


Fly Me To The Moon

by Dramaticirony



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Femlash, Lesbian Character, Past and current abuse mentions, Slow Burn, mentions of Cordelia and Misty later on probably, somewhat non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 124,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticirony/pseuds/Dramaticirony
Summary: "Really Mal, our symbol being the moon and the stars? Even Juliet Capulet knew better than to make that corny of a gesture""But we're witches, what could make our connection stronger than the symbol of where it's believed we get our powers from? We're soul mates to each other, but this way we'll always be together even though that jerk is taking you away. We'll find our way back to each other, and you can take me to the moon then."Valencia Goode, daughter of the supreme and lover to the ever promising witch Mallory Beckham seems to be having a fortunate time of it afterso much had gone wrong in her life. That is until an enemy by the name of Michael Langdon tricks her into a soul bonding servitude that puts her at  the anti- christ's mercy and she looses everything she holds dear. Valencia just may find the people she has been looking to reunite with during atrip to Outpost 3, however. Soul mates, if you believe in them, always find their way back to each other. Even when the world has already come crashing down.





	1. Part 1. Chapter 1: A ride with a demon and an Outpost

       Two mismatched people sit together in a carriage together; a servant and her master. The servant can’t help but think that in this post-apocalyptic world it was odd they were traveling in such an archaic way. The two were certainly disparate souls. He was nearing 6 feet and she was around 5’4. The male was the one with long effeminate flowing golden locks. The female had shorter brunette, more masculine hair that was growing out mullet like from a former fade cut, the remnants of blonde hair dye still on the rolled section. Both were androgynous in their own rights and wearing black safety suits.  They sat with gas masks donning their laps; her hands shaking slightly though she tried to appear composed. Michael Langdon and Valencia Goode had known each other for quite a few years forming a volatile relationship to say the least, and he could always tell when his pseudo baby sister was squirming in her mind.

  “Nervous, Valencia?” Michael inquired with a smirk. A bump disrupted the two, causing the young woman to slightly be startled.

   “What’s so special about this outpost?” She asked after gaining composure. 

   “It’s the only other one not seized by canker puss monsters, we were lucky we left the last one when we did”

Valencia quirked an eyebrow at that, “That’s what we’re telling everyone I know, but your cooperative buddies are still safe.”

Michael chuckled at Valencia’s astuteness, “Of course they are poppet, for now at least. I need those coked-out nerds. As for the importance of this outpost, Jeff and Mutt have informed me Venable is possibly making her own rules there. Which will probably lead to anarchy-”

  “Which leads to people showing their true colors and be vulnerable to you. Sanctuary bullshit, cooperative saviors, blah, blah, blah....” in truth she wasn’t in the mood to listen to his narcissistic ramblings due to lack of sleep.

  “You’re damn right that’ll happen, little piglet” Michael insisted, his composure breaking a bit at the annoying snapbacks. “It’s also located at Hawthorne; will be nice to see the old Alma mater”

   “As if you’re not the reason it’s all gone anyway” muttered Valencia. Michael darted a glare to her and she quieted. Better to endure his child-like hubris than be thrown out of the carriage if he finally decided she wasn’t worth keeping as leverage any longer.

   The master and servant traveled in silence for what seemed like a half-hour, Valencia keeping her hand in her pocket and thumbing a charm of a star as if it was the key to relieving anxiety. The silence was broken by Valencia’s feared interruption of outsiders. The seizing wasn’t extremely forceful and not caused by many.

   “Stop, temporarily” Michael demanded on of servant that was driving them and the order was followed.

   Putting his mask on (for show, of course, the Antichrist didn’t need to worry about the apocalyptic radiation in the air, but Valencia did and quickly placed hers on).

   The creatures that had stopped them were pathetic and still recognizable as human. A mother and two children displayed before them. The matron of the unfortunate pair, the most visibly affected by the radiation screamed out to Michael and Valencia while grasping her children like precious cargo. The two moving were half dead and Valencia could tell the baby she held was already dead.

   “Please” she insisted in a raspy voice.

   “We are not taking you anywhere, I only stopped to let you know how futile your pleading is” Michael snapped.

  “No, not that” she rasped, “please kill my other child,  I can’t do it myself, do it for me”

   She looked at Valencia as if she could expect guidance. 

   Michael turned towards his charge, “Well Val, what do you think? Should I put them out of their misery?”

Valencia eyed the family and fought the urge to break composure and form tears beneath the mask. She saw her own mother in this figure, selfless and caring.

  “We don’t have to do this” she directed towards Michael, trying not to beg as she knew that wouldn’t work. “There are decontamination rooms, right? We could try to save them and they could be your subjects-”

She knew it was useless as she said it, they’re only salvation was in death. Why would she even want to subject them to this world any longer?

“I refuse to do it. Hate doing my own dirty work and all that” Michael began in a slithering tone, “However, I can’t wait to see what you do about this.” The challenge was left open. 

Valencia glanced at the family again, the mother still muttering for help and coughing, the children unconscious. Cancerous sores filled their bodies and the young witch reminded herself that this was the kindest thing.

 _I have to make it quick_ she decided, not wanting to let the pain last for them. With flicks of her hands, she snapped their necks at once after feeling the placing of bones in their bodies. Blood filled the surrounding area, all that was left of this innocent family.

Michael tutted, “Just look at what you did all on your own without even me having to force you. This new world may be perfect for you yet, witch bitch.” He chuckled and instructed to lead the driver on. Valencia, rocked back and forth, trying to gain composure in her breath.

 _Mom, are you freakin out there?_ She wondered _._

_.........._

The ascension into outpost 3 was quite the spectacle, the horses that carried the carriages killed and likely bring used for meat, though with the radiation Valencia would doubt their edibility. She threw up most solid food that was forced down her throat anyway these days and used tactics her mother taught her with magic to avoid starvation. Gates had to be opened and originally it was thought they were contaminated intruders until Michael displayed his cooperative badge.

  “I need to speak to Ms. Venable, tend to the animals” was all she had been able to make out through Langdon’s mask.

After trekking to the entrance of what was formerly Hawthorne in gas masks they were finally inside.  The hopeless and dark atmosphere of outpost 3 filled Valencia was silent dread when she entered. Candles lit the building and the feeling of sickness was all around. Of course, things were about to get much worse for these people.  As they took their masks off, Ms. Venable finally appeared. Adorning a black cape with hair protruded up, dark makeup, and a noisy cane clanking in the floorboards, she was she’d to miss. Almost as dramatic as Langdon himself. She had certainly changed since Valencia had last seen her. She no longer was sporting bright purple, orange-red hair or glasses.

  “Wilhemina Venable” she greeted curtly, her hands placed conservatively on her cane “I’m in charge here” she informed with an air of authority.

   Michael glanced at Valencia knowingly, expecting her to remember the former secretary and coke attendant for Jeff and Mutt.

 “Of course you are” he mused, his tone indicating condescension.

  “You sound like you don’t believe me” Venable challenged.

  “Why wouldn’t I?” Michael asked in the same tone as if he were speaking to a child. He took off his coat and placed it in Valencia’s hands uncaringly. He circled the room like a predator, hands behind his back. “It seems like you’ve done a wonderful job here” he complimented, “the walls are still standing, the people are all alive, which is quite the accomplishment, considering.”

Both Venable and Valencia stayed in silence as the one with the clear real authority continued “I’m here to take those here most worthy of survival to the sanctuary, you won’t last the week here without my help. Either you cooperate with me, or you all end up like my horses.” He explained.

   “You’re here to take us to this....sanctuary?” Miss Venable guessed.

   Michael took annoyance with that comment, “Did I not just say that I was choosing the most worthy? Not everyone may be going. Some people are not listening to rules” he glanced quickly at Valencia “ _She_ doesn’t have that problem.”

Ms. Venable turned her attention then to Valencia, who met her gaze with equally emotionally distant eyes.

“Who is she?” The outpost leader inquired.

“A nobody in most senses, but a very special, let’s just say _prize,_ to me. My dear pseudo sister and an assistant all in one” Michael said with a smirk. Valencia bristled at the introduction.

  “Well she doesn’t seem to be even speaking, so there’s no chance she’s as pretentious as you” Ms. Venable countered, acknowledging Valencia’s presence with a curt nod.

   “Yes well, we don’t want to be rude, say hello to the nice woman Valencia” Michael instructed.

 “Hello” Valencia muttered quietly.

 “Louder so we can hear, that’s an order” Michael instructed again in a more harsh tone.

At the direct order, Valencia's stomach lurched with extreme discomfort and her eyes started bulging at the command. Her breathing became more haggard. He hadn’t even bothered to use his control over her in a while, but she would bet he had been itching to cause her pain after the carriage ride comments.

  “HELLO!” Valencia shouted with a cracked rasp. She regained her breath.

  “There now, see Miss Venable we’re here to be cordial. Please show us to the other occupants here now.”

Ms. Venable eyed the extremely odd interaction at first but shrugged and lead them to the main dining hall both master and servant to her office instead.

“They should eat dinner first, you two rest” she insisted. Michael smiled at this as if he knew he was bringing in the snakes they would all eventually try dine on that night and would revive themselves. Within her office Ms. Venable explains there would be a clean space for Langdon work by that night, and also the rules of the Outpost: mainly complete abstinence and the hierarchy system of the Purples and Grays. Valencia was informed she would be a Gray, not to her surprise once she learned it was a lowly position. 

Later that night when Michael and Valencia did finally meet the other occupants of Outpost 3, they were located in the main dining hall both Michael and Valencia knew well. Candles lit the ominous room full of unhappy people. Still scared out of their minds from their dinner reviving itself, Valencia wouldn’t blame the, for being scared at the sudden presence of the newest guests, especially Michael. The young witch followed behind Michael as they made their way to the front of the room and took attention away from Ms. Venable.

  Valencia scanned them over, recognizing the robot form of Michael’s adoptive mother, Ms. Mead standing ominously beside Ms. Venable. As Valencia was told, that traitor Dinah Stevens has also worked her into this Outpost, and she gritted her teeth to pretend she did not know her. Dinah huffed and coolly regarded the pair of newcomers in turn- not wanting to hint at a prior relationship to them.

 This was fairly expected, but the young witch Valencia paused when she saw a blonde in a poofy purple dress with pinned-up hair that resembled Coco. _No, Coco must be dead you moron_ Valencia reasoned with herself. And as she scanned the back of the room, she found a person hidden in the shadows who was straight out of a dream, or in this case a nightmare. There she stood,  a bit shorter than Valencia in height and with the same facial structure...those thin bowed beautiful lips that she had kissed once. Her hair being pulled up in a ridiculous bun, the glasses, a mousy stance, and not to mention the fact that she was _fucking_ _dead_ were the only bits of reason grounding Valencia at the moment to keep her from screaming and trying to talk to her. The odd thing was comparing the two caused a fuzzy headache in her mind for some reason as if she wasn’t meant to make the obvious connection.

   _Mallory_ she thought, _you look like my Mallory._

 

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the beginning of this journey!


	2. A familiar face brings hope.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some backstory on Mallory and Valencia's first meeting, as well as learn a bit about the pain Valencia has suffered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning's for mentions of sexual abuse put in. I'd never go far into detail, but mention the after effects.

It had been in 2013 or 2014- Valencia couldn’t remember when she and Mallory had first met.

   New Orleans sure new how to do pride right, not that Valencia would have known the difference; she was only about 17 and this was her first one. She spent her first half-hour there not having fun and simply dodging cameras, not that she felt her mother would care, but she didn’t like to draw attention to the fact that she was a lesbian exactly. She had begun question why she as even there in the June heat among the celebration until someone practically knocked her over.

 “Whoa sorry!” The assailant apologized. Valencia glanced up to see a gorgeous girl who didn’t look too much younger than her, wearing a poofy white blouse with a bi pride flag pin and black pants, also adorned with flowers in her immaculate auburn hair. The picture of hippie femininity. The unusual object Valencia noticed was a golden crossed dangling from her neck, mixing with her pride pin. Did religion and _this_ work out for some people? For Valencia, it hadn’t. 

 “I’m sorry about that” the girl apologized again shyly, she stuck her hand out, “My name is Mallory, Beckham if you want to know.”

 Valencia smiled and shook it back liking the feeling this girl gave her, “Well Mallory Beckham if you want to know _,_ I’m Valencia Goode if you want to know. You okay?”

   “I’m fine, just not used to crowds I live in a small town not too far away from here,” Mallory informed.

   “So, you’re not here with anyone?” Valencia guessed.

   “No, definitely not. I had to sneak out. Want to experience queer craziness with me?” She asked with a joyful smile Valencia couldn’t help but grin back at.

  “Sure, why not?” The young witch decided she liked this unprecedented run in. 

The two had spent the day mostly trying to get involved in crowds, well Mallory was the one enticing Valencia too, as she was the one with the idea to dance in the street. Valencia, who was never one for small talk, felt she knew a lot about this peppy girl by her awed expressions at what seemed to be a unique outing for her. As the two stopped by a store for Mallory to get a bottle of water, Valencia was rudely bumped by someone. A man with a snarl on his face and bad teeth to go with it snapped at her. 

“Watch where you’re going, dyke! God you freaks are all around here today” Some people glared at him as they walked on happily or just stopped to enjoy each other company, but the one yelled at didn’t react. She waited until he was talking to what appeared to be a friend of his also waiting outside the convenience store, and noticed he had generously opened his six-pack and left it on the ground. Smiling, Valencia grabbed two and ran across the street, trying to hide.

She only drew attention to herself again when she saw Mallory exit the store and waved her over; motioning at the open six-pack on the ground. Valencia laughed as she could see Mallory’s eyes bulge from across the street and she hurriedly click-clacked closer to the new criminal in her sandals. 

“What were you _thinking_? She asked. 

“He was an asshole, and he won’t miss two beers. Let’s go. Wait, do you want one?”

“Well it _was_ stolen, but then again, I’m not exactly the Virgin Mary today either” Mallory curiously opened the can, forgetting the water that she had gotten on the ground.  The taste was apparently not to her liking and spit it right out.

  “Is _that_ what alcohol tastes like? That’s what I get for drinking something stolen” Mallory wretched. 

    “I’m guessing you’ve never had a drink before?”

     “Nope, I’m sheltered as heck. My parents would kill me if they found out I was here.” Mallory explained. She bit her lip and turned away with embarrassment at this confession. She then proceeded to take more sips from the can. 

   “My birth father would’ve done the same thing” admitted Valencia, “but my mom’s cool.”

   “My parents aren't the fun types of Christians, or fun type of anything really, so it’s great you have a cool mom; do you live around here?”

   “My mom’s a teacher at a school not too far from here. I live with her there.”

    Mallory’s eyes widened, “Neat, what kind of school is it?”

   Valencia bit her lip and answered honestly, “An all-girls school”. No need to go further than that.

“Hmm” Mallory mused, “maybe it’s the fact that a teeny bit of alcohol is making me crazy cuz I’m inexperienced, but can I ask something?” she paused with a sheepish silence, “do you have a girlfriend?”

 Valencia chuckled “Not at the moment no. Why sweetie, interested?”

Mallory sighed, “Even if I was, I’m not ready.” she answered in that adorable low voice, her mood growing sour. Valencia was about to ask her what was wrong when Mallory smiled again,

  “Come on, let’s go do move on with the parade” slurred  Mallory, a bit tipsy by now. She drew close to Valencia and grabbed her hand, “I’m glad I got to have this first-time pride parade experience with you by the way” she gently rubbed Valencia’s hand and the girl liked the pleasant way it felt.  In return, Valencia could only smile and reply,

 “Yeah, me too. I’ll have to give you my number so we can talk more after this, sound cool?”

Mallory giggled enthusiastically and nodded, taking her new companion’s hand then leading her away back into the celebration.

   Eventually, nighttime dawned and the celebration had gone into bars or journeyed on past the starting location. Valencia and Mallory had sipped a few more drinks throughout the day and hoped no one would notice. One pub had music playing as couples dancing together proudly. Apparently, someone was playing music on an iPhone because Valencia had begun to hear the starting notes of a song she knew well.

   “Hey, do you want to dance to this? I love it” she asked Mallory, who gladly was lead into the bar.

  “May I have this dance malady?” Valencia offered and stretched out her hand, Mallory accepted with a smile and the two started swaying.

  _Fly me to the moon_

_And let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like on, Jupiter and Mars..._

   “I hope no one tries to card us-hey wait I know this song” Mallory recalled, “Isn’t this a really old song? And by a dude?”

  “Well it’s _fly me to the moon_ yeah, and originally by Sinatra I think. But this is the Claire Littley version, it was actually used in anime.” Valencia explained, spinning Mallory to the crooning female voice playing.

    “Nerd.” Mallory chided with a giggle.

     “And proud of it.”

     “After today, do you promise to talk to me?” Mallory asked. Valencia was taken aback by the question,  “If that’s what you want.” She replied, not able to further question as the subject changed. 

   “Ooh look, the moon is pretty tonight,” Mallory observed, stopping the dance. It was a bright yellow moon shining outside the glass of the building.  Valencia took a glance at it and nodded, “You know they say people get special powers from the moon.”

   “Is that what they teach you at your mom’s school?” Mallory teased.

   Valencia chuckled at that, “Well kind of, yeah” Mallory quirked an eyebrow and Valencia changed the subject, “Look I actually should be getting home soon and-”

  Mallory interrupted that thought with a light kiss on Valencia’s lips.

   “Whoa” Valencia widened her eyes.

    “I’m sorry, I’ve never done anything like that before. Just a good luck gay kiss right? For our first pride” Mallory reasoned. She was blushing crimson red. 

   “Sure, there’s nothing wrong with that.” Valencia agreed sheepishly putting her hands in her pockets. But she and Mallory exchanged knowing smiles. As if they could tell then this was only their first meeting and kiss.

    _In other words, please be true,_

_In other words, I love you._

          ..........

    “My name is Langdon, and I  represent the cooperative. Behind me you'll notice my assistant Valencia, you can ask her anything when I’m not around. Now, I won’t sugarcoat the situation...”

 

After sarcastically thinking,  _Yeah and you call me your sister too, what a sick joke,_ Valencia trailed off from Michael’s introduction speech. She was unable to pay attention to his bullshit as she glanced at this Mallory look alike. _Who was she? It couldn’t be her._ As she gave this lonely Gray attention, the young woman took notice and with quizzical eyes glanced back at her through her glasses. She uncomfortably turned away from Valencia’s gaze and back to the speaker. 

  “.....This is a fate that will befall almost all of you” explained Michael, and Valencia was pulled back in as notMallory interjected.

   “Almost all?” She questioned. _She’s still damn adorable, whoever she is._ Michael glared at her impertinence and Valencia almost stepped in before he decided to just let it go and for Langdon to continue. The present competition of who would be lead to the “sanctuary” was made clear and the interview process would begin with the blonde man who volunteered first.

  “And so you shall” Michael addressed this eager interview applicant, and finished his speech with a hopeful yet intimidating, “I look forward to meeting each and every one of you”, giving a slimy smile. At that notMallory hastily the room in fear. Not waiting for Michael’s instructions, Valencia quickly dashed after this stranger into the halls.

  “Hey!” She called after her. notMallory stopped and acknowledged Valencia with a mousy fixing of her spectacles to focus on this new arrival. “You don’t have to be scared, it’s okay that you interrupted back there. Langdon can be a real asshole. What is your name?” Valencia had to admit this wasn’t the most subtle way to go about it, but she couldn’t help it.

  “I’m Mallory” the other woman answered. Valencia’s dyes widened. _It’s just a coincidence- a fucking huge coincidence sure, but it’s not her. Why wouldn’t she recognize me? This is someone else, get it together._

“Nice to meet you, Mallory. And that blonde woman in the other room is named-”

  “Her name is Coco. I’m sorry I forgot to go over the list of people who bought they’re way in here Valencia, I guess that’s because I’m such an asshole after all.” a silky male voice interrupted. Both women turned to see Michael standing before them, with Venable and others leaving the dining hall.

 Michael glared at Mallory, “You-leave.” He directed towards her sharply. Mallory glanced back at Valencia quickly as if with wanting to say something to her but then shyly and quickly fled the scene. Without her there, Valencia was without an ally. Michael spun her around violently and pinned her against the wall and could feel him disgustingly close to her. She knew better than to fight back.

  “I know what you’re thinking; I thought the same thing too when I first saw their names, but it’s not them” he whispered, “it’s not _her_. If it was, I would’ve killed them a while back. Dinah would’ve told me if any of them survived besides your mother. And think about it, did you notice any magic?”

  _I didn’t even notice her magic the day we met because I was so taken with her. Hell, you were so stupid back then that you didn’t see how powerful she was_ Valencia thought, but simply shook her head silently in response.

  “Good” Michael hissed, “because I don’t care what you do really, but don’t go getting any ideas that that little mouse is special in any way. I won’t have you fucking up my plans here because you miss your little long lost lover. _They’re all gone._ You just have me. _”_ he insisted with a hitch in his voice that let Valencia see a weakness. She smiled and then pushed away from his grip.

  “And you made damn sure of that didn’t you?” She paused then considered, “You believe my mother is alive, what’s wrong? Scared of the witches coming back?” She teased. “I agree it just can’t be my Mallory, but it’s nice to see that scared little boy come back and start freaking out over some maid.” Valencia smiled but only received a slap in return.

 “I have to go do my first interview. Try not to cry over your precious Mallory while you’re staying in the Gray quarters with that pathetic maid.” Michael then left with forced composure and Valencia took a deep breath, trying to ignore the pain. Grey quarters it was, as per Ms. Venable rules for the residents to be separated by class and clothing color. The only hope Valencia felt was that at least she’d get to talk to this new Mallory more.

       ...........

It turned out though that Mallory was not in the Gray quarters at all, but in Coco’s room (or whoever the hell she was), according to the other servants. As Valencia entered the room she heard a high pitched voice squeak,

  “Jesus, Mallory! I just asked you to brush my hair. You’re not Gallant, but I thought even a dumbass like you could manage that.”

“I’m sorry Coco, Mr. Gallant can fix it when he gets back, I just pulled some hair out.”

  “Oh is _that_ all you did? you fucking little-”

  “Yo! Who knew the end of the world could make everyone to ornery” Valencia joked while entering the room as if trying to break the tension.

    “Oh, it’s you, that weirdo who was with Langdon” Coco greeted. Mallory blushed a bit at seeing Valencia again.  The newcomer to the room just pressed on and sat in Coco’s bed.

     “Weirdo, huh? How come?” Valencia questioned.

     “Well for starters you ran after freaking Mallory like she was Lady Gaga or something and dress like a dude” Coco began with a giggle, “Speaking of you, tell us about your boss. He’s a real hottie.”

   Valencia dropped her composure and hoped this wasn’t going where she thought it was going,

   “He’s a snake” she stated to the two other women bluntly, “If you know what’s good for you, stay far away from him.”

  “What so you can have him all to yourself?” Coco joked with a cruel smile.

 

    “Excuse me?” Valencia snapped back. This couldn’t have been the same Coco that was her friend; that Coco was nice and adored Mallory. 

      “Oh come on, you may look like a dyke or something but I bet he’s fucked you before, and I’ll bet you liked it.”   

      “Coco! What the hell? I’m sure as bad as he is, he wouldn’t do that to her.” Mallory interjected with unusual fervor, surprising Coco. Valencia, however, was taken back into a time where she knew what he had done to her. It hadn’t happened in a while, but it his unfortunate way of trying to establish control when she first gave her soul to him.

   _Awe, am I forcing you to be wet yet my little poppet? Why don’t you just try and enjoy this?_ He’d say and the pain of his finger movements contracting her nether regions would cause bile to form in her throat, no matter what he tried to make her feel. She now felt the same responses in her body coming back. She just wasn’t keeping still like she usually was forced to. _Don’t want it, don’t want it, don’t want it....._

“Don’t want it, don’t want it, leave me alone!” Valencia shouted out loud, unconsciously pushing Coco from her seat at the mirror vanity with her powers. The sound of the older woman in pain brought her back into the reality of what she’d done.

   “God, what a freak” Coco huffed, picking herself up. Tears had formed on Valencia’s eyes as she stalked out of the room into an empty room next door. It took a moment for Valencia to realize this was a former Hawthorne warlock’s bedroom, and remembered how they had all died horribly. She shivered until the door opened. This time, Mallory had followed _her._

“Valencia!” Mallory addressed her as she too entered the empty bedroom, “Don’t let Coco say anything to you like that. Has Langdon...I mean you don’t have to tell me. I don’t know you at all, so you don’t owe me-”

    

   “Yes,” Valencia answered, able to face this new Mallory in the eyes as if she could trust her the same as her girlfriend. “I mean, yeah I’ve been a victim of a lot of shit, not all to do with that prick downstairs. I don’t really want to talk about it though. Just know it happened.”

    Mallory nodded, “You shouldn’t have to” she rationalized, “And I believe what you say about yourself over other people’s shitty opinions.”

   “That a fact?” Valencia gave a small smile, “You don’t even know me, so how come?” She asked.

_You just look like one of the few people in this world that used to make me laugh and smile more than cry and that’s why I can’t take my eyes away from you._

   “I don’t know, but you’re the first person to be nice to me in I don’t even know how long. I feel like I know you. And again, don’t listen to Coco. She’s a royal bitch and makes me do stuff I don’t want to all the time.”

   Valencia snorted, “Oh yeah like what?”

   Mallory then stated plainly in a monotone voice, “The other day she made me wipe her ass on the toilet  because her nails were drying.”

   Both women were silent, and it started with a small chuckle and a grin on Valencia’s face that turned into full-blown laughter. Mallory, dropping her current monotone attitude, also began to laugh and it was a sight Valencia swore reminded her of her girlfriend. But that wasn’t to be dealt with now. 

    “Oh man, I’m sorry for laughing” Valencia spoke through her laughter, “but that is so freaking gross and she’s pathetic.”

 Mallory was laughing even louder, a sound that was higher pitched than her speaking voice and joyously coming from deep in her belly. “I know” she removed her glasses to wipe a tear away, “that’s why I told you it.”

  The two stopped laughing hard and hard and heard Coco yell,

    “Mallory! Where the hell did you go?”

Mallory turned to Valencia and sighed, “Duty calls” she said in a deadpan voice. She turned to exit but then glanced back at her new friend with a smile. She seemed uneasy but grateful for the next thing she admitted.

“Thanks for being here by the way. I don’t know how long it’s been since I laughed that hard, or laughed at all really. It makes me feel like the world hasn’t really ended after all.”

   “Hey, you told the funny story” Valencia reminded her with a shrug. Mallory giggled and then glanced at the star charm on a silver chain that Valencia had taken out and was rubbing with her fingers for comfort.  Valencia noted the way she looked it with interest, and with false hope wondered she recognized it. _It can't be her; stop it!_  

Mallory with a polite nod to the head left hurriedly out of the room, resulting in Valencia heading back down to Gray quarters.

 

When Mallory did finally come to her quarters to sleep, she waved shyly at Valencia with a small smile and Valencia winked enthusiastically from her bed with a sleepy grin.

        .........

That hadn’t been the ending of her night, however. As a certain type of annoying feeling pricked in her mind and woke her up, calling: _Val, get over here now. Don’t make me have to ask you again._

She silently started from her bed (not noticing Mallory stirring to look at her with blurry eyes). As she walked down the hall and followed the demonic aura, she found her boss outside a hallway alone.

    “What was so important?” She questioned sleepily, a bit of a yawn still in her voice.

     “Not important really, but fun to watch. Remember that hairstylist I interviewed?” Michael began.

     Valencia rolled her eyes, “Alright, I’ll make this easy and just ask; what happened?”

    Michael smiled cruelly, “Oh what you’re about to see is the result of a pathetic gay Nana’s boy about to get his heartbroken.”

   Valencia quirked her brow at that but didn’t say anything as she silently followed Michael into a dimly lit chamber. The blonde man, Gallant she assumed from what Coco and Mallory had said, was bound ropes and had scars on his back, likely from whips by the looks of them.

   She stood behind as he and Michael had their tete-a-tete and gathered that Gallant was being punished for breaking the abstinence rule.

   “They could’ve brought out the cat of nine tails and I still wouldn’t have ratted you out” Gallant confessed to Langdon in a husky voice. She could tell by his expression he was smitten. _Oh, you poor guy_ Valencia mused.

  “Ratted me out?” Michael asked with a smirk as he circled Gallant and his fingers trailed his bruised back, “For what?”

   “For coming to my room the way you did. All I could think about was the time we had together while they were...having their go at me.” Gallant said as if that should have been obvious.        

 

 Valencia’s eyes widened. _Oh god, you’re too far gone into his game._

“I’ve never been to your room,” Michael responded. Valencia could’ve sworn she saw a gleam in his eyes.

 “Right, and that wasn’t you giving it to me in the rubber suit earlier.” Gallant chuckled and glanced at Valencia sarcastically as if to say _can you believe this shit?_

 

Michael practically laughed at that and drew closer to Gallant, “Let me be as clear as I know how to be; I wouldn’t fuck if you were the last man on earth...and you almost are.” he was loving Gallant's pain, Valencia could tell. “It’s not because you’re not physically attractive, it’s your neediness. Your desperation to be seen and loved. The hole you need filled isn’t in your face or your ass, it’s in your heart.” He then added, “I can see why your grandmother is disgusted by you.”

 

At that moment Valencia knew why she was here; he always mocked her for the same things. He was warning her against feeling again and making sure she knew what happened to weaklings. Valencia could barely make out Gallant trying to defend himself against the idea that his grandmother reported him as visions of her own grandmother filled her mind.

 

   _For Christ’s sake Delia, when are you going to make that girl be normal? She has to wear a dress for this party; you can’t just give in and encourage her to be a dyke._ She could still hear the sharp southern accent of Fiona Goode chastising her for whatever she saw fit.

 

   “You’re a liar.” Gallant insisted on the accusations Michael was making, reigning Valencia’s thoughts in.

  “Am I?” Michael shot back, “maybe you should go ask her yourself.” he cut Gallant down with a knife on the floor. He then turned to Valencia.

  “Hope you learned something of this little reminder of where loving gets you. You’re lucky I’m such a caring person. Let’s go poppet, we have the rest of the interviews tomorrow.”

 

He turned to leave, but Valencia walked towards Gallant, who appeared to be on the verge of tears though released from his holdings.

  She placed a gentle hand on his back, “Look, dude, whoever you are. I get it, especially the grandma thing. When I came out mine wasn’t happy, and she was on my case from when I was a kid. Don’t feel-”

 

  “Valencia!” Michael snapped from behind, his voice dropping to an angry low tone yet still filling the room with dread. Valencia backed away silently out of the room as Gallant stared at her with wide but grateful eyes.

 

  Valencia didn’t even wait to hear Michael’s chastisements; she walked back to her chambers, but stopped to look at the walls of the main hall and noticed the windows were barred. This was a place where you couldn’t see the moon and had no hope. What would her mother do in the situation? Probably tell her to keep fighting, to use her pissed off attitude and witch-up. Even though that woman back in the Grey chambers couldn’t be the Mallory she was looking for, she was right. 

It was time to stop pretending the world had actually ended because it hadn’t. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter came sooner than I thought; mostly because I had been writing both the first and this one back to back. Yeah Michael is an asshole and that was uncomfortable to write. I really enjoyed exploring more of Valencia and Mallory and the idea that Mallory would have been happy at the outpost if she had someone t listen to her and laugh with. I like giving her a bit more emotion than she was allowed in the show and want to develop her because Ryan Murphy certainly didn’t. I won't be able to update for a while, but wanted to get this out. Also I'd love advice and comments! Am I good with grammar/ formatting and using the A03 site? This is my first piece here.  
> Edit 2-5-19: I’m trying to edit stuff and make it more in character to what I intend to portray later on, especially with Mallory’s timid ness pre identity spell. So if you notice small changes that’s what they are. 
> 
> Until next time!


	3. A revelation, a deity, and an interview gone awry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val finds out something very important about this "new Mallory" and her mission in helping restore the world's order becomes clearer...even if some questionable methods have to take place. And Mallory begins to question everything about her identity.

       Valencia decided to get started on a possible solution the next morning. With barely 4 hours of sleep and a mind full of questions, she stole away to the bathroom quarters for the ladies- she needed a shower anyway. The bathroom was moldy and she could guess hadn’t been taken care of well since the bombs dropped, but that was good, it meant she had secrecy most likely. She was sure the rich occupants of the outpost had other facilities that they would use and keep away from the Grays.

  Once in a shower stall, the young witch reached into her pocket and smiled slightly at the golden star charm adorned on a silver chain.  This hadn’t worked in so long she wasn’t sure why she felt it would this time, but she had to try. She remembered very well when her mother had told her about the connection spell on objects. It had been when she was 14 and had just been rescued from that awful conversion therapy camp her father had put her in. Cordelia, though timid at the time still, had realized how little protection she had offered her daughter thus far.

    _“Now honey, this is a very old and special ritual that will connect us through these items. This chain I gave you and my necklace right here. We have a strong enough connection it will work and it’s kind of soul-bonding pact.”_

_“What does it do?”_

_“If either of us focuses hard enough on the object and each other, we’ll be able to sense the other person. Kind of like telepathy.”_

_“I don’t know mom, sounds like a magical way to just keep calling me on my cell and annoy me”_

_Cordelia had laughed at her innocence. “Yes baby girl, I know. But it will come in handy, I’ll bet. If you’re ever in trouble like you were before and need magic to contact me, use it.”_

Valencia had rarely used it throughout her life, and after selling her soul to Langdon her connection to both her mother and Mallory had been hazy. She could sense life though in her mother’s connection. Mallory, _her_ Mallory gave her a dead-end...

_No, I can’t worry about that now._

Valencia focused on the image of her mother. The woman who was a mousy gardener witch most of her life, the woman who had cowered before her grandmother and didn’t notice how disgusting her daughter’s birth father was until the damage had been done. Cordelia Goode had turned into a hardened Supreme who rarely smiled the way she used to, but held love for her entire coven. She was a woman Valencia had been aching to see again these past few years.

  Like a dim light, Valencia was able to detect something...a connection! It was filled with dirt and grime like the earth, the sound of heavy breathing was ringing clear despite the hazy darkness.

  _Ma, is that you? Was I finally was able to....can you hear me?_ A knowing muffled chuckle that likely accompanied her mother’s radiant smile filled the young witch’s ears.

_“By the Supremes’ Val, it’s good to hear your voice again.”_

_“I tried to talk to you-”_

_“It wasn’t the right time; he could’ve hurt you for talking to me. Listen, I know he can hear inside your soul if he’s paying attention. Let’s make this quick: I’m alive, so are Madison and Auntie Myrtle.”_

_“Where are you?”_

_“No time! Look I know you saw Dinah and whatever creation Langdon made to replace Ms. Mead at the outpost.”_

_“I tried not to think about it, especially Dinah. The traitor has whatever’s coming to her.”_

_“You must’ve noticed Mallory and Coco”_

_“They look just like them, but how? I can’t feel Mallory anymore through our connection spell. I was sure she was dead.”_

_“Mallory is alive. You know what an identity spell is right?”_

There was a pause and Valencia huffed.

_“All this time she’s been alive and she let me worry? This was your idea wasn’t it?”_

_“We can’t stay connected long. Try to help Mallory find her true self again. I know if anyone can do it, it’s you.”_

The connection blurred and Valencia was back in the reality of the bathroom shower stall at Outpost 3, thoughts finally registering. It made sense, why she had felt something too weird about the new Coco and Mallory she had met. The coincidence was silly to her now, she figured Michael must be racking his brain why they seemed so familiar but not quite being able to know it as really them.

 _That identity spell must’ve been a doozy, Mom_ Valencia thought.

Without much time to devote to registering all of this, another being entered the bathroom. Valencia peered out and saw Mallory.

“Hey” the other young woman greeted, still sleepy. “I thought I heard you leave the sleeping quarters and decided to come and look for you.”

_It’s really you. You vanished, I should be mad....but I’m not._

_“_ Hey yourself” Valencia greeted, trying to mask her emotions.

“I didn’t realize you had a tatt....that’s not a wound is it?” Mallory suddenly blurted out, Valencia soon realized that the arm sleeve of her shirt was pulled up enough to show the ouroboros marking on her mid-right arm, a red, veiny, and still scaring symbol of her belonging to the Antichrist. It was something she had gotten so used to that it didn’t even faze her much.

“It’s just a tattoo” Valencia lied and that seemed to appease Mallory. “I have to go see about these interviews today.” Getting out of the stall, the young witch turned to leave.

“Right, the interviews” Mallory said, stopping Valencia. “I’m kind of....nervous about them.” Mallory’s chewed on her lip and unknown to her, her girlfriend recognized her sign of anxiety.

“Don’t be” Valencia replied, _you were always the more powerful one compared to him anyway, I have to believe that._ "Just relax.” Valencia soothed, “I get you have no reason to trust me but, I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” It has been a promise Valencia had made her, one that got her into this mess in the first place, but one she would always uphold.

 Mallory then smiled lightly, “You seem like a safe person, I like that.” She then chuckled as she looked at Valencia. “This is going to sound so random, but....are you what they would’ve called a butch dyke?”

Valencia’s eyes bulged at the question and once again she couldn’t stop herself from laughing at a comment of Mallory’s. She was suddenly aware of her well-fitting black jacket and white undershirt that must’ve looked very different from the other female servant outfits, it wasn’t even gray for one. Mallory backtracked And was visibly upset at her comment, however.

“Sorry, I’m sorry. It’s just Coco called you that after you left last night. I know it’s a slur, I didn’t mean to-”

Valencia stopped her worried stammering, “It’s fine” she assured. “And, I guess? I identified within that community for a long time, used to have a fade cut, like to wear boyish clothes, owned a motorcycle, all that jazz. Not that the aesthetic stuff means everything, it’s just where I felt at home.”

“At home” Mallory considered, “it’s funny how we used to get caught up in labeling and communities, some people killed each other over differences and shit like that.”

 

Valencia’s eyes once again widened, it was still odd hearing Mallory curse, but she composed herself. “I guess so. You must be thinking about a lot of stuff while here.”

“There’s not much else to do” Mallory admitted, “I think I was right though that here’s no good higher power out there. Evil I’ve seen plenty of; this apocalypse made that to clear to me.”

Valencia nodded, “Maybe you won’t always feel that way.” _You used to be pretty damn spiritual actually. Guess her faith is gone too. “_ I’m not one to tell people what to believe in, but I can say that you’re probably still here for a reason.”

“Yeah because my boss can’t literally wipe her own ass without me.” Mallory shot back.

“No” Valencia insisted, “You’re here because of who you are. I believe in you Mallory.” Valencia offered her a smile and was about to grab her hand before she noticed the look on the other woman’s face.

“Why do you act like you know me?” She questioned.

 _Shit._ “I don’t, you’re right. And I have to go now and do stuff for the interview. Remember, I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

Valencia awkwardly left before she could make the situation worse, leaving a confused Mallory alone.  She had no idea how to help Mallory become herself again; everything being placed on her was a shitty idea.

_Unless....I’ve got an idea._

..........

     The interviews were in process while Valencia had her own special mission: she was to retrieve anything of magical substance from Dinah’s room and give it to Langdon. Little did he know he had given her the perfect excuse to do what she needed to do. He was none the wiser about talking to Cordelia (or he didn’t let on such), and he was probably getting a hard on from scaring everyone during the interviews now. Valencia didn’t mind missing them much, she would probably try and throttle Dinah if she saw her again, but she had to be back in time for Mallory’s. On to the task then.

 

Dinah’s room still had a candle burning inside and her few mementos she had brought along with her son Andre were in the room. Including a smug poster from the _Dinah Stevens Show_. Of course, the arrogant bitch would’ve saved something like that as the world was ending.

_Glad you got replaced by a Tella Novella, even Satan couldn’t help you stay famous...don’t get distracted._

Valencia rummaged through one of Dinah’s trunks and found something hidden inside under her fancy clothing. It was a book, _1984,_ to be precise, but there was something odd about her having just one book and keeping it hidden. Valencia inspected the book’s contents and sure enough, it was scribblings of the voodoo craft. Definitely fascinating, but no one had time for a lesson right now. The young witch flipped until she found what she was looking for: how to summon Papa Legba. Apparently, the voodoo queen still needed instructions, but Valencia was grateful for this because she had no idea what to do. After rummaging more through Dinah’s room, she found a cigar that she assumed would suffice and followed the sacred sayings and movements she needed to. _Papa Legba...this better be worth it._

 _“_ My child that all depends on you” a heavily accented and smooth voice replied. Valencia turned to see the deity himself standing before her. Very tall, with a long, black overcoat,  a greyish-white face that had the makings of a skull, flowing dreadlocks, piercing red eyes and toothy smile.

“I usually work for drugs, but Dinah knows I have an affinity for cigars as well. Though I really should only take the good stuff, not this cheap brand.” Papa Legba explained, taking his offering and lighting the cigar.

 

“If it wasn’t what you wanted, why are you even here?”

The deity chuckled, “The world has ended; I can’t be too picky now can I? I have to have a little fun at any chance, after all this is my first summoning since, well, I suppose your mother.” That was news to Valencia. “Now, what does the witch princess need my help with?”

Valencia gulped, trying not to recoil at the title of "princess", and pulled up the right sleeve of her black jacket to show her marking.

Papa Legba tutted, “So sad- a daughter of a supreme under the control of Satan's spawn, and all for the sake of another. Why make a deal with someone else again?”

“Because I want to know if you can break the binding Michael has on me” Valencia explained, tired of the back and forth.

“You made a deal from a servitude spell that was amplified by his powers as a soul consumer. He has powers beyond my imagination. I’m just a guardian that works for his father.”

“And whatever other higher powers there might be out there, maybe some of them good? You can’t exactly be happy with the world in this state.” The witch reasoned.

“No, you are right about that. And it’s funny, you’re mother also wanted me to help her with an issue regarding little Michael, and I told her I would need a great compensation to betray the devil like that.”

Valencia nodded solemnly, “I don’t have anything, I barely knew how to summon you.”

“Fear not, for there is someone in your corner that I take favorably to. Someone who I think you’ll be happy to see.”

Valencia looked quizzically at the deity before from under his long robe a small figure emerged. She had a doll face and a knowing smirk as she headed towards her old friend for a hug.

“Nan?” Valencia couldn’t believe she was looking at the witch who she hadn’t seen in so long and had died in an “accident” mysteriously. Nan and Val had always felt like outsiders, even among other witches. Nan had been the first to convince Valencia that not being neurotypical and having mental health issues wasn’t a bad thing; Val needed to confront it. Valencia had always known to trust Nan because the young witch could read her mind and knew her friend well. The two looked at each other now with happiness, two friends that never got closure.

“Val!” Nan chirped, “Good to see you.”

Releasing herself from the hug, Valencia turned her attention back to the deity,

“You’re helping me because Nan asked you to?”

“Papa is my boo, he loves making me happy” Nan explained.

“Nan has told me you were one of the only girls at that school who was kind to her. She’s never made a request for me to do work for cheap, so I decided to appease her.”

“That means you can break the bond?” Valencia asked.

“I can take away the shackles of obedience Michael has put you in, yes.”

“You said you’d do this for cheap, so you still want something, what’s the deal?”

“What do you have to offer?” Papa Legba questioned. Valencia then remembered the occupant of the room they were in.

“You won’t take Michael easily, so how about this: the most corrupt voodoo queen’s soul to serve you. Dinah Stevens.”

”Marie Laveau _has_ been a pain in your ass because she’s so weak” Nana reminded her authority. 

Papa Legba chuckled in agreement, “That she is. You were right Nan, the Supreme’s daughter is a spunky one. Set on revenge it seems.” He turned his attention back to Valencia, “You do realize you’ll have to kill her yourself?” was his warning. 

“Not a problem” Valencia explained. “Just one thing though, don’t break the bond to Langdon just yet.”

“This is curious, why not?”

“My living sisters aren’t here yet and Mallory and Coco don’t know who they are. I can’t risk Michael knowing something is wrong and killing one of them before we can really fight him. We have to wait for the right time so he thinks everything is normal. But I’ll need to be set free because I won’t attack my own and he would make me do that” _I’d lose it if he made me hurt Mallory..._

Papa Legba nodded, “Smart as well as spunky. I’ll tell you what; I’ll keep an eye on you and break the contract. No matter when it happens, you have to keep your end of the bargain, however.”

“Oh, believe me, I’d probably kill Dinah just for fun even if I didn’t have anything else to gain.”

“You didn’t used to be so nasty, I like it” Nan complimented with a nod. Valencia gave her a small smile in return. “Protect your girl by the way; she’s hot and powerful.” Valencia laughed at that. 

“Till the time is right then, you can be sure Papa Legba will keep his promise. Though what it will do to your own soul I can’t reveal, and that’s what is fun for me. One day I may have you as another assistant, little one.” Papa laughed ominously and Nan assured Valencia that wouldn’t be so bad, the two then disappeared in smoke.

 “I’ve had enough of being bossed around by others, thank you very much” Valencia hissed to herself, “but if going to hell when I die is the price I have to pay for being free and getting back at a traitor, it’s worth it.” She had no idea what her mother would think, especially since she wasn’t even free at this moment. The “right moment” to attack couldn’t come soon enough.

          .......

     Mallory anxiously entered Langdon’s office to be seen for her interview. He smiled oily upon seeing her come through the large parting black doors into the fiery room.

“Mallory is it? Come in, let’s begin your interview.”

Mallory say down and observed her settings. Someone was missing. “Where’s Valencia?”

Michael chuckled, “Oh Valencia isn’t here for the interviews I’m afraid. She has taken quite a liking to you, however. I’m curious what you think about that.”

“I think she seems trustworthy, nice, and funny. I’d be more comfortable if she were here, to be honest.”

Michael moved closer to the young woman sitting down, “Now there’s no need to be afraid.” he offered in a voice that sounded calm but Mallory was chilled by, “Has she made you afraid of me? I wouldn’t be too sure she’s exactly a _savior_ type. Putting all your hopes in her would be foolish.”

“What happens between us is between us and has nothing to do with you.”

“Oh but it does” countered Michael, “Ever since meeting you, Valencia has a boldness about her; she would do anything to protect you because she believes life will be better by looking in that pretty face of yours. Everything about your presence has sparked something in her, and believe me, I took notice. I don’t like unpredictability, and I see it happening because of you.”

Mallory’s eyes widened, “I couldn’t affect anything, trust me. Why would it be foolish to trust Valencia?”

Michael smiled, “I’m glad you asked. Its something I sense in her. You see Mallory, I have a talent: I can see into the dark places people desperately try to keep hidden and bring them to light. And she has plenty of them.”

“That’s not for you to judge” Mallory stated, “And If you’re going to question me, you should know I don’t have any dark places.”

That seemed to interest Michael. “Oh really?” He questioned sarcastically, “Then why so do I  believe that after working for Coco’s family for many years after she saved your life during the bombs, that you would like nothing more than do pick up anything sharp enough to cut clay and slice her throat down to the bone? I’d say that qualifies Mallory, wouldn’t you?”

Mallory rarely thought about _why_ she continued to work for Coco despite her abuse; it just seemed programmed in her.

“Look, she can be a handful sometimes. And yeah sometimes she makes me do things I’d rather not” _like wipe her ass_ Mallory thought, again remembering Valencia’s laugh at her story. “But that doesn’t mean I want to kill her. She’s spoiled and entitled, but she’s also helpless. She needs me.” The young woman insisted. Again, that seemed so programmed. She wanted to protect Coco, but her subservient attitude was a weight on her. Why did this seem to be such an issue lately?

Michael went on about the rules of the “old world” and that he wanted to create one without its hypocrisy.

  “It’s okay that you like Valencia despite her darkness, Mallory” Michael added on a random note. “I feel you’re made for the kind of world I want, where people wouldn’t just eat from the fruit of the forbidden tree but would cut the tree down and burn it for fucking firewood. Valencia is made for that world too, maybe you can help me convince her to be happy with it?” Michael stroked Mallory’s chin with his long index fingers and spoke in a soothing voice. “Don’t you just want to make her happy?”

“I don’t know what I want, because I don’t know who I am”

“What do you mean?” Michael questioned, curiously. “You need to be unafraid of accepting who you really are.” He continued to brush Mallory’s face with his fingers and the woman became uncomfortable. She remembered Valencia’s words about Langdon and what she implied he did to her, she felt that squirming sensation she had the other night. Still, though, there was the annoying, screaming voice inside her asking her to admit what she felt. An aura about the person in front of her that turned her into something less than dirt and reminded her that was always how she felt.

  “I just told you, I don’t know who I am. I feel like there’s someone buried inside me, trying to claw their way out. I’ve especially felt it since meeting Valencia”

“Who is this person inside of you?”

“I don’t know, all I know is I want to go” Mallory insisted,  now gaining the composure to get up and leave. As she tried to exit, Michael forcefully grabbed her arm.

 _No, no, no! “_ Let me go” the young woman warned.

 _"_ Don’t be afraid Mallory, I’m offering you a chance to live. Don’t you want to help Valencia?” Michael hissed.

  As if fate were so designed, the closed doors announced a knock on them.

   “Langdon” Valencia’s voice called, “it’s me, what’s going on in there?”

Mallory tensed as Michael smiled sadistically.

“Come on in, poppet” he called and Valencia entered. To find Michael pull Mallory closer to him, almost in an embrace. Mallory noticed Valencia’s shocked and saddened expression upon entering, _she shouldn't be upset for his fun, I know that much,_ then  Mallory recoiled even more at the slimy touch and screamed. “I SAID LET ME GO!”

Michael let go of her the embrace as flames protruded from the fireplace in the office. Michael’s face for a split second transformed into something hideous, sickly white and demonic, yet the young man had been shaken to the ground and his face returned to normal.  The room’s candles had been blown out. All three knew Valencia didn’t do it, the rage was clearly coming from the other woman in the room. Mallory looked at Valencia with a sense of disappointment as Michael’s assistant just stood shocked. _He says she’s the bad one, what am I then?_ Mallory wondered.

“Who are you?” Michael asked with fear in his eyes Mallory didn’t think possible.

  “Who are _you?_ ” she spat and again Mallory glanced at Valencia. The question seemed directed at her as well.

   “Go on, go” Valencia hissed in a whisper and Mallory hastily exited the office and ran down the hall.

   Both Valencia and Michael were left alone in a dark room and left confused. Valencia took eventual joy in this incident, however. _She’s starting to find herself on her own._

    “That’s my girl” Valencia whispered to herself with a smile.

    “It most certainly is” came a voice from behind, knocking Valencia out of her happy stupor.

 Michael was now composed and towering over the young witch, and she knew the look of his face that was of utter loathing.

   _Oh shit,_ she thought, knowing this wasn’t going to be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens, and I'm excited to be back into this story. Hope you all love Mallory and Valencia's cute moments as much as I love writing them. And Cordelia is a sweet mom who loves her baby. Writing Papa Legba and Nan was also a lot of fun.  
> Until next time, gentle readers!


	4. A personal hell and a personal heaven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val goes through something she'd never want to remember again, but gets further in getting through to Mallory. A Halloween party is also on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: more than just implied after effects of abuse on the psyche. Sensitive material I tried not to go to in depth with, but it helps the reader understand Val as a character better.

    For 15 minutes Valencia had been left with blood rushing to her head causing dizzy spells while being forcefully held upside down under telekinesis and using her own powers to cause bodily pain through tension. 

  _You know when my powers were diluted years ago I sometimes wish they had just been taken away, because using them against myself is just plain tedious._

 _“_ Are you ready to answer me?” Called Michael’s voice, distracting Valencia from her thoughts and the dizziness. When blood started to pour out of her nose from the tension of being held upside down and she nodded. Michael snapped his fingers and Valencia was put upright in the air and levitated to the ground. Shaking her head to calm the dizziness, the witch wasn’t given too much peace as she was vehemently thrown on to a chair by her boss’s powers.

   “So it’s really her then? She survived? I thought you said you couldn’t feel her soul anymore?” 

  Valencia paused a moment before answering, “She must have broken spell connecting us or used something to combat it, I don’t know.”

   Michael rolled his eyes, “You expect me to believe that?”

 “You can tell when I’m lying usually, do I seem like I’m lying to you?” Michael stayed silent and Valencia smirked. “Didn’t think so.”

   “How did I not notice this? There was something weird about those two that I couldn’t put my finger on...” Michael trailed off and his eyes sparked with realization “This is part of your mother’s plan isn’t it? Some kind of magic to hide those two.”

   Valencia shrugged, “I wouldn’t know. Let’s not forget I’ve been held captive like a fucking toy for the past four years.”

Michael didn’t respond to her snarky comments, too wrapped up in his own thinking by pacing around the room with his arms behind his back.

   Valencia didn’t want to ask this, but there was no other way than to be direct about it. “What are you gonna do about it now that you know who Mallory and Coco really are?”

Michael shook out of his thinking process and glanced at Valencia with a cruel smile, “Are you asking me why I didn’t burn your little princess’s soul right in front of you?”

 Valencia didn’t respond, her heart was in her throat and she felt one small wrong move would cause something bad to happen.

   “I didn’t kill Mallory because I want to talk to my father first. I’ve learned being hasty doesn’t always bear the best results. And besides what would’ve been the fun of stopping the coven’s savior so soon when I can do it when you both don’t expect it?” His smile almost made Valencia sick.

   _There’s something up as if he knew he would need to take precautions with the people at the outpost, even without knowing Mallory and Coco were really here._

“But enough about that, for now. I think this would be the perfect time to conduct your interview.”

 Taken aback, Valencia questioned, “Why do I have to do an interview?”

     “Everyone has to. I think we’ll get right into it. Sexual orientation?”

     “You’re serious, dude?” Valencia sighed at his hardened glare. He was sitting down at the desk and seemed to be taking this seriously.

    “I’m a lesbian, you know that.”

    “What brings you great anger?”

    Valencia snorted, “You mean besides you? I’m done with this.”

As Valencia got up to leave she was stopped by an automatic command of “Sit back down, we're not done here yet.”

    Valencia felt the burning pain of her marking compelling her to obey commands and the constrictions on her heartbeat and breathing. She sat down, now wishing she had this horrible bond broken already.

  “I suppose we can skip that question and go right to my favorite one- what brings you great shame?”

Valencia shuddered and barely choked out the answer “The thought that I might not be able to protect those I care about.”

   “Go deeper.”

 “You know everything about my past, you’re just trying to hurt me- this is fucked!”

   “I never said the punishment for keeping secrets stopped did I? I know you have some morality hard on about protecting Mallory and living up to your mother’s title. But we both know that wasn’t you feel greater shame than failure.”

   _This isn’t going to end until I just give him an answer that he wants._ “I killed my father when I was 14 after throwing me in a conversion therapy camp, you knew that though. You also know I almost killed the leaders of the camp..." Valencia paused and sucked in a deep breath, allowing Michael to comment under his breath, "Yes, and you failed at that ask, which was the start of you becoming boring. 

The witch only rolled her eyes at that and went on, “I guess I can say my shame is that I don’t always feel bad about what I did, and that sucks. I was held captive for a few weeks and being forced to watch het porn and had my reactions tested, being judged for something that I naturally was and mocked for it. And my own old man put me there. So yeah, some part of me feels my patricide was justified. Or if I had gone on a revenge spree, I would've been right." 

  Michael seemed to look on Valencia with some pity but then pulled back into a smile of understanding. “That’s dark, I admit. And I had no idea you would admit to being that _interesting_ , but I think you’re biggest secret, the one you won’t admit has to do with only yourself: you feel that what happened to you is _also_ justified in some way.”

  _He wouldn’t know that, how could he?_ “If you’re suggesting I secretly liked being assaulted by you or those bigots at the camp, you’re mistaken.”

  Michael chuckled, “That's not what I meant. I want you to tell me the truth about how you feel about yourself.” Valencia didn’t answer, trying to delay responding. “Tell me now, it’ll be good to get out.”

 Valencia fought against the spell that held her together with physical force until she almost threw up and had tears falling down her face. “Fine. I think I deserved what happened to me, all of it because I still hate myself. I still believe my father and those people that I’m wrong; that I’m a sick person for....for being gay.  I’ve got it in my head still that I should hate everything that I am. And that’s why my life is so shit lately because this is what I had coming to me.” 

Valencia clamped her mouth shut, hating herself for answering so honestly and wiped the tears from her eyes.

 Michael clapped, “There she is” he addressed enthusiastically, “There’s the true Val, the great Supreme’s daughter- a scared little brat underneath the bravado.” Almost as an afterthought, he commented, “I don’t think you’ve quite gotten over what’s happened to you, though.”

  “Why do you act like you care? You’ve used this curse to try and _assault me_ ” Valencia couldn’t help but raise her voice- she didn’t care how angry it made the asshole. 

Michael rolled his eyes, “I haven't done that in years; you throwing up on me the last time was gross. We both know you serve me better as a sister figure anyhow.”

  Valencia let out an exasperated laugh at the fucked up logic brought before her, “You stopped doing one kind of abuse and you think you’re the good guy? What a great friend you are” Valencia snapped, not hiding her venomous sarcasm. “You wanna know what else my great shame is, Michael? I actually have started thinking of you like family because you’re the only person I’ve had to talk to for the past few years besides those stupid coke heads and your psychotic robot mother. So congrats douchebag, you’ve officially fucked me up enough to the point where you’re on the same level as my greatest childhood trauma. This is hell”

  Valencia was slapped for her words and then Michael grabbed her, by the shoulders, “I think you need some time to remember what hell actually looks like. My grandmother always used to say my Aunt Addy went to the bad girls' closet when she misbehaved, trying to scare me. Of course, it never worked, but with you....”

   _Oh, not this again._ Valencia tried to pull away before her face was grabbed and Michael muttered “ _Descendum”._

The two were transported into a small cabin where a young Valencia was strapped into a chair and forced to watch things she’d rather not remember. She learned how even in her own personal hell to block out the voices of the leaders of the camp and their harsh words to a 14-year-old kid.

  “ _I don’t want to see it anymore, you made your point. You can send me to my own personal hell, la dee da!”_

The two were then transported back to outpost three.

Michael sighed, “That wasn’t as much fun as I thought it would be.”

Valencia was still cowering on the floor though and crying. Michael smiled, almost childlike.

“This wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t keep secrets and talk back. It’s all on you, Violet.”

Valencia physically wretched and backed away on the ground as he tried to place a hand on her shoulder.

  “Don’t call me that, I’m not your sister” she mumbled, “And don't fucking touch me.”

“You can leave now” Michael responded, finally bored with his own game. Valencia didn’t need to be asked twice as she darted out of the room.

     ...........

Valencia knew she should go right to Mallory and try to help watch over her. _I can’t look at her like this, too fucked up to even do my job right. She wasn’t supposed to use her powers right in front of him and blow her cover. I wasn’t supposed to cower and cry in a corner like a two-year-old._    _He’s right, it’s all my fault... all on me._

 She steered clear of talking to anyone for the rest of the day, lurking in hallways and in the dining hall. Most people didn’t pay her any mind; her solitude was only broken when Coco addressed her.

   “Hey freak, what are you doing to Mallory?”

   “Huh?”

    “Yesterday she’s her normal mopey self, and today she thinks she can spout fire through powers or something like a flame thrower. I don’t really care that you two have this weird _thing_ for each other, but try not to put ideas into her head. When that pathetic bitch looks ridiculous, I look ridiculous”

  Valencia snapped, her glare making the taller woman back away. “Do not call her pathetic _”_ she hissed, “you _really_ don’t want to mess with me right now you Kardashian knock off. I don’t know why your new personality is like this, but _stop it.”_

“New personality, what?” Coco asked, startled. Valencia blinked gaining her composure again.

   “Just, go hang out with your friends. And leave Mal alone. That small brain of yours get it?”

Coco nodded and hurriedly left Valencia’s side.

  _I just scared one of my friends; she doesn’t know what she’s doing. I’m losing it_ was all Valencia could think.

 .........

Rather than face Mallory again in the Gray chambers, Valencia stayed in the dining hall and shuck under the table to sleep. Curled up and uncomfortable, she was able to fall asleep still due to her anxiety exhaustion.

Her dreams were not pleasant. She was herself at the present age, locked in that chair and forced to watch something on-screen and masturbate. The man and woman who were “spiritual doctors” goaded her on. He had glasses and was generally balding, while she had platinum blonde hair and dark eyes that bore into the young woman as if she were enjoying this.

   _“If you don’t try, you’re never going to get better_.” The man insisted.

   _“You have to be the kind of girl God can be proud of, not a homosexual pervert. Do you want that?_ ” asked the woman.

   “ _Yes, I think she deserves it because she feels this is necessary. I say give her what she wants_ ” came a smooth voice from behind her. Valencia screamed as she saw Michael standing there, knowing this would probably become a thousand times worse.

   _This isn’t happening, stop, stop...STOP!_

Valencia was shaken awake by gentle hands hushing her. Then she was embraced.

  “Shh, shh. It's okay, whatever you saw isn’t real.” Valencia was then able to register it was Mallory comforting her. Still unable to speak, Valencia looked into the eyes of the love she felt she would fail and started crying harder.

  Mallory wasn’t deterred though and rubbed her back, quietly humming a song with her voice that was still as beautiful as Valencia remembered. “ _Fly Me to the moon, and let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like, on Jupiter and Mars. In other words, hold my hand....”_

 Through sobs, Valencia cut her off, “Where did you hear that song from?” she’d asked.

  Mallory wiped her tears and shrugged, “I don’t know” she admitted, “I just....remembered it from somewhere like it was important. Better than listening to ‘there’s got to be a morning after’ a thousand more times, anyway” Mallory smiled. Valencia chuckled, trying to keep her laughter low.

   “You don’t have to help me you know, I know you must be the one with all the questions.”

  Mallory nodded, still rubbing Valencia’s back, “I do” she considered, “but you were the one screaming. I only get nightmares every once and a while.” _You used to get them a lot, we both did, for different reasons._ Valencia thought.

    “I just wanted to help you.” Mallory said with that honey-voiced sweetness Valencia had sorely missed, “But to be honest, I don’t know you, I don’t even know myself. You saw what happened to me today. What was that all about?”

  Valencia knew her answer couldn’t be too honest; telling too much would probably confuse Mallory while under the identity spell and cause her to freak. But she had to help her out somehow if she wanted to have the real Mallory back. “I...I don’t know. It seemed really strange to me, though I’ve heard of women who can do stuff like that.”

   “You mean after being exposed to radiation? I feel like I’m the Dark Phoenix or something. I’ve been staring at fires all day trying to get it to move.”

  Valencia tried to hold back a chuckle; _well we kind of were like the X-Men._ “No Mal, I mean, something related to magic. Didn’t you hear about the coven of witches in Louisiana on any news? They exist.”

   Mallory shook her head, “No, not that I remember.” She glanced up suspiciously at Valencia, “Wait, are you one? Is that why you made Coco fly out of her chair last night?”

   “Don’t....don’t worry about me. This is about you” encouraged Valencia.

    Mallory snorted, “All the secrets you seem to be keeping, and you still expect me to trust you? Maybe Langdon was right and you can’t be trusted.”

   Valencia normally would’ve snapped at someone for comparing her to Michael’s vision of herself, but sighed. _I can’t force this. “_ I get why you wouldn't trust me, why don’t you just go to bed or something?”

   Mallory immediately backtracked, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to....” she stammered, “I just....I’m so confused right now. I’ve never felt normal, but I really don’t know. I don’t want to push you away; you’re the one person who’s nice to me.”

  Valencia nodded, “I feel the same way.”

 “So tell me, you know something about who I am, don’t you?”

The answer to that question was definitely a 'yes', but Valencia couldn’t help but remember Mallory had always had identity issues, even when she was her normal self. “I think what I know isn’t important right now, try to work through what you know.”

Mallory thought for a few minutes and replied, “There isn’t much, to be honest. I’ve worked for the St. Pierre Vanderbilt's for as long as I can remember and never had much to think about for myself. My work for Coco was my life”

  “What about your family?” Valencia was curious if she remembered her toxic family and hoped her mother knew better then to send her back to the Beckham’s.

   “I had a mother” Mallory replied, mournfully, “She...I don’t know where she is now, probably dead. I don’t remember much about her besides her voice, she called me on my cell a lot when I started living with Coco and then one day she just vanished. I tried to call her on the day the bombs dropped, but she still didn’t pick up. I never got the chance to find her.”

Valencia had no idea if this “mother” was even real, but Mallory drew nearer to here and it was her turn to be comforted.

   “Hey, hey, don’t cry. You did what you could. That’s a good start; you’ve identified what you know.”

  “Yeah, that I have zero social skills or friends. I don’t know why you pay me any attention. And what about you? Is that creepy David Bowie knock off your only friend?”

   Valencia smirked; “Calling him a friend is too nice” she added and then reflected on her reality and the humorousness of that comment went away. “I haven’t really been able to talk to anyone in a long time.”

   “How come?” Mallory questioned.

   “It’s a long story” _one you’ll hopefully remember soon,_ “But basically I’ve just been stored away and kept quiet when I’m not wanted, alone. The two funniest people I had known in a while were two douchey coke heads who were probably only funny to me because of how sorry my life was. And then Langdon, well...he wanted a family or a friend.... probably just someone to control. Whenever he’d force me to hang out with him I’d have to lose games because he couldn’t stand losing, or had to stay quiet and listen to him talk at me. That’s my conversation history for the past few years; if you ever thought you were bad company, consider yourself a major upgrade.”

  Mallory fixed her glasses at this confession before awkwardly answering, “I’m sorry; I thought I had it rough.”

    “No you definitely do, which is why it’s cool we’re together now.” _Together again. “_ We can talk some more if you want. I’m not tired anymore.”

  Mallory smiled, “Neither am I”

    ........

It didn’t take long before the two girls had lit a candle and made something like a fort underneath the table. Mallory had laid herself down near Valencia’s lap as the other girl undid her braids. With her chestnut hair down and glasses off, she almost looked like the Mallory Valencia knew.

    “Do you like having this style?” She questioned, knowing regular Mallory wouldn’t like a dick hair bun.

   “It’s alright, Coco told me to wear it.”

    Valencia finished undoing the braid and smoothed out her hair. “Does that feel better? Can you sleep?”

    “I always take it out before bed” Mallory defended then smirked, “Though I have to admit I hate it, Coco has pretty shit taste. You should see what she’s making for this Victorian Halloween ball crap Venable is making us all go to tomorrow.”

   Valencia’s perked up, “What? Halloween is tomorrow?” It had been her favorite holiday. It was most witches favorites, except Mallory who had preferred Christmas.

    “Yeah, she’s making us all dress up. You weren’t told?”

    “I’m not exactly in the loop on anything.”

   “Well, if you want to go I’m going. I know I’m not going to make it to the sanctuary, so I want to live out my last days as well as I can.”

   Valencia squeezed Mallory’s hand, “You think you’re going to die?”

    “Well yeah. I’m not exactly an important person, and Langdon doesn’t seem to like me after that stunt I somehow pulled off. I doubt you’re going to be able to vouch for me.”

   The _sanctuary is just that prick trying to make everyone his servants, it won’t come to that._ “I won’t let anything bad happen to you, I promised that, remember?” Valencia questioned and Mallory nodded.

   “I know. I’m still wondering about this power thing though.” _And we had to circle back to that._

 _“_ I don’t know what to tell you Mal-" as she played with her star charm on the chain around her neck, Mallory took notice.

    “It’s so weird you have that, like the other half to me.”

     “Huh?”

Mallory dug in her pocket and revealed a golden crescent moon charm on a necklace chain, careful not to hit her head in the constrained space. “I have one just like it.”

   _She kept it?_ “Where did you get that?” Valencia questioned.

  “I don’t know, I’ve had it for a while. Something in me said to keep it and I just feel...peace when I’m holding it, you know? Almost like it’s a cross or something.”

   Valencia nodded, “I get that exactly.” _And I have a new opening to getting her memories back. She must not have broken the connection completely if she still has it._

  “So” Mallory began, interrupting Valencia’s thoughts, “do you want to go with me to the party tomorrow? God that sounds stupid to ask after an apocalypse has happened.”

  Valencia chuckled, “I don’t do well at parties, especially with people I don’t know. If I show up, I’ll show up.” _It’s more important to find out when mom is planning on coming back._

Mallory has apparently almost fallen asleep and didn’t hear what she had said, Valencia herself was starting to get tired again. Then a thought spring to her head,

   “Mal hon, wake up” she gently prodded Mallory’s arm, waking her up, “I think you should at least go back to the sleeping quarters. If Venable catches us together she’ll...”

   “But we weren’t doing anything.” Mallory groggily responded, putting her glasses back on.

 “I know, I know. But she won’t see it that way. She seems like a shoot first; ask questions later kind of lady. Let’s go, I’m okay with not being alone anymore.” She gave a grateful smile,  “Thanks for that.” She guided a sleepy Mallory back to the Gray sleeping quarters. Before Mallory headed to her bunk, she kissed Valencia on the cheek,

   “Thank you too. You didn’t tell me much, but I got something out of you at least.”

Valencia smiled as Mallory headed to her bunk and removed her glasses. She followed suit in trying to get some sleep.

   _If tomorrow’s Halloween, there’s a chance my mom will be back. It’s a day of a witch’s power after all._

She glanced in the direction of Mallory, _and I think I can get her back to normal if the coven is together. This Halloween night better bring magic or at least good luck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I loved writing this chapter. The beginning was rough, but the cute scenes with Mallory and Valencia made me happy. I love that they're dorks who made a childish fort underneath a dining hall table. I only plan on going into detail with the abuse Valencia has faced a few more times, but its unrealistic to expect the aftereffects to have just gone away. Also yes, I had to mention the dick bun hair after Billie Lourd herself called it that. 
> 
> Next time: A Halloween party and the coven (what's left of it) is back! Almost at the end of part 1.


	5. Halloween tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Halloween party gone very wrong and....a surprising entrance from some old friends.

     A blaring alarm bell woke the residents of Outpost 3 as opposed to sunlight or a kind wake up call; Ms. Venable was prone to being efficient and getting her staff and wealthy guests up by 8:00 AM. Valencia opened her eyes and realized that she hadn’t been contacted by Michael since their confrontation yesterday. It was troubling but well appreciated. She glanced at Mallory risking up and stretching her arms like a cat, putting her glasses on her bleary eyes.

    “Happy Halloween” she greeted Valencia with a sleepy smile.

     “Happy Halloween to you too” the other woman replied. She winked at Mallory, who giggled as the two readied themselves for their duties.

 

They followed the other Grays into the grimy public bathroom with the barely functioning plumbing system that poured out toxic water.

    “Ugh let’s get this over with” Mallory mumbled. She and Valencia turned on the rusty pipes and filled metal buckets with the dirty water they needed to purify.

  “Let’s take it back to the kitchen” one of the other female Grays instructed. The kitchen that the servants had to boil water in was also molding and disgusting, a former resemblance of what had been the clean Hawthorne academy Behold took pride in decorating. Though Valencia had to admit, at least Venable had a flair for the dramatic he would probably appreciate.

   “Were you on water burning duty at your old Outpost too?” Mallory questioned as the two carried the pots back into the bathroom.

   “No, well errmmm...” Valencia didn’t have the heart to tell anyone Mutt and Jeff had a sophisticated purifying system that had all used. Outpost 3 was the poor man's land of sanctuaries compared to the one she had used to live in, not that she had been allowed to enjoy it much. Ms. Venable’s rules and attitude also didn’t help make this place any more bearable.

  “Yeah, it was a bit more high tech” was all she responded, “Do we use all of this just to wash our faces and brush our teeth with?”

  “Try to save it, we just keep having to boil more water, and the paying residents usually get first dibs which is why other people were bringing water to them,” Mallory explained.

The water took quite some time to cool down, but finally, it did and the Grays were able to freshen up somewhat with the towels and little supplies of toothpaste that were slowly running out.

   “You know I could just set the water pot on fire myself, it might heat faster” Mallory joked, as she dried her face. Valencia chuckled while finishing a spit into the sink. Between the partial sleepover last night and the joking, it was almost like old times.

   “Do you want to help me with Gallant and Coco’s costumes for tonight? I know you said you weren’t sure you were coming, and it may not sound like fun but....” Mallory trailed off, a slight blush on her cheeks.

   “Sure, there isn’t much else to do around here. Let’s annoy Coco” Valencia encouraged with a grin.

   “You sure Langdon doesn’t need you?” Mallory asked.

Valencia shook her head, “Nah, don’t worry about that. It’s kind of like you getting a break from Coco; you take what you can get”

 

   Mallory chuckled and the two went for breakfast. Valencia had been eating gelatin cubes for the past two days and was not any keener on them, but at least she hadn’t had to eat them for eighteen months. Might as well count herself somewhat lucky.

 

The two were able to avoid any confrontation until they had followed Coco and Gallant to Coco’s room. _Let the fun begin_ Valencia though with a smirk to Coco’s shocked glare at her.

            .........

        “No, no, _noooo_ _way_ ” Coco hissed as soon as she saw Valencia, “I didn’t say anything when you brought that freak to breakfast, but I don’t want her near me in private.”

    “Awe come on Coco, you didn’t miss me?” Valencia asked with a mock pout. Cox rolled her eyes and Gallant began working in teasing her hair to a comical length with what Valencia assumed was some leftover hair spray they had saved during the bombs ( _priorities, priorities)._ Mallory began the finishing touches on Coco’s purple and white Victorian ball gown and Valencia sat on Coco’s bed with her, watching the other woman sew.

    “So, any news on the sanctuary yet?” Coco asked with a feigned nonchalant tone. Valencia shrugged.

    “Not that I know of, why?”

    “We just thought they were going to announce the results at the party later,” Gallant explained.

    Valencia nodded but altered the topic of conversation to how all the costumes were made.

   “We just used curtains, regular clothing, and whatever material we could find” Mallory explained.

   “Yeah I’m sure Val would offer to help you, but she’s probably more suited for fixing toilets if she could find tools and a fanny pack,” commented Coco.

 Valencia titled her head, “You mean like how you’re more suited for taking Instagram photos and doing blow jobs to get your face in a press? Oh, I’m just assuming, you must have had to make money somehow to afford this place.”

  Mallory practically dropped her sewing needle and chuckled softly while Gallant let out a hearty laugh and slapped Coco on her shoulders.

   “She’s got you there, princess,” he said while calming down his laughter at Coco’s glare.

    “In any case Val, maybe you and Mallory can make use of my lube since Mallory seems to be so obsessed with it.” Coco then smiled nastily and Valencia rolled her eyes.

    “Going back and forth in sarcasm all day would sound like fun to me if I wasn’t tired. Tell me more about how you made this stuff." Valencia took a closer glance at the black masks that were made in the shape of a bird, one was white with black markings, and the other was black with some kind of netting in it.

   “Well, mine is from Coco’s old fishnets.” Mallory replied, “and the material to make the masks came from all other types of stuff we were able to find around. Like leftover paper or cardboard, also any wood we could break off.”

  “Yeah, who knew Mallory would wind up being as creative as Gal when it came to making costumes?” Coco said, admittedly with some admiration.

  That didn’t surprise Valencia at all; Mallory had always been one for parties though she didn’t seem as energetic about it with her new personality. Some things never changed.

   “Hey Valencia, I don’t have any clippers or anything, but want me to cut your bangs a bit? You kind of look like Samara with them” Gallant offered.

  “Oh, they can’t be _that_ bad. I did try giving myself haircuts, but kind of forgot to keep it up. Thanks for the offer though.”

   “Least I can do. You actually were pretty nice to me the other day, and always happy to help a fellow gay out” Gallant winked at his new friend.

    “What did she do for you?” Coco asked accusingly as Gallant continued to tease her hair.

    “Oh nothing, she just helped me out when Langdon was being a douche. Talked about asshole grandmas and shit.”

   “Oh yeah; speaking of, where is yours? I didn’t see her this morning, or yesterday come to think of it. I was guessing she was here with you.”  Valencia questioned. She vaguely remembered the aging aristocrat with the brunette hair that must have been Gallant’s Nana.

     “You mean you didn’t hear?” Coco asked, turning her head sharply towards Valencia.

     “Hear what?” Valencia noticed Gallant had become extremely uncomfortable and stoic.

    “Gallant’s Nana Evie died in her sleep the other night. The first night you got here actually. I thought you knew” Mallory explained timidly.

    _No I didn’t know, I’m supposed to be the closest thing to a savior around here and let what was probably a murder slip away from me._

   “Gallant, I’m sorry, that’s gotta be rough. I remember when my grandma died and it was horrible. I hated her, but it was horrible to really lose her for good.”

 “Wow Valencia, way to be insensitive” Coco chided then turned towards her male friend, “I’m sorry Gal, gutter trash can be so rude.”

   “She wasn’t being rude” Mallory interrupted with surprising sharpness.

    “Since when do you talk to me like that? I guess since your little girlfriend got here you think you can be mouthy. Did you two know each other before all this shit happened or something?” Coco asked.

  Mallory sighed, “No we didn’t, and we just....connected.” Her voice sounded confident and sure, yet confused at the response. _She wonders why it sounds so natural_ Valencia guessed.

  “Yeah well, don’t _connect_ too much, Venable will catch you or I’ll beat your ass for ignoring your duties.”

  “I’ll just be going, don’t want to cause any more fights” Valencia offered, fishing from the bed.

Mallory gently grabbed her hand, “Don't go” she whispered; “I like having you around.”

Valencia nodded, “I know, but it’s probably better I get going; Langdon might be pissed.” _And it’s also better if I try and find out what the hell my mom is planning so I can actually keep you safe, no more dead people on my watch._

 _“_ Okay"Mallory agreed, “But will you please come to the party tonight?” The pleading look on her face caused Valencia to consider it. What could be the harm, after all?

  “I’ll try my best, and to rustle up a costume” Valencia said with a smile, that caused Mallory’s look of worry to fade.

  “Alright, and about the power thing-”

    “Shit, are you still on about that?” Coco interrupted and turned to Valencia, “Did you know our Mallory is superhuman now? Better watch out” Coco and even Gallant chuckled.

   “Yeah we get it Coco” Mallory mumbled, “Some people, like me, just don’t have anything special about them and I have to be okay with that” she recited bitterly.

    “Glad you finally get it” Coco snapped back.

   Valencia glared daggers at the blonde aristocrat before hugging Mallory.

She whispered, “You go to that party and have a lot of fun, even if I’m not there. You’re the baddest bitch in this place no matter what anyone else says, remember that.” Mallory looked at Valencia with surprise and a quivering smile as she broke the hug.

 “And again, happy Halloween Mal” Valencia said with a grin and exited the lush room, not bothering to address the other two people in the Coco or Gallant.

 

As she headed towards her bosses' study, she knew now was the time to think about other things than protecting Mallory from a mean girl, it was about protecting Mallory from the very person she was going to see. Though upon entering the doors of the office, she knew the tricks of today’s festivities would likely outweigh its treats, for herself at least.

 

  ......

    “Well, well, well, the knight comes home from protecting her princess at last. I also looked through that book of Dinah’s you gave me. Very illuminating” Michael greeted as Valencia entered the office. He was typing on the laptop Jeff and Mutt had given him, apparently, the connections still worked no matter what with her high rate technology.

   “Anything interesting in there?” The young witch asked, knowing that he had least wouldn’t be able to contact Papa Legba as she had left that page with Dinah.

   “No, not really. I’m sure Dinah knows it’s been stolen too, but would never ask for it back” Michael responded. He got up from his seat and walked over to Valencia with a cold and calculated air.

   “So, are we any closer to knowing when mommy is coming back? Or let me guess, you’ve been too distracted to do that.”

  Valencia bristled, attempting not to be intimated by the height of the man in front of her, “Did you kill Gallant’s grandmother no for reason?” she asked, changing the subject.

 

 Michael snickered, “Don't try and pretend you care about anyone other than that little brat you’re in love with downstairs. Your mother really should know better than to leave a mission to someone with a one tracked mind.”

 “And you think you make a better leader than either of us?” Valencia spat.

The flames of candles in the room heightened with Langdon’s anger. “I did what I was put on this earth to do; what I wanted to accomplish. What have you accomplished besides not being able to even protect yourself?”

Valencia knew that was true; she was a terrible person to carry the blood lineage of two Supremes within her.

  “Though I must say, Mallory must have some pussy with the way you’ve been devoted to her. I tried to get her on her knees before you walked in on our interview, but it didn’t take.”

  Valencia’s glare hardened further as she hissed. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on Michael’s neck and the destructive way she could easily tear bodies apart with her mind; a power that had never worked on him. However, if he was distracted, maybe he would be weak enough for her to...

   Valencia had been thrown across the room through telekinesis before she had even been able to make a dent in Langdon.

   “You haven’t tried to use your powers on me in a while, I know you’re not stupid enough to think you can actually kill me” Valencia nodded, and got up from the floor, keeping her head down.

  Michael then used his powers to forcefully lift her face up and face him, he had apparently gotten a glass of water while she had been distracted.

  “You look agitated, how about a drink?” He asked placing the cup in her hand while letting her face and neck free. Valencia glanced at the water in her hands that didn’t smell bad, but there was no way it was alright to drink.

  “What did you do to it?” she asked through gritted teeth.

  “Just drink it, that’s an order” the anti christ commanded.

As she tried to resist drinking it, Valencia knew she could only keep up the fight for so long. Her throat even became parched as her body was ached by the curse she was under. Finally taking a sip and trying to ignore Langon’s satisfied smirk, Valencia almost immediately tasted something off with its bitterness. The substance was making her head spin and her breathing became more haggard. Staggering to the couch to lie down, Valencia flashed Michael her right middle finger before shortly passing out.

    .......

    Her dreams hadn’t been bad thankfully, and Valencia wouldn’t have noticed she was sleeping and mostly just was flung into a black space. Her consciousness was abruptly brought back as she felt a hand place over her mouth and her eyes shot open. Langdon laughed as the young woman gasped as if she had been underwater and daughter her breath. Her surroundings were blurry, she saw someone lying on the floor....Ms. Venable bleeding out with a bullet wound in her chest.

There was that creature that still went by the name of Ms. Mead standing before them, looking shaken with a gun on the floor next to her. Michael was kneeling next to his assistant and clapped.

  “Alrighty,” he addressed enthusiastically, “You’re finally awake; it’s been hours.  What a shame though that she missed the party, isn’t it Ms. Mead?”

  Ms. Mead grinned along with him, “Yes indeed, especially the poisoned apple trick.”

  That words registered with Valencia, _the fucking party....poisoned apples?_

 _“_ What did you do?” She venomously question to Michael. 

 “Oh, go downstairs and you’ll see for yourself, I’m sure your little bird is waiting for you.”

 

That was all Valencia needed to hear as she sprinted from the room without any one stopping her. _This was going to be bad_ was all she could think as she neared the dining hall.

 

            .......

     The stench of vomit was clear in the air and moistened the floor as Valencia glanced at all the dead bodies adorning the floor. They all had foam dropping for their lips and bitten apples rolled a few feet away from each body.

She quickly Mallory and whipped the foam from her mouth and checked her pulse. _Not a beat....no, no, no, please Mal, I can’t do this again._ As a witch Valencia had never mastered _Vitalum Vitalis;_ there was no hope with her here alone.

She gently caressed the dead woman’s hand and new she would have to contact her mother no matter what soon. _I told you to go to this party, I encouraged it. I failed you and everyone else here; I’m so sorry baby_ Valencia thought, now cradling Mallory’s body and trying to stop the tears from flowing.

 The somber tone of _Baby I’ma want you_ by the band Bread mysteriously switched off the radio playing and Valencia glanced up and held on to Mallory’s body as if she could protect her, thinking Michael was on his way.

 

 Then the radio switched to _She’s like a rainbow_ by The Rolling Stones and Valencia felt a shudder of power flow through her. The words of the music seemed to be fitting to the three women who entered the Outpost with a bang through the doors, lighting the room up brighter with their powers. Two blondes and a fiery red head.

    _Mom, Madison, and Myrtle._

The Supreme and her two cohorts smiled at Valencia as they saw her.

“Thank God Val, it’s really you” Cordelia sucked in a deep breath and grinned.

 “Dearie, we need you to help us find Coco and hand Mallory to us” Myrtle encouraged with her eccentrics smile.

  Valencia could not believe her eyes; it had been so long since she had seen any of them. She wanted to run up and hug her mother, to hug all of him, but she questioned, “Are you really here?” Her head was fuzzy and it was hard to tell what she should believe.

Madison snapped, “Well bitch, do you want to help Mallory live again or not?” She shut the radio off to snap her fellow witch out of it.

 Valencia nodded and helped drag Mallory over to the center of the room. They had found Coco in an adjacent bedroom with a knife stuck in her head- _how did that happen?_ Coco was then placed her next to Mallory.

  “We can’t bring back the rest” Cordelia explained, “If this works out like it’s supposed to there will be no need; ordinary people will just get in the way.”

They levitated the dead bodies away, almost like storage; Valencia cringed at the Gallant’s body tossed away- he was a friend. She didn’t have time to dwell on that as though as it was pivotal that she revive Dinah, and Madison was trying to burn her body specifically.

  “We have to revive her too” she stated, placing a hand on Madison’s shoulder to stop her.

“What for? She helped plot to kill our sisters, so she’s trash. Fuck, you were there when it happened, I would think you would be the first to light a match to her ass” Madison quipped.

  Valencia rolled her eyes at Madison and turned towards her mother, “Trust me, just do it. We need her alive.”

 Cordelia nodded, “Bring her over. I know you wouldn’t ask this lightly.”

 

The three magical women’s corpses were now laid out next to each other and Cordelia breathed life into their mouths, whispering the sacred and powerful words of _Vitalum Vitalis._

Madison also joined in and helped, commenting to Valencia, “Never say I never did anything for an ex” with a smirk. After the spell was completed Mallory, Coco, and Dinah started with fervor as their bodies were brought back into the broken world of the living.

Valencia grabbed Mallory’s hand as she reentered consciousness. Mallory, in turn, felt the touch and glanced at her new friend. “Val” she stated breathlessly, notching a familiar face, “What, what happened?”

 

Mallory had then begun to notice she saw everything with blurry vision with her glasses on and removed them to more clearly see the three strange women in black in front of her.

 Taking Valencia’s stunned silence as an opportunity as she rejoiced in her girlfriend being brought back to life; Madison kneeled before the two and grabbed Mallory’s glasses, lightly flinging them aside.

 “Surprise, bitch” she greeted her ex's girlfriend (though Mallory did not remember that), “I bet you thought you’d seen the last of me. Seems like Val did a shit job of taking care of you all.”

Valencia groaned, not wanting to get into this, “You all sure know how to make an entrance” she muttered but couldn't help smiling. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely a fun chapter to write; I'm glad other members of the coven are back. Next chapter is a shorter one but ends part 1 before we go into the 4 years prior timeline like the actual show. Until next time!


	6. The band's back together (end of part 1).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories are brought back. And now that the Coven is back together, a battle for the world's future begins.

          Valencia had to give Mallory credit that while she was noticeably upset, she was trying to reason and keep calm.

  “What happening; who are all you people?” She asked between trying to catch her breath and examine her surroundings.

   “Bad news bitch, you’re back from the dead. Your girlfriend can explain it to you” Madison snapped while being expectantly huffy. 

   “I’m what?” Mallory asked, raising her eyebrows. She turned towards Valencia, “Do you know these women? Wait....girlfriend?” She directed towards her companion curiously. Valencia wasn’t proud she blushed in embarrassment. 

“Poor dear, to be raised from the dead and released from an identity spell at the same moment.” Myrtle tutted with sympathy.

   “You probably just need to calm down; Ma did the identity spell break or what? She still doesn’t know who we really are.” Valencia tried to hug Mallory despite all the confusion going on and was pushed away for her efforts.

    “What the hell is going on? Be real with me for once.” Mallory insisted.

  

Coco also took advantage of this moment of anger to address her own, “I can’t believe Brock shoved a knife in my head; that fucking bastard better hope he’s dead.” She hissed while pacing the room with her hands on her hips.

   Madison snorted, “Wow, she’s by far the weakest among us and seems to be handling it the best.”

 “I’m not trying to handle this badly, but could someone please just tell me what’s going on? What do you mean ‘identity spell’?” Mallory questioned softly, rising from the ground. Valencia noticed her steadiness faltering and helped her.

 Cordelia took this moment to address her star pupil directly. “We placed it on you, for your protection; Coco too. It was to keep you from knowing your true selves.”

   “Why?” Mallory asked, and then turned to Valencia, “Did you know about this? Do I really have magic or something?”

 

   Cordelia, sensing it was best to let her daughter handle this, didn’t object when Valencia grabbed Mallory’s hands and explained as gently as possible.

  “Mal, your life is about to get really weird again, because you’re special. Do you want to know the truth?”

 Mallory nodded, “More than anything, I’d take weirdness as long as I knew who I really was for once.” Valencia smiled in anticipation, but then realized they needed to still fix their predicament.

  “Ma, I don’t know how this will all work but she needs to remember everything.”

   “She still must be vulnerable and not quite released yet, Coco how are you-“

  Coco then screamed and giggled, jumping up and down. “Holy crap!” She exalted, “I definitely know who I am right now. It’s great to see you all again.” She looked guiltily towards Mallory, “Sorry about the bitchy behavior, Mal.”

 

Mallory’s eyes widened at that but didn’t have much time to question as Valencia placed her necklace chain in her hand, “The other half sweetheart.” She explained, “Maybe it’ll trigger your memory now that you were released. Spells can be weird like that.” Mallory reached into the undershirt of her dress and pulled out her own necklace. 

 

  Giving Valencia a light smile and focusing on the moon and sun charms in front of her, Mallory took her task. She then was braced with a kiss on the cheek from Valencia that caused her head to spin into a whirlwind. Flashes of images and sounds entered her brain and ran like a movie: She was a witch, she was Valencia’s lover and cared for her deeply, she was kicked out of her own home at one time, she....she was Cordelia’s ace in the hole to save everyone from Armageddon.

  “I remember it all now” she mumbled then tears started forming in her eyes and she hugged her girlfriend, “Oh gosh Val, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I forgot about everything, about us.” Valencia cooed her in the hug, ensuring her it was alright.

   “Good” Cordelia addressed firmly, “Now we can get on, because we need you Mallory” she addressed all the women in the room, “We need _all_ of you.”

 “You’re on your own with that shit.” Dinah piped up, going to the forefront of the group next to Cordelia, “I made a billion dollars in TV, and all I had to do was straddle the fence. I’m sure as hell not dumping that strategy here sisters. I haven’t promised anything; I haven’t signed anything, and I’m not here to defeat anyone” She stated with finality. 

  “You didn’t ‘straddle the fence’ you made your decision to help get our Coven massacred.” Valencia spat.

  “And who cares if you won’t help us? As if you could defeat anyone with that backwards voodoo shit.” Madison quipped.

 

    “How can any of you defeat me, when I’ve already won?” A new voice called with unsettling arrogance. Everyone turned to see Michael Langdon standing before them on the grand staircase of the Outpost with Ms. Mead standing beside him loyally.

  Cordelia gritted her teeth and moved towards him, “You _haven’t_ won yet.” She insisted.

  Michael chortled and countered, “Perhaps you haven’t noticed the state of the world?”

  “It’s almost as bad as your dinner jacket, but at least the world can be saved,” Myrtle interjected.

Valencia tried her best not to laugh at the comment, but it was about time someone killed his hubris.

   Michael ignored the insult and questioned, “By you?” He directed this towards Cordelia with disbelief.

   “By _all_ of us” The Supreme declared with surety.

   “Hey, get the wax out of your ears; I’m here to watch” Dinah reminded, stepping towards the back of the room now.

  Coco surprisingly shook her head with forcefulness and insisted, “But I’m _not_ just here to watch.” Valencia was proud of her spirit, until she noticed Coco look Michael right in the eyes and flinch. She gave a quick glance at her comrades.

   “Just don’t let me die again, okay? It really sucked the first time.” She pleaded with a squeak to her voice.

  _Not her fault; she has a right to be scared_ Valencia reminded herself. Though the lack of vigor did little to sate the anxiety she was feeling. _I should have told them to get out of here and leave me while they still could’ve._

Michael smirked, “When I’m done with you, you’ll all wish you were still dead.” It was a likely promise; one of death in a gory fashion.

 “I always thought the world would end with fire and ice, not witches and warlocks,” Myrtle muttered in her sagely way.

Michael again ignored her comment and turned to the pair of Valencia and Mallory, who were holding hands.

 

   “Ah, so the lovers are reunited at long last.” He complimented with sarcasm, “I don’t have to remind you all that Valencia is on _my_ side whether she wants to be or not.” He zoned in on the other half of the couple, “Looks like you were alive all along, little miss Mallory.”

   Mallory gritted her teeth, “Yup, alive and ready to help bring all this to an end.”

   Michael sighed, “Well I suppose we can start with you, and make it entertaining. Valencia” he directed and Valencia’s muscles tensed, “Tear Mallory apart.”

Mallory’s eyes widened as she felt her body starting to shake from Valencia’s powers that were contorting her insides. Valencia would soon tear skin. Valencia tried to fight it, hoping someone would stop her before Mallory got injured or worse.

       

           .........

 

     _This can’t be happening; I never wanted it to come to hurting my family. You know Papa, that release would work out pretty good right about now.”_ Valencia’s mind was hazy and fritzing as she was being forced to complete a task she was fully against; the woman was unaware of her surroundings at the moment.

 _As you wish my child, just remember to keep your end of the bargain. Or else I’ll collect in another way you won’t like._ A heavily accented voice called in her head. Valencia gasped as she felt like she was being drained from poison and screamed. It was as if everything were a blur until she saw the orange flames candles of the Outpost again, with all eyes not surprisingly on her.

    Mallory was not badly hurt; she just seemed to be bleeding from her mouth a bit and Valencia hadn’t had the chance to do any real damage. At least her girlfriend seemed alright at the moment, as Mallory just shrugged off the attack on her. Valencia did not have the chance to ask her about her condition as the room was interrupted by a demeaning voice.

   “Well, what was that? You can’t resist the curse for too long, though I’d suspect you’d rather die from it. Why aren’t you struggling anymore?” Michael questioned, his voice now faltering.

   Valencia immediately went to her right arm and pulled up the sleeve of her black jacket.

 For all there to see, the witch’s arm was naked and did not bear her marking of servitude any longer. Mallory grinned along with the rest of the Coven, but none more smugly than Valencia.

   “Guess you’ll have to look for a replacement lackey bitch; I’ve got my life back.” She insisted proudly then turned to Madison with a cheeky wink.

  “Wow, you finally got a ‘bitch’ comeback down, good for you” the blonde witch complimented with a smirk.

 The Coven rejoiced as a family with light grins while Michael stewed. The band was back together.

  Valencia, while happy, knew this was just the calm of sarcasm before the storm. And she felt ready for anything now..... At least she tried to convince herself of that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how fast I got out these past few chapter, but I had a lot of inspiration due to an Apocalypse rewatch. I don't think I'll be updating for a while because my schedule will be busy again, but am happy I finished part 1. This was a shorter chapter, but then again it covers a very brief part of episode 4. Once we're back with part 2 it'll be in the 2015/2016 timeline like in the actual show. I plan on going further back though to Mallory joining the Coven and developing her relationship with Valencia before any of the plot related stuff with Michael happens; this is there story, not his.  
> Hope you enjoyed part 1 and are interested in how this develops. Until next time.


	7. Welcome to Robichaux (begin part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning flashback segments- we see Mallory's induction into the Coven.

_Before the carnage of the apocalypse, there were moments of peace that were known. Moments where love had blossomed before the Antichrist was at large and the viciousness of the bombs. Valencia could remember that spring of 2015 when Mallory had fully come into her life and the world of the Coven. That was when what was truly important to her was found out....and taken away._

_It had been an ordinary Monday afternoon at Miss Robichaux’s where she and Zoe had been going over lesson plans. The two years prior when Supreme Cordelia had made magic officially known to the world brought many new students....not all of whom had stayed or had the stomach to handle being a witch. There were also quite a few fakers. Luckily, there were now a decent number of young women who had natural talent that Zoe, Valencia, and Queenie were expected to train._

 .........

 

   The TV had been silently displaying local news while Zoe and Valencia collaborated.

      “So I think that after Queenie’s class today, we should go into some transmutation spells, or at least start the girls on it.” Zoe offered.

     Valencia quirked an eyebrow, “I think that some of them are a little unadvanced for that for that, don’t you think?” The witches had a magical Herbology class with Queenie at the moment (due to Misty, the perfect teacher for the course, being stuck in hell). Valencia had hoped Zoe would just allow her to enjoy a break of watching tv, but Zoe, as usual, had a fervor for her duties as a teacher and a council member.

     “I don’t think we should baby them, and you don’t take your duties as an instructor seriously enough. You’re the Supreme’s flesh and blood, you should-”

   

Valencia tuned her out and snappishly thought, _I liked her better when Kyle and Madison were screwing her, she was more chilled out then._

Something on the news had kept her from making the inappropriate comment to Zoe, as a headline informed: “local girl is another Jesus? The power is great with this young lady”

  “Zoe hush, let’s turn this up.” Valencia eyed the TV as she Zoe turned the volume up with her powers.

   “19-year-old Mallory Beckham has been a local hero in the small town of Paquonic in Louisiana is bringing the generally unknown town to a new height of popularity.” The screen switched to a picture of a small house and another image of a young girl with her small Corgi.

“The latest miracle of Miss Beckham was saving 12-year-old Caroline Longfield’s beloved dog, Sammy, the other day after  he was run over by a car.”

  The 12-year-old Caroline, knotty brown hair, braces and all basked in the spotlight as she held her now revived pup. “Well, Mallory is kind of popular around here. She brought back this girl in my class’s Turtle the other day. And when Sammy got ran over I went right to her- and she _fixed him_ ” the young girl squeaked, “And the weirdest thing is, he seems younger than before.”

  “Well you have it here folks, could Miss Beckham have to take an hour's drive to New Orleans to see the Robichaux’s Academy for exceptional young ladies? With no comment from any of the Beckham family, we don’t know yet.”

 Valencia turned off the tv, disturbing Zoe. “What was that for?” The long-haired witch asked.

  “I know that girl.” Valencia explained, “You remember my long-distance friend Mallory?”

   “You mean the one you ignored for a while because you were busy being Madison’s toy? I think I remember her because you dropped hints you missed her. Like not so subtle hints, I know this because we shared a room after Madison died and all I heard was someone mumbling, ‘why won’t Mallory text me back?’”

Valencia had to admit, Zoe did a good impersonation of her. The raspy, deep voice and everything.

   “Who is talking to who about being Madison’s toy? It doesn’t matter, what matters is we find Mallory and-”

  “If you knew this girl possessed magic and didn’t inform us Valencia, I must admit my disappointment in you.” A new voice said. The young witches turned to see Cordelia standing regally before them. “I assumed you would know better than to neglect a friend.”

   “I didn’t neglect her. Sure I could tell something was off, but as Zoe so eloquently pointed out: we haven’t talked for a while.”

   “So you let some childish love squabbles stop you from helping someone you saw magic in reach her full potential? She has the power of resurgence it seems- that’s not to be taken lightly.”

  Valencia knew her mother wasn’t trying to be cold, she has appearances to keep up in front of everyone, especially the warlocks who would use any event to attack her character as a leader. But that didn’t mean it didn’t sting.

   “I understand, I’ll get on that right away Ma.” Valencia rose from her spot in front of the TV set and looked her mother in the eye. “I’ll make this right, I promise.”

 Cordelia nodded, “You know I trust you.”

Valencia took the initiative and headed to her motorcycle parked in front of the academy. She reached for her phone and contacted a number she hadn’t in a few months.

   **Mal, we need to talk after that news story. You should be at Robichaux’s  I’m going to come visit if that’s ok.**

   She waited for a minute until she was alerted with the response of,

**Not my house, let’s meet at Pete’s Street diner where we used to go. I have my bags packed and I’m ready.**

This surprised Valencia, but she wasn’t going to argue. To tell the truth, she was kind of excited to see Mallory again. It wasn’t just her duty that got her to drive a half-hour to meet the new witch in between the town where Mallory lived and the city of New Orleans.

 

   The day was thankfully nice as Valencia found Mallory standing outside the aforementioned diner they would hang out at with two duffle bags in tow. Valencia hadn't forgotten how angelic she looked with her chestnut eyes, honey-colored brunette hair, and hippie style clothing- but her face held none of the cheer she remembered, and understandably so.  

   “Are you okay?” Valencia asked, noting Mallory’s eyebrows furrow.

   “No, I’m not. I got kicked out. My parents hated my story being on the news. That and the levitating in my sleep thing made them call me a devil worshipper and demanded I leave their house.”

Valencia’s eyes widened, “I’m so sorry” she offered, “I know they were pretty fanatical, but I didn’t think they’d go that far.”

 Mallory sighed, “Yeah well, I guess that’s not the case.” Mallory seemed composed for a second but shortly began tearing up.

 “Shit, come here.” Valencia beckoned, never able to stand seeing the other woman cry. The two embraced and Mallory sobered her crying.

   “Let’s just go, this isn’t helping me any. I was only able to take two bags of stuff...”

   “Don’t worry about it; we can get you new stuff.”

  Mallory nodded and uncomfortably placed the bags between herself and Valencia while holding onto her on the motorcycle.

 

   Mallory’s mood had apparently improved on the not so short ride (especially since she was able to hold on to her luggage). She was giggling by the time they reached Moss Robichaux’s. The wind in her hair and the thrill of the ride seemed to do wonders on this beautiful day. 

  “You feeling better?” Valencia asked, taking her helmet off, and grabbing a bag for Mallory.

   “That was just....cool. I’ve never ridden on a motorbike before.” Mallory admitted. However, her lip bitten smile though suggested that the present company was another good reason she enjoyed her current situation.

  The new witch faced Miss Robichaux Academy with an intimated look. The porcelain white and black building with large gates gave an aura of magic that Mallory wasn’t used to- she was beginning to sense magic within her bones, an aura of electricity on one’s skin.

 “We bought the house next door to fit more girls after my mom advertised us to the world, so that’s why it’s an even bigger building now than it was a few years ago. Too bad we wound up not needing it because we don’t have a huge amount of witches living here.” Valencia explained, noting Mallory’s expression, “But I’m sure you’ll like it here.”

The two women headed inside and Cordelia greeted them immediately with a warm smile, “Hello, Mallory, is it? I’m Cordelia Goode, the headmistress here.”

 “And Vee's mom,” Mallory added.

Cordelia nodded with a chuckle, “I most certainly am. Now let’s take you to my office to talk about-“

  “If you don’t mind, Miss Cordelia, can I rest a bit first? It’s been a long day already.”

Valencia gave her mother a look that insinuated it was best to comply.

 “Sure, that’s fine. Valencia can show you around and find your room. I hope you have a good welcome.”

  “Yeah, better than being mobbed by a bunch of witches wearing masks and robes threatening to kill you,” Zoe called from the couch of the living room. Queenie was now with her and chuckled at the comment.

   “Well Zo, If we ever do bring back initiation and take it too far, Mallory could just revive anyone who died of fright.” Valencia joked.  Mallory actually chuckled at the comment and followed Valencia up the elegant white staircase to the bedroom quarters.

   “My room is the only one free at the moment. Zoe moved in with a new student who sets things on fire in her sleep and is good at calming her down, so we’re no longer roomies. Looks like we’re stuck together.”

  The two entered said room where one bed was unoccupied. Valencia didn’t decorate extensively save for an old photograph of herself and Cordelia from her childhood on her dresser, and two piles of books.

    “You still read a lot?” Mallory asked conversationally.

     “Huh? Oh yeah, I guess I do.” Valencia admitted. There was an awkward pause between them.

   “Do you want to talk about us...”

  “No, I don’t want to talk about us. If you want to talk about getting kicked or anything that’s fine, but not Madison or us.”

   “Because I would be _so excited_ totalk about that after it happening just today. Is Madison still around here, by the way?”

   Valencia bristled, “She’s dead actually.”

    Mallory’s eyes showed sympathy, “I’m sorry, is there no way your mom could bring her back?”

   Valencia shook her head, “Nah, she can’t just get her out of the underworld and the spell to bring people back I don’t think would work because she’s been dead for so long. Plus...” Valencia sighed, “I don’t think anyone really _wants_ her back.”

   “You two dated though-”

  “Not really, she used me and I was dedicated until I realized she would just go on to the next thing that excited her when she got tired of me.”

   Mallory offered her hand for a comforting touch, “I didn’t know she was that mean to everyone. I thought you were serious about her” Valencia bristled at the hand touch. “I’m sorry; I know you didn’t want to talk about this in the first place. It’s not my place to...”

   “That’s right, it’s not. You’re new and never even met her.” Valencia snapped to which Mallory backed away.

Valencia cringed inwardly at her behavior and sighed, “I’ll be back in a bit, going to talk to Zoe and Queenie. Just make yourself comfortable.” She added as an afterthought, “Dinner’s at half-six.”

With the awkward comment, she exited. _Way to go Val_ the young witch grumbled internally.

    ......

“So are you gonna tell us anything more about this girl or not?” Queenie asked suspiciously. The three members of the council were meeting in the ancestral room to have privacy while other girls watched TV or relaxed until dinner.

   “There’s nothing to tell, my mother isn’t even particularly worried, she’s just one of the many new students at the academy,” Valencia stated matter of factly.

   “Who you were in love with until Madison had you obsessed with her,” Zoe remarked.

   “Are we here to discuss something important, or just my very unlucky past.”

   “Okay, okay.” Queenie muttered, “Just trying to keep things interesting around here Vee; it’s getting boring again.”

   “In all seriousness though, you saw what she did on the news. That has to be the power of resurgence like Misty had.” Zoe stated. 

 “Or not. Mallory always had a powerful vibe to me- once I noticed it. But I’m not sure if it’s exactly like Misty’s powers.” Valencia said with a shrug.

   “Right, but no two persons powers are alike. So the real question is: if she can bring people back, How is it different than what Misty did?”

 The three women were puzzled.

   “I think you should talk to her” Zoe encouraged.

 Valencia rolled her eyes, “I don’t think she’d really want to talk to me. One of you should; she doesn’t have a bad history with you two.”

“Oh yeah, she looked _really_ upset laughing with you when you brought her here. Get over your insecurities and do some digging.” Queenie snapped.

Valencia groaned and got up from her seat, exiting the room.

“Way to be mature.” She heard Queenie yell.

 

Valencia stalked into the main room of the house, where the notes of a piano became clearer.

The sweetness of the music correlated perfectly with the sunshine pouring in through the windows. And to top it all off, a princess was playing. At least Valencia thought she was a storybook princess at first until she realized it was Mallory playing, and..... _her mother_ giving her an audience.

 Mallory, who was just beginning the piece, ceased when she noticed the room’s new occupant.

   “I didn’t know you were interested in music that didn’t involve punk bands.” She joked with a smile.

 Cordelia turned to notice her daughter and nodded in greeting, “I was just giving Mallory a tour and she took a liking to our piano.”

  “I haven’t heard you play in a while. You were great on that keyboard whenever we went to your house when your parents weren’t home.” Mallory bit her lip to hide a cheeky smile and a blush.

   “I don’t need to hear the details.” Cordelia interrupted, then turned to her newest pupil, “We’re very happy to have you here Mallory. I trust we’ll get to know each other better.”

  “Sounds good, Miss Cordelia.” Mallory agreed with a polite smile. The Supreme exited without paying mind to her daughter. Valencia’s eyes widened. 

  “She must smell the power on you a lot; she usually doesn’t give most people the time of day any more if they’re not special,” Valencia stated, mystified.

   “Your mom seems nice, I’m sure that’s all it is” Mallory responded, “I feel bad though that she didn’t stay to watch me play more.”

   “She doesn’t have time for anything anymore. It’s all about the witches council; she’s the supreme after all.”

“So I understand” Mallory nodded. “Would....you want to play? What was that song we used to do at my house all the time?”

“ _Heart and Soul_ , the cliche of all piano lessons,” Valencia recalled with a grin.

“You said your dad taught you, right?” Mallory asked.

Valencia bristled, “Yeah he did- it was the one thing we used to have fun doing together.” Mallory noticed the uncomfortable expression on Valencia’s face and sighed, “I’m sorry- I know he was a jerk to you. I didn’t mean to bring anything up-”

“You apologize a lot,” Valencia stated, and both women laughed. “Sure though, let’s play. If I remember the song that is," Valencia decided. 

“You haven’t practiced on this beauty here in your house?” Mallory asked, with a faux shock.

“Hey, I have to teach these brats here about magic, my mom’s not the only one without a lot of free time,” Valencia explained. She sat down next to Mallory at the piano.

“So you start on a high C note, right? She asked.

“You do on your side; I’m playing the harmony on the left,” Mallory informed. Her bow- like lips formed into a smile and Valencia felt her heart beat faster but focused on the piano. 

The two played with an almost automatic synchronization. As the song continued on, Valencia couldn’t help but levitate the keys without her hand and play mentally. Mallory stopped in shock.

“That is _weird_ ” The witch concluded, but then asked, “Can you teach me how to play with magic?”

“You’ll get there. Don’t rely on magic for everything though. You taught Rosemary how to play, right?”

Mallory’s happy expression darkened, “I don’t really want to talk about Rose right now.” She stated with a serious finality to her tone.

Valencia grabbed the other woman’s hand, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything-”

Mallory grinned “Now who’s apologizing too much?” she asked cheekily, and then rose from her seat. “I’m going to go take a nap; kind of tired.”

“Oh definitely, do that. It’s been a rough day for you. I was going to go help with dinner anyway.” Valencia informed. Mallory nodded politely and ascended the staircase to her new bedroom.

  _Damn it if it isn’t like a few years ago_ _when we first met_ Valencia thought in her solitude.

        .......

  Most of the other students during dinner were curious but it invasive of Mallory’s newly found presence. No doubt by now there would be whispers of the new witch who was reliving animals that sparked interest. Mallory knew this as she entered the dining room to sit next to Valencia and Zoe who offered her company.

  “I trust you all know Mallory is going to be staying with us ladies.” Cordelia addressed the student body. “Let’s all make her feel welcome.”

The witches raised their beverages to their new student; Mallory lightly blushed in response.

Without the help of Spaulding or Delphine as servants any longer, dinner was an ordinary affair of everyone bringing in the food and serving themselves. A homey tradition Valencia quite liked. For a springtime dinner, the Coven has decided on a chicken and homemade Mac and cheese combination meal.

  “So anything interesting happen to anyone between classes?” Zoe asked, always the conversation starter.

  “I found one of those weird dolls again in my room.” A student named Jenna informed with a worried expression.

 “They’re not haunted Jen; our freaky butler used to just collect them.” Queenie reminded her.

  “And you’re sure his spirit is not around here any longer?” Jenna asked.

  “I got rid of Spaulding’s spirit so he wouldn’t haunt us long before you got here,” Cordelia responded, trying to sound dignified while biting into her gooey Mac and cheese. 

“Well, I’m just glad I’m not in the attic room anymore.” Another student with glasses and pigtails named Shirley piped up.

 “Shirley, your arsonist powers are the reason you had to change rooms.” Jenna quipped.

“So Mallory,” a red-headed witch named Claudette changed the subject. Mallory couldn’t  help but notice Valencia tense at her voice. “You have the power of resurgence apparently, for how long?”

“No one has to discuss their powers with you Claudette” Valencia answered for the new witch.

“Excuse me, was I talking to you? No, I was just asking a question to our newest sister.”

“Valencia is right Claudette, don’t pry,” Cordelia warned. Claudette remained quiet during dinner and the conversation turned to other topics.

Mallory glanced at both Valencia and Cordelia with gratitude.

 

......

 

That night Valencia laid comfortably on her bed while reading, and was used to the peace and quiet- which was interrupted by her new roommate.

  “You’re re-reading _Mockingbird_?” Mallory questioned with interest. She smelled clean with lavender soaps after taking a shower before bed.

 Valencia glanced up from her book and nodded, “It’s a classic, so why not?”

“You do remind me of Scout.” Mallory offered then smiled as she lay on her bed, “It’s been a while since I’ve just sat down and read anything.”

  “You never got into a college?” Valencia asked, now putting a bookmark in _Mockingbird_ and abandoning her reading.

   “No- my parents wouldn’t let me. After my dad fell off the wagon again, I needed to take care of Rosemary more and more.” Mallory explained.

“I didn’t realize your dad got back into drugs again,” Valencia muttered sadly.

“Of course you didn’t, we haven’t talked in a long time.” Mallory reminded with a bit of an edge to her voice.

 “I’m sorry about that- you obviously want to talk about it, so why don’t we?” Valencia questioned.

“Because Madison is dead and I don’t want to make things worse,” Mallory explained.

There was an awkward pause between the two, only deepened by the quietness of the nighttime.

“You know, she never cared about me the way you could have” Valencia offered, “I was a stupid teenager not to realize it-”

 “It’s fine, I understand,” Mallory said.

“I can help you try to see Rosemary again,” Valencia stated after another lull in the conversation. Mallory sat up in her bed with a contemplative expression.

  “I worry about what’s going to happen to her now.” She muttered, “without my there and alone with my religious nut of a mom and addict dad- I’m scared.”

“We can go back there and-”

“Me being in her life will probably make things worse.” Mallory reasoned, “You know I sometimes worry she’s like me? I could sense magic on her- maybe she’ll be smart enough to hide it now.”

 Valencia’s eyes widened “Mal, if your sister has magic, that’s all the more reason for us too-”

 

“Just stay out of it,” Mallory said with a finality to her tone. She placed herself under her sheets for comfortability and turned on her back to face away from Valencia.

“Okay” Valencia muttered in the silence and flicked the lights off with her powers. The two were now in the dark.

Just when the lull of sleep was pulling her in,  Valencia heard Mallory’s tired voice mumble,

“I am glad to be here though, and see you again. I’m not mad at you.”

Valencia smiled into her pillow in spite of her tiredness.

“I know; I’m happy you’re here too.”

 

And so went Mallory’s first day at Miss Robichaux’s Academy.

 

 

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to be back, and hope I'm developing Mallory well. I realize I'm creating a lot of OC's, but felt I had to mention some of the new Coven witches, but they won't play a huge part in the story. I also have put thought into an actress for Valencia- I was originally thinking Emily Skeggs (from the musical Fun Home), but now feel one of my favorite Youtuber's named Grace Baldridge would be a good fit. 
> 
> I also realize I forgot to link the "Fly Me to the Moon" cover that was the inspiration for this fic's title, here it is: https://youtu.be/SJNc9j_AOOo.


	8. Fears and late night talks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mallory's first day of classes has some anxiety, the Supreme investigates her latest student herself, and Valencia an Mallory agree to get to know each other slowly.

      The next morning began with Valencia being woken up by the light tune of “you can fly” from Peter Pan being played as a music box instrumental.

  Valencia turned towards Mallory in her bed with a groggy smile and muttered a croaky good morning.

“Sorry if that was obnoxious,” Mallory said, rising into a sitting position on her bed and pushed the button on her phone to stop the alarm.  “I like waking up to it though. Guess my parents didn’t shut my phone off yet”

“It’s a cute song; glad you like it _Wendy_ ” Valencia joked as she got up from her bed and motioned for Mallory to join her.

  “The two of us with our flying obsession and the sky, right?” Mallory chided philosophically as the two women exited down the porcelain Robichaux staircase for breakfast. With the shun starting to shine through, it was beautiful.

   “I guess no one else is up” Valencia commented, “It’s okay, we can get a head start on the food” she grinned while licking her lips and Mallory giggled.

   The kitchen of Miss Robichaux’s academy was an ordinary enough space and Mallory eyed Valencia gathering a black pan, pancake mix, a measuring cup, and turning the faucet on.

  As the Supreme’s daughter began to make pancakes, she noticed the school's latest occupant staring at her.

  “Something catching your interest?” She asked as she stirred the goopy and sweet-smelling mix into a dish before turning the stove on and placing the frying pan on it.

   “I was just expecting, I don’t know, flying pots and pans. Or us witches making breakfast out of eye of newt or something” Mallory said, visions of kitchen magic playing in her mind like _Beauty and the Beast._

 “Ma keeps all the dangerous stuff like that locked away, _not_ in the kitchen. Madison used to try and get high off of magic herbs....long story. And we try not to use magic for every little thing.”

“I guess I’ve been watching too many Disney movies,” said Mallory, heading to the fridge to help herself to orange juice, sitting alone at the kitchen table.

 “We’re getting along, huh?” Mallory spoke up after a few minutes of silence bar the sizzling of the pancakes cooking.

  “We weren’t not getting along, we just.....lost touch for a long time.”

 “And you dumped me for a Hollywood starlet” Mallory muttered as she took a sip of orange juice.

“I didn’t want to dump you” Valencia explained as she stepped away from the stove and sat down next to across from Mallory. “It just made more sense to not be together anymore because I was afraid of what would happen if you knew I was-well, able to levitate things”

“I know you’re sorry about it” Mallory offered, “it was just hard being without anyone I really trusted.”

“I know your parents were shitty to deal with-”

“You don’t know the half of it” Mallory hissed. Valencia was surprised at her outburst, “I told you last night, I don’t want to talk about it.”

Valencia nodded “Alright,” she said as calmly as she could, grabbing Mallory’s hand, “we can be friends though?”

Mallory broke out of her own mind and smiled “Yeah, I think I would like that. We have no reason to keep being awkward around each other and I’m not mad at you.”

Valencia nodded, “Okay then buddy, I guess it all worked out”

Valencia’s nose then perked at the smell coming from behind her of burnt batter, and the smoke alarm going off.

“What the hell is going on in here?” Zoe said suddenly, appearing at the doorway of the kitchen's entrance. Valencia levitated the stove off and then turned to Zoe who was rolling her eyes.

“Umm....who’s for burnt pancakes?” Valencia questioned.

“You didn’t even put chocolate chips in those, make a new batch” Mallory pipped up, trying to keep herself from laughing. It was the happiest Valencia had seen her since she got to Robichaux.

Zoe crosses her arms and continued to look disapprovingly at the scene before her, but her lip to hide a smirk. She also noticed the curious chemistry between the Supremes daughter and Robichaux’s latest recruit as they cleaned up the breakfast mess and kept smiling at each other.

.......

    

  After breakfast, the Coven found themselves in the greenhouse for lessons. Valencia noticed Mallory sit with silence among the other witches and figured she shouldn’t consider that odd- after all, she had only been here a day. But the Mallory she remembered was more sociable than this, more outgoing and silly- and now she just existed in the room apathetically.

  The topic of the lesson brought Valencia out of her thoughts on her old friend. Apparently, it was a combination of yesterday’s lesson and Queenie was teaching the girls about herbs to enhance vitality.

   “Now you shouldn’t use these just to use them- they can be dangerous is ingested in large quantities” the instructor informed. All of the girls looked at the ordinary-looking green plants growing disbelievingly.

   “Can they cure diseases?” Shirley asked, trying to show some interest.

   “The ones that could make people faint were more interesting” Claudette offered.

   “Well not everything is exciting in magic- what did you expect? White people, shit like _Charmed_   I’ll bet.” Queenie tutted.

 Claudette shooed her words off “I think it would be _much_ more interesting to see Mallory bring something back to life” she glanced at Mallory, and the others joined in with wide bug-eyes

 Mallory seemed to be in her own mind still and blinked in surprise at the attention she was being given.

  “I don’t think that’s such a good idea-” she began,

 “Why? We can eventually learn _Vitalum Vitalis,_ isn’t it the same kind of magic?” Jenna reasoned.

Mallory tilted her head in confusion, “Excuse me, what are we talking about exactly?”

“Girls, give Mallory some space. I doubt Cordelia wants her playing necromancer without her knowing anyway.” Queenie stated.

Valencia was about to concur with Queenie when Mallory exited the greenhouse, mumbling “I’m sorry, I have to go” quietly.

 The Supreme’s daughter only has to glance at Queenie to get a nod and permission to go, and she takes her leave of the greenhouse. 

 

 

   Valencia ran back into the main room of Miss Robichaux’s, finding Mallory-once again-with her mother.

“Val, good to see you.” The Supreme greeted. Mallory stood shyly next to her.

 “Hey, mom, what’s going on?”

“Nothing, I just quite literally ran into Mallory here and haven’t learned why she seemed so upset.”

“It’s fine Miss Cordelia, it’s nothing, really” Mallory tried to reason.

“It’s obviously something. Now, Mallory, I would like you to have a meeting in private with me. I feel we’ve delayed this enough” with a matronly tone Cordelia added, “It’s alright sweetie, I promise. I just want to get to know you better because you seem so special.”

Mallory nodded, “Can Val come with us?” both women glanced at the other silent witch standing before them.

“Well, I’m not doing anything” Valencia offered lamely.

“I don’t see why not, especially if you’ll be more comfortable” Cordelia lead the two into her downstairs office. For Mallory, it was a beautiful place filled with sunlight and an authoritative desk. For Valencia, it was always a reminder of her mother’s sudden power and the change in both their lives. People were allowed willy-nilly into the Supremes office just for fun- not even with her kind mother.

  Both young women sat down before Cordelia who smiled to try and lighten the mood.

“I wish you two would stop acting as if I’m going to threaten anyone in here. I just wanted to ask how Mallory is adjusting, especially when I just saw her running away from a class.”

“It was nothing ma’am, I swear” Mallory attempted to say again.

“You can just call me Cordelia, Mallory. If you won’t tell me what happened, maybe my daughter will?”

Valencia coughed and explained, “Well for the short time Mal has been here, the other girls keep asking her to use the power of resurgence like she’s a circus performer.”

Cordelia nodded, “Well, I don’t think Mallory should take this gift lightly and use it without caution. However, I think we need to talk about the fact that Mallory can perform resurgence in the first place.”

“I’d rather not talk about it” Mallory stated.

“That’s been her story since I picked her up yesterday” Valencia commented; Mallory rolled her eyes.

“Mallory, you can't just ignore something like this. We had another witch, her name was Misty Day, who had your powers and was a radiant light for this Coven. We just assumed she was a powerful Supreme, which wasn’t the case.” Cordelia paused with what Mallory assumed was emotion in the Supreme’s choked up voice and darkened eyes. Valencia, of course, knew for certain her reactions were a display of silent grief. “She took the seven wonders before she was ready because we were desperate, but also because I was stunned by her shiny talents. I don’t want someone within the same gift under my care to end up like her.”

“The seven wonders?”

“It’s a test to decide who will be the next Supreme, done in the form of seven very difficult magical tasks. You have much to learn Mallory, there is probably so much you don’t know about our world.”

“That’s why I’m here though” Mallory pointed out.

“Yes, but you also aren’t answering my questions about your history or the feelings of these powers.”

“She doesn’t just have to tell you anything because you want to know” Valencia challenged.

Cordelia raised an eyebrow at her daughter “No, she doesn’t. But to protect and help her grow she needs to understand her powers,  and as her teacher, so do I.”

“Because she needs the all-powerful Supreme to teach her instead of your council?” quipped Valencia.

“I teach the other witches here Valencia, I just have a lot more duty as the Supreme ah the moment.” She turned towards Mallory “Though I think helping Mallory and giving her the attention she deserves is more than reasonable.”

“Mom, I know you’re just trying to help, but you can’t force someone to-”

“You asked me about my history and the feelings of my powers” Mallory interrupted suddenly, “why do you want to know anything about me? _What_ do you want to know about me?”

There was a tense pause in the air, or at least Mallory felt it in her own person.

“You showed up here without any identification or prior notice dear; I just want to make sure we understand how and why your powers work the way they do, and that you know why you’re here.”

“I’m here because I’m a freak and my parents kicked me out, simple as that” Mallory said with a crack to her voice. Her eyes even began welling up.

The look on Mallory’s face seemed to say: _Oh no, I made myself look horrible in front of both of them._

Cordelia immediately remedied the tension Mallory was feeling by stating, “Mallory, you are no more of a freak than anyone else here. Don’t ever say that about yourself. Whatever your parents made you believe, it isn’t true.” The Supreme went in for a light hug which was small but comforting.

“So you’re a hugger, huh ma’am?” Mallory asked jokingly, her tears spilling out a bit.

“Not particularly, but this is special case” Cordelia responded with a chuckle, patting her new student in the back. Mallory broke from the contact gently.

“Miss Cordelia, I don’t want you to think I’m anything special, I’m not even sure what I did was necessarily the power of resurgence; it could just be healing”

“Did you feel that when you saved those animals that they were dead? Surely you must’ve known” Cordelia prompted.

“I don’t know what I felt. The one girl was my sister's friend and the other just kind of whined until I helped her dog. Plus she was so upset that her dog was in an accident so I felt I didn’t have a choice-” Mallory babbled, with a certain guilt in her eyes Valencia couldn’t quite place.

“It’s not an issue right now, just keep everything under control until you learn more about this; use your training here. And do you need anything by the way? I know you only brought two suitcases with you”

“That’s not really necessary”

“We could go shopping, I know Zoe probably would love to have a shopping partner who shares her style” Valencia encouraged.

“We’re your family now Mallory-let us help you” Cordelia smiled sweetly.

“Why do you act like you know me?” Mallory questioned.

Cordelia paused and bit her lip in consideration before replying, “Let’s just say I know what it can be like to have an authority figure that stifles your abilities instead of helping them flourish. I will _not_ let any of my girls have that issue”

Mallory nodded, “May I go now, ma’am?”

“Oh, certainly. If you need to take the day to get anything feel free, but it’s important you actually do learn all you can here- and you need to be taught in order to do that.”

“Yes, oh wise Supreme. We’ll get right on all of that” Valencia rolled her eyes and exited, Mallory following her shortly after bidding Cordelia a good rest of the afternoon.

“What was that all about? Your mom seems nice?” Mallory asked as the two entered the greenhouse again-with all of the other witches gone and having lessons with Zoe in the main dining hall.

“It’s not that I’m angry with her, I just hate her holier than thou attitude it’s like she acts likes she’s so-”

“Supreme?” Mallory joked.

“Oh look who’s feeling better now” Valencia smiled a bit at Mallory actually seeming to enjoy herself though, “You didn’t know her before. She acts like she has to put a wall between herself and everyone now, I feel like I don’t recognize her anymore.”

“You used to say stuff like that when we were together” Mallory recalled, “what don’t you recognize exactly?”

“Well, take this place for instance” Valencia gestured around to the empty greenhouse that had both women perspiring lightly for the heat. “She used to _love_ this place; it was her home pretty much. Now she isn’t a gardener anymore and it’s just something she lost when she took over the Coven completely.”

“I guess every child wants their parents to be as happy as their parents want them to be.”

“You could say that. Then again, she just might miss this place without-” Valencia choke don her words and shuffled awkwardly, looking to the ground, hands in her pockets.

“Are you talking about that witch Misty Day your mother mentioned? What happened to her exactly?”

Valencia shrugged the question off, “A story for another time. Let’s go, maybe we can see what Zoe decided to teach today if we hurry and you can learn something.”

Mallory nodded with suspicion and the two joined in Zoe’s lesson on object transmutation as if noting awkward had taken place shortly before.

    .......

 

Mallory had taken enthusiastically to Zoe’s lesson, though she did levitate and drop a vase.

“No one gets things on the first day” Zoe encouraged, Mallory smiled. Secretly, she was glad the “perfection” of her reputation was being lessened somewhat- all the more reason for her to earn it.

 

 Later on that day Zoe, Queenie, and Valencia took Mallory to a shopping center in order to get her some needed new clothes, plus a new phone and laptop so she didn’t have to rely on her parents any longer.

“They don’t want to talk to me, besides I’m almost 20; I can handle myself” Mallory insisted when the others had questioned if she really wanted to let go of her family connections.

It struck Valencia as odd- because if there was one thing Mallory loved more than anything in this world- it was her little sister Rosemary.

As the quartet of witches came back from an ordinary activity, Claudette was standing there with a sheepish look on her face. Another girl, Mallory believed her name was Lorell, was standing there and looking at her with a stern face.

“Mallory, I just wanted to apologize for my friends and I before, we shouldn’t have annoyed you about your powers; it must have been badgering”

Mallory could tell the girl didn’t want to say this, but likely only was because Mallory was older and believed to be more powerful, not to mention Lorell clearly was orchestrating this apology.

“No problem, I’m not anybody special anyway,” Mallory said.

Claudette raised an eyebrow and muttered with a hiss, “Like anyone believes that”. Lorell rolled her eyes in response. 

“We just don’t want any bad blood Mallory, you have a nice day.” Lorell grabbed Claudette’s hand gently and the two walked away. Mallory got the impression they were both afraid of her or at least going to continue to treat her differently.

“I almost forgot those two were always making out- I guess Claudette is whipped,” Valencia commented.

Zoe tsked and Queenie chuckled, helping Mallory move her things into her new room. Mallory just considered why everyone just _had_ to keep reminding her how abnormal she was even compared to witches. Why did people revere or fear her?

  ......

 

That night Mallory was sitting in her shared bedroom with Valencia while the two tried to figure out how to set up her new electronics.

“And by the way, you can use my Netflix if you want, everyone else in this damn house does. They have Disney moves to stream,” Valencia smirked, and Mallory stuck out her tongue in jest. 

“This is kind of like old times, right? The two of us hanging out together” Valencia started.

“We kind of-sort of dated for what, a few months a year or two ago? You remember it a lot don’t you?” Mallory asked.

“Don’t you?”

“Of course I do, I just-” Mallory paused to consider, “I don’t know _why_ it seemed too special. I felt like I knew you more than my friends in school or anyone else and we weren’t always together.”

“Some relationships are like that; people just connect quickly. Even if it’s semi-long distance And we were both at a stupid age” Valencia shrugged and typed the final password for the laptop “There you go, I think you’re all set up.”

She smiled at the task being finished and went over to her own bed, but noticed Mallory’s serious expression that clearly was in another area.

“Do you ever think it’s wrong, to like women? To be like this and have powers? My mother would call it a plenitude of sin” Mallory informed.

“I remember your mom, the one time she saw me at your house she started asking questions like she could smell the lesbian on me” Valencia joked.

“Don’t be funny right now, please.” Mallory’s expression hardened.

“To answer: no, there’s nothing wrong with you. I still hate myself a lot for being different- in my case a whole other category of being different, but I deal with it- I mean I guess I do.”

“That’s somewhat comforting. And here I thought you were just all lesbian bravado and jokes.”

“You’d be surprised,” Valencia said then commented, “what about you? I get why you’re asking all of this right now- but you used to seem so sure of yourself.”

“Well maybe I have another side to me too and couldn’t hide it anymore” Mallory snapped, Valencia flinched, “I’m sorry, it’s not your job to understand me or what I’m going through right now. I know I’m not a pervert or a devil worshiper, it just feels that way sometimes.” Mallory sighed and laid down on her bed with defeat. 

“Hey, I know the feeling” Valencia began with a dark tone, and Mallory turned towards her, prompting her to continue. “Not that I want to talk about that _now,_ but it takes time to love yourself when you’ve been told your whole life who you are is disgusting,” Valencia said with some finality on the subject on her part. 

Valencia knew now that the happy go lucky Mallory she knew a short time ago was a facade that had been chipped away- looking at the tired and bereaved young woman laying in the bed across from her, that was obvious. Something had broken her completely while Valencia had lost contact, and she was afraid to know what.

“I lied” Mallory suddenly said through the silence.

“Pardon?”

“I lied to your mom today” Mallory continued, “I know I brought those creatures back to life. I felt they were dead; spiritless before I performed magic on them, it wasn’t s healing spell. I revived them somehow.”

Valencia processed this information and nodded “Okay, so what do you want to do about it?”

“I don’t know” Mallory admitted, her welling emotions suddenly coming back, “All I know is that maybe my mother is right that I’m a sick person- people  aren’t supposed to bring anything back from the dead”

Valencia shook her head, “It’s not your fault you were blessed with this gift- whatever it is. That witch that I told you about, Misty Day, she was one of the nicest people I knew.”

“Did Miss Cordelia love her?” Mallory asked, clearly sensing something earlier from the way Cordelia spoke about Misty.

“I think she did, but that just shows she was a person worth loving and not a demon. Look, I know you believe devoutly in God, so it’s possible God wants this for you.”

“For me to be a bisexual witch who can resurrect things unnaturally?” Mallory questioned.

“Stop thinking of it as unnatural- it’s _your_ natural” Valencia insisted.

“I’m not sure I can get used to my natural” Mallory said with some bitterness  to her voice, “Or the attention everyone seems to keep giving me.”

“Misty hated the attention too- but you can’t hide who you are. Maybe you’re someone insanely powerful, maybe not.”

Mallory considered this, “That’s all I can do for right now- learn I guess.”

“You’ll love it here Mallory-”

“It’s already better than my other home” Mallory admitted, “I just need to find a way to visit Rosemary.”

“I promise we’ll try and help her, what exactly happened to make you so worried?” Valencia questioned.

Mallory changed the subject, “I’ve been telling you a lot about myself, you tell me something else about yourself. We can do this every once in a while while we’re in here and it’s better than admitting everything all at once.”

Valencia nodded, then simply reached into the drawer next to her bed and pulled out a bottle of pills, Mallory could see they were Fluoxetine.

“I have to take Prozac” Valencia admitted, “I used to have bad nightmares but because of the meds and things being pretty calm lately I’m alright. Only when I think about stuff like Madison dying is it hard. A lot of other shit from my past has- more or less gone away for the time being” Valencia didn’t believe that, but she wasn’t going to tell that to someone who was clearly in a worse spot than she was at the moment.

“What shit from your past?” Mallory asked. Valencia knew she was being kind, she even looked concerned, but it was her turn to change the subject.

“That’s all for tonight. I guess with us instead of six impossible things before breakfast it’s how every many shitty things before bed we want to talk about.” Both she and Mallory smiled at that.

“Want to watch a movie then, give me your Netflix password and we’ll see what movies are on.”

Valencia nodded and almost too happily scuttled into Mallory’s bed to watch whatever movie they chose.

It wound up being _Lilo and Stitch_ ; Mallory fell asleep after the halfway point. Valencia paused the movie and shut down the laptop, quietly inching her way back to her own bed.

There was no way Mallory wanted to wake up next to her- not with the way she was feeling, and Valencia was uncertain about the possibility as well.

However, as she drifted off to sleep, she was glad she was getting to know Mallory again- little by little, this time not in secret and she wouldn’t mess it up.

Because she could never hurt her again and didn’t intend to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and also hinting at Foxxay/Goodeday because we all know it should be canon. I like the idea of Mallory and Valencia having late night, intimate conversations as a way to get to know each other, maybe because I personally find that so romantic myself. We get a sense that both Val and Mal (love the rhyme) have gone though it in different ways and are starting to realize they can trust each other. 
> 
> Until next time readers!


	9. The joys and dangers of the supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kittens, sexual tension, teleportation lessons, missing witches, and revivals are in store.

“ _What do you mean by special gran-gran?”_ A five-year-old Mallory had asked, sitting on her grandmother's lap and soaking up every story the older woman told.

_“I mean that you’re more special than any of your friends in ways you can’t imagine Mally, do you ever have the feeling of not being able to explain your emotions and the exceptional stuff you can do because of them?”_

_“What’s ‘ceptional?” Mallory asked innocently._

_Her grandmother chuckled, “It means you are powerful Mallory, like a witch in one of those movies you watch?”_

_“A witch? But they’s bad!”_

_“Not always my dear, the line you come from- Salem, was full of heroic and kind witches. Do you want to hear more?”_

_“Yes,” Mallory nodded her head excitedly._

_“Alright, but you can’t let your mother know I told you. Promise me that”_

_Mallory nodded again with fervor._

_“Alright, well the story goes that....”_

_........_

Mallory mulled over the talks she’d had with her gran-gran as a child, the woman who basically spelled out she had magical abilities. Two weeks had gone by since entering the academy and she was no closer to understanding just _what_ she was doing regarding her powers. She kept her own lessons in secret, preferring not to gain attention from the other witches.

 

She started off one particular morning looking at a dead fly on her windowsill. She remembered how much she cared for all creatures since she was a tiny thing and would get emotional when anything she saw got hurt. She wondered if she would cry over the corpse of a disgusting insect again if she still had the innocence she once had as a child. In any case, she was curious.

Taking the little carcass of the black fly, she breathed into it, imagining it was vital again. She had tried this whenever people weren’t watching her since coming to Robichaux but always lost her concentration. This morning though, with the peacefulness of a spring day streaming in like gold through her bedroom window, she felt even an insignificant bug should be alive to enjoy it. And sure enough, with her breath, the fly was soon buzzing about again and fled out of the open window.

“What did you just do?” A familiar voice questioned behind her.

Mallory turned to see Valencia standing in the doorway and shrugged. “Nothing, what are you doing?”

Valencia tsked and shut the door behind her, allowing for some privacy.

 “Dude, I thought you were trying to keep a low profile with this revival gift, can you even use it consistently?”

Mallory sighed, “I don’t even know to be honest. I feel like it can come and go. I thought foreign it was the issue, but I felt pressured to bring back that little girl’s dog- I was stressed so that can’t be it.”

“Maybe you need to be in the right headspace?”

“But there were times when I tried to control my emotions and it didn’t work either. I guess I have to be in the right headspace _and_ feel the connection.”

“Well, the only other witch I’ve ever known besides a supreme who could give life back was Misty, and you’d better watch yourself so you don’t end up like her.” It was a warning, but a kind one, a tone of voice that Mallory was sure meant Valencia cared about her.

“‘Misty Day, Misty Day’, everyone keeps comparing us and I never met the woman.” Mallory sat down on her bed with some annoyance.

“Alright, I won’t anymore. You’re your own witch. So, as your own witch, what’s it like to be able to do _that?”_ Valencia couldn’t help but sound interested as she sat down next to Mallory.

“It’s kind of like- I can’t describe it well,” Mallory considered her answer for a second then went on, “Imagine you feel something is empty, just an empty husk that you want to put something in. When these powers work for me, it’s as if I just imagine the thing vital again instead of hurt or dead- imagining what it _could_ be again and it works.”

“Were there any other powers you had as a kid?”

“I used to be able to levitate things sometimes, though my grandmother usually saw it and stopped me. I also can send electric sparks through things. It kind of was helpful whenever I needed to charge my phone,” Mallory joked.

“We sometimes call that an early sign of pyrokinesis. But you mention your grandmother a lot, was she-”

“She was a witch, she told me once my family line came from Salem.”

“That makes sense though since most of us can trace our lines back to Salem.”

“She told stories that two of our ancestors were Supremes before- well before our family tried to hide we had magic in our blood” Mallory explained.

“And I’ll bet your mom hated that.”

“My mother never heard, it was something just for gran-gran and me. She used to tell me she had powers when she was younger, but my great grandmother made her hide them, and eventually, she had trouble calling back on them” Mallory said with a bit of melancholy to her tone. Her eyes shifted downwards, obviously considering the fate of her grandmother.

“A witch anesthetizing herself until she couldn’t understand herself anymore” Valencia surmised.

Mallory now haggard her breathing a bit, as if to control emotion, “I think I told you she died from cancer back in California when I was pretty young. I can tell now she never lived up to her full potential. She told me before she died that she wanted me to nit make the same mistakes she did. I know what she means now- she wanted me to be powerful.”

After a pause, Mallory shook her head in distress, “But what if I can’t?” She questioned, “what if I’m just a failure. I don’t even _want_ to use this exceptional power I apparently have; I’ _m afraid to.”_

Valencia noticed the bed they were sitting on started to levitate slightly off the ground.

“Mal, I don’t want to interrupt you but unless you want to go on a magic flying bed ride, I’d calm down.” The bed easily leveled the few inches it rose to the floor when Mallory took in a deep breath in and exhaled.

“I’m sorry about that,” Mallory said, grabbing Valencia’s hand, “I didn’t mean to do that.”

“I know, I know you didn’t mean to do anything. And you _didn’t,_ don’t you see- you just made the fly rise, that’s all! Magic doesn’t _have_ to have catastrophic,” Valencia ensured while patting Mallory’s hand.

“But this power everyone is so interested in- _Vitalum Vitalis_ or whatever, it stills seems too unnatural to me.”

“We don’t know exactly if it’s the power of resurgence or what yet, but that’s my point, you’ll never understand you’re power if you don’t learn about it.”

“What else could it be then?”

Valencia remembered the odd comment the girl made on the news about the dog being younger and more lively due to Mallory’s powers- definitely not an after effect of resurgence that she knew of, “I’m not sure yet either. I agree we should keep things a secret for now, or at least only tell Zoe and Queenie. Focus on perfecting everything else in classes.” Valencia advised.

“What about your mother?”

Valencia sighed, “I love my mother, but I wouldn’t want you to be a bug under the witches council’s microscope if you don’t have to. She knows you’re uneasy with your powers, so let’s just leave her out of this for a while.”

Mallory looked uncomfortable with this idea but nodded, “Alright,” she agreed.

Valencia squeezed her hand and prompted the two to head downstairs.

“Wait, I tell you about myself. You have to in return, remember?” reminded Mallory, stopping the two.

“Okay, you want to know something about me? I’m _really_ hungry and want to get some breakfast. Let’s go.” She lovingly pulled Mallory out of the room and the two grinned foolishly while heading down the staircase and into the kitchen.

 

.......

 

  Mallory’s favorite part of Robichaux had absolutely become the greenhouse. With Cordelia abandoning it and only a few classes being held there, she mostly had time for herself within it. The vibrant smell of the plants, the dirt, and the heat of the room calmed her.

It was something normal, something not always related to magic. She had always loved nature.

“ _You’re going to be one of those heathen hippies worshipping God’s earth instead of God himself; start believing in wood nymphs and ridiculous nonsense”_ her mother had food her once.

 

But within the first few weeks at Robichaux she had learned the opposite, she felt _closer_ to spirits of any kind when working in nature. She happened to be gathering fly wings to mix with ordinary herbs for healing potions instead of daisies, but it was within her realm.

 

One day she had been working closely in the garden, she smelt a peculiar smell coming from underneath a table. She soon found the corpse of a small calico kitten. She gasped immediately, dropping a brown plant pot. Mallory quickly decided the kitten had drunk a potion from a vial and was likely poisoned by it.

_This is my fault; I wasn’t careful enough._

Valencia, Zoe, and Queenie entered the garden quickly.

“Are you alright?” Valencia asked, and sighed when she saw the broken pot had cut her leg.

“Here, let me help with that,” Zoe offered, searching on a nearby shelf and taking a bit of Louisiana swamp mud from a jar to place on Mallory’s leg. “Misty taught us this stuff helps wound heal faster.”

“What happened?” Queenie asked, and then noticed the kitten, “Did you just find that?”

“Don’t worry about me; I’m not the one who needs help” Mallory insisted, her face contorted from sadness and the smell of the mud.

“You can’t blame yourself; these spells can be toxic to animals. We used to have a cat that my mom kept, it drank the wrong potion and that was it” Valencia explained.

“Not exactly being helpful, Vee” Queenie countered.

“I can bring it back” Mallory reasoned, nodding her head for her own convincing.

“Mal, I thought you didn’t want to do that anymore” reminded Valencia.

But Mallory paid her no mind as she grabbed the lifeless body of the kitten, closed her eyes, and focused on its sprit tether- that place between life and death. It felt like pulling something elastic that was stuck somewhere and required you to use force.

She tried to calm herself, knowing this power didn’t always work but tried none the less.

The kitten and Mallory opened their eyes together around the same time and he ran around the greenhouse has if he hadn’t died.

“It didn’t get younger though” Valencia mumbled.

“Huh?” Zoe asked.

“Sometimes Mal’s resurgence powers reverse time.”

“That’s hardly normal, and I say that as a witch” Queenie commented.

“I saved her though” Mallory stated with a smile, forgetting the others words and grateful for her work.

“You did, but how come the power works differently sometimes?”

“I don’t know exactly. I know with the dog it was different because when the little girl kept complaining about was that he was old and that’s why he died, all I could think about was some way to make younger, and it wiped me out to do it. This time, I didn’t do that.”

 The kitten started to play with Mallory and soon she was enamored with the orange and white-furred creature, looking into its small green eyes lovingly.

“I think we lost her” Queenie observed.

“Should we ask Cordelia if we can keep it?” Zoe asked.

“I don’t think she’d say no” Valencia added, a result of Mallory’s hopefully expression.

The girls brought the kitten back inside and introduced her to the headmistress.

“She’s your responsibility though girls, especially you Mallory. And keep her out of dangerous places, I don’t want a repeat of what Fiona did to Ash.”

“Grandma killed Ash?” Valencia questioned, raising her eyebrow.

Cordelia shook her head, “Well one time she tried to, but you know he died after your grandmother was out if the picture. Still the same reason though- potions. Keep this one away from the greenhouse if you can.”

“You named your other cat after a Pokémon character?” Mallory asked suddenly.

Queenie and Zoe chuckled and Valencia rolled her eyes.

“Hey, I was always very into that anime.”

“Where did you find this one by the way?” Cordelia asked.

“Outside ma'am, she was just playing outside the greenhouse and I took her in.”

“Well alright then, you can keep her in your room if you wish, I won’t stop you.”

“And we’ve got more than enough for food and vets” Valencia added.

 

With that, the girls parted from Cordelia’s office and Mallory eagerly brought the kitten up to her bedroom, cooing “ _excited to see your new home?”_

“Are we sure she’s a stray?” Valencia questioned petting the top of the kittens head. She had to be around five months.

“I didn’t notice any tags, and I feel responsible to take care of her because it was my stupidity that killed her in the first place.”

“You can’t blame yourself for that” Valencia reminded her again.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want to keep her though” Mallory responded, lost in being teethed by the kitten.

“Why didn’t you tell my mom how you found her dead and revived her?” Valencia asked, getting to the point she really wanted to make.

Mallory’s smile flattered a bit, but she kept it up for her new feline friend and continued belly rubs.

“Because you told me to lay low for a while about this, I know Zoe and Queenie won’t blab about it. She may not even know, but I’d rather just ignore any attention for now” she nuzzled the kitten, “Unless it comes from this little cutie” she cooed.

Valencia noticed that Mallory clearly was excited about keeping the kitten, and she smiled a bit brighter than she usually did, her cheekbones raised and eyes twinkling with happiness.

“Okay, we keep her then. What do you want to name her?”

“I decided I wanted to keep her and put her in our room, so you choose the name” Mallory offered.

Valencia’s eyes widened, “You want _me_ to name her?”

“Sure, this is your room too and I know you’re more clever with things then I am. I’d probably name her Princess Marigold or something like that.”

Valencia chuckled and considered a name.

“You know, I always told myself if I got another pet I’d name it Rhiannon.”

“Why?” Mallory asked.

“Stevie Nicks kind of has a huge influence on the Coven and played the song here for us once. Misty loved it. I think it would be a good way to honor her without being corny.”

“And the song is beautiful.”

“Yeah, that too.”  

“Well then little Rhiannon, this is your home now” Mallory informed the kitten, who looked at her with wide green eyes.

“We should probably take her to a vet today or tomorrow to be safe, and I have time to get food later” Mallory added after a minute of silence and kitten playing.

“I’ll take you if you want. I know Queenie drives and everything, but she’s kind of like ours.”

“I also happen to know how to drive” Mallory added with a smirk, “but thank you for the help, which sounds fun. We’re driving the car though” Mallory warned with a no-nonsense look.

“As if I’d make a cat drive on a motorcycle.” There was a small pause.

“You’re thinking about what that would look like, aren’t you?” Mallory asked suddenly.

“It would be _so badass!”_ Valencia replied, causing Mallory to shake her head with a smile.

 

 _She has something to take care of now; maybe Mal will start coming out of her shell more_ , Valencia considered.

 

.......

   Queenie’s vacation was something unexpected for most of the Coven, but she was ecstatic about it.

“I’ve never been to Cali before,” she informed her friends as they all sat at breakfast, “This is gonna be a great trip.”

“Who’s gonna take over your lessons?” Zoe asked, always the practical council member.

“I think Mal could, she’s been advancing like lightning” Queenie proposed.

“You’re just saying that because I can produce electricity and fire” Mallory responded with an ‘oh stop it, you’ type hand wave of dismissal.

“But seriously, what do you think?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t been here that long and electrocuted you on my first try”

 Valencia and Zoe winced; Claudette chuckled (to which Lorell swatted her lightly on the hand).

“Still bitter about that, not gonna lie,” Queenie said, but Mallory could tell it was a joke, “You’ve gotten better at controlling your powers these past few weeks and I think you could do it.”

“If Miss Cordelia wants to ask me to be on the council, sure. But not until then” Mallory insisted.

“Where are you going anyway?” Shirley piped up from her seat.

“This hotel in LA; it was pretty cheap. I’m gonna be on _The Price is Right”_ Queenie informed proudly.

“If you get called down, that’s kind of the show's whole thing” reminded Jenna.

“Nah, not in this case. My mom enchanted her ticket to the show so she would get called on” Valencia said while sipping coffee, “I don’t know _why_ she would do that, but let’s hope you make some money.”

Queenie rolled her eyes, “Vee, maybe if you took a vacation you wouldn't be so ornery.”

“Why would she need to? She has the perfect pillow princess right in her bedroom” quipped Claudette with a smirk.

“Really, Miss mature sixteen-year-old? Big sex talk from someone who’s barely out of her diapers” Valencia responded, going back to reading a book at the table.

“At least I’m getting some and no one gossips that I’m waiting for it,” countered Claudette, levitating Valencia’s coffee and spilling it on her.

Queenie slapped herself hard on her cheek and Claudette smarted from the human void dolls power.

“Ow!” the younger witch yelped.

“Completely unnecessary, we can just make my last day here a good one? No petty _Housewives of The Coven_ bullshit?” Queenie asked. All the girls nodded.

Valencia got up and with swagger left the table, as if not to show her discomfort. Of course, Mallory decided to check on her without even Zoe or Queenie’s instruction.

 

The nature-loving witch quickly follow Valencia up the staircase into their joined bedroom and found Valencia in her sports bra, taking off her flannel and t-shirt, revealing her sports bra and toned stomach. She replaced the stained shirt with a comfortable gray one.

“You like to watch, do you?” Valencia snapped. She proceeded to take off her coffee stained pants and change them to another pair of black cargo pants.

Mallory didn’t flinch though at her words, surprisingly. “I’m sorry about what Claudette said to you.”

“Yeah, well she’s a little Madison in the making so I’m not surprised.”

There was a pause before Valencia actually started laughing, “ _Pillow Princess_ though, that’s funny because if she’s anything like Madison I’m sure she is herself.”

“Madison was a- what? I’m confused” Mallory asked, coming in and shutting the door to sit by Valencia in her bed. She was happy her friend was laughing at least.

“It’s nothing, it’s- queer lingo I guess. It means a woman, usually a femme, who just kind of sits there and lets the other woman eat her out instead of doing it in return.”

“What does it mean to eat someone out?” Mallory asked with wide eyes.

Valencia gave a confused and almost mortified look at the other woman’s innocent expression until Mallory’s started laughing and broke it off. “I’m kidding. So um, Madison was.....selfish in bed?”

“I wouldn’t say that; I didn’t mean it like that. Especially after all she'd been through, it was better for her to just receive and be happy.”

“But what about you, did you like that? Did you want....” Mallory noticed Valencia glancing at her, feeling her face heat, “I mean-why did she say that about pillow princesses and your roommate? Why would she say that about me?”

“I don’t know, I guess she heard rumors we used to date or something.”

“Well we never had sex, I’ve actually never had sex with anyone, so I wouldn’t know if I’m- what I am like _there_ ” Mallory explained awkwardly.

“Why are you mentioning this now, exactly?” Valencia asked with confusion.

Mallory sighed, “Because we talk Vee, and someone brought it up. I’m sorry about what happened though, Claudette was so immature-”

“It’s fine,” Valencia insisted, “just try to ignore Claudette, she’s a stupid kid. Sometimes though, I just need a few minutes if people are assholes to me.”  

“Well, could I ask a favor I think might make you feel better?”

Valencia quirked a brow as Mallory got a guitar out from Valencia’s closet.

“I didn’t know if you still had Lulu or not, but saw her in the closet the other day.”

“I don’t really play anymore, why do you want me to?”

“Didn’t you used to say music always made you feel better and that you wanted to be a singer?”

“My life is this Coven now,” Valencia reminded, “that was a stupid dream anyway.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t play anymore” Mallory reminded, handing her the instrument.

Valencia, as expected by Mallory, got a small smile on her face once she had on finger son the strings and was set in place.

“I guess I can indulge you if it’ll make that awkward conversation go away” Valencia joked, thinking of a song. She remembered Mallory liked love songs, and so did Valencia if she was, to be honest.

She remembered how to vaguely play the chorus of a fairly popular song and sang:

_“There she goes, there she goes again._

_Racing through my brain, and I just can’t contain, this feeling that remains._

_There she goes; there she goes again, chasing down my lane._

_And I just can’t contain, this feeling that remains.”_

Valencia finished the chords and looked up at a smiling Malloy.

“That was beautiful,” the new witch complimented.  

“Yeah, well some people say the song is actually about heroin addiction, so it’s kind of weird” Valencia mumbled, putting her guitar back in the closet.

“Do you have to make everything weird?” Mallory said with an eye roll, but was still smiling, “feel better?”

“Singing to a cute girl, sure” Valencia smiled.

“Good, now where did Rhiannon go, I thought she would have come out with us in here. Help me find her?” Mallory went hissing and trying to find the cat after seeing it wasn’t under the bed.

Valencia smiled at the charming scene and went to help her but couldn’t get one thought out of her head,

_Why did she ask me about sex and stuff? And why did I think of that particular song for her?_

The answer didn’t seem all that unpleasant to her.

 

.......

Queenie’s departure was a sweet affair. Zoe, Cordelia, and Valencia obviously had the hardest time seeing her go, but they were excited for her.

“Make sure you use the ticket like I told you” Cordelia winked.

Mallory, always one to get attached quickly, gave Queenie a huge hug for parting, “Have fun” she advised.

Queenie’s Uber picked her up and then she parted ways far from the Coven for the first time since leaving them for Marie Laveau.

As she left and other girls migrated to other rooms, Valencia took the time to realize this was the first time she’s seen her mother today.

“Was that you playing the guitar upstairs I heard earlier?” Cordelia asked.

Mallory smirked a bit, but Valencia shrugged it off.

“Is that a problem for you?”

“It’s not, I’m just glad Mallory is being a positive influence is all.”

“That I am” Mallory boasted jokingly.

“Would you two just kiss already?” Jenna called from the kitchen.

“My ass is ready for it if you want to be a taker Jenna!” Valencia snapped back.

Mallory laughed and went upstairs, likely to check on Rhiannon. Once again Valencia was left with that feeling of, _what am I feeling?_

As she was not clairvoyant, she wouldn’t have known Mallory was still questioning what she had been earlier that day,

_Why do people keep saying that stuff about us?_

_......_

About a week after Queenie’s departure the month of May’s weather was starting to heat up. Even in an air-conditioned home, everyone was eager to get out into the nice weather.

Neither Cordelia, Zoe, Valencia had heard from Queenie in over a week through text. Even Mallory tried, though she didn’t know Queenie well.

Things got disconcerting when they hadn’t seen her on _The Price is Right_ , keeping them on alert until Cordelia decided to do something.

_“I’m going to Concilium a plane ride to LA today, hopefully, I can find out what happened to her at the Hotel Cortez”_

Cordelia had informed her council of her departure yesterday morning and they tried to play it cool by not bringing attention to it.  Mallory was also an unofficial council member due to her age and growing experience and was trusted with the information.

 

Trying to forget about Queenie’s troubling absence though wasn’t easy, mostly because everyone kept reminding Zoe and Valencia of it.   

“Queenie gets to take a vacation, why do we still have to go to classes?” Shirley asked Zoe.

“Because you need to practice,” Zoe stated, “I’m getting exhausted myself though being cooped up in here. Anyone want to have lessons outside?” 

“Isn’t there a town pool or something we could go to?” Jenna asked hopefully.

“I’m not just letting you all lay around? I thought we could work on transmutation, or _salire per spatium_ today” Zoe stated.

The other girls looked at Valencia with pleading eyes.

“Don’t look at me” she shrugged, going back to a book she was reading quietly. 

“It could be fun though” Lorell pointed out, “it’s like being able to move around at a quick speed, right?”

“Exactly!” Zoe answered happy for some enthusiasm finally.

“We could go to this clearing I like, we’d be in privacy there and have a lot to space” Mallory offered.

Valencia was sure Zoe was having visions of transmuting and being spiked through the chest by the front gates of the school, so she took extra caution.

“That sounds good, a clearing might be safer. Not that you can really hurt performing transmutation; it’s one of the less dangerous wonders” Zoe explained.

Valencia, who had been glancing at a book dropped it and almost gawked, “Not dangerous? Zoe, when you did it-”

“Let’s just go and get out now, so we can get back early” Zoe interrupted with a fake smile. She glared at Valencia and whispered, “Don’t scare them.”

Mallory was the only one to notice the exchange but didn’t say anything.

 

 

The clearing Mallory picked was not too far off from the school grounds and walkable, Valencia figures this was where she went to be alone a lot of the time.

“I’m sorry I haven’t taken you here before, but it’s a good place to relax, we’ll go just the two of soon,” Mallory whispered to her roommate as the group got to the location.

In a location surrounded by trees that let sunlight through and fairly secluded, it was ideal for introverts or nature lovers (which Valencia and Mallory both happened to fit).

Beautiful flowers grew in the grass and small animals rustled.

“Alright ladies, let’s begin” Zoe promoted, “Transmutation is all about being able to feel the next destination you want to go to and get there instantaneously; a demonstration.”  

Zoe performed transmutation with a quick movement and ended up on the other side of the clearing, and came back.

The other girls gasped.

“Alright, so basically what you do is try to find that space and imagine getting there clearly without getting stuck in the middle” Zoe paused and Valencia knew the reason for the deep breath she took. “It can be _very_ dangerous if you don’t do it right, which is why we’re trying out in a clearing. Let’s begin”

One by one all of the witches tried. Jenna was successful, as were Lorell and Claudette after some time, but Shirley couldn’t get it.

“Try to really _feel_ the space you want to go to Shirley. Mal you go.”

Mallory inhaled and stepped next to Zoe. She imagined she was going through the air and was only on the other side of the clearing- nowhere else.

Mallory was successful in her attempt and smiled once she realized she had completed her task correctly the witch transmuted back to her original spot.

 _That was the first of the wonders for her_ , Valencia thought with pride.

Valencia, of course, could transmute- if it had been done earlier in the wonders test she would have gotten further but had been disqualified because of _Concilium_. 

“Alrighty, unless you want to try again Shirley I think we’re ready to go” Zoe informed.

“Not quite” Claudette stated, transmuting to Shirley and tapping her on the shoulder, “you’re it looser.”

She transmuted away and Jenna muttered “no one treats my friend like that” and proceeded to transmute to Claudette and knock her over.

The two surprisingly laughed however and started playing a game of tag. Lorell joined in.

Shirley, most likely sick of being doubted, focused and struggled until she was able to transmute and join in.

“Alright girls, we can all teleport now and can go home” Zoe called.

When the girls didn’t adhere to her instructions, Zoe used _Concilium_ and made them stop.

“I meant it when I said don’t fool around girls. We’re safer here but could still get hurt. Magic is not a game” Zoe repeated the sentiment Cordelia warned her about during the wonders test when she was 17 and did not listen.

“We’re sorry Zoe” Lorell replied for the group.

Zoe smiled, a bit calmer now. “It’s fine. I hope I didn’t scare any of you. It’s great though that a little competition helped everyone get the hang of transmuting though; I’m happy.”

With that, The Coven left the clearing and walked back to Robichaux.

In the back of the line, Mallory whispered to Valencia, “Is Zoe okay?”

“Yeah, she is she just has some bad memories with transmutation.”

“How come?”

Valencia looked ahead and saw Zoe was probably out of earshot. 

“When she did the wonders for the first time and we got to transmutation, she started playing a game of tag with Queenie and Madison just how the girls did today. Zoe transmuted herself into the front gate and died until my mother brought her back. It was just too familiar to her, I guess.”

Mallory nodded, looking at her new friend at the head of the group with sympathy.

 

The witches approached their school finally and entered the hall, only to find Cordelia waiting for them in the front sitting room.

“Ma, you’re back from Cali so soon?”

“I had to leave” the Supreme informed, “we were right in our suspicions that Queenie was in danger.”

Zoe looked to the girls protectively. “Umm Cordelia, are you sure you don’t want to talk about this more privately?”

Cordelia shook her head, “Absolutely not, I need you all to understand the danger we’re facing.”

All of the women made themselves comfortable in this sitting room, listening to their leader’s words.

“Queenie is trapped in a place called the Hotel Cortez- a hell-mouth that entraps the souls of those who died there and they cannot leave.”

“Does that mean...... Queenie died?” Mallory asked, her voice hitching with emotion already.

“Queenie did apparently die at the hotel; she told me it was by a bloodsucking creature who wanted to ingest her powers. She’s been stuck there since the day she enters the place.”

“Wait, bloodsucker? Vampires are real too?” Claudette asked.

“Focus, Claudette! As the only other black witch here, I want to know what we’re going to do about Queenie” Lorell asked.

“Lorell, there is nothing I can do. I went to our brother institute Hawthorne and their regent leader Ariel Augustus told me he is aware of the Cortez and its dangers, as it’s in his state.”

“Ariel hasn’t told you about this before? You’re the fucking Supreme; you should know every supernatural danger there is out there! Why didn’t you talk to John? He’s the Chancellor of the damn school” Valencia questioned.

“Mr. Henry-Moore was on a trip to England I was not able to get ahold of him. The only who offered me condolences was Behold, though I suspect even he thought lowly of me.

Just then a teapot kettle’s pricing boil entered the mover air, the girls curiously looked around until it stopped. They figured Cordelia had somehow done it herself with her powers and paid it in mind as she continued.

“I did all I could to save Queenie, and she’s not in pain. She happens to be playing cards with the darkest soul I could sense in that hell-mouth, but she’s not in pain. Not surprisingly, I took this as an omen that I needed to study. I’ve been sensing something inside my bones for a while now” Cordelia paused.

“As the Supreme, I may not have that much contact with the underworld, but I do have some. I’ve been getting messages like a whisper to me that are warning me of horrible things to come, and they've only gotten stronger after seeing what happened to Queenie. I don’t know what this all means yet ladies, but I assure you I’m taking the proper steps I need to and will _not_ let another one of you slip through the cracks while I’m the Supreme.”

Cordelia, though vigorous and regal, had tiredness to her eyes, and coughed as if she were weak. Valencia hadn’t realized her mother hadn’t seemed well lately, but now it was obvious.

“What steps, mom?” Valencia questioned, placing her hand in other mother's. 

“Well, I suppose that’s my cue dears; the tea is finished anyway” a new voice entered the room.

A voice that was like a sing-song; cheerful; oddly accented; charming.

The beautiful and aging form of an old (and dead) friend to the Coven appeared before them and Zoe and Valencia gasped.

With her glasses, unruly red hair, and stance, it was as obvious she was there as hearing her voice.

Valencia looked from her mother to this new figure and blurred out,

“Auntie Myrtle?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Myrtle's reentry haha. As usual, I had a lot of fun writing this and going into the minds of the characters and also the world of the Coven in general.


	10. The past comes back to haunt, or heal, but mostly haunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: A lot of intense stuff that hasn't really been in the story since the Outpost chapters is back here. Mentions of conversion therapy camps, slurs being used, and horribly abusive parenting are mentioned. Just wanted to give a warning that this chapter isn't just simple fluff.

    “ _Auntie Myrtle?”_ Valencia blurted out.

“Well, I can see you’re surprised darling Valencia, but it is certainly me- in the unburned flesh” Myrtle entered the sitting room with flair, handing Cordelia her cup of tea.

“Wait, this woman is your Aunt?” Mallory asked Valencia.  

“No, we just call her that”

“This is all very nice, but would someone explain to me what is going on? Cordelia, why did you resurrect Myrtle?” Zoe questioned, confused but not angry.

Cordelia sighed and placed her teacup down on a nearby couch table. “I told you all I felt the need to take protective measures, and Aunt Myrtle is the best person I can think of for helping me- helping all of us” Cordelia emphasized,  glancing over her Coven with a motherly gaze.

“You’re an advisor to the Supreme; on the council?” Mallory spoke up again.

“My, my, what am inquisitive new witch we have here. Yes, I have been a part of this Coven longer than you have little bird, and you can trust me” Myrtle extended her hand, “And your name is?”

“Mallory, Mallory Beckham” The new witch replied, shaking Myrtle’s aged but firm hand.

“Well Mallory, I hope to get to know you better, along with all the new recruits. Zoe, it’s rather late, would you mind showing me to a free bedroom?”

Zoe with wide eyes, lead the older witch up the staircase, and the others followed suit.

“Go on upstairs, I’ll be there soon” Valencia whispered to Mallory with sweetness to her tone.

Now just mother and daughter left alone, Cordelia nodded and slowly raised herself out of her seat.

“I suppose you want to talk, let’s do it in my office. I have stuff I want to tell you as well.”

Within the privacy of her mother’s office, Valencia paced anxiously.

“So, I don’t even know where to begin. Queenie’s gone, you bring in this spiritual mambo jumbo bullshit about danger, and you bring back somebody you said you never would.”

“I have always loved Myrtle; you love Myrtle. I don’t see why this is such a shock to you.”

“You _burned_ her at the stake to protect our reputation, what do you think the rest of the council is going to think when they see she’s resurrected?”

“The warlocks won’t like it, I know that. Ariel and Baldwin especially hated her and we’re glad she was killed on corruption accounts. But you’re missing the bigger picture here- Myrtle is someone we need alive here and well with us for all that’s to happen.”

“What is going to happen?” Valencia questioned, trying to contain her volume, “Do you have any idea of what is going on? Since when do you get divine intervention?”

“It’s not divine intervention Val- it’s something cosmic that I’ve learned from my friend Billie Dean.”

“Did you see her in Cali?”

“I did, as a matter of fact. She isn’t a witch, but might as well be one because she’s the real deal psychic for the supernatural. A complete ham, but still very authentic.”

“Are you saying she’s the reason you know this ‘threat’ is coming?”

“I’m saying she helped me confirm my own suspicions. I don’t want you telling anyone of this, but she warned me of some things.” Cordelia paused then continued.

“She wouldn’t give me all the details, she was too afraid, but she told me this much: there are demonic presences at work here.”

Valencia sat down for this at her mother’s desk. “Okay...what does that even mean?”

Cordelia sighed, “I assure you I don’t know right now Val, but that’s not important. I’m not sending any else to dangerous places so we wait on this.”

“Dangerous places?”

“Billie believes this great danger comes from another vessel for trapping spirits, it’s a location in California called the Murder House by tourists.”

“You’ve known about this?”

“I have” Cordelia answered simply, “It was one of the first things Billie told me about when we came in contact with each other. I have to admit I didn’t investigate it partially out of my own fears, but after Queenie, I now have fears for my girls. And I’d rather prepare them for whatever’s coming then charge in blindly to a place we’d regret dying in.”

Valencia nodded, “I understand that, and ma, I’m not here to judge your decisions as a leader. I think after losing Queenie focusing on making our Coven strong again is what’s important.”

“I appreciate that honey.”

Valencia started to get up from her seat when Cordelia motioned for her to sit back down.

“There’s something else- something I wanted to tell you specifically.”

“What is it?”

“Billie has gotten other...signs let’s call them, that have to do with our Coven even as much as this danger in the Murder House. She told me spirits keep on telling her to pay attention to a young woman of great power, one who can grant life and much more.”

“You’re talking about Mallory?” Valencia asked, agitation already reeling into her tone and face.

“I believe I am, though we could get no specifics. I’ve been thinking about Mallory and her place here for a while, but getting that advice...I’m not sure I can trust her completely.”

Valencia’s eyes widened and she laughed, “Are you fucking kidding me, mom? She’s harmless as a puppy. Maybe it’s a _good_ thing you got this advice to pay attention to her, did you and your doppelgänger friend ever think of that?”

Cordelia considered this, “I suppose I shouldn’t have said I didn’t trust Mallory, you could very well be right. But I don’t know that yet, and I’m telling you to be careful.”

“And this conversation-wait warning- was just for me, not Zoe or any of the other council members?”

“Zoe is my second in command right now and I’ll inform her of everything in due time. And I would _never_ tell the warlocks about Mallory and the power I can sense on her. But I wanted to talk to you shout this specifically.”

“Why me?”

“I see the way you look at her” Cordelia began hesitantly, “you become so attached to anyone you have feelings for and look what happened with Madison.”

“Madison just left me for a threesome with Kyle and Zoe, she never hurt me. Hell, I was the one person here she told me she’d never hurt.”

“Because you were loyal to her to a fault. I don’t want to see that happen again.”

“So this isn’t about protecting our Coven, but more-so that you want to control me.”

“I didn’t say that,” Cordelia snapped, then winced and took a kinder tone, “I know you’re twenty years old and don’t need your mother to tell you how to run your life anymore, but I, just trying to protect you. I know you and when you want to protect someone you will do anything to achieve that goal. I want you to be careful not to get your heart broken again.”

Valencia took in a deep breath and nodded, rising from her seat finally, “I know you always just want to look out for me ma. But you have nothing to worry about, there’s _nothing_ going on between me and Mal, and even if there was, she wouldn’t hurt anybody.”

Cordelia smirked slightly, not quite believing the ‘nothing between us part’, but simply said, “Alright then, I trust your judgment. You should probably go get relax for the night.”

Valencia nodded but gave her mother a hug before leaving.

“What happened to Queenie wasn’t your fault, ma,” and left the Supreme’s office.

Cordelia was slightly grateful her daughter wasn’t around to see her tears afterward.

 

.........

 

     Valencia entered her bedroom to see Mallory playing with little Rhiannon happily on the floor.

“Silly girl, what are you doing?” Mallory chided, lifting a mouse squeaky toy up and down as the kitten fruitlessly clawed for it.

“Oh hey, you’re back,” Mallory said, stopping the game and petting Rhiannon instead, “What did your mother want?”

“Don’t worry about it hon” Valencia responded, sitting down on her bed, “Want to watch something?”

Mallory nodded, “What's that popular show you were telling me about? We can watch that.”

Valencia smirked, “ _Game of Thrones?”_

“Yeah, I think that was the one. It’s like a fantasy series, right?”

Valencia nodded, “Oh yeah, totally Disney like.”

“Okay then, let’s watch before bed.”

Within the over an hour-long pilot episode, Mallory kept side-eyeing Valencia. When it was done she simply said,

“Why would you make me watch that?”

Valencia chuckled loudly as Mallory tickled her stomach in retaliation.

“We can watch a Disney movie before bed, we can watch _Snow White_ for the tenth time if you want, I promise,” Valencia said through her laughter. Mallory stopped her torture.

“Alright, but I want to watch another GOT episode tomorrow”

Valencia’s eyes widened, “Huh, I thought it creeped you out?”

“It did, but it’s also interesting. Plus, I’ll bet Arya was what you were like when you were younger.”

Valencia chuckled and opened her laptop up again to find the movie Mallory wanted to see, always impressed by how much they had in common despite being so different.

 

........

 

   Queenie’s disappearance made Mallory pay more attention to her lessons- for her own benefit as a witch that needed to protect herself. Valencia noted mentally that Mallory had already mastered pyrokinesis and transmutations within her first two months of being at Robichaux, not a bad accomplishment.

 

This was the new norm for Mallory at Robichaux’s Academy until in May 2015 a change happened that she had been praying for.

 

Zoe was trying to have a one on one magic session with Mallory and help her focus on changing the pigmentation of flowers (one of Mallory’s favorite objects) when an unprompted knock at the academy door was heard.

“I’ll get it” Zoe offered, and was greeted at the door by a middle-aged woman and a young teenager. The woman wore, glasses, had her hands on her hips with impatience and presiding brown eyes. The teenager looked down; fumbling with her hands and her long, tangled, brunette hair covered most of her face.

“Is this the place of heathens my daughter has been corrupted by?” The woman asked sharply.

“You’re going to have to be more specific ma’am, we corrupt a lot of girls” Zoe responded, not hiding her smirk.

“Mallory Beckham, that’s who I’m talking about, is she here?”

“Mallory is in a lesson with me-”

The woman didn’t wait for any further explanation and grabbed the younger girl’s hand and barged into the academy, pushing past Zoe.

 

 

 Mallory had ventured into the main sitting room of the academy upon hearing what felt like a familiar voice and was faced with her past glaring at her.

“Mom,” she said through gritted teeth and noticed her sister standing behind the older woman, “Rosie, how are you doing?” She asked sweetly.

“Don’t talk to her right now!”

“What is going on down here?” a new voice called, and Valencia baffled down the staircase to the cold family reunion before her.

“Delores,” she greeted with a fake smile, “so nice to see you again.”

“I should’ve known you’d be a part of something like this, the _dyke_ that ruined my daughter” Delores Beckham stated. 

“It’s like another Joan Ramsey walked in here” Zoe muttered.

“What do you want mom?” Mallory interjected.

“Who runs this establishment?” Delores questioned instead of answering her daughter’s.

“I do,” alerted Cordelia’s voice from the hallway, slowly entering the main sitting room, “Is there a problem Miss...”

“I’m Mallory’s mother, and I’d like to talk to you about something.”

“Step into my office,” Cordelia guided the agitated middle-aged woman and her younger daughter.

“I’m going in there, will you come with me, Vee?” Mallory asked. 

Valencia nodded as if it were an obvious choice. “Of course. Zoe, tend to the young-ins in the greenhouse will you?”

Zoe agreed to this and soon Valencia found themselves in a room with two matronly figured staring at them and a young teen looking at the floor and sitting down.

Mallory immediately went to Rosemary’s side and brushed her fingers through her hair, despite her mother’s wary glances.

“Now Mrs. Beckham, you don't need to inquire about your daughter. Legally, she's an adult, and many witches branch of from their families once they come here anyway-”

“This isn’t about Mallory, not really,” Delores cut the Supreme off; “I did the right thing by getting her out of my house. I’m here about my other daughter, Rosemary. She needs to be here.”

Mallory didn’t look shocked but spoke softly to her sister, “Are you noticing your powers growing baby?” She asked kindly.

“Setting her room on fire is what she’s doing” Delores chimed in, “And not with matches. By God, as my witness, she freaked out on her father yesterday and the room lit on fire. The one levitates in her bed like a ghost, this one cause’s hellfire, and I don’t know what to do.”

“Mrs. Beckham, you need to realize that these abilities aren’t bad. And I’d appreciate it if you could let me get a sentence in” Cordelia said with sternness, notching Delores starting to speak up again.

“I know you probably have a great deal of confusion about all of this, but Mallory is a wonderful and thriving young woman at our academy. And Rosemary could spend her adolescence getting to really know her own self and not risk causing pain. How old you are you sweetheart?” Cordelia addressed the youngest in the room, who, without looking up replied in a shy voice,

“I’m thirteen.”

“Rosemary is reaching an age of puberty when most witches who don’t know they have the lineage have to deal with it anyway because their powers and growing along with their hormones.”

“But we know all about our lineage- or at least that we have one. My grandmother told me all about it and I remember from early childhood feeling different” Mallory offered.

“Oh, your grandmother and her horrible stories. She lived a normal life, I never knew why she never could encourage you to be normal” Delores huffed.

“Grandmother was miserable her whole life because she felt ashamed; I know now I’m worth more than that. I found a home for real” Mallory insisted.

“What home? With these devil worshipping heathens and homosexuals? I can’t believe I ended up this way. My eldest is a pervert, my youngest is a retard, and it turns out _both_ of them have sick abilities”

Mallory snapped in a way Valencia had never seen before or imagine capable of her, she slapped her mother across the face. “I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL HER THAT!” Mallory yelled, her mother nursing her cheek in shock.

“Why is it _so hard_ for you to accept us, mom? You’ve loved that sorry excuse for a husband all of these years, why not us, huh?” Mallory questioned with bitterness.

“Do _not_ talk about your father to me young lady-”

“STOP YELLING!” Rosemary suddenly yelled, covering her ears with her hands. The sound practically shook the room.

Mallory immediately put on a kinder tone and knelt to her sitting down.

“I’m sorry honey; I know you don’t like loud noises-”

Mallory had been playing with Rosemary’s hair again and lifted her face up to finally get a look.

Besides the freckles and tears adorning her face, there was also a noticeable bruise on her right eye.

Valencia started but Mallory started to tear up again, “I didn’t see you had another one” she mused.

Mallory turned to her mother with a look as if to say, _how could you let this happen again?_

“I don’t want to break this up necessarily, but I have a question” Cordelia interjected into the Beckham family drama. And to be fair- she and Valencia had been standing there in awkwardness for all this time.

“What exactly is your purpose here Mrs. Beckham, to drop Rosemary off into our care?”

It surprised both Goode women to see Mrs. Beckham become sensitively emotional, the woman now had tats forming in her eyes. “He said I had to or he’d leave me. And I feel I have to agree with him- this is unnatural.”

“No,” Cordelia spat “let me tell _you_ what’s unnatural: kicking your daughter out for her sexuality and her powers, letting your husband abuse your youngest child who clearly needs help. And it’s also _unnatural_ for you to come in here acting as if you are doing God’s work when from what I can see you’re not worthy of children.”  

“How dare you-”

“Going to keep interrupting me in my own academy?” Cordelia cut her off, “It’s no matter. We’re taking in both of your girls, and you don’t have to see them anymore. In fact, I’d like to _never_ see your horrible face on the premises after today. You can leave now, or I’ll show you out my own way” Cordelia threatened, her voice dangerously low and authoritative. Her eyes spurned like a pyrokinesis fire about to explode.

Silently, Delores Beckham looked between her two daughter helplessly and shuffled out of the room, sending Valencia a dirty glare on the way out.

The three women and young teen heard the front door slam and Cordelia spoke softly to Rosemary.

“Rosemary is it?  Hi. Would you like to greet me?”  

Rosemary, still looking down at the ground, was promoted by Mallory to look up at Cordelia and trust her.

“I’m Cordelia; I run this school. I know your powers may feel scary right now, but we’re here to help you control them and give you all the love you never got at home. And Mallory will be here with you.”

Rosemary nodded, processing the information.

“It may take her a while; she hates strangers” Mallory explained.

“Well, we're just going to have to not be strangers anymore, now aren’t we? But that’ll take time. How about we move you into your new room and you can just rest for a bit to get used to all that’s happening?”

Rosemary nodded, giving a small half-smile to the Supreme.

“Do we have any other rooms available?” Valencia asked, speaking up suddenly.

“We can make room, but Rosemary should probably stay with Mallory for now”

“Can I stay with you?” Rosemary asked suddenly to Cordelia.

“You don’t want to stay with me?” Mallory asked, surprised.

“I want to stay with someone new,” Rosemary said with a calmness that’s surprised her sister.

“But why? You don’t know anyone here” Mallory reminded Rosemary.

Cordelia coughed to bring attention to herself.  “Rosemary sweetheart, my suite as the Supreme here isn’t available for students I’m afraid, if you really do want to stay with another student I could put you with Zoe. She’s taking care of another young student who had issues with random pyrokinesis as well. Zoe is sort of our top assistant here and I trust her to help anyone struggling with their powers. She’s a peer moderator.”

 _And I’m just the bitchy daughter_ Valencia thought

Valencia could have sworn Rosemary glanced at her quickly before responding, “That seems cool. And you already have a roommate, right Mallory?”

“I do” Mallory replied with some guilty hesitation. 

“I’ll be fine” Rosemary ensured her.

“If she doesn’t like it, we could always change” Cordelia pointed out.

“I’m kind of tired” Rosemary interjected and Cordelia realized she’d have to fix this issue _now._

 _“_ Okay, I can materialize a bed into Zoe’s room for you to rest. I’m sure she and Shirley won’t mind a bit,” Cordelia reasoned, feeling she fixed everything.

The Supreme led Rosemary to Zoe and Shirley’s room. Mallory stood in shock in Cordelia’s office, and Valencia stayed with her.

“She hates strangers,” Mallory muttered in disbelief, “Why would she want to room with people she doesn’t know?”

“Maybe she just feels safe enough here to do that” Valencia responded with a shrug.

The two witches left the Supreme’s office and went to go check on the latest and youngest of Robichaux’s occupants. Mallory was fully aware she was getting what she wanted in regards to her sister, but not in the way she planned.

 

........

 

    Dinner and bedtime were more silent than usual for Mallory and Valencia, as Mallory observed her sister from the other side of the table and Rosemary went off to stay in the Supreme’s suite afterward.

 

 Mallory went to bed sooner than usual, insisting that she was exhausted from this day and needed to turn in early. Valencia, of course, didn’t object and the two were lights out without their usual talks.

 

Valencia hadn’t had a bad sleep in a while, but she knew the tell-tale signs of nightmares. It started with hearing Mallory’s weak grumbles in her sleep that woke the Supreme’s daughter up. Then a freighted mourning if intelligible words slurred from Mallory’s lips until she was eventually screaming, “ _STOP IT!”_

Her bed rose high in the air and landed with a loud thud, waking her up. Valencia figures others had probably heard it and locked the door for privacy.

Mallory was sweating and shaking in her bed when Valencia walked over and wrapped her arms around the other woman.

“Shh, shh. It’s okay, whatever you saw wasn’t real.”

Coming back into reality, Mallory glanced at Valencia.

“I’m sorry about that; I was being stupid.”

 “You were just having a bad dream; no worries.”

Mallory removed herself from Valencia’s gentle hold and instead of staying in it and wordlessly left the room in a daze.

Valencia curiously followed her in the dark and cool of the night into the greenhouse, all the while trying not to trip over anything.

“Mal, hey Mal!”

“Shhh” Mallory muttered sitting in her usual spot at the dirt and plant-filled table.

“What are you doing here at three in the morning?”

“I want to finally crush some bean plants with an eye of newt and see if it’s a healing remedy- I’ve been meaning to try it,” Mallory said, holding what was probably a bean plant.

With the little bit of light from a lamp, it was hard to tell.

“Okay” Valencia began with disbelief, “Why are you doing this right now?”

“Because it’s doing _something”_ Mallory insisted, placing the plant pot down. “Because I won’t feel useless if I know I’m doing something I’m good at.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I left her Vee,” Mallory pointed out, “I left her and my dad did what he always does and injured her. Now she doesn’t even want to be in the same room with me,” Mallory said with a sullen look.

Valencia’s eyes widened. _Oh, now I get it._

“That’s not true. It’s only Rosemary’s first day here and she’s got a lot going on for her. Plus she’s-”

“Go ahead,” Mallory edged on with grit teeth, “Say it.”

“She’s not like most people socially. Being on the spectrum isn’t a disease you need to protect her from every five seconds Mallory; I think she knows what she wants.”

“What if she can’t adjust here? Life is hard enough without having all the magic and danger we face thrown at her.”

“Your mother never believed enough in her to let her be independent; don’t make the same mistake of underestimating her” Valencia reasoned.

Mallory sat in silence for a moment before shaking her head, “I can’t believe he did something like that _again_ to her. And on her face too.”

“Are you saying it was better he would injure your legs when he got angry so nobody would see?”

“That’s not what I’m saying!” Mallory insisted, then her anger went away and she sighed. “Maybe you’re right though, maybe Rose is stronger than I am. Rose doesn’t get nightmares terrifying her all the time; she just goes through life and does it- no weakness.”

“That’s not true either, there’s no reason to think you’re weak for being abused and still being scared. Would it help if I just pointed out some facts?” Valencia said, trying to be helpful. “You and your sister are away from a religious fanatic mother and an abusive addict father that your mother won’t kick out. You’re both safe here and learning to control your powers instead of being in the dark. Things are looking up.”

Mallory nodded, a small smile appearing on her face finally. “I know you’re right about that. I want to focus on being a good big sister to Rose and take care of her here,” the smile faded after some thought, “but how can I do that if she hates me?”

“I don’t think she hates you at all Mallory. Zoe just has a way with kids and maybe it’s better for her to get used to new people and be watched by the _peer moderator”_ Valencia said the term in her mother’s regal tone.

Mallory actually snorted at this in spite herself and it made Valencia grin like an idiot.

“Ah, there’s a smile. Now can we go back to bed and solve this when the sun is up?”

Mallory nodded, “I guess gardening work should take place during the day. You’re lucky I didn’t try to go to my safe space at the clearing a few blocks from here to calm myself” Mallory joked.

Valencia started for the door when Mallory called for her to wait.

“Vee,” she began, “Is it normal I still have dreams of my childhood? I sometimes can’t tell the difference between Rosemary or me being hurt in the dreams either. My dad hasn’t even hit me in a long time...I just don’t know why I can’t get over it. _I'm_ not the one who got the most abuse”

“I’m way too tired to give an eloquent answer right now, but it’s never _your_ fault for other people hurting you or having trouble moving on.”

“You once told me your dad is still a sore spot, do you ever-”

“I think I want to go to bed Mal,” Valencia said with a gentle finality.

Mallory nodded with understanding, “Okay, that’s fine.”

      The two women went back to bed with Mallory feeling better and Valencia opening old wounds.

 

  .........

       Valencia recalled very distinctly in her mind the act her father did that she never could’ve

forgiven him for. And it started out with a fight that summarized her parent’s relationship in a nutshell from her experience of watching them.

_Valencia remembered sitting in her room at age 14, hearing mumbled arguing coming from downstairs in the academy. The teen stealthily exited her room and found her parents arguing in her mother’s office. She stayed outside quietly and listened in._

_“I don’t know why you want to take her away all of a sudden Stephen” Cordelia questioned, “You barely see the kid anymore and now you just want to take her on a vacation?”_

_“Dee, you know I want to be a good father to Valencia. The girl needs a father figure in her life because your sorry excuse for a husband is never here.”_

_“Don’t start in on Hank; there’s a reason I fell in love and married him instead of you.”_

_“We weren’t a mistake Delia. God put us together to make that child and I wish you would have let us be a family from the start.”_

_“I think you’re an unlikeable religious zealot,” Cordelia began, “All I wish was that I had seen sooner before going to your dorm room bed. I am only grateful to you for giving me my daughter Stephen, but we all know what path she’s heading down and that you are not the right parent for her.”_

_“And what path would that be?” Stephen asked with mock confusion._

_Cordelia sighed, “You know. We talk about it anytime you visit. ‘She’s acting too much like a dyke, I’m glad she doesn’t play sports at least’. You want me to believe you intend to be a father figure to her? You said a few months ago that she needed feminine energy to ‘cure her’. I honestly can’t even keep up with your thinking anymore, to be honest.”_

_“Well you clearly haven’t done your job with being a good influence on her,” Stephen remarked, “Maybe that’s why I realized I have things I want to talk with her about before she gets too old. This school isn’t a good environment for her.”_

_“There’s hardly anyone even here,” Cordelia pointed out._

_“I still know there’s something very wrong about this place; about you and the family, you come from. If you’d rather talk about these visitation issues in court I’d be more than happy to and bring up that the presence of the devil in this house. Oh, they’ll never take me seriously but will investigate. And we both know you’re not strong-willed enough to keep whatever it is you're hiding here secret with that much scrutiny.”_

_Cordelia paused, and Valencia wondered what that could mean._

_“You would do that? Make Val’s life harder by bringing suspicion to her and where she lives?”_

_“If I thought it would help her,” Stephen responded, “I came here for my daughter and I’d like to leave with her for a vacation is all. I know we have our differences Delia- but we both love our daughter.”_

_“I can hear her breathing outside the door, why don’t you ask her yourself?”_

_Valencia started to move away when the door to the headmistress’s office opened._

_“Vally,” Stephen greeted, bringing her into a hug._

_Valencia couldn’t count the number of times she told him she despised the nickname._

_“Hey Dad, I heard you saying you want to take me on a vacation?”_

_“I do, now what I was telling your mother was-”_

The scene in Valencia’s mind changed to a day later after she had left with her father and was inside his house a few miles away from the academy.

She should’ve known things would be bad when he started insulting her clothing (once again) and said ominous things.

_“I want what’s best for you sweetie, and this vacation is going to help you a lot. I think you’re finally going to see things my way.”_

_“What’s so bad about me, huh? I know you think I’m broken because I’m not a Barbie doll or don’t like going to church_ , but what’s so-”

_“Because I can tell you’re not normal, that’s why I push. Tell me, Vally, do you think about girls, in an unnatural way?”_

_Young Valencia remembered her stomach stirring and her head getting fuzzy from the question. She had feared someone, especially her father, asking her this out front._

_“Why does it matter?”_

_“It’s a sin is why it matters, do you understand that Valencia. No child of mine is going to grow up to be a disgusting carpet muncher that violates God’s intentions” Stephen spat._

_Valencia at the time didn’t know what the derogatory term meant but flinched at her father’s tone._

_“I don’t know exactly who I am; I’m growing up still aren’t I?” Valencia tried to reason, though she had kissed her friends before and liked it more than they did._

_“Exactly,” Stephen smiled in a fake cheerful way, “You’re still growing up, so there’s time to correct this while you’re still young. You understand what I’m getting at then?”_

_“Not really, dad, I don’t think there’s any reason for me to need saving”_

_Her father grabbed her shoulders and shook her in a way he had never before._

_“We need to get one thing clear,” Stephen insisted, “I am doing this for you and our reputation. Show some gratitude and let this hell you.”_

_Valencia tried to move away from his grip but he held it tighter._

_“What exactly are we doing, this isn’t s vacation is it?”_

_Her father smiled, and it once again made Valencia’s stomach turn._

_“You’ll see tomorrow.”_

 

The next day they drove about a half-hour away to a remote area surrounded by a field. It looked something like a farm, but with fences caging it in like a prison. There was no sign designating the location of the place.

_“Dad, where are we?” Valencia asked as they entered the large house, the place that was supposed to ‘help’ her. Stephen gave no answer._

_Once inside the kitchen of the house, father and daughter were greeted by two adults, a man, and a woman._

_The man was older, with glancing black hair and glasses, but refined and smart looking. The woman seemed a bit younger then him and Valencia could distinctly remember her patronizing smile._

_“Hello dear, we’ve been expecting you” the woman explained._

_“What is this place?” Valencia asked._

_“We should be honest with you. I’m Martin Foreman and this is my wife Helena. We’re a God-focused organization that specializes in curing and controlling homosexual desires, particularly in young people like yourself.”_

_“Then why do you have any signs if you’re so important?” Valencia questioned, putting her hands on her hips._

_Helena laughed, “My you were right Stephen; she is incorrigible. Valencia dear, the U.S. government is ruled by a bunch of Godless heretics who would not....approve of the measures we have even if they let other organizations like us exist. We are known in secret circles for changing behavior and helping it stay changed for a person’s life.”_

_Valencia moved towards her father then, when the Foreman couple grabbed and by her arms and kept her in their grip tightly._

_“Daddy, what’s going on?” the young teen squeaked._

_“Helena, Martin, I leave her in your capable hands. If what my friend told me is true then you can help her.”_

_“Dad! Look at me!” Valencia called as Stephen walked away._

_He did look at her, and Valencia saw his cold blue eyes peer into her very soul with all the judgment she had always feared he would show._

_“I’m doing this for your own good, baby. Never forget that. Behave yourself.”_

_With that he left the home, ignoring Valencia’s screaming for him to come back as he drove away._

 

........

 

      Valencia woke with dabbles of tears on her eyes and quickly wiped them away. Thinking, dreaming, filling in gaps in her adult mind- the situation of her father leaving her at that place never left her. She had always understood why she couldn’t forgive him, because at that moment no person had ever hurt her more in her young life.

“Vee, do you want to go down to breakfast?” Mallory asked, getting up from her bed. Valencia nodded wordlessly.

Mallory was no idiot; she could tell something was on Valencia’s mind and disturbing her.

 _I hope it isn’t because of me_ she thought.

Meanwhile, as they walked to breakfast Valencia thought: _keep it together; Mallory and Rose are going through enough right now to bring in your old shit._

Breakfast was a fairly normal affair, and if anybody heard Mallory’s ventures last night they didn’t say anything. Mallory seemed normal again to Valencia; talking to and getting food for Rosemary. There was no hostility between the two and Mallory was satisfied enough to go with Zoe to the greenhouse, and the other girls left with them. Valencia was about to join them when she noticed she was alone with Rosemary and the young girl was washing her dirty dish with a towel.

“You can just leave that in there for the dishwasher,” Valencia told her.

“I like washing my own stuff by hand, that way I know it’s clean” Rosemary responded. When she was finished she saw Valencia was still standing there.

“I wanted to ask you something Rose if that’s okay”

“Sure, I never had a problem with you. You made Mallory happy until you dumped her.”

Valencia sighed then chuckled, “I guess I deserved that,” she admitted, “what I wanted to ask you though is: why didn’t you want to room with Mallory?”

Rosemary’s calm expression didn’t change as she asked, “Why do you care?”

“Because your sister is upset about it. You’re not mad at her are you?”

Rosemary shook her head, “No I’m not. I wanted to room with someone else in case you two needed your privacy.”

Valencia raised an eyebrow, “Come again?”

“I didn’t want to get in the way of you two bonding. Mal was so upset when you left and I want you two to get along again. It would be awkward with me there. Zoe doesn’t mind me and Shirley isn’t so bad. I like them” Rosemary explained.

“Wait a minute, you’re telling me you care that much about Mal and me being friends?”

“She gets bad nightmares; you can help her through them, right? I never could. She told me once you always helped calm her down.”

Rosemary took Valencia’s silence as an excuse to leave the room, “I forgot my notebook, tell them I’ll be right there,” she informed.

 

Valencia almost forgot her worries from the night before as she entered the greenhouse and noticed Mallory talking amiably with Zoe until she noticed her roommate.

“Hey...you alright?” Mallory asked, noting Valencia’s odd expression of confusion with a tight-lipped smile.

“Yeah I am, your sister isn’t mad at you by the way.”

Mallory arched her brows, “How do you know that?”

“I just know”

“Why do you think she didn’t want to room with me then?”

Mallory could’ve sworn Valencia hid a blush as the two sat down and got ready for class to begin.

Rosemary then entered the greenhouse and Valencia glanced at her knowingly. “I don’t know, but just trust Rosemary is a sweet kid and loves you.”

Mallory nodded and got back to her gardening expedition of the bean plant and eye of newt as Valencia considered Rosemary’s actions.

 _What is it with people trying to stick us together? We’re just friends now,_ she thought.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope everyone enjoyed this update and I'm happy we're into the double digits with chapters now! 
> 
> And some casting ideas for OC’s  
> Delores Beckham- Chloe Sevigny  
> Stephen- Wes Bentley  
> Martin Foreman- Zachary Quinto  
> Helena Foreman- Grace Gummer  
> Rosemary Beckham- Ava Acres (Because Madeline in Hotel looked like a young Billie Lourd).


	11. A celebration and a new love.

After Rosemary’s arrival, there were more girls admitted into the Coven and the house next door was finally being used again.

“Not as many as when we first advertised back in 2014, but we’re growing” Valencia encouraged her mother.

“Well, at least I won’t be paying the mortgage on the house next door for nothing now” Cordelia replied nonchalantly.

Zoe and Rosemary were still sharing a room, but Shirley moved into the house next door after conquering her pyrokinesis fears. Rosemary was happy with the little bit of space she has gotten.

“Shirley wasn't always so nice,” she told her sister one morning as the council ate breakfast with Rosemary. That was how it wound up turning out- most of the newer witches in the council moved into the house next door and the Beckham sisters stayed in the main building. This meant they were free to drop any worrisome tidbits about others.

“She wasn’t that bad,” Zoe shrugged, finishing off her eggs.

“I’m glad you’re happier with the arrangement though, Rose,” Mallory told her sister.

“Yeah, but be careful with the gossip. That’s how Madison always used to get into trouble” Valencia added, smiling at the memories of Madison’s mean but admittedly funny insults.

“But we’re all still a family and are going to have fun together, we just got a little bit bigger is all. It’ll feel more natural when everyone readjusts.” Mallory surmised.

“Spoken like a true little helper” Zoe commented with a sly smile. Mallory returned it in favor.

Valencia was surprised at Mallory’s confidence. She wasn’t an official council member but was always helping Valencia and Zoe now that Queenie was trapped in the Cortez.

“Is that fun stuff meaning your birthday?” Rosemary asked.

Mallory choked on her orange juice and shook her head.

“No, sweetie. I don’t think we’re going to make a big deal out of my birthday this year.”

“It’s June 10th, right? That’s pretty soon” Valencia remarked.

Mallory quirked an eyebrow, “You remembered my birthday?”

“We should do something though, even if it’s just a few of us.”

“Why don't you sing for all of us? That would be awesome!” Rosemary suggested with a hopeful smile.

“I don’t really do that anymore, plus I used to only sing for you,” Mallory said, with discomfort at the idea of performing in front of more people.

“Oh come on, you make me start loving music again and you don’t want to do the same?” Valencia questioned with a mock pout, downing the last of her coffee.

“Excuse me, is this my birthday or not? Don’t I get a choice?”

“Well, you’re right about that” Valencia decided, knowing that edge to Mallory’s voice was not right to push. If Mallory had reservations about something, it was probably for good reason.

Rosemary shrugged, “That’s okay; maybe for my birthday?”

Mallory shook her head, “It’s not because I don’t want to sing on my birthday Rosemary, I just don’t feel comfortable making a spectacle of myself more than I already have. I don’t even want a big party.”

“You deserve it though, it’s not like mom and dad every did much for either of our birthdays”

“Be that as it may- I still don’t want to make a big deal out of it” Mallory finalized, eating the last bit of bacon in the table.

Valencia figured there was something deeper in this motive, but wouldn’t question it in front of Rosemary.

Zoe, who had been silent for some time, clapped and addressed the other girls, “Come on ladies, let’s get the other girls and make sure they’re up. They were _supposed_ to still have breakfast with us; I just hope they just make it to class in the building that’s literally next door from them.”

The other three chuckled at Zoe’s admirable quality of being an instructor and followed her lead to clean up and begin the day.

    .....

“What can any of you tell me about levitation?” Zoe has asked. The Coven was back at the private clearing in the forest, with some new members.

“Isn’t that the thing they do in Harry Potter?” one of the new witches, Piper, Valencia vaguely remembered, answered lamely.

“Right, but we don’t use broomsticks” Zoe explained, “levitation actually comes in many forms- either the person welding the power can levitate, or objects can.”

“So basically we’re flying?” questioned Shirley.

“Not exactly, most witches can only levitate a few feet off the ground, and even that’s hard to do. I know some of you can enchant objects- I used to make my bed float early on in my training here myself, but being in the air by yourself takes a special kind of concentration.”

“Because levitating a huge bed is less stressful than our small bodies, right” scoffed Claudette.

“You’d be surprised at how different both feel” Zoe commented, trying to ignore Claudette’s tone.

“What about levitating in your sleep?” Mallory piped up suddenly.

Zoe considered this for a moment and shrugged, “Sometimes powerful witches do things in their sleep that they don’t know about. Have you ever tried levitating yourself?”

Mallory shook her head at the question.

“You’d probably be good at it” Valencia encouraged with a smile. Claudette fake gagged And Lorell hushed her.

Mallory nodded and went to the front of the group as Zoe directed her to go first.

The first thing Mallory concentrated on was the sky in front of her and reaching towards it with her mind. It felt right to go back up to the heavens for some reason.

As she started to rise it felt natural and calming until she felt a weight grab on to her.

“Mal, stop!” Rosemary yelled, grabbing for her sister's hand. The two were already a few feet in the air before Mallory noticed and broke concentration, the Beckham sisters dropping to the dirty ground.

Mallory landed on top of her sister with a face-first thud to her face, and Rosemary cried as her arm was clearly hurt.

“Shit, are you two okay?” Valencia asked, running to the two sisters.

“Clearly not” Mallory mumbled weakly.

“You two should go home, Myrtle will have something for you both” Zoe instructed, regaining her composure after the scene of injury.

Mallory stood up and winced at the dizziness in her head, but despite Valencia’s offer, she stood by herself and helped her little sister rise.

“Come on, let’s go,” she told the young girl, and Valencia followed them as they left.

The walk back to Robichaux was quiet, except for Rosemary’s winces at the pain in her arm.

It wasn’t until they had returned to the academy and Mallory was putting on a healing salve for bones that she even asked what she wanted to know.

“Why did you grab on to me during that spell?”

Rosemary stayed quiet for a moment, looking down at her arm that was covered in odd-smelling green goop, but it was making her feel better.

“I don’t know, heights are bad, and I guess I got scared”

Valencia raised a brow at this but it seemed to mean something to Mallory by the look in her eyes.

“Alright, I get that. But I was fine and it was _more_ dangerous for you to pull me down. Do you understand that?”

“I’m not stupid, of course, I get it _now,_ Rosemary replied as if it were obvious, “I just didn’t at the lesson. Do you really have to fly again?”

Mallory touched Rosemary’s cheek and looked in her eye that had been newly healed. How could she say anything that would upset her?

“No, I don’t have to if it makes you nervous. Why don’t you go rest and let the bones heal? If it still hurts we’ll have to try a non-magical remedy or something.”

Rosemary nodded and left the greenhouse. Mallory and Valencia followed her to her room and made sure she laid down on her bed and relaxed.

The last thing Valencia expected Mallory to do after all of this was to go into the main sitting room and start playing a tune on the piano, but that’s what she did.

“Umm, I know I should just let you all work this out in your own way and all that, but why are you playing music?”

Mallory stopped her happy tune abruptly. “It just came to mind I guess because Rosemary talked about music today.”

“She talked about singing; I think it’s a little bit different.”

“Does it matter?” Mallory questioned briskly.

“Why is she afraid of heights?” Valencia asked. It was better to change the subject and get to the point than small talk; she knew Mallory would want that.

“It’s a few things. She fell down the stairs as a kid, she hated going on a Ferris wheel or a balloon ride, but it doesn’t matter how it started. I know she has trouble controlling her fears, especially about heights, and didn’t prepare her or anything” Mallory vented, “I’m a terrible parent for not always thinking of what will bother her.”

There wasn’t a weeping sadness to this statement, but the coldness that made Valencia worried; Mallory really believed what she was saying.

“But you’re not her parent, and parents can’t know everything.”

“Aren’t I, though? Who else does she have but me? And I can’t even protect her.”

 _Like I just want to protect you from being hurt or hurting yourself_ Valencia thought.

“Why don’t you go up to her and see if she needs anything? Worrying alone won’t help anyone”

Mallory then gave a light smile, the sadness fading away. “I wasn’t alone though. I’m sorry for being ridiculous and nasty with you.”

“Don’t even worry about it, you were just-”

Valencia was cut off by a loving hug from Mallory and the smell of her lavender perfume filled Valencia’s nose.

 _She feels so soft_ the Supreme’s daughter mentally noted. She wasn’t a particularly big hugger, but Mallory’s were always welcome.

Mallory released Valencia from the hug the two were in close proximity that reminded Valencia of their previous relationship.

She hadn’t wanted to kiss her this much in a long time.

“I better go,” Mallory said, leaving the room and ascending the stairs.

Valencia sat down in the piano bench, legs wide and hands fumbling to help her make sense of her thoughts.

“You two have quite the chemistry,” a new voice said while entering the room.

Valencia turned to see her mother entering the room, obviously having been in the next room and having heard everything.

“Ever heard of privacy?” Valencia quipped, face flush with embarrassment.

“Oh I have, but not when a commotion is going on in my house and it involves my daughter and a new star pupil. You two handled that well” Cordelia complimented, sitting down on the piano bench with her daughter.

Valencia didn’t respond and Cordelia places a hand on her shoulder. It was gentle and almost reminded me of her mother before the supremacy.

“I mean it Valencia, you should be proud of helping those two and that Mallory has this much confidence in you. It’s not everyday people who have been hurt as much as those two have let others in.”

“Mallory is just nice like that, ma.”

Cordelia rolled her eyes, a motion Valencia didn’t notice because she was too lost in thought.

“Why does she think of herself as a parent? She shouldn’t have that burden.”

“You’re right, but it makes sense- maybe not to you as an only child, but as someone who’s also a biological mother _and_ a figurative mother to this Coven, I wouldn’t expect anything less from someone who’s an empathetic as Mallory.”  

“So, Rosemary is kind of like her daughter in a way,” Valencia stated, she didn’t say it as a question.

“You’ve known them longer than I have, wouldn’t you guess that?”

“I know; I’m just dim.” Valencia muttered, “I suppose I still have a lot to learn about Mallory.”

Cordelia nodded, then took her daughter’s hand in hers and asked, “Have you ever thought about getting back together with her?”

Valencia shook her head, “I don’t know if she even wants anything like that anymore, she’s got so much on her plate already.”

“But you want to do something for her birthday?” Cordelia questioned.

“I do, but not something big. Supremes know she deserves _something_.”

“If you want my opinion, I think doing something to bring those two sisters closer together would be the best gift Mallory could receive.”

“I have an idea about that, but I have to get her an actual gift too” Valencia commented with a chuckle.

Cordelia broke out into a smile and bumped her daughter’s nose lightly like she used to do.

It appeared the Beckham’s weren’t the only family getting closer after infringement.

 

Shortly after this conversation, Valencia went up to Zoe and Rosemary’s room. Zoe and the girls not home yet so it was just the Beckham sisters. They were watching a favorite sitcom of Rosemary’s on Mallory’s laptop. Rosemary definitely seemed to be healing quickly with magical help, but Mallory wrapped her sister’s arm in a bandage anyway.

“Hey, you two.  How’s it going, Rose?” Valencia asked sweetly.

“Eh, I’m feeling pain still but, doing better.”

“Luckily the sprain wasn’t too bad and no bones were broken, so the healing magic seems to be working just fine” Mallory added with a grateful smile.

“That’s great news! Can’t I watch by the way? That’s if I’m not intruding on sister time.”

Mallory looked at Valencia quizzically, “You’re always welcome with us Vee; pop a squat”

As Valencia sat with Mallory and Rosemary, she realized for once she was starting to see things in a different light; she was finally starting to feel like an adult that could have a partner and family one day. This is what the beginning of stability and happiness possibly felt like.

Of course, there was no romance blossomed... yet that is. 

......

 

    The day of Mallory’s birthday wasn’t an abnormal one, except for the acknowledgments of course.

“Happy birthday Mal, it’s the big two-oh” Valencia greeted first thing in the morning.

“A very happy birthday to you dear girl” Myrtle offered.

“I’m very happy you’re having your first birthday with us Mallory” Cordelia had said.

“Happy birthday Mal; I’m supposed to give you your gift later,” Rosemary told her.

“Oh is it Christmas? I didn’t realize Jesus was born today” Claudette sneered.

 

All of the morning greetings though hadn’t satiated the growing nauseous feeling in her stomach, the only way to fix it being to do something she feared endeavoring.

Using her new cellphone, Mallory was able to dial a familiar number and her head spun as she waited for the other person to pick up.

“Hello, who is this?” asked the stern voice of Delores Beckham on the other line.

“Mom, it’s Mallory. Hi.”

“Mallory, why are you calling me?”

“It’s my birthday mom; I thought you would want to-”

“I _don’t,”_ her mother insisted, “I wouldn’t want to speak to someone who chose a heathen lifestyle.”

“Are we talking about my powers or my sexuality here mom? ‘Cause it’s hard to tell sometimes.”

“I don’t even want to know what that horrible girl has done to you while you’re living with her.”

“Are you talking about Vee? Mom, she hasn’t done anything.”

“But you’re back with her and committing a sin?”

“It’s neither of those things, mom. We’re not back together,” Mallory gulped realizing she an issue with that fact, “But even if we were it wouldn’t be a sin.”

“I don’t know why you bothered to call me; we’re just going to keep going in circles with this conversation.”

“I called you because it’s my freaking birthday, and as your daughter, I thought you’d care!” Mallory tried not to yell, but couldn’t help the edge to her raising voice.

There was a pause and Mallory wasn’t sure if her mother had hung up, then she heard what sounded like a sniffle.

“Mom, are you still there?” 

“I should go Mallory; this clearly isn’t helping either of us.”

“What would you like me to do? Ignore my sexuality? Ignore my powers? I can’t do either mom and will be me no matter how much you try to stifle me.”

The sniffling turned into what sounded like deeper crying.

“I should have known you would turn out the way you did when that awful woman breathed into me while I was pregnant with you.”

Her mother often alluded to this story when she was upset with Mallory, and Mallory herself never quite understood what she meant by it and would never get an explanation.

She didn’t ask for an explanation this time she just questioned,

“Well, the Holy Ghost breathed into Mary and she birthed the son of God, Maybe I’m better than you believe. What do you think, I’m a devil or something?”

Her mother gasped, “Don’t compare yourself to Him ever again while talking to me Mallory”

“We are all made in His image, mother. And you should know that I feel more accepted and loved here than I ever did in your home. The people here love me for who I am, and I can say the same for Rose. God would want us to be happy and accept ourselves-”

“I should be going, please don’t call this number again” her mother’s mournful tone was the last thing Mallory heard before the line got cut off.

Mallory grunted, tossing her phone on her bed and sitting down in defeat.

“Hey Mal, we have a surprise for you- whoa, are you okay?” Valencia questioned upon entering the room. Mallory wasn’t crying, but she looked shaken.

“Yeah, I’m fine” Mallory replied with a plastered smile.

“Well, alright. You should come down and see the surprise though.”

Mallory nodded and followed Valencia down the staircase into the main sitting room. There was no one there besides Zoe, Rosemary, and Cordelia. Rosemary was holding up a handmade “Happy birthday Mallory sign” and balloons adorned the room.

“Happy born naked day” Zoe addressed and blew on a noisemaker.

“Guys, thank you, but you didn’t have to do this” Mallory said, not completely shocked at the people who orchestrated this. “And where is everyone else?”

“We figured you would just want people you were close with here, Myrtle is entertaining the rest of the Coven at the moment. Unless you want more people-” began Valencia.

“No, no! This is fine. I didn’t even want you guys to go through this much trouble.”

“It’s no trouble, and you haven’t even seen that we made you a cake yet” Cordelia winked, “I know you told me strawberry filling was your favorite for dessert once.”

“We wanted to start out with gifts” Zoe explained, handing a small wrapped present to Mallory.

Inside was a small black book of spells.

“Cordelia wanted me to give it to you. I do think it’s good that you practice and we can trust you to instruct yourself a bit, though don’t tell anyone else.”

Mallory nodded. Most people would’ve been disappointed by the idea of getting essentially a textbook for their birthday- but this was _magic_ for Supreme’s sake!

“Thank you Zoe, it means a lot that you want to help me better myself as a witch.”

“I suppose I should go next” Cordelia spoke up. She handed Mallory a small card that contained a gift card to Barnes & Noble plus a clothing store that Mallory was fond of.

“I wasn’t sure what you liked but figured it would be better to let you choose something you wanted in the future” Cordelia explained.

“That’s so sweet Miss Cordelia.”

“That’s not all I wanted to give you though,” Cordelia said with a light smile. Mallory noticed she had something behind her back that she brought to the forefront. It was a necklace with a silver chain and an emerald jewel in the middle. Cordelia placed it in Mallory’s hand.

“I know you’re probably thinking this is regular jewelry, but it isn’t” Cordelia then furthered her explanation, “This is an amulet that’s enchanted and has special powers that witches have said can allow you to focus on the great beyond- as a sort of netherworld kaleidoscope that can help you understand spirits. I wanted to give you this because I know you have power that goes into life and death better than most- I figured this might be a help to you. It was something I wanted to give Misty to see if it could help her make more sense of the resurgence power she had, but-” Cordelia cut herself off, not willing to go further.

“Miss Cordelia, I could possibly take something so important to you, and not as a birthday gift,” Mallory said, attempting to give it back to the Supreme, but Cordelia shook her head.

“No, you should keep it. Even as the Supreme I don’t have the connection to spirits that you seem to- _vitalum vitalis_ is all I can do, but you and Misty, you two feel things I don’t. I want to help any way I can.”

“So, more homework a birthday present, got it” Valencia muttered and Mallory hushed her.

“If you trust me this much, I hope I can learn something about my powers this way Miss Cordelia, thank you again.” Mallory placed the amulet down on a table gingerly.

“My turn!” announced Rosemary, brightening the mood.

Rosemary had apparently been taken out into town by Valencia and Zoe while Mallory was practicing magic on her own, and had gotten her sister an array of clothes (it didn’t take a genius to know the young girl didn’t pay for anything herself and it was also on behalf of the Coven). Rosemary also made Mallory a card with a poem that read,

_To my Mal who’s always been, my pal,_

_You deserve a day of lovin’,_

_I’m so glad you found somewhere to be happy and safe,_

_Even if it is in a witch Coven_

_Happy birthday_

_Love,_

_Rosey._  

Mallory chuckled at the corny card and gave her sister a big hug. “I know you came up with that all on your own because you’re so clever,” she told Rosemary, bopping her nose lovingly.

“I guess that just leaves me” Valencia announced. She handed Mallory a small box that the other witch opened to reveal two charm necklaces in the golden shapes of a crescent moon and a star.

“Because you’re kind of like the moon and stars to me, as my best friend,” Valencia said with a bit of a blush. After a second, Valencia backtracked, “That’s really corny though, so try to forget I said it.” 

Mallory couldn’t hide her huge smile that showed all of her teeth, “Don’t be embarrassed; you can call yourself my best friend and be mushy. Thank you Vee” she moved in closer to hug Valencia but the other girl handed her a present wrapped in a medium-sized box and red paper.

Mallory eyed the box with faux suspicion and grabbed it, faking bringing it to her ear to try and guess the contents by the sound. It made both Valencia and Rosemary laugh.

After opening it, Mallory was presented with the gift of two small golden hairpieces.

One was in the chaos of a definite crown with a butterfly in the middle and decorated with fairytale-like golden leaves on the side. The other was a smaller headband that was more simply just adorned with golden leaves on the sides.

Mallory smiled ecstatically, playing the crown one on her head, but then her expression changed.

“Please tell me you didn’t spend a whole lot of money on stuff with real gold, Vee”

Valencia chuckled and waved her off, “No, these were actually hand made by me whenever you weren’t looking, but parts of the gold is real, I’m sorry if that’s cheap, but-”

Valencia was once again interrupted by Mallory with a hug as she had been 2 weeks earlier.

“Thank you,” Mallory said, obviously grateful, “but I don’t get the significance of the hair prices exactly.”

“It was my idea because you like wearing headbands, but also because you’re a pure figure and want to stay close to Christ and all that”

As she said it, Valencia felt it was stupid.

“I-you really think I deserve to see myself as pure?” Mallory asked, a bit taken aback.

“Of course, if not you, then who else in this world?”

Mallory hugged Valencia again and then turned to the room of few but important people to her.

“Thank you all. I feel like I got gifts with meaning and don’t know how to thank you all for thinking of me so deeply.”

“We know a way” Rosemary added with a smirk.

“We kind of want you to sing for us before we eat cake or anything” Zoe explained.

Mallory sighed, about to argue but nodded instead, “Alright, I think I can do that.”

“Cheer up, I got the sheet music to one of your favorites” Valencia grinned widely while journeying to the back of the piano in the room.

Mallory followed suit and noticed the song selection was “A change in me” from _Beauty and the Beast.”_

 _“_ Do you remember the notes and everything?” Valencia asked. Mallory nodded and Valencia used all her previous piano training to try and play the accompaniment.

Mallory began to sing the opening lyrics:

“ _There’s been a change in me_

_A kind of moving on_

_Though what I used to be_

_I still depend upon_

_For now, I realize_

_That good can come from bad_

_That may not make me wise_

_But oh it makes me glad_

_And I-- I never thought I’d leave behind_

_My childhood dreams_

_But I don’t mind_

_For now, I love the world I see_

_No change of heart a change in me.”_

There was certainly truth to these lyrics as Mallory thought about it- from leaving her family’s home and using to take care of her little sister; nothing was easy. She had imagined her life would have been simpler and didn’t include witchcraft, but looking around the room, she saw that things were how they were meant to be. She sang with an untrained mezzo-soprano, but it sounded perfect to everyone present.

“ _For in my dark despair_

_I've slowly understood_

_My perfect world out there_

_Had disappeared for good_

_But in its place I feel_

_A truer life begin_

_And it’s so good and real_

_It must come from within”_

As she looked at Rosemary’s sweet and innocent face enjoying the performance, Mallory let out tears for the first time that day.

Valencia stopped the accompaniment but sang a-cappella, holding Mallory’s hand. Mallory found the strength to join in for the last chorus.

“ _And I-- I never thought I’d leave behind_

_My childhood dreams but I don’t mind_

_I’m where and who I want to be_

_No change of heart_

_A change in me_

_No change of heart_

_A change in me”_

The song ended and both Valencia and Mallory heard Zoe and Rosemary clap, and saw Cordelia smile but wipe tears her eyes. 

“I think I can speak for all of us when I say that was beautiful, and I think we should eat dinner and on to cake before we all start crying” Cordelia caused the rest of the room to chuckle through their emotions.

The strawberry filling cake awaited and the rest of the Coven entered to eat it, some giving Mallory small gifts.

“Oh god, now she really looks likes Jesus with that crown of thorns,” Claudette said as she dug into her cake.

Mallory just laughed; nothing could ruin the rest of this day for her. 

  

   .......

“So that was quite the shin-dig you threw today” Mallory addressed to Valencia as they were getting ready for bed.

“It was nothing, but it felt like it was right to do for you,” Valencia said, sitting down on her bed.

Mallory joined her, grabbing the other woman’s hand.

“I mean it, I know you all probably don’t stop everything for everyone’s birthday around here- but you wanted to cheer me up and that meant a lot. Hell, you got me to _sing_ again.”

“I just really think you’re special and deserved it” Valencia responded with a shrug.

“Yes well, the part gold hair pieces really stood out. What were the real gold parts from?” Mallory questioned. Valencia eyed the two new gifts sitting on Mallory’s dresser and that she was wearing both necklaces she had given her to bed.

“Just some stuff I didn’t want anymore.”

“That was gold? Come on Vee, spill. I would feel bad if it was something important.”

Valencia sighed, “You want to know? It was this golden pocket watch thing my dad got me when I was younger; I think he was trying to bribe me into liking him or something. And also a golden chain that I always hated that my mom’s husband Hank got me that I’m pretty sure he gave me for the same reason. The other bits of real stuff was jewelry Hank had given mom that she just wanted to get rid of.”

Mallory didn’t know what to say to that, “If this stuff was from family-”

“Shit men in our family who did us dirty and gave us expensive shit to try and win us Goode women over” Valencia clarified, happy to use the pun her mother had taught her as a child. “It’s good we got to use our powers to help morph the little bits into something good to give you.”

“But you’re focusing on me a lot; why me?” Mallory questioned.

“What do you mean ‘why you?’”  

“Why do you constantly pretend you’re just being a friend when I know we’re something different? This proves it” Mallory said with some confidence.

“What are you talking about? I-”

Valencia was cut off by Mallory placing two fingers to her lips and them embracing those lips in a light kiss.

It had been a while since Valencia has tasted Mallory’s lips and she remembered how they tasted of the faint clear lip-shine she wore and of course the fire that it brought to her own mouth.

“You felt something too, right?” Mallory asked after she broke the kiss gently.

“Of course I did”

“Then why are we pretending we don’t want to kiss each other and get back to how it was before?”

Valencia questioned, “You really want us to be together again, like before?”

“I do,” Mallory admitted, resting her head on Valencia’s chest as they laid down, “and I think you do too.”

“Well yeah now that you bring it up,” Valencia added with a smile, “I’ve had dreams about you coming over into the other bed with me and kissing me for a while now.”

Mallory chuckled, grazing Valencia’s cheek with her fingers, “Yeah I’d be lying if I said I didn’t as well.”

“But this has to be different than before,” Valencia insisted, “we’re adults now and can be mature.”

“Hey I’m not the one who broke off chemistry for an actress,” Mallory said with a smirk.

Valencia chuckled, “Oh you’re being petty now huh, who knew you had it in you?”

Valencia tickled Mallory’s stomach, eliciting giggles from the other woman and once on top of her gave her a light kiss in return for the one earlier.

“So does this mean we’re girlfriend and girlfriend?” Mallory asked with a hopeful smile.

Valencia nodded, “I’d like that if you would”

Mallory nodded and hugged Valencia.

“This has been the best birthday I’ve had since I was a kid, Valencia” she whispered in her ear gratefully.

“I know, and I’m just happy it ended well.”

“Yeah, especially after that ‘oh you’re the moon and stars to me...as a best friend” Mallory chided with a smile, imitating Valencia’s tough girl routine.

“Okay, you can go sleep on your own bed then” Valencia joked, grabbing Mallory and carrying over to her own bed while the victim laughed.

“No, no! I will not be manhandled!” Mallory insisted now grabbing Valencia and flinging her body on top of her own.

“Ouch, that didn’t work out a planned” Mallory groaned as her new girlfriend landed with a slight _thud_ on Mallory’s stomach, but the two laughed anyway. 

“Happy birthday, Mallie,” Valencia said with a smile, giving her a kiss, which Mallory gladly returned and deepened by placing her arms around the back of Valencia’s shoulders.

  Though it just went that far that night in terms of intimacy- both women felt they had made leaps and bounds towards becoming happier.

This birthday for Mallory and Valencia signified more than one kind of celebration for something good being born.  

 


	12. Events in their lives (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some figurative snapshots of the summer of 2015 for Valencia, Mallory, and other Coven members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major trigger warning for certain parts of this chapter. Talk about conversion therapy, death, and grief. Lots of happy stuff too, but be prepared.

_Events in our lives can summarize much of what we love (and hate). Holidays, celebrations, and tragedies that happen throughout a year can highlight someone’s growth just in a day or two from that year. This was the case for Mallory, Valencia, and the rest of the Coven._

* * *

 

**June 26 th, 2015**

      The day had started typically enough, and at breakfast, Valencia and Mallory held hands as they were prone to doing the past few weeks since official dating.

The ordinary day changed though when Zoe turned on the news and there was a report announcing marriage equality for same-sex couples in all 50 of the United States.

“Did they actually make a decision on this?” Mallory questioned, looking hopefully at the tv set in the sitting room.

“They must have; it wouldn’t be reported otherwise” Valencia explained to her girlfriend.

 “So does this mean you two are gonna get married?” Rosemary called from the kitchen, using her newly found levitation powers to help her clean the breakfast dishes.

“Wishful thinking kiddo” Valencia shot back but grinned anyway.

“You know we could, I mean if we wanted to, be married legally” Mallory proposed with a shrug.

Valencia thought she was serious for a moment and glanced at her girlfriend sitting next to her on the couch with a questioning eyebrow until Mallory grinned cheekily and laughed.

“I was just kidding Vee; there’s no danger of that from me yet” Mallory paused and seemed to consider something before stating, “Though it is nice to know we have the option now.”

“I guess it’s a pretty big deal” Zoe suddenly entered the conversation. She was standing the doorway between the kitchen and the sitting room now with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Well, of course, it is Zoe. I never actually imagined this being a thing I would see in my twenties happening, to be honest. I’ll bet my mom is freaking out right now.” 

Valencia chuckled, “Yeah she’s probably screaming ‘they’re all gonna laugh at you’ or something at the tv and thinking of us getting married with a blood sacrifice.”

Mallory tilted her head in confusion, “Why would she say everyone is gonna laugh at us?”

At Mallory’s innocence to horror movies, Valencia shook her head with a slight smile and responded, “You know Mal, I’m gonna have to show you _Carrie_ sometime; I think you’ll find it to be your autobiography”

Mallory was about to ask more about this, clearly confused until Zoe interrupted the love birds.

“Well you two celebrate being able to get married someday- I think I’ll just go get ready for today’s lesson. I’ll be in the greenhouse, so try to get the other girls off their butts for me, okay?”

Zoe left the room with a not to subtle discomfort and sniffle to her voice, one which took Mallory’s mind off what _Carrie_ was.

“What’s up with Zoe?”

“Huh? Oh nothing, babe” as she said it, Valencia knew she wouldn’t be able to defer Mallory from her friend’s dilemma for long.

“No seriously, something is upsetting her and I want to know what it is.”  It wasn’t unusual for Zoe to be serious or professionally mannered about things, but this was beyond that.

Valencia awkwardly turned off the tv and explained. “Alright, but don’t go telling a lot of people about this, alright?” Mallory nodded to her girlfriend.

“Sometimes when stuff about love gets brought up and shoved in her face, Zoe gets upset is all.”

Mallory waited for an explanation as Valencia sighed and continued. “A year ago this guy she was in love with named Kyle, he was an attendant for the Coven and a resurrected zombie frat guy Madison brought back to life.”

Mallory tried not to flinch or ask too many questions about this extremely odd scenario as Valencia continued. “Well, he’s the reason Madison died- the last time that she died. We had all thought Mads had just left for Hollywood as she claimed, but when she didn’t even answer my calls, I got suspicious. Then a few days later I found her phone in Kyle’s room but didn’t say anything to him. I spent a week learning tracking spells and used some of Madison’s stuff that Kyle said she had ‘left behind’ and found her body buried in the school’s backyard.”

Mallory noted the slight change to her girlfriend’s voice as she talked about her ex; she had no idea of course that it had been Valencia who had found the body.

“That sucks Vee” Mallory grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

“But what does that have to do with Zoe?” Rosemary asked, appearing suddenly in the living room.

 _Someone has mastered transmutation_ Mallory thought with some pride.

“Oh, well after I found the body and explained that I had suspected Kyle for some time to my mom, he finally broke down and confessed to having killed Madison and that this malevolent ghost named Spaulding had convinced him to bury the body in the yard. After that, we got rid of Spaulding’s spirit for good, but Kyle had to be punished as well.”

Valencia looked at the Beckham sisters and realized they didn’t even know all of the rules of the Coven quite yet.

“When a witch, warlock, or attendant to the Coven kills another one of our kind- we burn them at the stake for their crimes. Kyle was burned and Zoe still has trouble dealing with it, understandably.”

Mallory was going to ask how her girlfriend coped with all of this, but Valencia finalized the conversation with: “And that’s why Zoe hates Valentine’s Day now or most things to do with love.”

“You should go talk to her” Mallory insisted.

Valencia shook her head, “No, I don’t like to bring it up much- for obvious reasons. And Zoe would rather be by herself probably.”

Mallory shot her girlfriend a look and said simply, “I’m going to see what the others are up to; you go cheer Zoe up. I would do it myself, but it’s not my place quite yet.”

Mallory grabbed Rosemary’s hand and the sister’s hand and the two journeyed into the other part of the school next door.

Valencia realized Mallory wasn’t going to drop this, and if she was being honest with herself- it was time to talk to Zoe about her feelings. And so, into an uncomfortable situation, Valencia went.

.....

Zoe wasn’t crying in the greenhouse, as Valencia expected, but was setting up some plants she guessed Zoe and Mallory would introduce in class. Surprisingly, she seemed calm sitting down at the greenhouse table. 

“Hey” Valencia began lamely, shuffling over to sit next to Zoe with her hands in the pants pockets.

“You don’t have to baby me you know,” Zoe commented as Valencia sat down, “I don’t know why are you are anyway; we've never talked about this before.”

“I guess I have some new inspiration to be more touchy-feely and considerate,” Valencia said.

“You mean Mallory?” Zoe scoffed a bit. Then she sighed, “I’m sorry, I don’t mean anything against Mal; she’s my sister. I don’t have anything against you either.”

“I wouldn’t blame you if you did, I was the one who helped Kyle get caught because I cared so much about Madison.”

Zoe shook her head, “You were only trying to find out what happened to someone you cared about; I don’t blame you. I know I’ll always miss Kyle.”

The way she said it, with a trailing continuation and look of guilt at the end of the sentence prompted Valencia to question, “You’ll always miss Kyle, but? I’m sensing a ‘but’ somewhere here.”

“ _But_ ,” Zoe began with a snarky look at her friend, “I was glad he got caught for killing Madison. I was just as upset as you were when we found her decaying body in the yard.”

Valencia’ quirked an eyebrow at this comment and Zoe rolled her eyes.

“Don’t act so surprised, I was with Madison too, remember?”

“Yeah, but that was just a threesome to be with your boyfriend and Madison never refused to resurrect me from the dead, so I’m kind of not following the logic.”

“There is no logic to it!” Zoe explained with exasperation, “I cared about Madison despite all the mean shit she did to me. You should know what that feels like Valencia”

“I guess she got her hooks in both of us.”

“That’s not all there is to it,” Zoe went on, “Madison she- she was the one who helped me realize I liked girls as well as guys. Hell, sometimes I even liked her a lot better at sex than Kyle. The dude would fall asleep quickly and we would make out or talk, and I realized: it wasn’t just something to do so I could be with Kyle, I was actually attracted to Madison Montgomery”

“Did she cuddle with you? She never would want to with me, not for long anyway.”

“No, she never got that lovey-dovey, though I wouldn’t have minded that. I wanted to keep cool around her. Especially because I thought I only loved Kyle at first.”

“I guess that’s what she liked about you- exploration without the feelings. That’s why she dumped me for you two you know, I was ‘too clingy.”

“But you helped her after the gang assault situation, didn’t you?”

“I had to, she wouldn’t talk to anyone else about it.”

There was a pause before Zoe continued, “I know I got depressed on Valentine’s Day- and that’s for Kyle. But today, seeing you and Mal together; the marriage equality ruling, it reminded me that the first girl I had a crush on is not only dead, but she hated me.”

“She didn’t _hate_ you, Zoe, she didn’t really hate anyone. She just took all on hurt out on the world.”

Valencia looked closer at Zoe, who she hadn’t noticed until now had tears forming in her eyes. “But it’s wrong, right? I shouldn’t miss her, or think about wanting to kiss her again, I should only be thinking about Kyle. I should be angry for Kyle and hate Madison and be grateful Cordelia wouldn’t bring her back.”

Valencia remembered her mother’s exact words on the subject: _“I can’t bring a body this far gone back. I loved Madison too, but she was a danger to us, just like Fiona.”_ In hindsight, Valencia couldn’t really be angry at her mother for getting back at the witch who tried to kill Misty. They had all reasoned Madison got she deserved.

“It’s not wrong,” Valencia finally responded after considering her words and placed a comforting hand on Zoe’s shoulder. “Like you said, we feel things that aren’t logical all the time. Madison was- a fascinating person if nothing else, and hell knows I dumped my current girlfriend just to be a dirty little secret to her for a few months.”

Zoe wiped her shallow tears away and nodded, taking in a deep breath, “I know- it’s just, hard to take in sometimes.”

“Our lives aren’t all that easy,” Valencia told her, “But I think I know something that may cheer you up- there’s probably gonna be a shit load of pride parades happening because of the ruling, you’re more than welcome to join Mal and me.”

Zoe finally smiled and giggled, “Yeah, the first girl that’ll pick up will be surprised to have her finger cut off from _vagina dentata.”_

Valencia couldn’t resist a snort, “How did you even do it with Madison if you don’t mind me asking?”

Zoe wiggled her eyebrows and got up from her seat, “That’s a secret you’ll never know” she suggestively replied with a wink.

Zoe then went to open the main door entrance to the greenhouse and glanced at her students waiting to enter.

“We weren’t sure when we should come in,” Mallory admitted, leading the other witches.

Zoe smiled, a feeling lighter, and lead her pupils in to lean something. It was business as usual.

* * *

**July 4 th 2015 **

    The fourth of July was somewhat of a fun and unusual celebration for the Coven. It mostly consisted of the girls trying to outdo each other with a spell for light sparklers shooting from their hands, much better than regular fireworks, and trying not to blow anything up. But all had gone well that night, and soon the festivities were over and Valencia was back in her room with her girlfriend. 

 

“So you’re sure Rosemary is alright?” Valencia asked later that night after Mallory had said goodnight to her sister; leaving her with Zoe. 

“Oh yeah, believe it or not, she doesn’t mind loud noises usually unless they’re unexpected. She’s also been okay at fireworks as long as she has her headphones in and it isn’t too strong for her. She likes the colors” Mallory explained.

As she sat down on her bed she chuckled, “Look at me; I’m talking about her like she’s a child still. You know I swore tonight I saw her eyeing this boy her age standing near us at the fireworks?”

“The little darling is growing up” Valencia declared dramatically, plopping down on her bed. Mallory laughed at her girlfriend and joined her over on her bed.

“Oh what shall I do with my time to make myself happier?” she asked teasingly, on top of Valencia now.

The two started kissing and eventually, Mallory trailed her mouth on her girlfriend’s neck, eliciting slight moans from the other woman.

 _Her lips always feel amazing, damn. This is going okay right now; we’ve never done this before_ thought Valencia. She was aroused by Mallory, but her nerves were starting to kick in.

Mallory then did as she went further and slipped her right hand down Valencia’s pants, into her boxer- brief underwear.

_She’s touching there, it’s okay, you’ll wind up liking it, don’t freak on her._

She was inexperienced but slowly tried to tease the outside of the fabric and feel her girlfriend’s sex; she figured that much was necessary for getting someone worked up.

As her fingers slowly moved into the underwear and Valencia felt her folds being moved through with two fingers, she tensed.

 _“You have to be good and do as we tell you”_ came voices from her past, making what should’ve been a pleasurable touch feel revolting.

“No,” she snapped at Mallory, who had not noticed her tension building in a negative way.

Mallory, surprised but accommodating, removed her hand from her girlfriend’s nether regions, only to notice her shaking.

“Valencia? What’s wrong? Did I hurt you- I’m sorry, it’s my first time and-” Mallory babbled, cupping the other woman’s face with her hand.

“No, it’s not that,” Valencia explained, and now that Mallory was looking in her eyes, she saw something she didn’t expect for her girlfriend- fear.

“Then what’s wrong? You can tell me if you want to, you know that.”

Valencia gently removed herself from Mallory’s touch and turned away from her, sitting on the bed in the opposite direction.

“I don’t know; you’ll probably find it stupid,” Valencia muttered with an edge to her voice.

“Try me; I promise I won’t” Mallory ensured, urging her girlfriend to turn around and face her, which she did.

After a pause Valencia tried to begin to explain herself, “It’s just I’m not used to being touched _down there_.”

Mallory wasn’t sure if she was more surprised by the innocent analogy to the vagina, or that Valencia wasn’t used to it.

“Madison wouldn’t really touch me down there, not that much anyway. She was all about me pleasuring her usually. She had her own boundaries too- so we kind of understood each other.”

Mallory didn’t want to know more about that, but this explanation seemed unfinished. “So that’s it, you just don’t like being touched in certain places?”

“I guess, yeah” Valencia muttered. She seemed like she was about to get up when Mallory placed a hand on her shoulder to stay out.

“Do you want to talk about why that is?”

“Who are you, a sex therapist? You haven’t even had sex with anyone yet, so why are you-” Valencia started to snap, but looked at the concerned look on Mallory’s face and felt she couldn’t be pissed off at her.

“Do you really want to know?” she asked. Mallory silently nodded in response.

“Do you remember that my birth father was an asshole?”

“Yeah, I do”

“Well, I never exactly told you _why_ he was an asshole. A summer when I was fourteen he took me somewhere; I guess it was because he ‘d had his suspicions about me from a young age, I don’t know. But he took me to this place that wound up being a conversion therapy camp- except it was crueler than most others I read about.” Mallory registered this information silently but with a nervous mind, her heart already breaking.

“The people who ran it were this husband and wife who opened this place in secret and prayed on ignorant and desperate parents. Of course my mother and I found out later they were also involved in other sexual crimes against kids that people finally came out with once they were caught,” Valencia paused and inhaled before continuing, “They did some fucked up shit to us: locking us in rooms alone, no meals if we didn’t behave, but the worst was the conversion part. Neither of them actually touched us in that way, but we would-” Valencia choked on her words but let out, “We would have to touch ourselves while watching screwed up movies and got our reactions tested. That was their way of ‘healing’.”

Mallory was now crying, unlike Valencia and cupped her girlfriends face again when she got composure.

“Listen to me Val,” she began, using her sweeter nickname, “I won’t ever force you into anything you don’t want to do. That is _horrible._ How did they get caught?”

“Believe it or not, some warlocks, who happen to also be gay, were in the area and had been investigating it. They entered the place and used their powers on the assholes; thankfully the government did the rest. I was there the day it happened and they freed me. Apparently my mom was starting to get worried with my absence and asked for their help”

“But what about your dad?”

Valencia didn’t respond at first, but responded after a note-able pause, “He died in some house fire not too long after that actually.”

“I can’t believe all you’ve gone through,” Mallory sighed, giving her girlfriend a hug. She dried her tears and noticed something odd happening in front of her, “You seem awfully calm about all of this.”

“It feels like my head is spinning in a tornado actually,” Valencia explained, “But I’ve mostly gone back to normal.”

Mallory raised an eyebrow, “How did that happen, therapy, magic or-”

“I haven’t been to a therapist in years, but the medicine the psychiatrists give me has helped,” admitted Valencia.

“I’m sorry that I pushed you”

“You didn’t,” Valencia assured her girlfriend, “I want to be with you in that way Mal, trust me. Maybe if I just get on top, we’ll be fine” Valencia tried to brush her hand against Mallory’s leg.

“I’m not exactly in the mood anymore,” Mallory muttered, taking her girlfriend’s hand and squeezing it. “And I want this to work for the both of us and for you to never feel like you’re just being hurt or used again.”

Valencia was now the one to start tearing up as she asked, “So, you’re not disappointed in me?”

“Oh baby of course not” Mallory hugged Valencia into a caressing cradle, “You have to know none of this is your fault.”

“I know that,” Valencia said, but Mallory could sense hesitation to her voice. “And I want to try- just maybe little by little.”

Mallory nodded, now smiling, “I think that’s an okay idea. Probably better for me anyway because I’m inexperienced.”

Valencia let out a soft laugh, “Yeah, look at you: already trying to top for your first time.”

Mallory shrugged, “What can I say? I was enthusiastic about you” she said with a cheeky grin.

She watched as Valencia laid back down and gave the woman her space, she simply grabbed her hand and ensured, “I’ll wait. We’ll do this whenever we’re both comfortable and do as much as we’re both comfortable with. I’m not disappointed” she gave Valencia a kiss on the cheek and went over to her bed.

Mallory began going on her laptop and there was an uncomfortable silence in the room until Valencia broke it.

“You know, just because we’re not having sex, doesn’t mean we can’t cuddle again like we usually do.”

Mallory broke out into a smile and headed to the bed next to her with her laptop.

“I thought you’d never ask,” she said, scrolling through Netflix already. The two girlfriends kept their hands entwined all night as they relaxed while watching a Disney movie.

 

* * *

 

  **August 10 th, 2015 **

   After a summer of learning more magic, going to the beach, dating Valencia, and taking care of Rosemary, Mallory honestly didn’t expect any surprises after all the change she had gone through in a short period of time.

That was until one day in August when her mother was pronounced dead.

There was a phone call at the main Robichaux number from a local police detention center that asked to speak to a Ms. Mallory Beckham. Mallory had the sneaking suspicion that it was connected to her father and she found herself right when she heard Rodney Beckham’s gravelly voice over the phone.

“Mal, is that you?” he asked. He sounded tired.

“Yeah dad, it’s me. What could you possibly want?”

“I _don’t_ really want to talk to you, I always meant it when I said I was afraid of you. But you have a right to know what happened.”

Mallory tensed and felt a cold wind rush through her chest, “What’s going on dad?”

“Your mother- she took a bottle of pills today and they couldn’t pump her stomach. She only left a note saying she had a world of regret. I think she meant your sister and you. I figured you deserved to know she died.”

Mallory couldn’t believe what was happening but simply asked in as calm a voice as she could manage, “And what about you? Where were you when she was dying?”

“I was- well you probably know where I was.”

 _At a bar._ “Did you call for anything else or just to give me the bad news?”

“I need someone to try and vouch for me that I had nothing to do with her death Mallory, these cops don’t believe me.”

The distraught man was cut off, “Thank you for telling me dad, but you know I’m not going to help you. You should’ve been in jail a long time ago.”

Her father chuckled weakly, “And I thought your one selling point was your kindness, you little bitch.”

“I am being kind by making sure we all get justice and you stay away from the world for a while. If they need me to testify _against_ you then I’ll do that.” Mallory hung up the phone.

Mallory stood alone in Cordelia’s office, not quite sure what to do with herself.

 _How can my mom be dead? Wait, why do I even care?_ Memories of baking cookies, watching Disney movies together, changing Rosemary’s diapers, and her mother singing her Christian songs as lullabies suddenly replaced any bad ones about Delores Beckham.

“Mallory, are you alright?” Cordelia asked softly from outside her office door.

“Yeah Miss Cordelia, I’m fine” Mallory exited the Supreme’s office and was about to pass by her in the doorway entrance, but hugged her instead.

“She’s dead, my mother. I don’t even know how to feel. I’m thinking: ‘what do I feel right now?’ because I loved her even though I should hate her.”

Cordelia strengthened the hug and whispered into her pupil’s ear, “I know how you feel. My mother was a wretch sent from hell itself, but I couldn’t help but feel sad when she died.”

Mallory broke the hug, breathing heavily but not allowing herself tears. “Did you have good memories with her?”

“Not many, why? Do you have good memories of your mother?”

“Yeah, actually I do. Mostly from when I was much younger though.”

Cordelia smiled matronly and placed a hand on Mallory’s shoulder, “Then Mallory, you can take some comfort in that. It’s more than some people get. Look at the running this Coven, I’m living off my mother’s inheritance now and auctioning her things off for money. Sometimes our parents help us even if they don’t want to. And sometimes we love them even if they don’t deserve it.”

“How do I tell this to Rose?  I don’t know how she’s going to react to this.”

“Rosemary isn’t helpless or a child Mallory, you two are going to have to go through this together. Do you know if they’ll be having a funeral or-”?

“I don’t know if I could even bring myself to go” Mallory shuffled awkwardly in front of her Supreme. _There is a way I may be able to get closure though._ “Miss Cordelia, you said that amulet you gave me can help me connect to spirits, right?”

“It may or may not work. I know what you’re thinking Mallory and all I can tell you is to try it, but it’s not like calling someone on the phone. I’m sure it can be dangerous.”

“I’ll worry about that later on” Mallory decided, stepping away from her Supreme and journeying to her bedroom to find the birthday present from Miss Cordelia that she felt could help her.

.....

Mallory decided to perform this séance of sorts in the secluded clearing area of the forest she and the Coven had become found of for magic. The cloudiness made the clearing even darker than usual with the shade of the trees, and the heat of summer engulfed Mallory and made her heart beat faster than it already was.

The green amulet had a shiny look and a cool touch, tantalizing Mallory with the prospect of getting guidance.

She had no idea how to work this object, but held in between both hands and closed her eyes. If it was anything like bringing something dead back to life, then it should start with her finding that thread between the living world and the afterlife.

She tried to focus on that light she had become somewhat accustomed to and imagined her mother. She could feel her sprit after a few minutes of trying: tired, lonely and watered down of joyous feelings that Mallory often found in innocent animals. The vision was black, but Mallory could hear well enough.

_“Mom is that you?”_

_“I can’t believe you have these powers to talk to me, you really were some kind of heathen” Delores Beckham’s voice rang out in Mallory’s mind, but distant and clouded as if she were hearing it underwater. “I should have known you’d be special though, I can see that now from where I am. That woman told me you’d be special.”_

_“The women who breathed into you when you were pregnant? Mom, can we not do this now? I’m literally contacting you from beyond the grave and we’re still arguing.”_

_“I did love you, you know. You and Rosemary both. Your father- I just couldn’t let him go.”_

_“Why did you kill yourself, mom? You still could’ve talked to us.”_

_“I’m so lonely now, where I am” her mother’s voice droned._

_“Mom is it that boring in heaven, I thought you be-”_

_“I’m not in heaven” Delores’ croaky voice called out- sending shivers down Mallory’s spine._

Mallory was then weakened by a feeling of dread and pain from wherever her mother was as if it were trying to soak her into it.

She screamed and was brought back into her own reality with a gasping breath, the cool air feeling comforting on her lungs and she steadied her chest. After a few second she realized she was laying down on the grass of the clearing and had lost her balance to stand at some point.

The only sounds Mallory could hear at first were her mother’s voice and the feeling of wherever she had just been made her woozy. It wasn’t until she heard a gentle, “Mal?” and felt a hand on her shoulder that she was fully pulled back into reality.

“What?” Mallory jumped and saw Valencia standing behind her. The other woman helped raised Mallory up from the ground and steadied her by trying to hold her up.

“My mom said you probably went here to try that dangerous soul communication thing- I can’t believe you’d try that alone.”

Mallory was silent as the two began walking away from the clearing. The resurgence witch though stopped in her tracks to pick up the amulet she had brought with her, only to see it broken into emerald pieces on the ground before her.

“I wasn’t strong enough to handle it” Mallory stated in a whisper.

“No, don’t say that. Stuff like that isn’t meant to be dealt with, it’s not your fault.” Valencia, as if to prove her point, lit the broken pieces with a small fire that Mallory stomped out angrily.

“What were you thinking? You can’t light fires in this place!”

“Obviously I would’ve put it out.” Valencia scoffed. There was a pause and Mallory looked at the ruins of Cordelia’s gift, and the realization that maybe she wasn’t as strong or brave as she was expected to be.

“I’m sorry about your mom,” Valencia said after a while. Mallory wordlessly nodded and tried to smile, taking her girlfriend’s hand and giving her a peck on the lips.

The whine of a small creature could be heard in the distance and before Valencia could say anything, Mallory was deeper into the forest and between trees, until she transmuted back within seconds with a baby deer in her arms. The deer had only a small cut on its leg but was distressed by it.

Mallory cooed and calmed the creature down, focusing on dealing up the wound with her powers and gently caressing her hand over the hurt area. Almost instantaneously, the wound was healed and the creature ceased it’s crying.

Mallory let out a genuine smile and she let go of the creature and it skipped back into the deeper part of the forest.

Valencia joined hands with her girlfriend and the two left the clearing area. If she were interested in talking, Valencia would mention that Mallory was strong at fixing important things and shouldn’t see herself as weak; that her strength came from her desire to heal and do good.

But the two wordlessly walked home hand in hand together, because Valencia figured Mallory was smart enough to realize that for herself.

And sometimes, there was no magic better than the loud silence of just knowing someone was there for you.

 

* * *

 

**_August 14 th, 2015_ **

    Mallory and Rosemary did wind up going to their mother’s funeral, which was dealt with by a close friend of Delores and the pastor of the church she attended. Of course, the sisters got dirty looks and all the rumors that had been spiraling about them could be read in the eyes of their mother’s friends. They stayed in the back and were grateful Valencia was there with them. As the sisters said their final goodbyes Mallory thought:

_I hope you can get to a happy place somehow mommy. I won’t try to bring you back, but I hope you can find peace._

She didn’t think she’d ever get to talk to her mother again, but remembering her telling her she loved her and Rosemary was some comfort.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was happy to finally get to this chapter because Mallory and Valencia working through Valencia's trauma is onw of the most meaningful parts of this fic to me. I also had to give some closure to Zoe and Kyle, while also letting my Zadsion ship flag fly (don't judge me). I plan on doing another chapter kind of like this before Michael enters the picture again and everything goes to shit- some more Coven bonding before their torn apart (Coco will be in there either next chapter or the one after.)  
> Happy reading folks!


	13. Events in their lives (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning smut (finally!) though consensual and adorable smut.

_Events in our lives can summarize much of what we love (and hate). Holidays, celebrations, and tragedies that happen throughout a year can highlight someone’s growth just in a day or two from that year. This was the case for Mallory, Valencia, and the rest of the Coven._

* * *

**October 31 st, 2015**

     There was no holiday Valencia loved more than Halloween. She had always found it a day that she didn’t feel like an outcast and that people were allowed to express themselves. She was happy to show everyone the paired costume she had with Mallory, and Zoe laughed when she saw them.

“I should’ve known you nerds would dress up as something like that”

Cordelia, who was watching the girls from the kitchen and entered the sitting room looked curiously at her daughter and her girlfriend.

“What exactly are you two supposed to be?” she questioned.

Valencia groaned and responded, “We’re Ash Ketchum and Misty from Pokémon mom, come on I used to watch that show all the time.”

It was true: Valencia had cut her hair even shorter and had a white cap with a strange insignia on it and some kind of black markings on her cheeks.  Mallory was wearing an orange wig with a yellow crop top and short jeans.

“Well, you’ll forgive me for not remembering anything from that show, I tried to ignore it whenever it was on” Cordelia smirked, “but you two do look cute.”

Zoe was dressed as a kind of vampire queen with fangs and a sultry dress to boot. “Very sexy Miss Benson” Valencia raised her eyebrows suggestively.

“Hey,” Mallory gently swatted her girlfriend's arm, “Eyes on your own girlfriend. And where’s Rosemary?” She called out her sister’s name at the top of the stairs.

“Cool it Mal, I’m coming” Rosemary called, barreling down the stairs. “And I’m way too old for trick or treating.” The youngest Beckham sister was dressed as Pikachu, which made Cordelia giggle. It was the first time Valencia had heard her mother giggle in a long time.

“Okay, whatever you are is the only thing I remember from that show.”

“ _Pika, pika”_ Rosemary responded, and the other women laughed.

“We tried to get Rhiannon to join in, but she skittish” Valencia added.

“Speaking of which, Rose, did you make sure Rhiannon is in my room and not roaming around? She could leave the house and get lost or something”

“She’s underneath your bed or something, I think. Geez Mal, you baby that cat even more than me” Rosemary huffed.

“Maybe that’s because the cat tries to listen to me” Mallory snapped back with a smirk.

“Alright ladies, let’s set up for the trick or treaters coming here” Cordelia announced, trying to get everyone motivated.

“Yes, and let’s pray no zombies try to get us this year” Valencia muttered.

“I was badass that night, I have no idea what you’re complaining about” Zoe responded, grabbing a bowl of candy to put next to the front door.

“People dressed as zombies came here?” Mallory asked.

“It’s- a long and weird story. But I guess we’ll have some mindless drones coming to see witches tonight, so kind of the same thing” Valencia answered, taking a milky way out of the opened candy bag.

“Why do we allow people to come in here?” Rosemary asked, helping herself to some candy as well.

“Because we’re like other people around here and are celebrating a holiday. Besides, no one is really _allowed_ in here the same way people don’t go into other’s houses they trick or treat at” Cordelia responded, swatting Valencia and Rosemary away from the candy.

“And no one can resist an actual witch house on Halloween” Valencia finished, chewing still on a sticky piece of candy.

When trick or treaters finally did make it to Miss Robichaux’s Academy, they were mildly disappointed.

“I thought they would all be dressed as actual witches.”

“What a lame house, I thought it would be cooler” muttered some young boys as they left the academy.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this,” Cordelia regretfully began, “But you all need to do _something_ to make this house more fun for Halloween.”

“But what about your ‘no making a spectacle of yourselves’ rule?”

“She doesn’t care” Myrtle’s voice rang out, as she entered the main sitting room with a decorative witch outfit. “Delia has told me ever since we came out of the magical closet people have been obsessed with this place on Halloween, and are always disappointed.”

“Oh, so someone cares that people know we’re cool” Valencia added with a smirk.

Cordelia shrugged, “I love Halloween too Val. And if the world wants to see us be more than ordinary, then we’ll give it to them on a night that’s made for us.” Cordelia would never mention that if she could finally see a way for her daughter to have an even more enjoyable Halloween, then she should do it, even if it made her nervous. Valencia’s first Halloween with her girlfriend should be memorable.

At Cordelia’s new plan the girls nodded eagerly and told the rest next door their plan.

Soon, when other trick or treaters came by, both parts of Miss Robichaux’s academy were lighted with orange light in the front, with certain members of the Coven visibly using their powers to make the outside decorative.

Spectators gawked at finally being able to see magic, even though they had no idea it was tame. Zoe decided to put her phone on a speaker and play ‘monster mash’ while making Claudette dance with _Concilium._ This, of course, the Coven laughed even harder at this than random people passing by.

“That was _not_ funny” Claudette huffed after Zoe freed her from dancing.

“The hell it wasn’t” Lorell responded, giggling as she handed out candy to kids.

“You’re just bitter because we broke up,” Claudette said bitterly, to which she got no reply.

Mallory took a break from lighting the house to hug her Ash Ketchum.

“Aren’t you glad we’re not like that?” she asked, giving Valencia a peck on the lips.

“Oh, of course,” Valencia responded with a chuckle and kissed Mallory back.

The contact between the two caused Valencia’s hand which was still lighting the house to spark like orange fireworks, which only made ordinary people flood to the front gates to watch more. Mallory and Valencia simply giggled at this, not reading into the contact.

Needless to say, Halloween at Robichaux was not boring or ordinary that year.

* * *

  **November 12 th, 2015 **

          Cordelia often did a simple day out with her daughter for her birthday, and considering this was her 21st, she assumed they would be drinking legally together.

It wasn’t until Mallory asked at the beginning of the month just when Valencia’s birthday was (having recalled it was in November), and after hearing the date, she said she wanted to plan something special as well.

And so Cordelia went along with Mallory’s plan and during the day tried not to think about the possibility that her daughter was growing up and she was losing her now. Madison was just a fling, one the future Supreme had shyly advised her daughter to stay away from, only to be ignored. Mallory Beckham though was an entirely different story, and Cordelia found it both comforting and troubling.

 “Mom, are you okay?’ Valencia asked at lunch that day. The two had decided they were going to go to a local bar for a quick drink and lunch and then over to their favorite ice cream place. Valencia was finishing off a beer that she was drinking with some distaste in her face, making Cordelia smile inside because her daughter, despite her bravado, wasn’t exceptionally accustomed to alcohol just yet.

“I’m fine, you’re not used to drinking are you?” Cordelia asked.

Valencia rolled her eyes, “Hey, I’m not an alcohol virgin, it just tastes weird sometimes. But you should see Mal; now she’s a true lightweight.”

Cordelia bristled, “You really care a lot about Mallory, don’t you?”

“Well duh, I thought you would’ve noticed that by now,” Valencia said, finishing off the basket of fries they had ordered and taking another sip of beer.

“I know, I just can’t help but notice you seem so happy, so…” Cordelia searched for the word as she sipped her martini, “ _Different.”_

“Different how?”

Cordelia shrugged, “Just happier I guess.”

“And why does your tone tell me you think that’s a bad thing?”

“It’s not,” Cordelia ensured, patting her daughter’s hand from across the small table they sat at, “It’s something you wouldn’t understand.”

Desperately searching for another topic, Valencia asked, “So how was your trip to California?”

“Oh, well not a picnic in the sunshine state if that’s what you mean,” Cordelia responded, showing the exhaustion in her voice and giving a light eye roll, “The warlocks couldn’t manage to fix a vampire infestation problem in LA, so I had to help. Of course, we found out most of them came from the Hotel Cortez and were roaming the streets, but it had become quite a problem” Cordelia said as she finished her drink.

“Whoa, so the vamps at the Cortez were sending armies of turned people to drink blood?”

Cordelia chuckled, “Nothing so exciting I’m afraid, these vampires had been turned for a while, and we had to deal with them feeding off innocent victims in droves, but when we went to the Cortez they claimed that ‘our turning days for fun are over’, whatever that means.”

“I swear you do all the cool stuff on your own” Valencia muttered, then asked with hesitation, “Did you see Queenie?”

“I didn’t have the heart to” Cordelia responded, “Which Ariel kept reminding me of the entire time, of course.”

“I’m sorry ma, you don’t deserve that. Did John and Behold at least help?”

“Only Behold was there, and as I said even he goes along with being cruel to me,” Cordelia paused to swirl the ice around in her drink and rolled her eyes, “And they wonder why we don’t meet with them often.”

Valencia was curious, “So it’s not just because male witches are less powerful; it’s a personal thing?”

“It’s both,” Cordelia responded. There was a slight pause before she smiled and told her daughter, “But it’s your birthday, I don’t want to talk about asshole warlocks or Supreme duties. Tell me, what do you have planned tonight?”

“Mallory said she had something special planned and to be ready after classes, but I don’t know what it is.”

“She really cares about you,” Cordelia mused, and by the questioning tone, Valencia could see through the meaning.

“Mom, you don’t have to feel weird about Mal; she’d never hurt me. I thought you would know that by now.”

Cordelia looked in her daughter’s hazel brown eyes and saw confidence and surety she never had before.

“I do Val, it’s just hard as a parent when you know.”

“Know what?”

Cordelia waved the question off and simply said, “Let’s get ice cream now, I think we’re holding up this table.”

The mother and daughter pair left the bar/restaurant and Cordelia couldn’t help but answer Valencia’s question in her mind: _When you know that your kid has found the one and doesn’t need you as much anymore._

Cordelia only felt she could be happy that her baby’s life was starting to fall in place, however.

.....

Mallory wound up surprising her girlfriend with tickets to her a favorite band of her's that night, a feat helped by Cordelia’s magic. Valencia didn’t question the generosity of the gift and was simply impressed by it. After a humble day of presents (LL Bean and Hot Topic merchandise/ gift cards from friends mostly), this was beyond expectations. She would also not forget the golden pocket watch that was a Goode family heirloom that her mother entrusted her with (Cordelia wasn’t going to be _completely_ overshadowed).

After the concert, Mallory realized she didn’t see what Valencia saw in the dark and moody band, but her girlfriend had fun and that was what mattered. On the Uber ride back home, Mallory questioned if Valencia ever covered one of their songs on her YouTube Channel.

“You remember that? It’s been so long since I even logged into that account, people would probably follow me though because I’m in the Coven” Valencia said, as the two approached at an area that was definitely not Miss Robichaux’s Academy.

“Wait, where are we?”

Mallory got out of the car with a knowing smile and thanked the driver, grabbing Valencia’s hand.

“I know this would’ve been more impressive during the day, but I figured it would be most surprising right now.”

Mallory lead Valencia into what the confused witch realized was the clearing/forest area the two often came to.

Mallory used her powers to spark her hands and lead the two into a normally vacant area- which was now occupied with a small, white and red house.

“What the-”

“Miss Cordelia and I helped make it with our powers, and even got electricity and plumbing in it” Mallory answered, opening the front door. Valencia was led into the small abode and the lights turned onto reveal a small table, kitchen area, couch, television and a bed in the corner. The lights in the place were in the shapes of beautifully decorated stars, moons, and butterflies- definitely Mallory’s idea.

“We’ll also have to use this place as a break room for the Coven when we practice here, but it’s ours for tonight” Mallory smiled, then noticed Valencia’s quiet look and demeanor. “Do you not like it? I wasn’t sure if you’d prefer staying the night at a hotel or something-”

“No, Mal, it’s perfect. I can’t believe you thought of all this.” Valencia admired as she touched the lights adorning the small house. “I’m just wondering, what do you want to do?”

“We can do whatever you want, but we have our privacy tonight,” Mallory responded.

Within minutes, the two were on the bed stationed in the back of the house. “We’re gonna have to make this disappear when the girls visit so they don’t think it’s for-”

“What it’s exactly for” Valencia finished with a wink, kissing Mallory’s neck and making the other woman moan.

“Yeah, what you said” Mallory mumbled and Valencia ran her fingers through her honey-brown hair.

The two had been working slowly to helping Valencia become more comfortable with trusting and intimacy, and Valencia was surprised at how comfortable she felt with Mallory flipping her over and getting on top.

“I want you to know we don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with,” Mallory said with a patience in her eyes that warmed Valencia’s heart, “But do you want it to be our real first time tonight?”

“You’re giving me sex as a birthday present?” Valencia asked with a smirk.

“I’m being a top as a birthday present to you” Mallory corrected, as Valencia ran her thumb across her girlfriend’s lip.

“Mal, I want to try, I really do.” That was all Mallory needed to here as she took her shirt and jeans off, revealing her black bra and underwear.

“Someone went all out tonight,” Valencia commented and Mallory shushed her.

Mallory was soon sucking on Valencia’s neck and getting her, having noticed before that she enjoyed that.

Soon after she lifted off Valencia’s band t-shirt and pants she had worn to the concert.

Inexperienced, but willing to try, Mallory caressed the side areas of Valencia’s legs close to her pleasure area. After removing her girlfriend’s bra and Valencia wordlessly removed Mallory’s, the vulnerability of it seemed wonderful.

Mallory admired Valencia’s fairly toned stomach and breasts that she teased by running her fingers across them, to which Valencia hissed in pleasure.

Quick on the lesson in her lover’s body, Mallory began again to caress the side of her inner legs and began to move her right hand into Valencia’s underwear.

“Are you okay with this?’ she asked, to which Valencia nodded with a smile.

Mallory smiled back and moved her right thumb into the entrance of her girlfriend’s folds and down into the sensitive area within- already wet with anticipation. After sensing Valencia’s approval at the contact, Mallory switched to her middle and index finger, while keeping her thumb massaging the outside of Valencia’s vagina.

“Damn Mal, how do you know- ah” Valencia moaned as Mallory added in a third finger.

“Let’s just say I have had practice when home alone with myself” after a few minutes of touching Valencia and moving her fingers to find her clit, Mallory was worked up enough herself to try something new.

“Let’s see if I’m any good at this. If you feel weird, tell me to stop” Mallory advised.

Valencia was curious as to what she meant by this until Mallory moved her mouth downwards and her tongue moved between her folds now instead of her fingers, which were teasing her breasts.

Valencia, who had never had this experience before, enjoyed the feel of Mallory tasting her in her most sensitive area until she finally came with a small moan and felt the delicious pleasure of an orgasm pass through her.

Mallory laid back with her girlfriend, allowing Valencia to taste herself. “Happy birthday, Vee,” Mallory said with a breathless tone and a smile.

The two laid together for a minute in silence before Valencia broke it by saying, “You know, I never thought I’d ever really feel that good during sex, I should thank you for that.”

Mallory giggled and stroked her girlfriend’s cheek, “You don’t have to thank me for anything baby. I’m glad we had our first time.”

“But it wasn’t _your_ first time though, was it? Not yet, at least.” Valencia reminded with a bit of a smirk. Mallory was confused by this until her girlfriend positioned herself on top of her and whispered in her ear, “It’s your turn now.”

When morning arrived the two tuckered out girlfriends laid in their post-coital heat and woke to sunlight that ran through the window of the house, only illuminated by the beauty of the clearing area.

“I told you it would be better during the day,” Mallory said, wrapping her arms around Valencia’s shoulders as she took in the view outside.

* * *

 

  **November 20 th, 2015**

When a new student at Miss Robichaux’s enrolled, it usually wasn’t a big deal, except when you were in the St. Pierre Vanderbilt family.

Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt herself was admitted into the academy on a particularly sunny day for November and winter hadn’t quite settled yet. When she appeared at the front door of Miss Robichaux’s, Mallory and Valencia were there to greet her.

The St. Pierre- Vanderbilt girl appeared around thirty years old, medium height, with glossy red lips, long and curly blonde hair, black sunglasses covering her eyes, and a hand on her hip. There was a man with her that stood regally and more professionally.

 “Hello,” Mallory greeted with a smile. Coco eyed this girl's purplish-black outfit with a golden piece in the middle and the golden crown Mallory had received for a present for her birthday months before.

Both Valencia and Mallory could tell by that look that Coco felt she had entered an odd place, to say nothing or when she saw Valencia in her leather jacket and t-shirts with spiked hair. Not that the elderly gentleman- they assumed Coco’s father- looked much more comfortable either. But he smiled at them at least.

 _I should have told her to go easy on the butch goth today_ Mallory thought as she directed Coco and her father to the dining room.

  “We’ll be right back; we just have to find our Supreme- she’s the one who will be admitting you” Mallory informed.

 “Sure, add more to the freak show” Coco muttered, crossing her arms across her expensive-looking white blouse.

 “Coco, now darling you promised you’d hear what these people had to say” the man chided.

“Yeah, well we’ll be right back. Please make yourselves comfortable” Valencia said, eager to leave.

She and Mallory walked across the hall to the Supreme’s office.

“Out of the few new students admitted these past few days, why is she so important?” Mallory questioned in a hushed tone.

  “Did you see the looks of those yuppies? None of us keep jobs easily and my mom can only live off of auctioning stuff off, the family inheritance, or anything the council decides to give her for so long. This is mercenary I think” Valencia explained.

  The two knocked at the closed door and were told to enter. Cordelia was looking over some paperwork as Mallory addressed in her usual polite way,

  “Miss Cordelia, I’m sorry to interrupt. The new girls are- well I guess the old girls now,” Mallory considered, realizing they were out on a lesson with Zoe and the rest. “They’re without with Zoe, and you’re two o- clock is here to see you.” Ever since Mallory had become an unofficial council member when Zoe was busy teaching or Valencia had too much of an attitude, Cordelia was always grateful for her help with new students.

 “Thank you Mallory” Cordelia responded, “You two should join me. With Zoe out on a lesson, I’ll need some backup. This new student is special, so be on your best behavior” she eyed Valencia who simply shrugged. As they walked back to the dining room to meet the St. Pierre-Vanderbilt family. As they walked away, Valencia shot Mallory a look that seemed to say _“I told you so_ in regards to the new student’s importance, which made Mallory giggle.

 .....

“First of all, I want to thank you for accepting Coco into your academy, I’m confident it’s the right move for her,” said the man, who identified himself as Carmichael St. Pierre Vanderbilt and Coco’s father to Cordelia at the start of the interview. Mallory and Valencia watched attentively from another side of the dining table.

 “Well, that makes one of us” Coco muttered indignantly from her seat, squirming uncomfortably and still crossing her arms in a huff.

 “Coco doesn’t think she needs to be here” Carmichael explained on behalf of his daughter’s attitude.

  “Well, that’s a polite way of saying this totally sucks ass” Coco snapped.

“Why would you say that?” Cordelia asked. Mallory flinched at the word usage, but Valencia couldn’t help but smirk. Maybe this woman would be fun.

“This is a school for witches, right?” Coco asked in response to Cordelia.

“We help young girls gifted with magical ability reach their potential” Cordelia explained in a matter of fact tone.

 “Well I’m about as ungifted as they come,” Coco said with a sad pout. It was the first time the other three witches at present could start to sense where she was coming from- she had insecurities.

 “That’s not true” her father insisted, “Tell miss Goode what you did”

“I want to know” encouraged Cordelia in a kind, warm tone.

“It’s okay Coco” Mallory piped up. Coco looked at this girl she considered odd with a smile on her face and Valencia who nodded in approval as well.

Coco went onto explain that the first time she had felt different was a few years ago when with her brother Trevor at a restaurant and that she had sensed a weird, tingling feeling inside her when he went for a sample of a biscotti to try.

  “We found out later that he has Celiac disease, so I mean I basically saved his life” Coco finished.

“Interesting” Cordelia mused. As she watched her mother at the head of the table, Valencia swore she could see the gears turning in her head. 

“Interesting?” Coco scoffed, “I’m a _gluten detector._ That’s my only power. When word of my superpower spread in Beverley Hills, fancy ladies with irritated bowels showed up in _droves_ , holding up snacks and baked goods, so they could finally lose those last ten pounds once and for all” Coco explained further.

“And you would help them instead of letting the ladies read the labels for themselves?” Cordelia questioned.

“Of course I did. Like I told them all: you can’t trust the government. The FDA in this country is a _fucking fraud”_ Coco said passionately. After a second she added hopelessly, “It’s not much of a power, but it’s all I’ve got. I’ve got no other skills”

“You can sense things that are dangerous,” Cordelia pointed out, “That is not a terrible place to start.”

“You’re just saying that because my dad donated a zillion dollars to your school” Coco shot back nastily.

 _So it already happened_ Valencia thought. She had thought as much when her mother informed her that a new student came from a family of rich business tycoons.

“I know this is a big change for you,” Cordelia said, “But I also know the moment you feel your powers growing, developing into something meaningful, those no feeling on earth like it.”

Coco now smiled at the Supreme’s kind words as Cordelia added, “I just ask that you trust me” with a confident smile. At this Coco, nodded, her ice beginning to thaw.

“I forgot to introduce you to our two students here,” Cordelia motioned to the two other witches in the room, “This is Valencia, my daughter and council member, and Mallory Beckham; a fairly new but promising student. Would you two mind showing Coco around while I speak to her father some more?”

Mallory and Valencia glanced at each other before nodding. Mallory grinned and shook Coco’s hand. “Hey to the both of you” Coco greeted awkwardly.

“Hey, welcome to Robichaux” Mallory returned the greeting with a kind “Come with us.”

None of them had any idea how important Coco would become to Mallory’s survival, and Valencia would also be grateful she came along.

  .....

“So this is basically where all the bedrooms are, except Miss Cordelia’s which is downstairs.” Mallory directed at the beginning of the tour.

 “Well, what about _my_ room?” Coco asked, following the two girlfriends in front of her.

“We do have the attic space free since some other girls moved to the part of the academy with bedrooms next door” Valencia offered.

“Ugh, an attic? Well fine, but I get to have the entire space to myself like a suite” Coco insisted.

Both Mallory and Valencia stopped in the middle of the hallway. “Coco, I’m not sure you can have the entire space to yourself. We’ve got some new girls these past few days and most of them moved next door, but who’s to say that more won’t come? We’ll need space.”

Coco sighed, “Fine, I get it. I’ll share with whoever.”

The three-headed downstairs into the greenhouse area. “Most of our lessons are here, but some are also in the dining room area, the yard, or this forest clearing area no too far from here.”

“Yeah, we even got a new small house in that area for- _activities_ ” Valencia added with a smirk and eyebrow wiggle at Mallory, who blushed and smiled in return.

Coco looked around the greenhouse, it being not of much interest to her and then diverted her attention back to her tour guides who were holding hands and smiling at each other.

“I get you two are hot lesbian lovers or something, but can we move on before I feel like I’m watching the ending of _Imagine Me and You_?” Coco commented, better than any award throat-clearing noise could do.

“Oh, sure,” Mallory said, grabbing Valencia’s hand and heading out of the greenhouse before Coco told them to stop.

 “Look, I’m sorry to the both of you for saying that. It’s just- it’s my first day here and I’m annoyed at all this new-ness. Especially since I don’t think I’m going to be useful here at all” Coco confessed. Her facial expression of discomfort proved the truth of her words.

“It’s cool Coco. We’ve had meaner people than you here, trust me” Valencia told her.

“How can you even tell what I’m like?” Coco’s eye widened with surprise, “Whoa, is that like your power? You’re a kindness detector?”

Valencia and Mallory chuckled, “No, I’m just not that bad at reading people” Valencia explained.

“And don’t call yourself useless okay? No one is useless, and you _do_ have power” Mallory told Coco.

“God, it’s just going to be so hard to leave my family,” Coco said, sitting down at the greenhouse table. The other witches left the entrance to the greenhouse and sat down with her.

“I know, that’s gotta be rough. Is this your first time outside of California?”

“To live, yes”

“I moved here from California when I was pretty young myself, the New Orleans lifestyle will grow on you” Mallory offered.

“I’m not worried about that so much; I just really love my brother. And even though my parents are basic as all hell I love them too.”

“It must be hard moving away from them around Thanksgiving and Christmas too” Valencia added. She knew it may not have been helpful, but holidays had always been something she shared deeply with her mother- her constant family.

“Well, I hate Thanksgiving because it’s a glorified day of eating calories and celebrating genocide, but Christmas? definitely.”

“Maybe you can go back to see them?” Mallory suggested.

Coco looked between the two and smiled, “You two are nicer than I would’ve expected.” She got up and headed out the door of the greenhouse, “We’ll see what I want to do for the holidays” she added and both Valencia and Mallory nodded at her answer.

Entering the dining room once again, Coco hugged her father, “I love you, daddy” she told him.

“And I love you too, pumpkin. Now, it’s time for me to get going. You call if you need anything, you hear?” Carmichael told his daughter, giving her a peck on the forehead.

“I will”

“And we’ll make sure to keep in contact with _you_ for the checks” Valencia joked, causing Mallory to tap her arm in disapproval and Cordelia to send her a glare.

“I can appreciate an honest person,” Mr. St. Pierre Vanderbilt said, chuckling at Valencia’s comment.  He turned towards his daughter again, “But I do believe you will reach great potential Coco” he told his daughter, who hugged him again.

With her father gone, Coco was now a part of a new family and one she never suspected she could wind up helping. 

* * *

  **December 25 th, 2015 **

          Coco did wind up Face timing her family for Thanksgiving, and being grossed at the gluten in all the good she could detect in the turkey dinner. She had been trying in vain to strengthen her powers, only Mallory and occasionally Valencia or Zoe encouraging her to work harder, but those troubles were forgotten for Christmas- well mostly.

 “Light, damn it” Coco muttered to the tree in the morning. Every witch had been able to spark it themselves, as a way of connecting each other and showing off their powers. That is, all except Coco.

“Coco, can you give it a rest? It’s Christmas morning” Valencia muttered, trying on the jean jacket Mallory had gotten for her that fit fairly well. Rhiannon roamed on the floor, playing with leftover colorful wrapping paper from presents.

 “Easy for you to say, you’ve got reason to relax today. I shouldn’t have a holiday because I can’t do anything besides tell Rosemary that Santa cookie she’s about to eat has gluten in it” Coco lamented, sitting down on the couch with a huff. Rosemary shrugged and ate the cookie anyway, going back to the game of chess she was playing with Mallory.

“I can’t believe Miss Cordelia got you this, you’ll be smarter than everyone soon” Mallory complimented to her sister.

“But I don’t know the rules yet” Rosemary admitted sheepishly.

“I know, that’s why I’m going to checkmate you right now” Mallory responded, implementing a winning move. She then turned to her new friend, “Coco, I’ve been telling you that you just need to relax and have some confidence in yourself and your powers _will_ grow.”

“Well thank you, Yoda” Coco snapped. Valencia chuckled.

“She’s right though Coco, let’s try the tree thing for example.” Valencia went up to the tree and placed a hand on the bulb. She closed her eyes and tried to bring warmth to the unlit tree and soon it flickered.

“You see, I’m not that powerful at this kind of stuff and I can do it. Give it a shot.”

Coco nodded with new enthusiasm, closing her eyes as Valencia did before her. The tree flickered for a second.

“Oh my god, you guys I did it!” she exclaimed.

Her celebration was short-lived however, as not only did the tree go out, but all the power in the house did. Rhiannon’s shocked “meow” could be heard clearly.

“Who is messing around with magic and electricity?!” screamed Myrtle from the kitchen, unhappy her Christmas music cased playing as she was cooking.

“No one” Coco called back weakly, making an apologetic face to her new friends.

The others sighed but laughed, Mallory soon powering the tree again with magic and Valencia starting up the electricity in the old fashioned way again from the basement.

She knew Coco skipped out on her family to be here with her new one and work on her magic, and she appreciated that, but that didn’t make her magical mishaps easy to deal with.

Mallory then found her way to the basement and smiled, “I’m gonna be really corny right now, okay?”   she said as her girlfriend turned the generator back on and directed attention towards her.

“Oh god do you have-” Mallory pulled out a small green plant with red ornaments dangling from it and held it above her head.

“I get a Christmas kiss, don’t I? And whatever other kind of present we’re in the mood for later” she joked seductively.

“I swear sometimes with you it’s like Snow White trying to be sexy” Valencia commented, making Mallory chuckle and the two embraced lips.

“You know this is Rosemary’s favorite holiday; mine too. It means a lot to me that we’re having a fun morning so far” Mallory said, grabbing her girlfriend's hand and twiddling her fingers in Valencia's. “But it’s also a really important religious holiday for me. I know that I’m usually all about the plant spirits and everything, but the earth is dead now, so I’ve only got church.”

Valencia realized what she was getting at, “You want to go to church today?”

“Not just me, Rosemary and you too; and whoever else wants to go.”

Valencia sighed, “I don’t know Mal, church was never my thing, especially after-”

“I know,” Mallory said with some understanding, “But it could be good for you. At least try on Christmas, for me” she batted her eyelashes mockingly, making Valencia chuckle.

“Fine, fine. I’ll go. But I swear I won’t be happy about it.” 

"I promise it won't be like other places you've been too. The people there have been kind to me," Mallory paused and gulped in a breath, "After my mom died, I needed a place like this. Not everyone is accepting, but it's better than anywhere my mom took me as a kid. Kind of funny how I'm doing what she wanted but on my owns terms, huh?"

Mallory rarely mentioned her mother, except to Rosemary; it wasn't a subject she cared to dwell on long. So when she smiled weakly, as if to mask pain, Valencia could only try to cheer her up on more. She ran her hand lightly across Mallory's cheek and gave her a confident grin. 

"I'm sure it'll be fine if you say it is. I'd love to meet anyone that has helped you." Mallory smiled wider and less sadly in return. 

......

At a local church, which Mallory, Valencia, Coco, Rosemary, and Zoe agreed to attend, Valencia awkwardly sat in a pew with her friends. They all agreed not to wear their traditional black but felt out of place. Valencia felt especially awkward in a blue polo and people staring at her.

“I know we’re not spawns of Satan because we’re witches, but does this feel a little weird to anyone else?” Coco asked in a hushed but loud hiss, to which her friends shushed her.

As the sermon started, however, Valencia saw another side to Mallory as she began to sing and read passages. Mallory seemed comforted by whatever she found in this place, a part of her she was familiar with but hadn’t truly witnessed until today.

Afterward, a woman bumped into Valencia and as the witch tried to apologize, she sniffed and turned away.

“Don’t bother being upset by her, she's never liked me or our kind,” Mallory told Valencia bitterly, and it became reiterated that her girlfriend had a relationship with people in this church as some people said hello to her kindly and wished her a happy holiday.

“Mallory, I’m glad you made it today, Merry Christmas” the voice of the Pastor called in a friendly tone. He was a black man, probably in his forties, that had seemed rather forward-thinking and kind in Valencia’s opinion.

“Pastor Bruce” Mallory greeted in return, hugging him. She went on to introduce her sister and two friends, “And this is my girlfriend Valencia” she proudly held the hand of the aforementioned woman. Valencia inwardly cringed a bit at being referred to in that way inside a place like this, but the Pastor simply shook her hand and said, “A Merry Christmas to you dear; to all of you,” he addressed the women. 

"Mallory has said you've helped her a lot" Valencia pointed out. 

"It's my job to help everyone I can," Pastor Bruce responded, "and witches or people within the queer community do not bother me." 

"Where were people like you when I was growing up?" Valencia asked with a slight laugh. 

"Yeah, most people still treat us like freaks" Zoe added. 

"Well, I am not one of those people. And Mallory has found something of a home here. If any of you girls want to join her when she comes, you're more than welcome." With that, the Pastor went to greet some other attendants to wish them a Merry Christmas. 

While walking home, Valencia couldn’t help but wonder if maybe a pleasant surprise could be a gift. Well, at least getting to know Mallory more closely was a great gift for Christmas, she finalized by the time they got home. 

* * *

  **F** **ebruary 14 th, 2016 **

          With a new year begun and a time for new chances, Valencia was annoyed with herself for having old insecurities regarding love, especially on Valentine’s Day. Mallory had been spending most of her time, in vain, trying to help Coco with her magic. And if it wasn't practicing, it was either the two hanging out or Zoe was the one taking Mallory shopping. Valencia was always invited to these events and did oblige sometimes. But often it felt like they were speaking a different language about the clothes they liked, the bands they enjoyed, what makeup to wear. It all felt foreign to her.

So on Valentine’s Day, Valencia was apt to make the day special. With orders to keep the main house clear, Valencia and Mallory both helped make themselves a meal to celebrate the romantic holiday- they both found it better than one person doing the work when they could both cook.

   “That chicken marsala was delicious,” Mallory complimented as she finished her food and Valencia admired her girlfriend in her simple white dress. She seemed to match the white of the dining room and the rest of the house.

  “And don’t forget the wine,” she laughed, pouring Mallory a glass.

“Not all of us are legal with alcohol yet” Mallory reminded, but gladly took the beverage anyway. She and Valencia both had a taste for white wine, or so they’d noticed at the encouragement of Myrtle to try whatever fancy bottle she brought home.

“Mal, can I ask you something?” Valencia started, taking a swig of wine for courage.

“Sure babe, are you alright?”

Valencia sighed, “I am, it’s just, and this is probably coming out of nowhere for you, but: do you think I’m weird?”

“My girlfriend, odd?” Mallory asked, quoting _Beauty and the Beast,_ but then stopped laughing when she saw Valencia not joining in. “What makes you say that, Vee?”

“It’s just- I notice you and Zoe, and _especially_ Coco always hanging out and you have a lot in common with them. You’re girly and very feminine like them; you know how to talk to boys. I just feel- I don’t know” Valencia concluded with a sigh.

“Like you’re left out, but baby I always invite you to stuff we do.”

“I know, but that only makes me see it more. And we haven’t had sex in what feels like since my birthday-”

“Because you said you didn’t want to push that far” Mallory reminded. “If this is about all the time I’m spending with Coco- it’s because she needs help.”

“Mal, she’s a gluten detector and has shown no signs of improving.”

Mallory tutted, “Don’t you start with that too. She already gets enough shit from Claudette and her roommate Harper. I don’t think she’s a lost cause.”

Valencia nodded, “That’s one of the things I’ve always admired about you Mal- your kindness and dedication. It’s why you make such a good assistant teacher.”

“Then you shouldn’t be jealous” Mallory muttered, getting up from the table and heading into the sitting room.

“What are you doing?” Valencia asked, following her.

“Watching what I want on the big screen since it’s just us. If we’re going to be fighting, I might as well do _something_ fun while we have the house to ourselves for once.” Mallory turned on the tv and began absentmindedly playing with Rhiannon who had wandered downstairs at some point. Valencia was quick to turn the tv off.  

“What are you doing?” Mallory asked, clearly annoyed, and let the kitten wander around, away from the squabble.

“Why are you throwing a hissy fit instead of talking to me?”

“Because I was angry,” Mallory responded, finally facing Valencia on the couch after trying to avoid her. “How can you think I want to be with Coco or Zoe? They’re my sisters.”

“No, Rosemary is your sister.”

“ _No_ ,” Mallory repeated in a mocking tone, “Everyone else here is my sister too, especially Coco and Zoe because they’ve become my best friends.” Valencia waited as Mallory explained further.

“I have the same feelings you probably do towards them. I didn’t have a lot of friends growing up because they were always scared off by my parents and this is the first time I’m meeting people I love and can trust.”

“I heard you say that to her the other day” Valencia responded sharply.

“Heard me say what to whom?”

“I heard you talking to Coco after she was upset with her magic lesson and you told her ‘I love you, Coco, I want you here if no one else does’.”

Mallory sighed and shook her head, “It’s true: I do love Coco.”

“After a few months? You’ve never said that to me.”

“Because it would mean something different if I said it to you!” Mallory shouted, getting up from the couch and stalking up the stairs.

When inside their bedroom, Valencia muttered, “If you keep leaving every room angry and we just fight in another one this is gonna be a _long_ night.”

“Would you shut up?” Mallory asked, sitting on her bed away from Valencia.

Sensing a moment to try and mend things, and also with curiosity in mind, Valencia sat next to Mallory and grabbed her hand. “What did you mean by ‘it would mean something different?’?”

“Are you just going to keep getting mad at me?” Mallory asked, turning to Valencia and staring in her eyes. Valencia saw the hurt in those eyes and just shook her head wordlessly in response.

“Vee, saying I love you to someone or saying you love something doesn’t always mean the same thing, I thought you would know that,” Mallory began, “When I said it to Coco- I meant it, but like if I said it to an older sister or something.”

“Really?” Valencia questioned.

Mallory rolled her eyes, “Yes, really Val.” She paused and then explained further, gripping Valencia’s hand, “I never had anyone take care of me like a big sister before. I was always the one who had to be in control because of Rose; the responsible one who knew everything. And believe it or not, Coco gives me the advice I need sometimes.” Valencia nodded and finally understood.

“That was stupid of me to even say anything.”

“I’d rather you say what you’re feeling instead of lying to yourself or keeping it bottled up,” Mallory told her and the two laid back facing each other on her bed. “Coco gives me advice about you by the way.”

“Me?” Valencia sat up.

“I don’t really have anyone else to go to and Zoe isn’t the best at relationship talk. Coco, again, believe it or not, is one for laying things out honestly.”

“What has she told you about me?”

“I just told her you were hurt in the past, no details, and that it’s hard for you to connect sometimes. She told me with the way you look at me it doesn’t mean that you don’t care about me.”

“Why would you even think that?” Valencia asked sitting up and leaving Mallory to ponder the answer while lying down.

“Because you left me for someone else once before,” Mallory explained, “I get that it doesn’t matter now, but-”

“You didn’t know about me then. It just seemed easier to be with another witch” Valencia admitted.

“But still, _you_ were the one who left _me_ a few years ago. If anything I should be the paranoid one here.”

“I can’t believe we’re doing this on Valentine’s Day” Valencia muttered.

“Our first one together, no less” Mallory added.

The pair then looked at each other and laughed.

“God, we’re idiots aren’t we?” Valencia asked.

“Hey, you more so than me, but yes.”

Valencia sighed and cuddled next to Mallory. “I’m sorry Mal. Jealously is stupid and especially with someone as great as you.”

“It couldn’t have been easy being with someone who screwed other people right and left while you were together” Mallory pointed out, basing it off what Valencia had told her about Madison Montgomery and other stuff she had read in tabloids.

“But, still I’m just-” Valencia began, but was cut off was Mallory kissed her.

“It’s alright, I know baby,” the other witch told her. Then she grinned and got on top of her girlfriend. “Why don’t I just show you how you make me feel, huh?”

She moved Valencia’s hand down her dress into her underwear, mewling at the touch she was prompting her girlfriend to give her.

“You’re right, it’s been a long time,” Mallory said as she started to feel pleasant moisture form, then lightly rode Valencia’s fingers. Valencia took this initiative and flipped Mallory over gently, removing her dress and underwear.

She said she was sorry for her stupidity with touches and kisses all over Mallory’s body, hot herself from the reactions she was getting. Mallory was in pleasure as Valencia ate her out and tasted her- all arguments forgotten.

“Fuck” Mallory gasped.

“My angel Mallie- pie has a real dirty mouth sometimes” Valencia commented, removing her mouth from her girlfriend’s sex. 

“Just finish, Vee” Mallory responded with annoyance, a pant to her voice. 

“Your wish is my command,” after Valencia got back to work, Mallory soon came and smiled at her girlfriend.

“I think I forgive you,” she told her, giving the other woman a breathless kiss. Valencia chuckled, breathing haggardly herself.

Mallory slowly got on top of Valencia and smiled, “I was actually saving this for tonight, it’s something I’d try on myself when you weren’t around.” Valencia eyed her curiously. “Yes Vee, I masturbate, you know this.”

Mallory placed two fingers inside Valencia’s sex, but Valencia noticed immediately something wasn’t ordinary. It was as if light, electric vibrations were pulsing through her nether regions and legs just from Mallory’s hand.

“Better than a vibrator, huh?” Mallory teased adding another finger.

Valencia had never had sex like this before, with magic, and was in awe and she felt what Mallory’s powers could do.

“Fuck Mal, god that’s good” Valencia muttered, finally reaching a climax through the magical electric vibrations.

Mallory let Valencia lick her discharge off her fingers. “Don’t get me started again” she warned with a smile.

The two lovers laid down and Valencia cuddled Mallory. “So that wasn’t bad for a first time back, right?”

Mallory didn’t respond and seemed to consider something before saying, “You know, I would’ve said it to you tonight anyway. Even if you hadn’t brought it up.”

“Said what, Mal?”

“I love you” Mallory responded reaching to give her girlfriend a peck on the lips.

“And you- you mean it?” Valencia asked.

“Wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it.”

“I love you too,” Valencia said as she hugged Mallory closer. Her girlfriend’s now naked body warmed her as they got into Mallory’s bed and were tangled up in the sheets.

“So now we’ve both said it” Mallory pointed out.

“So we have” Valencia agreed. She yawned and Mallory was soon yawning along with her.

“So, does the woman I love want to go to sleep?” Valencia asked.

 “I think you tired me out” Mallory responded with a sly grin. Valencia used her levitation powers to turn off the light switch in the room and the two cuddled together; soon overcome by sleep. 

.....

In the morning, by which time others had gotten back to the main building of the academy, Valencia heard a knock at her bedroom door.

She quickly put a shirt and shorts on, to see Coco there. “Hey, Coco. You okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine, actually made out with this guy at a bar last for V-Day, but he wound up being a dud and didn’t even give me his number.”

“That’s a shame”

“I just came in to tell you your mom and Myrtle are pissed you didn’t clean up in the kitchen last night and they had to do it, so be aware.”

_Oh shit, we did forget to do that_

Valencia smiled kindly in return, “Thanks for the heads up,” Coco started to leave when Valencia called her name and she paused, “I just wanted you to know- I couldn’t be happier your Mal’s friend. She needs people close to her.” Coco nodded and smiled in response, leaving and Valencia closed the bedroom door to get back in bed with Mallory.

She had thought her girlfriend was still sleeping until she heard the comment of, “That was very nice to say”

Valencia laid down to be level with her sleepy and smiling girlfriend who was staring with hazel eyes back at her. “Oh yeah? Are you proud of me?”

“For what, not being a jerk to someone? That’s a bare minimum requirement.”

Valencia tickled Mallory and the other woman laughed gleefully in response.

“I’m glad we can make up after a fight,” Valencia said.

“If the make-up sex is that good every time, you can get me pissed off at you more often” Mallory responded with a wink and tapped Valencia’s shoulder to signal they should get up.

After all, after you tell someone you love them for the first time, doesn’t the day want to be seized?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this fic, Coco enrolls in Robichaux much earlier than in canon. Cordelia has a sense of doom and wants someone who can "sense something" dangerous, but it's slightly different than canon because she's not fading just yet. I wanted Coco here earlier to really emphasize her role as a part of the Coven family, even if her powers grow slowly.  
> I also really enjoyed writing the holiday bits and any development for Vallory (I coined that my ship name for the two).  
> The part about Zoe and Coco wasn’t a dig at Zallory or Cocollory btw, I love those ships and wish more people shipped them then Millory, but it made sense to make that distinction for this fic of what type of love Mal had for them.  
> Valencia May have seemed angry for no reason, but her insecurities get the better of her sometimes. We aren’t perfect all the time and I wanted to show that.


	14. Soulmates, warlocks, and unexpected visitors (end part 2)

            By the time summer of 2016 rolled around not much had changed: Valencia and Mallory were still growing in their romance, Coco still couldn’t do anything besides magically detect gluten, Queenie was still trapped at the Cortez, and Cordelia kept an eye on her daughter and Mallory.

The out of the ordinary happened in one day in July of 2016, during a magic lesson that Zoe was teaching. Mallory’s current favorite obsession with magic was 'metamorphosis', a topic that happened to be taught that very afternoon.

 “Change the cup in front of you into something else” Zoe instructed. Mallory focused on the glass in front of her, wanting to turn it into a flower. She got the cup to spark with light, indicating change, but not much else.

Other witches had issues with it as well, only Claudette successful, and Shirley blew her cup up on accident.

One for success, Mallory tried again and attempted to focus harder, but her mind became agitated. _Come on Mal, why can’t you do this simple transformation?_

Valencia, who was sitting next to her and didn’t have much luck either, grabbed her girlfriend’s hand for encouragement.

“Not everyone gets everything the first time around,” she whispered, placing a kiss on Mallory’s cheek. Both women’s hands were still “hot” with magic though, so to speak their physical touching created noticeable friction.

It wasn’t new to them- they had joked around that their powers were hormonally connected for some time now, and had noticed it early on in their relationship- but many people were surprised, due to the looks they were receiving.  

“You two, try to do this together,” Zoe spoke through her surprise, ever the teacher gifted at seeing the gifted.

Valencia and Mallory shrugged, Valencia placing her right hand on the cup and Mallory her left and focused on changing the object. The cup changed into a flower-like Mallory wanted, but was orange colored as in Valencia’s mind.

Zoe looked at them both curiously as some other witches clapped. “Oh big deal, any witch could do that with another one of their kind” Claudette sneered.

“Yes, but they would likely blow the object up or create something odd with two different ideas- these two, they work together in their magic” Zoe informed, thoughts brewing in her head as she saw the two girlfriends looking sheepishly around at the attention.

.....

“I swear by the Supreme’s Cordelia, I’m not making a mountain out of a molehill,” Zoe told her Supreme shortly after the lesson.

“I didn’t say you were, I just meant that powers connecting aren’t that unusual” Cordelia responded, glancing at her daughter and Mallory who was sitting in front of her in her office.

“But you didn’t feel what these two felt like when they used their magic together, it was incredible,” Zoe said enthusiastically, looking in vain at the two women in question. Valencia was sitting with a bored expression, and Mallory seemed to try and look polite, as if not to say anything rude. Either way, they weren’t sharing Zoe’s enthusiasm.

“Zoe, could you step out and go to your next lesson with the girls please, I’d like to talk to these two alone” Cordelia instructed. Zoe nodded and left wordlessly. If Valencia had to guess by her puckered mouthed expression, she was bitter her ‘magical discovery’ wasn’t being applauded.

After Zoe’s departure, Cordelia turned her attention to the two witches left in the room. “You two can respond to each- others powers, hmm?” she asked nonchalantly.

“Yeah, we’ve noticed it before, but the connection has gotten stronger I guess, does it even mean anything?” Mallory seemed calm when asking the question.

“You both seem particularly calm about this” Cordelia observed as the two sat before her.

“Why shouldn’t we be? We’ve been used to it for a while now. If it makes us stronger witches, then that’s a good thing, right ma?” Valencia proposed, shrugging.

“I wouldn’t expect you two, or even Zoe, to understand the possibility of what connecting powers could mean. But yes, in general, it is a good thing”

“Well, what does it mean?” asked Mallory, ready for this game to end.

“There’s a school of thought that it means that two witches are connected so spiritually that they’re magic id drawn to the other, and it’s a connection that should not be taken lightly,” Cordelia explained, “Some would call it being soulmates I suppose.”

Valencia and Mallory looked at each other quizzically. “We can’t read each- other's minds if that’s what you mean,” Valencia said, knowing only her mother was the only one she could closely attempt that with through the communication spell on a chain she had.

“I don’t think mind-reading would be a qualification necessarily, it’s more like…” Cordelia paused and looked at the witches before her, “I would think the two of you would be able to figure it out. It’s all because of our feelings that you’ve obtained this ability.”

A confused Mallory questioned, “So any witch who falls in love can work together like this is what you’re saying?”

“Well, love is certainly a qualification I’d imagine, but people fall in love every day; witches have it slightly less easy when it comes to love, but I don’t imagine that soulmates have everyday kind of love,” Cordelia went on, “I think what you two have is an out of the ordinary and special connection.”

Valencia and Mallory sat, not confused by this. “Well yeah, we know we do,” Mallory told Cordelia with a smile towards Valencia.

“And what does this necessarily mean for the two of us anyway? Is there any history based on this kind of thing?” Valencia asked.

“Only one I can think of,” Cordelia answered, rising from her seat to collect a book on the shelf across from her desk. Valencia recognized it as a diary entry of sorts that allowed past Supreme’s to continue sharing their wisdom. It had ended with Fiona, who hadn’t bothered to write in it, but Valencia always wondered if her mother was going to carry on the tradition.

“Here,” Cordelia pointed at the page she wanted, a Supreme from the early 20th century named Diana Wooley. “Diana had another witch she took as a wife, named Sophie,” Cordelia explained showing Mallory and Valencia the vintage photograph of the two. Diana wore a suit and top hat with a cane, and Sophie wore a floral dress. “In this entry, Diana describes that she and Sophie were able to become stronger together through various magical practices.”

Diana Wooley wrote in a shocked yet happy tone about this, claiming that physical intimacy had only made the connection stronger. Mallory blushed and Valencia smirked. “When Sophie died, so did Diana- metaphorically speaking. Diana was one of the shortest-lived Supreme’s she faded a few months after her partner passed. But before that, she talks about the fading- how she went from powerful to weak.” Mallory and Valencia read these passages Cordelia pointed to with sadness.

“So that’s it? You’re worried we’ll be hurt?” Valencia asked, placing the book closed.

“Neither of you are the Supreme, so I’m not sure what I’m saying,” Cordelia responded, sitting back down. Her expression grew more tense, “I just wanted to point out that when her other half was gone- Diana Wooley faded, and faded quickly because the energy seemed to drain from her. If it’s anything like that with you two-”

“Sophie died; she was probably devastated. It doesn’t necessarily mean it was the cause of her magical decline” Mallory pointed out.

“And I don’t think either of us is planning to die for a while now,” Valencia said, sitting back in her chair and adding, “Besides, as you said yourself: we’re not Supreme’s”

“I know,” Cordelia responded and took a lighter tone, “I just want you two to be careful. Don’t rely on each- other’s magic for growth. Is it so wrong to be concerned about my daughter and her girlfriend when the only other example of this documented ended badly?”

“Mom, I swear we won’t do anything stupid. If this winds up helping us though-”

“It could be better than ignoring it or trying to break it” Mallory finished.

 _Oh God, they even finish each- other’s sentences_ , Cordelia thought. But she simply told the two young witches to be careful, and that they could leave if they wanted to now.

 _I guess I always knew love could hurt my daughter- but I didn’t think I’d be this afraid_ was another thought Cordelia had after the two exited her office.

.....

“So should we talk about what your mother said?” Mallory questioned as she and Valencia caught up the rest of the Coven in the dining hall as they were on lunch break.

“I don’t know-”

“Oh look, it’s the codependent magic twins” Claudette sneered, finishing in food. The rest of the witches groaned at her comments as they ate their lunch silently.

“Why are you so mad at us just because your girlfriend rightfully dumped you?” Valencia asked, smirking and not allowing a snot-nosed kid to get the upper- hand.

“Please, you think I’m still upset about that?” Claudette questioned, “I don’t get attached, maybe if you didn’t either, you wouldn’t be such a stuck up dyke bitch” Claudette muttered, taking her empty plate back into the kitchen to dump in the sink.

Valencia was beginning to enter a phase she hated going into, and Mallory could tell. “Babe, let’s just-” Valencia cut her off by going up to Claudette in her face when she re-entered the dining room.

The younger witch kept a smug face as Valencia asked, “Repeat what you just said to me”

“I said Mallory is a boring, annoying, pretentious freak. I’m not sure why you even like her, I guess because she must have some puss -” Claudette was cut off by a sharp glare from Valencia. “Never mind” she muttered, sitting down quietly.

Mallory almost smiled at the way her girlfriend handled the situation until she saw her horror-stricken face as she ran out of the dining hall and up the staircase.

The chatter of the Coven continued as if they were trying to ignore what just happened, except Zoe, who made a shooing motion for Mallory to follow Valencia, which of course she did.

.....

When she got to their bedroom, Mallory found Valencia pacing the room nervously, muttering to herself something that sounded like, “ _keep it together”_

“Vee, babe, were you that bothered by what Claudette said?”

Valencia stopped pacing in her tracks to look at Mallory as if she had just noticed she walked in the room. “I don’t know how to explain it Mal”

“What’s there to explain? She said something mean, you let her know you wouldn’t take it without violence and shut her up. I don’t see why-”

“Because, I usually feel in control of _it_ , but I almost didn’t feel control of _it_ at that moment, that’s why I’m mad.” The way Valencia said _it_ made Mallory shudder as if her girlfriend was talking about a vile being.

“Valencia, you can talk to me about anything, but I don’t know what you mean at all right now” she grabbed Valencia’s arm and lightly sat her down on her bed. “If it’s something that’s scaring you, I think your _soul mate_ would be able to help” Mallory added with a smirk. Valencia smiled back at that and calmed down a bit.

“You’re gonna hate me” Valencia insisted, looking down in shame.

“That’s what you’ve said before and I have yet to come even close to hating you, baby” Mallory reminded, rubbing Valencia’s shoulders.

“You don’t know my strongest power, Mal” Valencia began, urging her girlfriend to stop massaging her shoulders and listen to her face to face. “I haven’t told you because it’s dark.”

“Any magic can be dark if used wrong, but that doesn’t make the power itself bad” Mallory pointed out, reiterating something Zoe had taught them.

“No, but this-whatever I can do- is bad” Valencia added. Mallory didn’t look convinced.

Valencia sat silent for a few seconds before deciding to go on, “It’s this thing I can do, and it’s not easy to explain, but it has to do with controlling other people. Ever since I was young I was able to feel the insides of people, and if I thought about it I could move and control those insides.”

“Like voodoo?”

“Not exactly- it’s much more barbaric and I can do it without spells. The closest person I ever met with a power to mine was Queenie. It’s like _Concilium_ , except people are aware of what’s happening, and I’m not exactly controlling their minds.”

“How would you even find out you had that kind of power?” Mallory asked.

“When I was seven I think. All I remember from it was that my grandmother was insulting me and I got angry, apparently really angry even though I blanked. When I came to my mother was screaming at me to stop and my grandmother on writhing on the floor in pain. I instantly felt her heart in my hands, though it wasn’t really there, and let go of it- and it stopped. I had no wonder what I had done” Valencia explained, not facing Mallory now.

“And why did this come up again today? It didn’t look as if anything like that happened Claudette a few minutes ago” Mallory observed.

“Because it _could have_ ,” Valencia almost yelled, then calmed herself. “It could’ve because I was angry, and I don’t always know when it happens. I haven’t used it in years really, but who knows if it could come back. When she started talking shit about you, I felt the blanking out feeling.”

Mallory simply took her girlfriend’s chin her made her face her, “So you kept yourself under control, didn’t even begin to cause her pain, and no one else even suspects anything other than you served her a look? Vee; that’s okay”

Valencia now had a few tears in her eyes, “I know, I just would hate to lose it again. My mom helped me see that it didn’t have to be all painful- but it still hurt her when I tested it out on her years ago.” Valencia remembered focusing on the bones in Cordelia’s arm to make it move, she made it go up and down a few times, but she remembered her mother’s expression showed strain.

“This power has no good to it, and I think it may be the thing I’m strongest at,” Valencia said and Mallory sighed. “You don’t have to use it if you don’t want to.”

“I know. It just hurts to know what I could do.”

“And you don’t think I get scared?” Mallory asked, now wrapping her arms around Valencia’s shoulders, “I hate using my resurgence powers because it terrifies me.”

“Not the same thing Mal.”

“I can’t believe you think I’d hate you over something you can’t control,” Mallory said while resting her head on Valencia’s shoulder, “You aren’t a seven-year-old kid controlled by impulse anymore.”

Valencia didn’t know what to say, so she released herself from Mallory’s grip and placed her head in her girlfriend’s lap. When she was in Mallory’s control- she felt calm.

Mallory stroked Valencia’s head absentmindedly and asked, “What do you think about what your mother said by the way?”

“About our power connection? I don’t know. You?”

Mallory considered this, “I think working together could help us. And it’s not like either of us is in the running for the Supreme anytime soon, so why worry about it?”

 _She’s right, mom is healthy and just being a worrywart. Mom is healthy and I’m not a monster. I’m not a monster,_ Valencia repeated as she began to relax in Mallory’s embrace.

Neither had any idea how foreboding this conversation would become in not even a year.

 

* * *

 

            The questioning of the next Supreme and the result of Cordelia’s notions of terror wouldn’t come to fruition until one March day in 2017.

It began ordinarily as a conquest to show magical power. Having practiced and enhanced themselves since the summer, Mallory was ready for lessons, and Valencia was ready for a demonstration. The nice and sunny day in New Orleans was inviting for the witches of the academy, as Zoe had asked them to practice on their own and present a pigmentation spell for her and Valencia.

“It might seem easy to alter the color of a flower,” Zoe considered as she began explaining the lesson while holding a white rose. “But the rose is unique- it resists change, why?’ she posed.

Valencia furthered the explanation, trying not to blush as Mallory looked at her proudly with a small smile as she always did when she helped Zoe assistant teach. “Empress Josephine Bonaparte, wife of Napoleon and proud witch, built one of the largest rose gardens in Europe.”

As the two witches taught their bit of magical history Cordelia entered the doorframe into the dining hall and observed. Valencia didn’t quite tense, but was aware whenever her mother watched something now- it was with the eyes of a leader. “It’s said that Josephine enchanted her roses so that the colors stayed fixed as she wanted them.”

“Maybe so,” Zoe pondered, taking her white rose and fixating on its pigmentation. She turned the color of the rose from white to light pink, to a luscious red. The other girls in the course, more new or unconfident as some of the others here (except Mallory of course), watched in silent awe at Zoe, giving her praises with her facial expressions. Zoe continued to play with her newly pigmented, “But one thing’s certain: nothing is immutable when the will of a strong woman is applied” she mused. The other witches nodded in agreement.

Valencia new this was her time from the demonstration and took her white rose and changed the color from pink to purple, to blue- a trick she and Zoe had been practicing for this lesson.

 _“I’ll let you impress Mallory”_ Zoe had said. And Mallory’s look of joy certainly made Valencia happy, as did her own mother’s smile and nod of approval when she turned to her.

“Now,” Valencia, continued, handing the blue rose over to Mallory and winking at her, causing the other witch to lightly blush. She then addressed the entire group, “Show us how strong you are”. The challenge was set as the students began their presentation.

All of them were able to successfully change the color of the rose, but Zoe and Valencia walked over to Cordelia, eyes on Mallory the entire time.

“Watch her,” Zoe said with a smile.

“You both truly think she’s something special,” Cordelia said with a smirk at her daughter.

“You know she is mom,” Valencia concluded in a whisper. She had of course been practicing herself with Mallory and told Zoe she was in for something special today.

Mallory smiled eagerly as she changed the color of her rose to a light blue, the same shade as Valencia’s. The rose did not stay this way for long though, as the blue petals slowly fell off of it.

“I thought she had more ability than that,” Cordelia muttered as quietly as she could.

“You know she does, just watch,” Valencia insisted, trying not to notice the looks the other girls gave her. 

Even when her rose was fallen, Mallory did not fret because that was part of her plan. She breathed life into the fallen blue rose as she did during a metamorphosis spell and imagined them turning into tiny blue butterflies- which occurred into reality shortly after thinking it.

The butterflies flew around the room to Cordelia and fluttered around her, finally dropping and turning back to normal, “My God,” Cordelia whispered to herself as she caught a white petal. She had known Mallory was powerful, but she seldom saw it herself. Cordelia addressed her daughter's girlfriend directly, “I should have expected nothing less from you, Mallory. I’m sorry,” Cordelia apologized smiling at the younger woman.

“Miss Cordelia, you don’t have to apologize. I just wanted to show you that what Valencia and I can learn from each other is special and I can use it for myself.”

“Okay, so do we get any grades ourselves? Why is she even in this un-advanced class?” asked another young witch, Lola, if Valencia remembered correctly.

“We’re sorry ladies,” Zoe addressed, “Mallory was meant to be another demonstration and has been trying to improve her metamorphosis and pigmentation skills in one. This is something you all can learn to do and I wanted you to see.”

“I was wondering: what’s with the butterflies she brought to life?” asked Harper (Coco’s roommate).

 _God, I wish Coco was here instead of depression shopping because she feels sorry for herself, at least she would build Mal up,_ thought Valencia.

Zoe was about to explain Mallory had unusual powers when another presence of strong magic and personality entered the room, Myrtle Snow to be exact.

“What is it?” Cordelia asked, seeing the annoyed expression on her mentor’s face.

“The Hawthorne School for Exceptional Young Men,” Myrtle began with irritation at the name of the institution, “They called an emergency council; you’re obliged to get on a plane immediately. Airline food for lunch when I made reservations at Galutoire’s- it’s too cruel,” the older red-headed witch sniffed.

Mallory curiously watched the three of them speaking in hushed tones.

.....

“So, you think I can handle this place?” Mallory asked Valencia as her girlfriend packed. Cordelia planned to bring all her council: Myrtle, Zoe, and Valencia to LA with her, while Mallory would watch the school in New Orleans.

“Of course, you don’t even have to teach anything babe,” Valencia explained, folding shirts in a duffle bag. Then she smirked, “Though, I imagine you’re going to have a lot of jealous witch bitches up your ass while we’re gone.”

“Do you have any idea what these warlocks could want?”

Valencia shook her head, “They didn’t explain it to Myrtle over the phone, so I guess it’s a surprise. Probably nothing though; you don’t know Ariel but he just likes to make something out of nothing. Especially if it’ll annoy my mother.”

As Valencia finished packing, Mallory placed a kiss on her lips. “Be safe baby, okay?”

“Of course”

“I want to come with you,” Mallory said, trying to grab Valencia’s duffle bag away from her. Her hazel-eyed expression almost made Valencia agree to fight for that chance.

“No, that’s not a good idea. We need a leader here and those warlocks could chew you out because they don’t know you. You’re safer here” Valencia explained. Mallory nodded dejectedly in response.

As the Coven pulled out of the driveway for the airport with their male bodyguards, Valencia couldn’t remember the last time she left the large white house for this long, especially when she had someone waiting for her.

“She’ll be there when we get back, don’t worry,” Zoe whispered to her during the car ride, causing Valencia to smile at her close friend/sister. What exactly would they find in LA? She wondered the entire trip there.

.....

      California was, as always, a hot place, even more so than New Orleans. Valencia felt herself sweating already in the air-conditioned car the warlocks had sent for them. The gates to the institution were finally reached and Valencia turned to see the place she had only visited once before- Hawthorne, Robichaux’s brother school- and enemy. Though she always felt a twinge of guilt remembering that the only reason these men and their students had to live underground was because of her mother’s decision to out magic to the world. The gates of the school once protected a building; now that building was hidden in shame.

She then told herself that while John and Behold had saved her once, these men were dead- set on hating her mother and the strength of female witches- one area where females were undoubtedly superior to males. They didn’t care about her.

The four witches exited the car and walked into the blazing hot sun on the sandy ground to see Behold Chablis and Ariel Augustus awaiting at the entrance to the underground school for them; eyeing the witches with looks of contempt, though that just might have been the sun in their eyes.

“Are we sure we couldn’t make them come to us?” Cordelia whispered to Myrtle as they walked towards the afflicted institution.

“Rules are rules,” Myrtle solemnly answered back, “Besides, do we really want all those men traipsing around our house?” The other three shook their heads in response.

Ariel wordlessly directed the four Coven witches into the Hawthorne Academy, receiving odd looks at both Zoe and Valencia wearing suits.

“One is trying to be a lady in a tux, and the other a gentlewoman,” Valencia heard Ariel mutter to Behold on their descent in the elevator.

“Gender roles be damned,” Behold responded with a shrug.

Valencia turned towards him and received a fatherly wink in return. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad- or maybe it would be awful. They had to wait and see.

....

    “Valencia how have you been?” John Henry Moore asked as the four witches entered the main faculty room for Hawthorne. Valencia had to admit, despite the musty smell, the school had a Gothic charm of darkness and fires being lit everywhere. None of the students had greeted the witches warmly, but at least two people would be kind to her throughout this meeting.

As she saw Behold and John Henry, Valencia was taken back to the first time she met them- a situation she would rather forget.

.....

_Fourteen-year-old Valencia had been sitting in a room with other young people whose families thought they needed “fixing” and sat in the locked room with learned patience. If she didn’t complain too much, she would at least get food and not go through any more than the Foreman couple was willing to put her through._

_One day though, she assumed about a month or two after she had been stuck in this place, Valencia heard a loud commotion from outside the room she was locked in- and she and the other’s stirred._

_“What do you think that is?” a small teenage boy asked, standing next to Valencia now._

_“I don’t know” the witch responded._

_Just then the door to the bedroom opened and two men appeared before them: one was a Caucasian with black hair, blue eyes, and an authoritative look. The other was a stylish black man dressed elegantly in a dark pantsuit who had his hands on his hips. Both men appeared to be in their forties- fifties._

_“Well John, I can smell that this one is special, just like Cordelia said. I think we found her,” the black man addressed his colleague while pointing at Valencia. The man referred to as John looked at the young witch and asked her name and if she was Cordelia Foxx’s daughter._

_“You know my mom?” Valencia asked, curiously._

_“We were sent here to try and find you, though we sometimes make it our mission to help those out who need help, I'm Behold,” greeted the man in the pantsuit. “By the way little girl, I think you and your friends need to get out of here.” The room of young teens didn’t think twice as they ran out of the confined bedroom, to see their tormentors writhing in pain on the kitchen floor, tied up._

_“How did you do that?” one of the girls asked._

_“Let’s just say, we have our methods,” John Henry responded, winking at Valencia. Magic then was the key to helping get them out safely. Within minutes’ police cars infiltrated the home and arrested the Foreman’s._

_“How come you two didn’t just call the police if you had suspicions about this kind of place?” Valencia asked._

_“First off, we both consider it a duty in our relationship to help other’s like us,” Behold began, and Valencia understood both of them men were gay, (like her?), “And secondly, your mother isn’t good at tracking and didn’t want to be involved interrogating your father, so we had to sleuth around and find you.”_

_“You’re lucky your mother was so desperate,” John Henry said._

_“Yeah, but not desperate enough to call the Supreme away from her trip to Europe,” Behold added with a smirk. It didn’t surprise Valencia that her mother wouldn’t ask Fiona Goode for help._

_“Well, let’s get you home,” Behold said finally, grabbing Valencia’s hand and leading her to a car._

_When she was reunited with Cordelia, the future Supreme hugged her daughter tightly. “Oh sweetheart, I’m so sorry I let this happen to you.”_

_“You know what happened?” Valencia asked, slightly breaking the hug._

_“Your father hinted at what he did. Sending you somewhere to ‘fix’ you, can you imagine?” Cordelia scoffed, stroking her daughter’s now unkempt hair. “But I will never let him near you again. He is a danger to you; I know that now.” Cordelia kissed her daughter on the forehead._

_“Who are these two?” she asked, referring to the men who were awkwardly standing in Robichaux academy right now._

_“Oh, these two are John Henry Moore and Behold Chablis. You remember how we talked about how there are male witches called warlocks in California, right?”_

_“Yeah, but grandma said they're impotent and useless, whatever that means,” shrugged Valencia._

_John Henry rolled his eyes and Behold chuckled. “I feel like she’s not quite a Cordelia, but not quite a Fiona either,” he mused._

_“She’d never be a Fiona,” Cordelia responded, holding on to her daughter in a hug._

_“Yes, well it was nice reuniting your family and helping out kids in need, but you still promised us money,” John Henry pointed out._

_Cordelia bristled, “Of course, I-”_

_“You know what John, how about we don’t take that money?” Behold prompted, causing his colleague/boyfriend to bristle._

_“These witches have it all, certainly they could spare-”_

_“Haven’t we always talked about wanting to have a daughter?” Behold questioned, making John Henry shuffle awkwardly, “Think about this as helping someone else’s daughter- helping someone like us.”_

_He turned towards Cordelia, “All we want in return for helping your family out, Miss Cordelia, is that we ask that you try and help get us warlocks more of a seat at the table of the council. And of course, raise this one right,” he pointed towards Valencia._

_“I think I can manage that,” Cordelia responded after a moment. Both men nodded, and John Henry regretfully left with just a promise as compensation._

_Valencia had no idea if could trust warlocks, but her younger self imagined a different world at that moment where all her kind helped each other._

_....._

Come to think of it, that was probably why even Behold and John Henry had started to hate Cordelia- because she never kept her promise before or after she became the Supreme, never mentioning it again. The two men had always been civil to Valencia when visiting New Orleans. Behold even wanted all the details when he found out she was hooking up with Madison Montgomery, and Valencia knew when the two had broken up, but they weren’t family. The current question of her well-fare surprised Valencia, but she took it as genuine.

“I’ve been okay sir; as a matter of fact, I’m in love,” she responded to John Henry.

“Come again?” The Grand Chancellor of Hawthorne questioned.

“Well now, I can’t believe I’m hearing little miss pessimist talking about love,” Behold added, suddenly taking on a kinder presence.

“Who is she?” John Henry asked. Valencia had forgotten how these two were such gossip mongers.

“Her name is Mallory; she’s incredible, trust me," Valencia hoped she didn't sound like a love-sick school girl, but she likely did. 

“Awe, you should have brought her along,” Baldwin Pennypacker droned sarcastically, to which Ariel chuckled in response.

“And I just got reminded why I hate talking to men,” muttered Valencia sitting now with her Coven on the other side of the long table in the dark conference room.

“Can we please get this meeting started?” Myrtle pressed, huffing with impatience.

“Yes, let’s,” Cordelia spoke up, and soon it was a business situation- a council meeting meant to be taken seriously.

“Let the record show that at the request of Hawthorne School, that we have assembled an emergency meeting of the council,” Cordelia began, eyeing Baldwin who had the role of note-taker.

“In order to address what surely must be a matter of _grave, pressing importance_ ,” Myrtle added with a bit of a scoff as if she couldn’t imagine that being the case. Zoe and Valencia stayed silent with their arms folded across their chests.

“Proceed,” Cordelia encouraged, and Ariel rose from his seat.

“Illustrious members, I want to thank you for coming,” he began, with a fake smile, “and giving us to share what we’ve discovered.” He paused a moment before continuing, “You see, we recently took in a boy here at the school. At first, we thought he simply one of us; a warlock who needed our help in training-”

“But?” Zoe interrupted, and Ariel squirmed at a young woman belittling him in such a manner.

“ _But,”_ Ariel muttered before proceeding, “The things he did were extraordinary. And after conducting a requisite test of his powers, we’ve come to the conclusion that his abilities are _so_ impressive that they rise to the level of Supreme.”

The discomfort in the room was palatable as if the silence could get any more awkward with only the sound of the fire crackling in the background. John Henry stared at Cordelia with a curious face, waiting to see her reaction. Cordelia merely bristled, and Zoe surprised an eye roll; looking to her companion witches for instruction on how to react. Valencia herself couldn’t believe what she was hearing and sat forward in her chair.

Cordelia then broke out into a slight chuckle of disbelief, which Myrtle joined her in.

“Did you say this was a _boy,_ as in _male?”_ Myrtle questioned slowly as if the warlocks did not understand the meanings of words regarding their sex.

“Ariel, you actually believe this?” Cordelia furthered, dropping her jovial laugh and turning to blatant confusion because the men before her still seemed to be taking this idea seriously.

“We wouldn’t have summoned the council otherwise,” offered Ariel, his face now showing the embarrassment of being doubted by his Supreme.

“In all recorded history no man has ever approached the level of Supreme; men are simply not equal to women when it comes to magical ability,” Cordelia explained, gaining some reproachful looks from the warlocks.

“Not to mention everything else,” Myrtle muttered with a smirk.

“Testosterone is a known inhibitor; it impedes access to the ethereal realm,” Cordelia pointed out.

 _Why is it that they can’t except magic is the one thing they don’t rule over?_ Valencia thought.

“Quite frankly, I question your judgment by calling us here for this,” added the Supreme with authority.

“You’re not even hearing us out,” John Henry said, some annoyance seeping into his voice.

“There’s _nothing_ to hear,” Myrtle insisted, “There will never be a male Supreme, it will simply never happen.”

“Listen to yourselves! You say something hasn’t happened, so, therefore, it can _never_ happen,” Ariel argued. Valencia had to admit for a brief moment, she agreed with his logic, or perhaps just the pain of being doubted.

“What is it exactly that you want from us?” questioned Cordelia, obviously trying to keep a cool head and patience. _This isn’t going to end well_ Valencia thought.

“We want you to administer the test of the seven wonders,” Ariel explained, finally getting to his major point.

Another uncomfortable silence engulfed the room, only interrupted by Zoe pulling a face and rolling her eyes in disbelief. _Okay, this isn’t going to end well,_ concluded Valencia in her mind.

“That is out of the question,” Cordelia responded, a look of hurt on her face.

“Why?” Behold prodded, finally speaking up.

“Because I would be condemning this boy to his _death._ I lost one of my most promising witches, Misty Day, by sanctioning a test before her time; I won’t make that mistake again.”

Valencia kept her eyes on her mother, noticing her bristle at the mention of Misty, but kept her cool in front of her adversaries. “I take care of my own,” the Supreme explained.

“At least the ones you care about,” Ariel shot back nastily.

“What do you mean by that?” questioned Cordelia incredulously, her voice rising.

“One of your own who you abandoned: Queenie,” Ariel reminded. Valencia’s stomach dropped.

“Of course it’s the _black_ girl you leave behind, I see you, Miss Supreme,” Behold hissed at Cordelia. _They cannot be going there, they have no idea how much mom suffered,_ Valencia mentally noted, keeping her lip bitten from speaking.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Cordelia explained, trying to still maintain composure, “Queenie was _missing_ , she traveled to Los Angeles and never came back. I knew something awful had happened to her; her life force just- _vanished.”_ Cordelia paused, placing her hands together on the table to keep herself steady before continuing. “So I went searching for her and when I found out she was trapped in the Hotel Cortex I went immediately to bring her back from that monstrous place. And I had no illusions about it being easy; the Cortez is a place of evil- a Hellmouth,” Cordelia spat on the word with disgust, and Valencia would bet all the memories came rushing back.

Cordelia went on to explain her tale of trying to rescue Queenie and how it was unsuccessful, destroying any illusion that she didn’t care about the young witch still trapped there. Valencia found it hard to watch as her mother recounted the story and how useless her spells and incantations as the might Supreme were to help Queenie. She had been there for two days in that place with no luck.

“My effort to rescue Queenie is by far my greatest failure as Supreme,” admitted Cordelia somberly. Her eyes then got a fire back in them, “But I tried, and I do care about all of our people,” she glanced at the warlocks specifically, “And I mean _all_ of our people. So I won’t through this boy’s life away on some useless endeavor. There will be no test,” The Supreme concluded with finality to her tone.

“Why do you get to decide that?” asked Ariel defensively.

“Because I’m the _fucking Supreme,”_ shot back Cordelia with an authoritative hiss. It was the most backbone she had ever seen her mother show to a man, and it impressed her.

“No, you’re just a scared bigot,” said Ariel with disgust.

“Scared of what?” Cordelia countered, not pulling back at insults.

“Of the Alpha,” explained Ariel, “Of a man rising to the level of Supreme, of an end to ages of female dominance. I tell you that time has come,” insisted Ariel.

“And _your_ time is up,” Cordelia decided, finally having had enough and she rose from her seat. “This council is closed, the decision is final, and there’s nothing more to be said.”

As the meeting ended there was an uncomfortable silence still permeating the room, with the warlocks glaring daggers at Cordelia. The female Coven rose from their seats and waited at the door to be escorted out of the main faculty room, but no one wanted to be the first to break the tension.

As Valencia awkwardly shifted while standing with her family, Behold beckoned her over to the warlocks, and she hesitantly obliged.

“Do you think you can convince your mother to listen to us?” he asked.

 _Why am I being used as the pawn?_ “No, I think her decision is final,” Valencia responded, not trying to sound unkind.

“She promised us equality for helping you all those years ago, though I don’t expect you’d remember,” John Henry added, lightning a cigarette to hide his annoyance.

“So that was the only reason you helped me or decided to check in on me every once in a while? Real nice,” Valencia countered.

Behold sighed, “No honey, that’s not what he-”

“Why are you bothering talking to her? She’s just a freak who probably thinks all men are useless,” Ariel muttered and Baldwin chuckled at his comment. John Henry and Behold looked like they had words to say but couldn’t muster to say them. Valencia backed up, as if in fear and joined her family on the other side of the room again. The warlocks then left, presumably to see their students and Zoe and Myrtle had already left the room- leaving mother and daughter alone.

Valencia watched as her mother stared at the fire in the lonely room, a weakness about her expression- a weakness she noticed whenever her mother stumbled when walking or coughed heavily, something that had been happening all too often lately for Valencia’s comfort.

“You can’t make everyone like you Val,” Cordelia advised her daughter, “As a leader, I know this all too well.”

“And just by being myself I also know it all too well,” Valencia responded with respect, causing her mother to shake her head in sadness.

“Cordelia, the car is ready,” Zoe announced as she and Myrtle broke the silence and re-entered the room.

“Are you alright dear?” Myrtle asked with motherly caution.

“Yes, I’m fine,” The Supreme insisted, “The air in here, it’s just-”

“The fetid stench of unwashed boy; makes Bourbon Street smell like Chanel no. 5; I can’t bear it another minute. High time we left these mole people and returned to civilization,” proposed Myrtle.

Cordelia nodded and she and Valencia joined their sisters on the ascent to leave their rival brother school.

.....

Exiting Hawthorne was not a private or comforting matter, the four men leading the school and the entire student body watched the female Coven as the exiting elevator. Valencia could’ve sworn John Henry purposefully blew smoke from his cigarette in her mother’s face before they entered the elevator (waving goodbye with false courtesy).

The three women were silent as they were watched by the men like hawks and it was the first time Valencia and feared someone would try and hurt her for a while.

Once ascended the smell and fresh air greeted the Coven as they left through the large entrance into Hawthorne academy. It was a stark difference from the world underground was mainly what Valencia noted.

Before the four witches could leave however, three figures appeared walking into the sandy area of the school and only got closer.

 _Is that- no, it can’t be_ , Valencia told herself as she saw the figures coming closer. But it became clear that she recognized two of the three people heading towards them; two women who should not be there.

 _Queenie and Madison._ Valencia recognized Queenie’s charming smile as she waved at her Coven family happily, even though she was in a beautiful gothic outfit Valencia didn’t remember her having before.

Madison- oh, of course, she would know Madison fucking anywhere. She was still skinny as a post and dangling a cigarette smugly between her lips, adorned with black shades and a revealing mini-dress. Both witches had hats on to cover themselves from the sun. It didn’t surprise Valencia that Madison turned to look in her direction for a long time.

The stair down between the two groups lasted probably seconds, but it felt like a much longer time. _How are they here?_

Valencia was solely paying attention to the scene before her; only noticing her mother stumbling when she felt her fainting down near her feet. Zoe and Myrtle immediately went to help their Supreme and Valencia knelt to fan her mother, but didn’t take her eyes off the other group.

Queenie rushed over in worry at the sight of Cordelia, and Madison scoffed (probably rolling her eyes behind her sunglasses) and ran over to check on her Supreme as well.

Valencia finally analyzed the third person in the group- someone she did _not_ know.

He was fairly tall, wore a black cape in the hot sun with red outlining, had shortly and curly blonde hair, and a handsome face with a smirk on it that could make even Fiona Goode annoyed. This had to be the boy they warlocks were talking about.

Valencia’s stomach turned as she looked at him, and could’ve sworn she saw him staring at her and she helped her mother up and lead her back into Hawthorne unconscious. He did not move or seem fazed by the scene before him at all, only pleased.

Valencia wasn’t one to admit her weaknesses, even to herself sometimes, but looking at those eyes she saw the same kind of cruelty she had seen in her grandmother’s, but even more troubling…. that look brought her back to the conversion camp and the Foreman couple’s all-knowing smirks. He radiated energy that made her want to be sick.

What were Mads and Queenie doing with him? _He obviously got them out of hell, dumbass._

 _What happens now?_  She questioned as Zoe and Myrtle finally placed her mother on a couch in the Hawthorne’s common room, receiving jeers or looks of surprise from the men present. 

All Valencia knew was that at that moment all her instincts of flight or fight were advancing, and she had to keep them under control. She felt anxiety pour through her mind and tried not to shake, hoping her mother would wake up soon. She almost couldn’t blame her for fainting though.

She wanted Mallory by her side more than she cared to admit right now, but was addressed by Madison who placed a hand on her shoulder, “Guess you never expected to see me back, huh bitch? happy?” Madison kissed her cheek.

“Ecstatic,” Valencia mumbled unenthusiastic-ally, watching the warlocks weave in and out of the room; Myrtle Zoe and Queenie try to wake Cordelia, the mysterious young man explained something to Ariel (never taking his eyes off Cordelia). Madison groaned and put out her cigarette when realizing she wasn’t going to be receiving the attention she wanted.

Somehow, the chaos going on around her matched the confusion in Valencia’s mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy I was finally able to get to this part- Michael bringing Madison and Queenie back, plus the council meeting with the warlocks is some of the best stuff in Apocalypse (besides Billie Lourd being adorable). We're finally getting somewhere with this fic and the fun of the witches vs. anti- christ battle begins.


	15. A new player and sins of the past (begin part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with bad anxiety in terms of Vee's character. I got nervous writing some parts myself, so I wanted to give a warning.

     Valencia sat and watched her mother’s pale face glimmer against the orange fire of Hawthorne Academy’s common room. Cordelia Goode lay unconscious and despite Myrtle’s best efforts using smelling salts and wakening spells, she did not rise.

“She’ll come back to us when she’s ready dear,” Myrtle calmly told Valencia, going to the other side of the large room to talk to Zoe.

There was certainly palatable for the second time today and Madison and Queenie stood in a different space away from their fellow Coven members, only broken when one of the Hawthorne boys entered to bring them refreshments- iced tea on a tray.

“Well, that’s kind of you,” Queenie complimented to him, with a sly grin Valencia could pick out immediately. He was a handsome young black man who introduced himself as Zachary and that he was the only one old enough to be a teacher’s assistant here at Hawthorne.

“We also never get people as pretty as you all, so I guess today is my lucky day,” he said to Queenie with a smile, and Queenie giggled. “Flatterer” she muttered while sipping her drink, but couldn’t hide her blush. 

Madison rolled her eyes and took her glass and another over to Valencia, who hadn’t moved from her mother’s side. Queenie and Zach talked amicably, and Myrtle was still speaking in hushed tones with Zoe.

Madison sat on the small couch Valencia was seated at and regarded her ex-girlfriend after handing her a refreshment. “You haven’t changed much,” was all she said.

“Yeah? Well you should see yourself, not aging in hell did wonders for you,” Valencia snapped, sipping her drink.

“Guess one good thing came out of it,” Madison mused, with a bit of a smirk on her lips. More silence.

“Who is he?” Valencia asked suddenly. She expected Madison to give her a smart answer, but the other witch simply replied, “He told us his name’s Michael Langdon.”

“And do you know how powerful he is?”

“I literally just met the dude Val, why?” Valencia was about to respond when they heard Zachary announce, “I’m off now; it was nice to meet you ladies. Most people here hate witches, but I’m not one of them,” he winked at Queenie who smiled as he exited the room.

“And she accuses _me_ of being a dick prowler,” Madison muttered, nudging Valencia in the side with her elbow.

“Bitch, you offered a blow job to a creepy dude who found you in hell, don’t come at me,” Queenie shot back.

Valencia’s eyes widened, “You _what?”_

But there was no opportunity for Madison to respond, as all attention was diverted back to Cordelia who stirred violently in her sleep.

“Myrtle! Val! Zoe! Queenie!” she wailed their names. There was a pause before she yelled, “Hello? Get back, get back!” and she screamed piercingly. Myrtle had rushed over to her adoptive daughter and caressed her face, as Zoe took her place next to Zoe. Queenie and Madison took their leave to the back of the room awkwardly. Just then, Cordelia opened her hazel eyes at Myrtle’s touch and started with a start.

“Easy dear; you’re alright, you’re with us; you’re _safe,”_ Myrtle crooned in a soothing tone while stoking Cordelia’s hand to steady her. Valencia sometimes forgot the older witch was capable of such softness, but when it came to her Delia, there was no short supply of nurturing.

“What happened?” Cordelia asked, looking at her three companions and fixing her eyes mainly on her daughter.

“You lost consciousness,” Zoe explained. “We couldn’t even wake you up ma,” Valencia added, walking a tiny step to her mother and embracing her.

“And you had a lot to say about being unconscious too,” Myrtle explained, stepping back a bit to let the mother and daughter have a moment.

“I was talking?” Cordelia asked, looking at Myrtle questioningly as she hugged Valencia.

“And screaming a lot,” confided Myrtle.

“You were also screaming out our names before you woke up which was trippy: me, Auntie Myrtle, Zoe, and Queenie,” said Valencia as she let go of her mother.

“You left me out thought,” piped up Madison, now walking to her Supreme with arms folded in a huff across her chest with Queenie in tow behind her, “Not that I’m _surprised,”_ she muttered callously. When confronted with the four members of her Coven that were crowding Cordelia on the couch, she looked at the all accusingly at asked, “Did you guys even know I was dead?”

“We knew,” Zoe admitted, staring Madison dead in her eyes. Valencia was the only other person who probably thought about the complexity Zoe was feeling at the moment. Not that her feelings were so simply either- more like a tidal wave of questions and what-ifs.

“And I’m guessing Vee was the only one who gave a shit,” Madison assumed. Valencia was almost flattered at the remembrance that she was the only person Madison trusted to stick by her; even during the wonders, she told her beforehand: “You’re the only bitch here I’m not going to try and hurt,” oh how would she feel when she learned about Mallory?

But Madison’s accusation would go unanswered for the time being as Cordelia ignored them and sat up, gaping with disbelief at the two young women before her again. “You are back,” the Supreme said in awe, “I didn’t imagine it.”

“Well, _I_ might be imagining all of you,” Queenie said, “I’m not one- hundred percent sure that any of this is real.”

“Then we’re all cuckoo’s nest right now,” Valencia muttered, mostly to herself.

Cordelia didn’t pay the comments any mind though as she broke out into a grin and rose from the small couch to hug Madison and Queenie in a tight embrace. “Oh I can’t believe it,” she half-whispered as she held them in her arms.

“Maybe you forgot I’m not much of a hugger,” Madison grumbled, trying to free herself.

“ _Tough shit,_ ” Cordelia hissed but laughed as she said it. “You’re alive.”

“Not if you keep squeezing my neck like this,” Madison pointed out, finally breaking from the hug. Valencia remembered Kyle admitted to strangling Madison before she died and shuddered.

Cordelia stroked Queenie’s face with a smile and basked in the happiness of having most of her original Coven back with her, “Hi” she murmured to Queenie, who smiled back at the motherly attention.

After a few seconds of this joy though, Cordelia’s face hardened and she turned to Myrtle, “I want to see him; the boy.” Myrtle nodded sadly.

After some agreement, the newly reunited Coven walked with purpose through the candle-lit halls of Hawthorne Academy until they found the warlocks waiting for them in the study the council met in earlier that day.

“Are you alright?’ Ariel asked urgently as he saw Cordelia lead her group.

“We were so worried,” Baldwin added. _Stop with the fake sincerity, you both don’t give a shit about my mom,_ thought Valencia.

“Perhaps the sudden shock of sunlight after leaving this _dungeon_ ,” Myrtle offered, never one to miss an opportunity to insult the warlocks.

Valencia then noticed her mother soberly with dignity speak to the warlocks, “I wasn’t prepared for that; for seeing my girls,” she admitted. “But I’m okay now; that’s what’s important. I want to thank you, for bringing them back,” she spoke directly to the presumed male supreme warlock- Michael Langdon. 

“I wanted to get your attention,” he addressed to Cordelia, and Valencia couldn’t help but notice he spoke with a silky tone mixed with arrogance. He and her mother started with hardness at each other, neither one wanting to back down by blinking.

“I suspect you got that now?” Behold asked with hope.

“He certainly does,” Cordelia responded, she looked at the young man for another second before turning to the other warlocks, “And now I’d like everyone else’s attention.”

She waited a beat then continued, “I’ve been presented something; a vision. I believe I saw the future, a terrifying future: cataclysm, fire; death. I saw a man, but not a man- a white face; demonic; he was laughing,” as she told this grim tale, Cordelia kept glancing back at Michael; something Valencia couldn’t help but notice. Ashe then turned to Myrtle, “Our academy, sister I saw it reduced to cinders,” there was almost a sob in her voice as she finished this vision.

“A warning,” stated John Henry Moore suddenly.

“Maybe,” admitted Cordelia, “But something in my blood is telling me that only hope of surviving depends on what I do next.” _Mom damn your insistence on trying to save everyone,_ thought Valencia, but she couldn’t help but feel if her mother was right, then they all had no other choice.

Cordelia took the ominous silence permeating the room now, with just the crackle of fire to be heard as a chance to walk up to Michael, the latest subject of fascination. As she did this, not the sound of her heels clicking heightening the anxiety of what would happen with each step as she approached her target. Everyone was interested in what would happen next.

She stopped a foot away from him and crossed her hands professionally as she looked into his eyes again and spoke, “In two weeks time at the rise of the blood moon, you will take the test of the seven wonders,” she informed him. Ariel and Baldwin were especially happy at the Supreme’s acquiescence to their demands and smiled. “That is if you still want to.”

Everyone now waited as Michael took his turn to drag out the silence of the room and walk up to Cordelia and invade her space more directly than she had- a power move. “I do,” he accepted the offer. _I swear they’re being so dramatic I half expect them to start fighting with magic right now_ Valencia thought with some humor.

“Cordelia this _isn’t done_!” snapped Myrtle suddenly.

“That is my decision, and _nothing_ in the world will change my mind,” the Supreme finalized. Valencia then knew from her mother’s tone that she had a plan of some kind. “No male has ever made the attempt,” Cordelia explained to Michael, “And if you succeed, you will be the next Supreme, and it will change everything.”

“So that’s it then, he can take the test?” Ariel questioned, almost expecting a back out.

“As I said, he shall perform the wonders. But we will do it on our turf- at Robichaux. Take it or leave it,” Cordelia stated.

“It doesn’t matter where I take it,” Michael responded, stepping back into line with the rest of the warlocks.

“Then it’s settled. We’ll be at your academy in two weeks to elect our next Supreme” prodded Ariel with a fake smile.

“We shall see what happens,” Cordelia responded, “But for now we must go. We have a lot to catch up on with our girls now that Madison and Queenie are back,”

“Oh please, stay for dinner, we’d _love_ your company,” offered Baldwin sarcastically and Ariel chuckled along with him.

“We shall see you in two weeks,” was all Cordelia said with an expressionless face as she motioned for the rest of her Coven to follow her.

As Valencia waited for the rest to leave she glanced back at the warlocks once last time, prompting Michael to speak to her. “You’re her daughter aren’t you?” he asked. He seemed to drop to stoic routine and smiled at her, stepping towards Valencia.

Valencia wordlessly nodded. She wondered if the way this dude made her skin crawl would ever cease, but she doubted it.

“Then I guess you have a lot at stake here emotionally,”

“And why is that?”

“I’ve been told when the new Supreme rises, the old one fades- which means mommy won’t be here anymore- her or anyone else you all are hoping to take her place.” Valencia didn’t want Mallory’s face to flash in her mind just then, but it did.

“Michael!” hissed John Henry with a scolding tone, and Valencia was reminded he was a possible ally. No one spoke as they waited for Valencia’s retort which simply was, “See you in two weeks,” before leaving and catching up with her Coven who had already almost left the

building.

 _I hope in two weeks all of this will be over and done with_ , thought Valencia in the car ride to the airport; silent against Myrtle’s vocal arguments about the seven wonders test.

 

* * *

 

 

    “You okay Mal?” Coco had noticed the day Valencia had left with Cordelia, Zoe, and Myrtle that Mallory had been down. There were no classes that day, and Mallory was absentmindedly stroking Rhiannon’s belly, receiving mewls from the cat, trying to find something to do to calm herself.

“I’m okay Coco, I guess I just didn’t realize how much I missed having Valencia around.”

“It’s been only a little over a day,” Coco reminded her, noticing Mallory glare out her bedroom window at the slightly cloudy spring day.

“I know, but I’m just worried,” Mallory continued to play with Rhiannon and tried not to look into Coco’s eyes until the older woman gently took the cat from Mallory’s grip and shooed her out of the bedroom.

“So you’re not just upset because she’s gone? Is it about the council meeting?”

Mallory was now forced to look Coco in the eyes and nodded, “Vee made it seem like something bad could happen, so I worry it could.”

Coco sighed and pulled her friend in for a hug, “I wouldn’t assume the worst,” she advised, “But we could always work on my magic until they get back to take your mind off things?”

Mallory broke the hug and looked at Coco hesitantly, “I’m not sure if that’s the best idea.”

“And why not? You've said I just needed to apply myself.”

It was Mallory’s turn to sigh, “Okay, but what I meant by that was attending classes and learning. Coco, you can’t just shop all day and expect to get things immediately.”

“Well, I don’t have to go to class because I have you,” Coco said with a goofy smile that she hoped would work its charm.

“Seriously Coco, I think if I tried to teach you anything while the others are away something bad could happen.” Coco pouted at this comment and Mallory chuckled, “Why am I comforting you now? Also,  _I’m_ supposed to be the younger sister here.”

Coco stopped her pout and laughed, “Okay, I get what you mean Mal, but come on: I still want to try and put a bunch of candies in a bowl, and try to guess that individual amounts of gluten blindfolded. Is that safe enough, oh wise Miss Beckham?”

Mallory responded with a laugh that would be fine when she got a text.

**Valencia:**

**Babe, we’re coming home now and will be back by tonight, a lot has happened, but I’ll explain in person.**

Mallory’s eyes widened at the text and she showed Coco, “Something cool probably just happened,” Coco reasoned with a shrug, grabbing Mallory’s hand. “Now come on, let’s go test my powers.”

“Did you want to order pizza for dinner for everyone?” Mallory asked suddenly stopping, looking confused and almost mumbling the question.

“Pizza? Ew Mal, do you know how much gluten is in-” Coco then noticed Mallory staring at the text solemnly. “Just text her back okay, and you don’t have to tell anyone what she says.” Mallory nodded, trying to smile and let Coco lead her to the kitchen to test her powers.

Coco was now able to detect the amounts of gluten blindfolded like she expected and also guess the product. She was very happy; Mallory was too, but her mind kept going back to the ominous text.

 **Okay, I’m glad you’re coming home soon,** **but why does it sound like something bad happened?** Mallory had texted her girlfriend back sometime in the kitchen during Coco’s lesson.

She waited a few minutes before receiving the response of:

**It’s-a lot to explain over text. I’m gonna sleep on the plane so when I’m home I can talk to you. I promise it’ll all be okay. But we’ll talk later, OK?**

Mallory responded that was fine but couldn’t help but think, _that response makes me feel even worse!_

After dinner, Coco noticed Mallory’s attitude hadn’t shaped up and the two watched one of Mallory’s favorite Disney movies on the big TV downstairs, Mallory falling asleep with Rhiannon in her arms and Coco waking up with a smile and patting her friend’s head before heading up to her room, cloaking her in a blanket before exiting the living room.

.....

“So we concluded the next flight home?” Madison asked Cordelia in a whisper as they boarded a plane quickly after arriving at the airport.

“Mom wouldn’t do it yesterday so we waited until nighttime to get a flight and then had to be bored at the airport and nap at a bad hotel until this afternoon. Don't complain 'cause you're getting it easy right now,” muttered Valencia quietly as she sat down next to Madison on the plane.

“Anything to get home quicker, you’re lucky I decided to use my powers after we waited a while- I just couldn’t be in this state any longer” Cordelia told them, taking a seat closer to the front with Myrtle and continued to hear her mentor’s arguments against Michael taking the seven wonders test.

Madison glared slightly at Zoe who sat with Queenie a few rows away from them. “Queenie told me Cordelia magicked her ticket to get on _The Price is Right_ , so why is she weird about using her powers on flight attendants...” Madison trailed off as she noticed her girlfriend sending a text. “Who are you talking to?” the former movie star asked, trying to glance at the contact when Valencia put it away in her backpack that she kept with her.

“I was just talking to Mallory. I don’t like using my bars so I’m not gonna do it anymore unless it’s an emergency, don’t worry.”

“And who the hell is Mallory?” Madison asked. Someone shushed her as the plane movie was starting before the takeoff, probably to calm down people afraid of flights.

“She’s- well, she’s my girlfriend,” Valencia admitted. She studied Madison’s expression which turned from her eyes fuming to her lip just being slightly bitten in annoyance.

“And is this the same Mallory from before that you told me about? What changed, is she a witch now?” Madison chuckled as the take-off started.

“Yeah actually, she is. You’ll be living with her,” informed Valencia taking a flight attendant and chugged it awkwardly.

“Oh that is _great,_ Madison snapped. She then smiled and ran her hand across Valencia’s leg, which was only covered with short cargo pants after changing to be more comfortable. “But, that doesn’t mean _we_ can’t-”

“Yes, it does Madison! It means we’re done!” the same people from before tried to quiet the pair and Madison yelled rather loudly, “Go back to watching the damn movie and mind your own business!”

Cordelia and Myrtle turned around to look at the two disapprovingly, while Zoe and Queenie snickered from their seats.

Madison rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Valencia, “What did I deserve for you to move on, huh?”

Valencia snorted, “Okay, let’s get this straight on day one of you being back so it’s clear: _you_ broke up with _me_ ,” Valencia explained slowly, “You left me for a threesome, which included a _zombie_ because I was ‘too clingy’. What do you want from me exactly?”

Madison sighed and sat back further in her seat, “For you to always be devoted to me and though I’m not to you.” Both women looked at each other and laughed at the former starlet’s bluntness. 

Madison was the first to stop the awkward bonding moment, “I’m still not happy with it by the way,” she admitted with a huff.

“You don’t have to be. Maybe Zoe still wants some action though.” Madison scoffed at that.

There was a slight pause before Valencia got her phone out to see Mallory responded, “Thought you weren’t answering miss perfect?” Madison commented dryly.

“I said I’ll explain all this when I get home. I think she’ll be worried though; we usually aren’t vague with each other.”

“Let me guess, the two of you are always holding hands and immediately answer each other’s texts like two good little girlfriends,” Madison presumed with a mocking tone.

“As a matter of fact: yes, Miss ‘never cared about anyone in her life’.” Madison then shut up and closed her eyes.

Valencia was left alone with her thoughts. Her mother hadn’t explained the vision she had beyond what she had said back at Hawthorne, and Vee ran it over in her head: it sounded apocalyptic. Her mother wasn’t usually one for making mountains out of molehills and was no longer one to faint at feeling fear, so her daughter didn’t take her words lightly. The images of their academy in shambles, seeing something her mother created destroyed, if not the entire world at least _they_ were currently in danger, seeing those she loved suffering and crying out to her mother who could do nothing…. imagining Mallory dying. This situation was preventable, Valencia had to believe that, but it kept filling her mind whenever she fell asleep.

“Mads,” Valencia began, tapping her neighbor’s arm lightly, “Do you think we’re in danger from Langdon?”

Madison grumbled out of a nap and responded, “He bought me and Queenie new clothes after rescuing us from _hell,_ plus he didn’t want sex in exchange for saving me. He can’t be that bad right?” Madison asked, rubbing her eyes.

“He asked me if I was the Supreme’s daughter like he had something planned before I left. Maddie, I don’t-”

“What’s with the obsession with Michael? Like guys all of a sudden?” Madison teased. Valencia pulled a face and made a gagging noise. Madison laughed at the response.

“You’re _not_ listening to me,” explained Valencia leaning forward in her seat anxiously, “My mother isn’t spooked by stuff; I don’t know what she knows, but I feel _wrong_ when I look at that man. Mom said something about a medium in California predicting bad things, I-”

“Whoa, whoa, wait. Cordelia isn’t scared all the time? You’re worried about dealing with some dude? What happened while I was away?”

Valencia sighed and sat back in her seat, “A lot Mads, a lot.”

“Just try to sleep or something okay, or at least give me your phone and let me listen to music so I don’t have to listen to this crap the whole ride home,” insisted Madison. When Valencia stayed quiet and didn’t move, she groaned and tried to go back to sleep.

Valencia tried to as well, but every time she tried to rest, her mother’s words and the visions it brought along tension that wouldn’t allow her to relax for long.  _I have no right to be helping out, what can I do? I'm a monster and no one knows it,_ thought Valencia worriedly. Her mind high on anxiety came back to  _that-_ her power and the fatal effects of it. 

When the plane finally got in around 10 PM, the ride home was also quiet, mostly due to everyone’s fatigue. Queenie and Madison glanced curiously at the academy in the dark.

“Never thought I’d be back at this shithole,” Madison mused.

“Yeah, well it’s better than retail or playing gin with a psychotic ghost,” Queenie responded, eagerly entering the front door and wanting to rest on a bed that wasn’t in the Hotel Cortez.

….

As the women entered, Mallory was woken from her sleep. “Huh? What happened?” she asked, looking for Coco who she thought was with her still. She heard Cordelia call, “Mallory is that you? We’re home?” as the witches entered the sitting room Mallory was residing in. The levitating luggage was not the weirdest part for Mallory at the moment. She started up from the couch, causing Rhiannon to spring from her spot and run down the hallway. 

"Since when did we get a new cat?" asked a young blonde woman standing near Valencia, who Mallory didn't know; she could only focus on seeing a familiar and lost face in the flesh before her. 

“Queenie? Is that you?” Mallory asked, running up and hugging the witch she met at the beginning of her time at Robichaux. “Yeah it’s me, girl,” Queenie responded, returning the hug sleepily.

“How did you get out of the Cortez? Who are you?” Mallory asked, not quite recognizing the blonde woman in the group. “Wait, you’re Madison, right?” She was suddenly able to vaguely place the face from magazines. 

“Couldn’t even recognize the movie star who stole your girlfriend?” Madison smirked, “Though I guess it’s all even now because you two are smashing each other’s clams again.”

“Madison....” Valencia hissed warningly.

“No, it’s okay Vee. Nice to meet you Madison a lot about you,” Mallory held her hand out for shaking. Madison eyed it suspiciously and turned to Valencia.

“So this is angel-faced Mallory, don’t know what I was expecting but I guess I can see why you like her,” Madison mused as she analyzed her exes beau.

“Okay, I think that’s enough meeting and greeting for tonight, we’ll all have plenty of chances to fight tomorrow and every day after that,” Zoe interrupted, heading up the stairs to her bedroom. “Is Rose asleep?” she asked Mallory, who nodded in response.

“Quite right, let’s all get some rest while I think of how to explain to our darling Cordelia tomorrow just _why_ her current decision will lead us all to ruin- or at least get this stupid boy killed,” Myrtle huffed, helping Cordelia to her room as the Supreme rolled her eyes.

“Cordy is downstairs now?” Madison asked.

“She’s right by her office,” Valencia explained, “You and Queenie can probably bunk in the attic for tonight because it’s big- just tell Coco and Harper I said so. Most of the other girls like living in the building next door, so we’ll get the rooming situated tomorrow,” Valencia informed.

“Other girls?” Madison questioned.

“I almost forgot we were starting to grow and keep witches before I left,” Queenie muttered, grabbing Madison’s arm and leading her the stairs- leaving Valencia and Mallory alone.

“You didn’t have to wait for me on the couch you know,” Valencia muttered, placing a small kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek.

“I know, but you got me worried. Don’t ‘code red’ in a text if you aren’t going to be able to explain for hours what happened.”

“Yeah, well now we can go to sleep in our room-” Valencia headed up the stairs and Mallory followed her.

“Oh no missy, you’re going to explain what everyone’s talking about because now I’m downright curious and weirded out,” Mallory insisted as the two walked down the hallway.

As they reached their room, Valencia sighed and realized this long day was going to continue.

…..

“So Miss Cordelia really thinks this guy can be the next Supreme; the first male Supreme?” Mallory questioned she laid under the covers and Valencia’s sheets as her girlfriend sat up and explained the story of the trip to Hawthorne Academy while they were in bed together. Both couldn’t help but yawn periodically.

“I guess she realized he was powerful enough when he brought Queenie and Madison back,” shrugged Valencia, “Though I think it’s a ‘keep your enemies closer’ type of thing’. I’ve never known my mother to make rash decisions ever since she became the Supreme.”

“So what’s Langdon like, is he at least nice?” Mallory asked sleepily.

Valencia chuckled, “He's the exact opposite of nice from what I’ve seen of him. Like I said, I got what Misty would call ‘bad vibes’ just being in the same room as him.”

“Are you sure you’re not just judging to quickly?” Mallory asked.

“Are you sure you’re not just being too trusting?” Valencia questioned, then took a kinder tone, “I don’t know why I get bad feelings about this whole thing Mal- but I just do. This doesn’t sound good to me.”

Mallory nodded, “Because of what he said about Miss Cordelia fading for him to rise,” she guessed. Valencia didn’t tell her she was worried Mallory would be caught up in this soon as well- better to not overwhelm Mallory or herself. Valencia just nodded wordlessly.

Mallory, half asleep at this point mumbled, “I trust Cordelia and all of you; it’ll work out.”

Valencia smiled and kissed her drifting girlfriend’s forehead, “Go to sleep baby, don’t worry about anything.” She snuggled with Mallory tightly and hoped she would sleep well enough now that she was in her own bed- A wish unfulfilled.

…..

_Valencia found herself in her home, but much younger- just an awkward child fumbling around. It was some kind of party happening._

_“Valencia, get me a drink will you?” came the voice of her grandmother, who was sitting down at the dining room table, cheeks flushed and already drunk._

_Valencia sighed and poured her grandmother a glass of Chardonnay from the kitchen, but tripped over Fiona’s sprawling legs as she handed it to her, causing the drink to spill._

_Drunk Fiona was even more volatile than sober Fiona, as Valencia was smacked to the ground by her._

_“You little bitch! your mother raises you to be whatever wild freak you’re becoming, but don’t you have any sense?”_

_“Mother, stop,” Cordelia warned, cooking in the kitchen._

_“No, I will not stop. I will not have a granddaughter turn out as stupid and weak as you did Delia, perhaps even more so because unlike you she’s going to become a freak probably.”_

_Valencia stood silent as her grandmother hurled insults at her, which the girl received with anger and blood flushing to her ears and dulling her senses just as much as Fiona’s senses were. This was how it always was with her grandmother. At the silence, Fiona finally asked, “Well, are you going to say anything, you worthless, little fag-”_

_Fiona was then sprawling across the room in pain and Valencia couldn’t help but feel some of her organs twisting in her mind._

_“Val, Val, whatever it is you’re doing stop!” Cordelia called suddenly. Unlike real life, Valencia didn’t stop and made Fiona Goode’s stomach burst with bloody intestines, finally breaking the girl out of her stupor to what her anger could do._

_The scene of her dream fell into a black space then, one where her mother was looking at her with disappointment and hatred, “Mom, I’ll get rid of this power I swear, I don’t-”_

_“You can’t save anyone; you can only destroy, don’t kid yourself. You’ll never be able to do anything to help; you deserve nothing,” the voice that was usually in the form of her father or the conversion therapy camp leaders was replaced with one she had just heard this afternoon- a person Valencia didn’t know existed until this afternoon. It was definitely the figure and voice of Michael Langdon._

_“No, I didn’t enjoy doing that; I didn’t kill her- I can control myself, I can help-” Valencia screamed at the smirking figure before her and the disapproving glances of her mother- no now Mallory was there too._

_“You killed me though,” came a voice, joining Michael, which was the expected figure of her father and his piercing blue eyes bearing into his daughter’s soul._

_“You didn’t care about what you did to me! I wouldn’t do anything like that again!” The faces of smugness and disappointment still lingered to taunt Valencia. “Everyone stop looking at me like that, I’m doing my best- I'M DOING MY BEST!” Valencia shouted in fear._

_…._

     The unfortunately common occurrence of that nightmare, with a new twist this time, caused Valencia’s heart to race and gasp for air as if coming out of water and she let out a choking sob.

She was about to scream, except her thrashing woke Mallory up first and her girlfriend grabbed her hand and caressed it- causing her to calm down and she became aware of her actual surroundings.

“What was this one about?” Mallory asked. Valencia pulled her and away from the other woman.

“I don’t want you to look at me right now,” Valencia muttered, her heart still racing and trying not to cry.

Mallory wouldn’t hear any of this though, and turned her girlfriend’s face towards her, “Please Vee, you can tell me what you’re feeling.”

“Judgement, not being able to do anything because I’m too fucked up too and don’t deserve love,” Valencia responded, getting up from her bed and pacing. Mallory sighed and flipped the light switch on. “How could you ever be undeserving of love?”

“There are things you don’t know about me Mal,” Valencia told her, “And I’d rather you not sleep with me because I don’t deserve it.”

“I doubt that Valencia, you always make a mountain out of-”

“I killed my father,” Valencia admitted coolly. There was ice and bitterness in her confessions but also regret. She couldn’t get the image out of her head. Fiona Goode was the test that she had destructive powers tied to her emotions, but her father was a fatal victim of them. “I can still smell his blood around me and see the fire I created to cover it all up. I- I, can see that he was scared of me in his last moments with those eyes pleading, I-I…” Valencia trailed off, sitting on Mallory’s bed now. She felt as if she was going to throw up.

“Your dad, you did this to him because of the torture camp he sent you to?” Mallory asked after a moment of silence.

“I don’t even know if I intended to go there that day, but when I went to see him the day after I got rescued I went to his house secretly to ask him one thing: why he sent me to that hellhole,” Valencia stopped and began to pace the room again.

“And what did he say?” Mallory asked.

“That- that he didn’t care what happened to me,” Valencia stopped pacing faced the darkened windows in her bedroom, looking out into the silent street and the small moon which was covered heavily by clouds in the dark, “He said he thought I would grow up into a freak and if this helped teach me _not_ to do that then it was all worth it. He said he knew t wouldn’t cure me, but stop future behavior- he knew what he was doing- _fear_ that’s what he was trying to use.” Valencia paused again and Mallory waited patiently. _Is she afraid of me? oh God, I couldn’t handle it if she was afraid of me._

Valencia then turned to look at Mallory straight in her girlfriend’s hazel eyes that were now watery either from sleep or emotion. “Mallie, I know this won’t mean anything, but I was only half aware of what I was doing. Please don’t hate me- you should, but please don’t.” Mallory rarely saw Valencia cry, but she did at that moment- the tear ducts finally broke. Valencia ran to her girlfriend and hugged her for comfort and found refuge in her small arms on

Mallory patted and back and smelt the musty smell of her girlfriend’s hair mixed with the feeling of tears staining her shirt currently with eyes blackened from lack of rest. She had been reduced to something Valencia Goode would never want anyone to publicly see. “Of course I don’t hate you, Vee,” Mallory assured in a hushed tone, “Does your mother know about this?”

Valencia pulled away from the hug, holding Mallory’s hands, “No, she doesn’t. I was like some stupid kid trying to cover up the mistake I made so I wouldn’t get caught- everyone just thought he committed suicide.” Even now, she could only look at Mallory’s hands, unable to look into her eyes for too long.

Mallory lifted Valencia’s chin to meet her gaze, “Listen to me Valencia Goode,” she told her calmly, “I’m not going to pretend that you’re perfect; that what you did was right- but I know you, and I know you’re not a sadist or a dangerous person.”

“But my powers, what if not using them makes me go even crazier, like what happened with Claudette not too long ago, I can’t feel like that again-” Valencia choked out, if she was more sobered she would have hated the weakness to her voice.

Mallory brought her fingers to her lips, “Baby, calm down and let me talk,” she told her. Valencia nodded, and Mallory removed her fingers and went on, still holding Valencia’s hands, “You seem like you’ve been hiding and struggling with this since it happened- and it’s eaten away at you. You have to tell someone or do something to let it out.”

“When I let it out, it hurts people Mal”

“I mean let the guilt out. Talk to someone, maybe someone besides me. Have you ever gone to therapy?”

Valencia chuckled darkly, “I did for a while, but it didn’t help much. What was I going to tell them, ‘hey I’m a witch with destructive powers and killed my asshole father- what would you like to do to help me?’ I don’t think that would’ve gone over well.”

Mallory smiled back at her, nodding with understanding, “I get what you mean, so maybe talking to Miss Cordelia instead?”

Valencia shook her head, “No, just no. Mom is under a lot of stress lately and,” Valencia paused; Mallory would tell she was considering something, “She doesn’t look to strong as of late; I’m worried about her. I don’t want to add one more layer on top of the shit heap she’s already dealing with.”

“You’ll never know if it’ll help until you let it out. I know she won’t judge you any more than I am.”

Valencia looked at her girlfriend, shifting uncomfortably on the bed they were sitting on, “Why are you so calm about this?”

“I didn’t say I was calm,” Mallory responded, taking a deep breath in, “But you should know I don’t judge you. I know your heart Val- it’s not bad, not by a long shot.”

Valencia shook her head again in defiance, “I shouldn’t be here with you tonight, you’re probably scared, I should-”

“Don’t you dare leave me right now,” Mallory insisted. She pulled Valencia into an embrace, trying to soothe her, “You want to know why I can’t judge you?” she said after a moment of silence.

“Why?”

“Because when I lived with my parents I thought sometimes we would be better off if my dad was dead- and I _hated_ myself for thinking that and prayed for God to just help me not be so hateful- I’m not sure if it worked or not.”

“Oh it did, you’re probably the least hateful person I know Mallie- pie.”

Mallory giggled at that, bopping her girlfriend’s nose in response, “I wouldn’t put up with someone who I didn’t believe in- who I was afraid of. You should know that you are the one who helped me realized I deserved more than that, so don’t think I’m afraid of you or hate you.”

Valencia didn’t respond, silently falling asleep in the position of Mallory’s lap that was in now. “Do you want to pray?” Mallory asked.

“Mal, I don’t think God likes me at all, to be honest.”

Mallory sighed, grabbing Valencia’s hands, and joining them together in a prayer position, with her entangled as well, “Dear Lord we ask you for mercy for someone who hates themselves for a sinful action done along ago; someone who-”

“Mal, if we’re going to do this, I’d rather just do it my own way,” Valencia interrupted. Mallory nodded, shutting her lips with a bite and a repressed smile. “Dear God, umm…I’m not sure if you know who I am exactly, or what form you take or any of that shit.”

Mallory rolled her eyes, “Sorry for the curse,” Valencia apologized with a smirk, sitting up in Mallory’s lap now and strengthening the bond of their hands together, “I guess I have a lot to apologize for; not sure if you hate the whole lesbian thing, but not the point right now. Basically, I just want to ask for maybe some forgiveness on the whole slaying my father thing, and I know it’s stupid to ask, but If I could maybe not go to hell-”

“Forgive her for her sins father, Amen,” Mallory muttered. After the prayer, the two laughed. “Well that was something,” Mallory stated, a bit dumbfounded.

“Yeah something,” Valencia added, laying back down, “I guess I’m over my bullshit for tonight and just want to sleep.” Mallory smiled and nodded cuddling her girlfriend between the white sheets of the bed. “Do you feel better?”

“Somewhat,” Valencia responded. Mallory knew that tone well enough to know there was something else needed. She thought for a second and then started singing in a tired and hoarse (but still beautiful) voice,

_“Fly Me to the moon, and let play among the stars._

_Let me see what string is like on Jupiter and Mars._

_In other words, hold my hand-”_

“Isn’t that the song that played when we first met?” Valencia asked quietly. Mallory kissed her cheek in confirmation. “Look at the moon baby, and just fall asleep. We can deal with it all tomorrow.” Valencia did as Mallory instructed and glanced at the small half-covered moon in the sky which could be seen vaguely out one of the windows. “Witches get their power from the moon, right? Zoe taught us that,” Mallory reminded with a yawn, “You’re smart to like it as a symbol, well I guess _we’re_ smart to cherish it.”

Mallory laid back down on her pillow and spooned Valencia (a rare switch for them), and continued to rub her back and hum “Fly Me to the moon” tunelessly until the two women were both asleep.

_You are all I long for, all I worship and adore…._

 

 

* * *

 

            Meanwhile that next night, there was another conversation and plan happening- a plan of sinister nature. With the dark California night covering them, Michael ran up with glee to his adoptive mother, Miss Miriam Mead, with glee in the forest they agreed to meet in. He was met with the encouragement and love any mother should give (as if her son wasn’t planning on causing destruction), and the plan was forming nicely: Miss Mead had already killed the untrustworthy John Henry Moore to keep him from speaking to Cordelia again or going against her darling Michael.

The two were not alone in their celebrations however; soon joined by a smug Ariel Augustus.  “You think I would let that fool blow our chances to have our own Supreme? Not in this lifetime,” Ariel stated proudly to a confused Michael. It was not clear Ariel was supportive of his favorite student no matter the cost. Miriam swayed any further doubts Michael had by explaining Ariel had helped set John Henry up to die by letting her know when she was leaving for New Orleans and Robichaux.

“I for one can’t wait to see those bitches squirm with a man in charge, finally on top where we belong,” stated Ariel, smiling encouragingly at Michael. Michael smirked in response until something crossed his mind to cause worry.

“But what about the Supreme herself? You’re sure Cordelia is weak?” he asked.

“She must be if you are ascending so flawlessly; we’ll probably see more signs of that when we’re around her longer,” Ariel assured.

“And what about the people she cares about? These powerful witch bitches?”

“I told you to stop worrying; they can’t hold a candle to you and will either submit or die under your rule,” said Miriam, patting Michael on the shoulder with comfort.

“We have to worry about them though,” he turned to Ariel, “You said they might have someone planned to be Cordelia’s successor, one of them.”

“We are not sure of that,” Ariel reminded, “We just said it may be a possibility and we would have to deal with this upstart after Cordelia herself.”

Michael nodded, “And what about the daughter?”

Ariel rolled his eyes, “Nothing to worry about Michael, just an insipid dyke that Behold and the ash formerly known as John Henry had a fondness for.”

“I don’t think we, should take her lightly,” murmured Michael, thinking deeply, “I sensed something in her- unlike the others it was pent up.”

“Yes, well we heard rumors she had powers that could control people’s bodies and they mostly ended with destruction. We all know from the case of her father that the little bitch killed him and burned the evidence, even if her mother won’t bring it up,” explained Ariel.

“Interesting,” mused Michael, “What else can you tell me about little Violet?”

“Valencia,” Ariel corrected, then he seemed to see the gleam in Michael’s eyes and added, “If you want to use something against her, I have secret access to Robichaux’s files back at Hawthorne I could show you. She said she was in love with this girl named Mallory today, which if you knew her, was uncharacteristic to blurt out.”

“So you’re saying she’s weak from emotion,” Michael concluded, not a question, a logical guess.

“I wouldn’t know,” Ariel said, “But if you’re planning on using this girl in a way to hurt Cordelia further- I’m all for it. She loves her brat and having her hurt would be even more of a low blow after our victory.”

“I don’t think I should kill her necessarily; that might not be useful,” Michael informed Ariel. The young Antichrist then turned to his adoptive mother, “Miss Mead, do you think it’s worth looking into Valencia? Hurting her to hurt Cordelia?”

Miriam Mead smiled with wolfish teeth back at her boy, the grin full of pride and vileness, “Oh Michael,” she cooed, “As a parent myself I say this: get to the chick and the hen won't know what hit it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we finally addressed the issue with Valencia's dad. I decided fairly recently I wanted her to tell Mallory herself instead of Michael telling Mallory to put a wedge between them or something (there will be some of that later, but not about Vee killing her father). I also love writing Madison and how she's mean yet vulnerable, especially when it comes to Valencia. Mallory isn't perfectly angelic in my opinion, but unusually kind and understanding (of some things), so she wouldn't be scared of or angry at her girlfriend in my opinion.


	16. Everything starts to unravel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings as usual, though nothing particularly traumatic happens (at this exact point) besides violence.

    “So, you think you want to talk to her about it today?” Mallory asked. It was two days before the warlocks were scheduled to arrive with Langdon for the Supremacy test, which meant everyone was on edge- especially Valencia.

“This test is going to be here soon; I’m sure she’s worried enough already,” countered Valencia. The two were sitting at the dining room table, finishing lunch together in the early afternoon, “And you don’t have to randomly bring it up every five seconds.”

Mallory bit into an apple she was eating with annoyed vigor and sighed, “But you’re the one who keeps talking about how you have to let it out.”

“Let what out?” a new voice asked; Rosemary came barreling down the main staircase. “Nothing Rose; do you want some lunch?”

“As long as it’s not just fruit,” Rosemary mumbled, “And by the way, I’m going to the movies tonight with Lorell and Harper.”

Mallory faced her sister with intrigue, “Since when are you friends with those two?”

“Since we are all living together in this place and kind of have to get to know each other, plus they said they were talking to these cute boys they wanted me to meet.”

Mallory almost fell out of her seat, “ _What?_ ” she asked, following her sister to the kitchen. She then stopped dead in her tracks to face her girlfriend, “Go talk to your mom,” she advised.

“Don’t you have to deal with the hormonal raging teen in there?” Valencia shot back, sitting up in her seat smugly.

“Uh-huh, which I’m going to do while you _talk to your mother,”_ Mallory pointedly emphasized before exiting the dining room completely and entering the kitchen.

 _I guess no time will be good, so might as well do it,_ Valencia figured, getting up from her seat and making her way to her mother’s bedroom. As she passed by the kitchen she vaguely heard Mallory peppering Rosemary with questions (“So who are these guys; how old are they? Are you meeting them there at the movies?”), and smirked along her walk.

At her destination, she knocked on the door, only for it to be opened by Myrtle. “Oh Valencia, darling, I was just leaving. I’ll let you have time with your mother.” There was something odd about Myrtle’s behavior; while Myrtle was a dramatic person, her outbursts of genuine sadness were usually reserved for her favorite stores closing and something bad happening to Cordelia- this looked like one of those times.

“Sure Auntie M, are you okay?” Valencia asked as she slid past Myrtle in the doorway. “Your mother’s a trooper- an absolute trooper,” is all Myrtle replied as she headed down the hallway with a sniffle. Valencia entered her bedroom and noticed her mother frantically buttoning her elegant white shirt- as if she had it undone previously.

“Mom, are _you_ okay? Why is Aunt Myrtle acting weird?” Cordelia paused a moment before sitting on her vanity chair and inviting Valencia to sit on her bed, also imploring her daughter to close the door behind her. Valencia did so and could feel the tingling sensation in her stomach of bad news approaching- a feeling of silent dread anyone can feel a mile away when it’s about to happen like a car about to collide with another before the breaks can kick in.

“Vee,” Cordelia began, Valencia noted her mother was using the casual nickname she wasn’t fond of, “I don’t think there’s an easy way to tell you this- but Myrtle was just in here for the hundredth time to tell me to cancel this test before it’s too late. She insisted there’s no way I need to pick my successor yet or that their powers would even emerge- especially not from a man. I had to show her I’m not the picture of health.” Valencia’s worst fears were realized as her mother stood up, undid the bottom of her white blouse and revealed her stomach to be a rotting, black fester. “My magic’s leaving my body, and I don’t know why. But this boy, as I told Myrtle, we _can’t_ deny his power. I hope you see now why I have to go through with this.”

Suddenly Myrtle’s reactions all made sense, and Valencia sat silently, trying not to let her feelings bubble to the surface and make her mother feel worse. _She seemed so unwell lately; I should have known. I just ignored it as regular sickness or fatigue._ “It feels as bad as it looks?” Valencia questioned. Cordelia nodded solemnly, “I’ve been using potions and medicine to try and kill the pain or appear less tired. I’m sure it didn’t work.”

“I’ve just been so preoccupied with other things that it _did_ kind of work. I’ve noticed you’ve been less active lately, and that fainting spell back at Hawthorne, but I thought that was a freak thing. God I’m so stupid, I’ve been trying to spend time with Mal and Rosemary, make sure Madison doesn’t kill anyone now that she’s back, help Zoe with lessons- I’m just…sorry, ma.” There was no sob, but undignified tears sprung down Valencia’s cheeks as she rambled on and walked over to gently hug her mother. “Baby girl, it’s okay, it’s not your fault,” Cordelia whispered in her ear with the soothing caress of a true mother and patted her daughter’s back.

“You want this Langdon guy to be your successor? I thought you agreed to this so easily because you had some kind of plan.”

“ _Easily?_ ” Cordelia scoffed, “I only agreed because he brought Queenie and Madison back from actual hell and that damn Cortez- I do _not_ want to do this Val, believe me, but I have to see what can happen if this boy completes the wonders. If he can’t then he can’t, but if out he _can_ , then well, I have a theory about his oh so great powers.”

Valencia encouraged her mother to sit back down in her vanity chair and she took her seat back on the bed. “You _do_ have a plan then; I was right! Let me guess, Billie Dean, tipped you off to something.”

“As I said before, Billie Dean refused to give me specifics, but it all adds up. She told me about a boy that was born to destroy the world born in a location called the ‘Murder House’, located in California. We don’t know where Michael came from yet, but if my suspicions are correct and he can do what no other male has been able to accomplish, then I’d bet my Supremacy that-

“Which you _are,_ ” Valencia pointed out.

Cordelia rolled her eyes, “If he can complete this test, then I don’t think his powers are of the ordinary lunar origins- but hell made.”

“Which explains why he would be able to get Madison and Queenie out of the places they were trapped in so easily,” mused Valencia, piecing it together, “So you’re saying he’s what? The Antichrist?”

“It’s just a theory, one I’ll try to prove if he’s able to do what he thinks he can,” explained Cordelia, “But you can’t breathe a word that we’re suspicious to anyone, do you understand me?”

“I don’t exactly plan on chatting with him, so no, I’m cool with keeping a secret.” There was a pause before Valencia went back on topic, “But you- you can’t be fading yet; it’s not fair.”

Cordelia smiled mournfully, “That’s what Myrtle said, but there’s nothing any of us can do about it. All I can do is prepare for this great danger for my Coven and the world and hope that I’m alive long enough to fix it.” Valencia nodded in encouragement.

“By the way, Myrtle kept singing your Mallory’s praises before; she believes she can be my successor. Some story about her reviving a deer when she was out in the woods the other day,” Cordelia considered what she wanted to say next, “How did she put it? ‘Mallory didn’t just heal the wounds, she undid them’, were you there for this Valencia?”

Valencia nodded and remembered it had happened shortly before they had left for Hawthorne- _Myrtle wanted to collect herbs for her famous Ratatouille dish for dinner and it had been a lovely day out. Valencia went with Mallory and some of the others just so she could be with her girlfriend. After a few minutes at the clearing they showed Myrtle for the first time, Mallory noticed a dead deer’s carcass on the side of the road. “That shouldn’t have happened,” Mallory seethed._

_“Mal, you can’t help everything,” Valencia warned her until Mallory used her powers of teleportation to bring the bloody deer’s body over to her and laid it down gently. She then used her resurgence powers to bring the deer back to life, but also Valencia could tell she was in deep focus. The animal sprung back to vitality after Mallory touched it with healing hands- but came back younger, a doe practically, and Mallory sent it running off into the secluded section of the woods- just as she had with the deer when her mother passed._

_“Well done Mallory,” was all Myrtle had said at the time, with a secretive smile on her lips._

“I thought Mallory wasn’t keen on using that power,” Cordelia said, bringing Valencia out of her memory.

“She’s not, but she has this thing about using it sometimes, especially for helpless animals. I think the cruelty of the world just gets her down sometimes and wants to make it brighter once and a while.”

“I’m not angry with her at all,” Cordelia assured, “But I do think she may be one of the most promising students we’ve had here in a while- with a power she can barely explain still after being here for three years. It makes me want to be protective of her when the warlocks visit.”

Valencia quirked an eyebrow, “You think they’ll try and hurt her?”

“I wouldn’t put anything past Ariel, or Langdon for that matter. If they find out how powerful Mallory is, they can get scared just like Fiona did and try to knock out the competition.”

Valencia nodded, “Mom, Mallory is smart as hell; I can’t see her doing anything stupid.”

“Let’s hope not,” Cordelia added, “And I don’t want you worrying about me just yet either, let’s get through this test first.”

“Is there anything you need?”

“I’d rather be alone right now if you don’t mind, Cordelia replied, “But I’d love to do something with Mallory and you later, since Rosemary will be out anyway.” Valencia quirked a brow, “What? I hear things around here you know,” Cordelia added defensively, giving her joking smile that Valencia loved.

“Oh I forgot Val, is there a reason you came to see me?” questioned Cordelia as her daughter got up to leave.

“No, just wanted to check-in, and I did,” lied Valencia, giving the Supreme a placid smile before her exit.

After leaving her mother’s room, Valencia found Mallory in the greenhouse, helping Zoe. “How did everything go; did you tell your mother about your dad?” Mallory asked, glancing at Zoe at the other end of the room, as she was getting more beakers for the day’s potion lesson.

“No, like I said she’s- plenty frazzled enough.”

“Is she okay?” Mallory asked.

“I’ll explain later, but after class would you do me a favor? Go on a picnic date at this nearby lake with me? We can go swimming.”

“Swimming? It’s early spring yet.”

“Life is very short,” is all Valencia said, helping Zoe carry the boxes over. Both girls looked at Valencia oddly, but Mallory simply replied with, “Sure, that sounds like a fun time,” and pretended she didn’t notice Valencia’s odd behavior.

....

    “Well you were right that it’s nice here,” Mallory complimented the view around them. The girlfriends were at a humble lake not too far from the clearing they usually went to practice in. The sun was only mildly hot, but it shone with a yellow ambiance that created a sweet atmosphere for the day along with the blue sky.

“Let’s set up right here,” encouraged Valencia finding a spot near the lake down the hill they were currently on. As the young witch expected, there weren’t any other people in this secluded spot in the midday of the week.

 The two ate the ham and cheese sandwiches Mallory had rushed to pack, along with some iced teas. “Are you sure you want to go swimming today?” Mallory asked, shivering a bit in the shorts and white tank top she had over her bathing suit.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, but I feel like it,” Valencia told her, shedding her t-shirt and cargo shorts to her athletic swimwear. Mallory watched as her girlfriend ran with abandon a few feet to the murky looking water and jumped in. She rose soon and screamed, “Okay, you were right, this is cold.”

Mallory chuckled and Valencia was soon floating deep in thought. _Nothing like a swim in cold water to shock your system and make you feel alive again._

Valencia then glanced at Mallory and deemed her a ‘chicken; to which Mallory hide a smirk and shed her clothes down to her bathing suit and jumped in along with her girlfriend. Immediately Mallory felt the cold enrapture her and swam over to her girlfriend.

“I’m going to kill you for this idea,” Mallory insisted, lunging playfully on top of Valencia and dunking her, to which Valencia responded by rising from the water and picking her girlfriend up and carrying her back to their towel station on the grass.

The two laughed heartedly, though not sure at what, and Mallory kissed Valencia on the lips. Valencia’s happy attitude stopped soon though, and she was solemn and silent.

“What’s wrong babe?” Mallory asked, “I can always tell when something is wrong and now you’ve confirmed it.”

“Why, because I’m being quiet?” Valencia asked, rolling over on the blanket to face Mallory.

“No, because I’ve been seeing it in your eyes all day, plus if you were feeling okay you would’ve wanted to make out with me or more,” concluded Mallory.

Valencia shrugged in a _fair enough_ kind of way, but still didn’t give any answers until she noticed Mallory kept staring at her. “My mom is sick,” admitted Valencia in what seemed like a whisper.

“Sick as in she needs to go to a doctor, or…?”

“Sick as in her powers are fading and it’s destroying her from the inside out,” explained Valencia.

Mallory’s eyes widened and she grabbed Valencia’s hand, “Vee…I don’t know what to even say.”

“There’s nothing you can do; if a new Supreme is rising already then this was bound to happen.”

“And she thinks this Langdon guy is her successor?”

Valencia remembered the conversation she had with her mother earlier and ignored the question, by posing a different take on the topic at hand, “Well, Myrtle thinks it’s you, Mallie.”

Mallory sat up now, confused, “Me?”

“Yeah, well the reviving Bambi’s mom and turning her back into a doe thing impressed her apparently,” drawled Valencia.

 _Miss Cordelia hasn’t even been the Supreme for that long,_ “I can’t be the reason she’s fading Vee,” Mallory confessed to her girlfriend, “I _won’t_ be, I-”

“Listen to me Mal,” Valencia interrupted, “don’t start thinking that way or blaming yourself for anything. Some people are coming to our academy soon who hate us, and we can’t show them weakness; we have to focus on one problem at a time and this one needs solving first, do you understand me?” Valencia asked. Mallory nodded. Valencia sighed and pulled her girlfriend into a hug. “I didn’t mean to be an asshole just then,” Valencia explained, “But I don’t want you to hate yourself or put a target on your back by trying to prove you’re the next Supreme right now or something.”

Mallory simply stated, “It’s like you don’t want me to be.”

“Have you seen what that life can be like? My mom always said it’s not something to wish for.”

“And now she’s dying because someone else is rising,” mused Mallory sadly. She buried her face in her girlfriend’s chest and muttered, “Vee, it’s not easy losing a mom, and you love yours so much.”

“We don’t have to think about that right now, so let’s not.” There was a small pause before Mallory said she couldn’t believe the resurgence spell Myrtle saw was something enough to put her in the running, “I know it’s been difficult for me, but it’s not like I’ve even used it on a human,” Mallory commented absentmindedly.

“Have you ever considered it before?” Valencia asked, genuinely curious. Mallory pulled away from the contact and sat up, crossing her arms in front of her legs and looking forlorn at the question.

“Besides my mom, probably my grandmother,” Mallory admitted, “Or this guy I dated after we broke up named Josh- we dated most of my senior year and he died in a car crash mid-year. It took all my strength in those moments not to go against what I felt was wrong in my convictions- I _hate_ the idea of tampering with human lives.” Mallory wasn’t crying, but Valencia studied girlfriend and knew her well enough to know she was remembering the faces of all three of those people. “That’s why you can’t just let go of your mom Vee, because when you’re gone, there’s no guarantee you can come back or should come back.”

Valencia recalled Madison’s first resurrection at the hands of Misty Day and how numb she seemed for a week. “Christ this is depressing, and I wanted to have fun and _forget_ about all this bullshit today,” Mallory chuckled and now came over to Valencia’s laying position and placed a kiss on her lips and trailed to her neck. “I think we could both use some…fun right now.”

Valencia kissed her back and pulled her in closer, “Unless you want to go skinny dipping and be in public I think we should take it back to the love shack,” she murmured between kisses, and Mallory stopped.

“I am _not_ having sex here or skinny dipping; let’s go,” Valencia chuckled as her girlfriend dragged her up and the quickly collected their things, scrambling for Valencia’s motorcycle.

The time at the “love shack” (as the two named the small clearing house), was as expected: one of happiness, forgetting troubles, healing through kisses, and tasting each other.

“Feel a bit better?” Mallory asked as the two laid on the small bed, the two covered their bodies in sheets.

“Oh yeah, definitely” Valencia smirked, giving Mallory another kiss.

It was almost night time by now and the two gathered their things to head back to Robichaux finally.

....

     The return to Robichaux appeared normal enough at first, Mallory and Valencia held hands and entered the academy happier then they left and expected to see some of the girls lounging about or going back to the house next door, but it was mainly quiet except for unfamiliar voices- which were male. The two women inspected the dinning to find Cordelia sitting with Ariel Augustus, Behold Chablis, Baldwin Pennypacker, and the boy wonder Michael Langdon.

“I thought you weren’t all supposed to be here until tomorrow,” blurted out Valencia. _God, I’m an idiot- way to be subtle._

“Change of plans, we decided to come early and get to know the academy itself,” explained Ariel, sipping his tea.

“Yes, and we made room for them in the house next door,” Cordelia added, she turned to the other half of the pair, “Mallory, I don’t believe you’ve met the warlocks from Hawthorne,” Cordelia introduced the men and Mallory shook all of their hands awkwardly, Michael giving her a glance that seemed to put her on edge, for she then stepped back to Valencia’s side, for safety and stayed quiet. She was uncomfortable at present; being seen by all these men with her bathing suit covered up and holding her girlfriend’s hand- it was too vulnerable and humiliating.

“We hear you’re Cordelia’s top student; she told us over tea,” Ariel commented, breaking the awkward silence.

“I try my best like everyone else here,” Mallory responded, giving a neutral answer she knew was safe.

“Where’s John Henry?” Valencia directed towards Behold, just noticing now he was missing.

Behold put down his cup and looked solemnly at Valencia, “He went missing shortly after you ladies made a trip to Hawthorne no one has been able to find him since,”

“Yes, well knowing him he’s probably off on some adventure and there’s no reason to worry,” Ariel interjected, “Besides, we have much to accomplish in these few days and a missing Chancellor won’t stop the new Alpha.”

Cordelia almost choked on her tea but smiled at Ariel, she then turned towards her daughter and Mallory, “You two want to get washed up, I imagine you’d need to after a day at the lake,” Cordelia said, giving the two a reason to leave.

“It was nice meeting you Mallory,” called Michael as the two started ascending the staircase, “If you’re the top student here, I’d love nothing more than to…get to know you better.” The way he said it made Valencia’s skin crawl, and she kept on her best poker face.

“That sounds fine,” Mallory responded, with an uncomfortable smile. She grabbed Valencia’s hand and the two headed to the upstairs bedroom.

 _Why did she say that? Does she like him? Madison liked him…oh shut up Vee, you’re being stupid._ Valencia thought as she collected her stuff for the shower.

“I can see your jealous face,” Mallory commented, gathering her nightclothes.

“I am _not_ jealous of him; I barely know him.”

“Ah-ha! You knew exactly what I was talking about without even needing me to say it,” Mallory joked.

“I have nothing to be jealous over; I know that,” Valencia muttered.

Mallory nodded and kissed her girlfriend on her cheek, “You should know that by now that I’m crazy about you,” she cooed, wrapping her hand in Valencia’s, “And speaking of, I wasn’t interested in taking my shower _after_ yours.”

“What do you mean? You want to go first?” Valencia asked stupidly, then saw the expression of disbelief and blush on Mallory’s cheeks, causing her own face to heat up. “Oh- well, we’ve never had shower sex before.”

“Well, there’s a first time for everything,” Mallory insisted, “Let’s just be quiet though.”

“Ah yes, no one must know of our secret great sex life,” scoffed Valencia with a joking smile.

“I think they had their suspicions when we walked in the way we did,” Mallory countered with a grin, taking Valencia’s hand and leading her to the bathroom.

And for the second time that day Valencia felt enraptured in Mallory Beckham, trying to let her worries go down the drain like the hot water from the shower.

 _I’m just nervous about everything going on and it’s making me paranoid and awful; I can’t let any of this get to me_ , Valencia thought that night as she drifted off to sleep with Mallory in her arms.

 

 

* * *

 

     Unfortunately, nothing got easier the next morning as Valencia rose to find Mallory not in the bed with her and she went downstairs immediately. Mallory was, as Valencia suspected, making breakfast for the decent number of witches growing in the Coven; there was nothing unusual about that. What was unusual was the boy wonder sitting with some of the other witches at the dining room table.

“So, are you excited for the test?” Madison asked, eating a low-fat breakfast bar and juice (her usual). Both she and Claudette were sitting on either side of Michael.

“Indubitably,” Michael answered, scooping up some of the eggs that were being passed around. He oozed confidence that made Valencia wonder if she ever had any herself.

“You should stay longer,” Claudette added, with swooning eyes. Both Lorell and Madison looked at her annoyed, for different reasons.

“Well, if I’m running this Coven we’ll have to see what happens,” Michael added with a smirk.

“Vee,” Mallory called, “Sit with me, I made scrambled eggs and toast,” Mallory helped Valencia make a plate and the two sat together.

 “I must say Valencia that your girlfriend is quite the homemaker; you’re lucky,” Michael commented. Some of the other girls grumbled at Mallory receiving a compliment.

“Uh-huh,” Valencia replied awkwardly, downing some eggs and pouring a glass of orange juice for herself. There were some other questions asked of Michael by the witches, and Coco broke Valencia’s stupor of pretending to care about what was going on.

“Oh hey Rosemary, how was the movie last night?” she asked, taking a piece of toast and munching on it.

“It was an alright movie, but we were sitting in nose bleed seats because we got there late,” the previously silent Rosemary chided to Lorell, who rolled her eyes. “It’s not my fault you hate anything resembling heights; God knows how you sleep upstairs,” the other witch responded.

Soon the conversation was also back to the test and Michael and Coco, who had been patiently waiting, turned to Zoe. “Zo, can we wrap up this little fan club here and actually get some lessons done today?”

“Why? Think it’ll be the day you can do something _besides_ detecting gluten?” Claudette joked, to which Coco rewarded her a middle finger.

Zoe, who had also been silent throughout breakfast coughed to get everyone’s attention, “Coco’s right, I think we should get to learning. Ladies, let’s wrap this up and head to the greenhouse, last day of lessons before the seven wonders test tomorrow and you’re all free after today.”

“I’ll clean up,” Valencia offered, and the rest of the Coven gleefully left their dirty dishes to be taken care of. “Are you sure you don’t want me to help?” Mallory asked.

“Nah, go see if Zoe needs you; I’ll be there in five,” Valencia responded, giving Mallory a peck on the cheek that she received with a giggle and left the dining room to follow her friends.

 “Let me help you,” Michael chimed in, helping her levitate the plates into the kitchen and then the sink.

“So you’re dating the other run in for the Supreme,” Michael said suddenly, and Valencia turned on her heel to face him. “Mal isn’t the next anything right now, she’s talented but-”

“Really? the power I smelled on her tells me differently,” Michael interrupted.

“Oh yeah? Well, it’s none of your business. Also don’t presume to talk to me about my girlfriend, who you don’t even know.” Valencia tried not to feel insignificant or small in front of this man- but he would soon shatter that illusion of her confidence.

  “Isn’t it interesting though how she threw herself at me like every other girl here this morning? Something to think about,” Michael commented vaguely, hiding a smile.

“She did nothing of the sort,” defended Valencia, _did she? I wasn’t there for most of breakfast._

Michael shrugged as if he were keeping a secret in the now evident smug smile he was giving Valencia and began to exit the kitchen.

Valencia tried to use her powers to make him stay still, but did not affect him, _what the fuck?_ she thought.

“Anything you wanted to ask me instead of throwing a tantrum?” Michael asked, turning around now to face the witch.

“Why are you so interested in hurting me?” Valencia asked, not meaning to drop her cool all of a sudden.

Michael responded though, as if he expected the question, “You say hurting; I say preparing you for what’s inevitable. And what’s inevitable is you losing your mother and me getting the spoils of her fallen kingdom- mainly Mallory.”

“What the actual fuck are you talking about?” Valencia asked, daring her voice to rise.

“What I mean is, you already know what’s going to happen dear Valencia: Cordelia is going to fade, I’m going to become the leader of this Coven, and Mallory, well, Mallory will be on her knees for me in more ways than one soon enough. I’m not _trying_ to hurt you- it’s just the facts.” There wasn’t malice in his voice exactly, but a calm and calculated matter-of-factness to his statements. It would’ve been preferable if he sounded insane- but he didn’t.

Valencia shook her head and didn’t give him the satisfaction of a verbal response as she left the kitchen.

“Better have enjoyed that shower time last night- I don’t think you’ll have many more of those moments,” she heard Michael call after her. He caught up with her in the dining room and brushed his hand against Valencia’s, causing images to flood her head.

They were visual and auditory images in a world black and grey where she saw Mallory kissing Michael, and looking at Valencia with a smug smile she was unused to.

“ _You were never good enough for me,_ ” she told Valencia, causing, the other witch to scream.

With a sharp tap to the shoulder, Valencia was brought back to reality, realizing with gasping breaths she had been in a magical stupor of some kind. It was Mallory who brought her out of it, and the two were standing alone in the porcelain white dining room together now.

“Vee, what’s wrong? I came to find you and Michael showed up to the greenhouse without you so I got worried-”

Mallory was interrupted by Valencia’s frantically running up the main staircase, causing her to run after her.

   ....

     Valencia had no idea how many times she or Mallory had followed each other back to their bedroom when the other was upset, but the tradition continued. Valencia paced around her room. _Keep it together Vee, keep it together…he’s just messing with you. Did you even take your medication today? Oh God, he’s right- Mom’s going to die and Mallory will choose someone cool like that over me every time- anyone would!_

“Are you having an attack right now?” Mallory asked, once again pulling Valencia out of her thoughts, and soothingly getting her to sit on her bed.

“I just- can’t deal with this,” Valencia admitted.

“Deal with what?” Mallory asked, patting her girlfriend’s back.

“This test, mom dying, _him,”_ Valencia said the word like a curse, “Him taking everything away, taking you away…” Valencia trailed off weakly.

“ _Me?_ ” Mallory asked, confused.

 Valencia then stood up and paced again, “I know you didn’t give any attention like the others girls this morning, _I know_ _that_ but he thinks you were, and I couldn’t blame you. I mean he’s cool and everyone else likes him so it would only make sense that you would want to have that experience with him-”

Mallory then stopped her girlfriend and placed two fingers to her lips in a gentle motion. “Vee, I have no idea what you’re on about right now.”

Valencia grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and kissed it and let it go, “Do you think I’m inferior to being with a man?” she asked, in a shy way that Mallory didn’t think was possible.

“What the hell did he say to you? I thought he looked smug when he went into the greenhouse, I swear I’ll punch him in the face for putting thoughts in your head!” Mallory hissed. The two girlfriends looked at each other and then...laughed.

   “Shit,” Valencia said tearing up a bit through her laughter, “ _I’m_ the one being an emotional wreck and _you’re_ the one threatening to punch people, have we switched places?”

 “Must be,” Mallory said, exhaling to end her laughter.

“I think I needed that,” Valencia said, sitting back down, obviously exasperated.

“I’ll say you probably needed a calming potion too,” Mallory said with some humor, and then sat down next to Valencia again. “Did he say anything to do you to freak you out and upset you?”

Valencia nodded in disbelief, “He did; he talked about you like you were a trophy or something.” Valencia then hit her thigh in anger, “I’m so _stupid_ for listening to him, for letting him get in my head and even thinking of letting him drive a wedge between us or have the ability to hurt me.”

“Vee, you don’t always get to decide what can hurt you- sometimes it just exists without warning,” Mallory said in her usual wise tone.

Valencia put her head in Mallory’s lap, “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad about yourself or anything,” she said quietly.

“I know baby, I know, and you didn’t,” Mallory ran her fingers through Valencia’s short, dark hair. “You have to know though that no one, man or woman, could automatically change my feelings for you. I dreamt about you from the night I met you and wouldn’t want to let go of that reality. Would you let go of me if Madison wanted you back again?”

“Of course not”

“Exactly. People that play games, they can’t touch us.” Mallory guided her girlfriend into her bedsheets underneath the soft covers. “What are you doing?” Valencia asked.

“Giving you some sleeping potion to help you relax for about an hour so you can rest, I know you didn’t get a good sleep last night, I was right there next to you,” Mallory got a bottle from the dresser that Valencia had been too frantic to notice she carried in a first- it was a small vile or blue liquid.

“Mal- sometimes that stuff doesn’t work right away.”

“I’ll _Concilium_ you to sleep better,” Mallory offered, handing Valencia the vile, “I can’t imagine that stress you’ve been under, so let’s agree that you need rest and help _to_ rest.”

“I should always know you’ll be there for me,” Valencia muttered, downing the vile.

Mallory giggled, “I love you too Vee, now _sleep_.” Mallory’s voice was layered with the hypnotic powers of _Concilium_ , and Valencia was soon asleep. Mallory kissed her forehead and left the bedroom.

 _Now to take care of this problem so it doesn’t bug Vee anymore_ she thought, with determination to fix things.

Valencia was at least drifted off into sweet dreams for the time being, but little did she know would wake to a nightmare.

....

    When the sleeping potion wore off about an hour and a half later, Valencia woke up, feeling more rested than she had this morning. An excess of that potion left an awful feeling according to warnings from books, but a small dose during stressful times could leave a good feeling. Valencia went downstairs to find most of the witches lounging about in the dining room or asking Zoe questions. Michael then entered from what looked like the greenhouse and Valencia began to walk away.

“Valencia, I need to speak with you; it’s urgent,” he called.

With everyone looking at her, Valencia was obliged to answer his call and follow him into the empty greenhouse.

“What do you want douchebag?” she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

“It’s something I thought I’d tell you first, about Mallory.”

“I don’t want to talk about her with you ever again,” Valencia insisted, trying to walk out of the room when Michael’s words caught her dead in her tracks.

“She’s hurt right now Valencia, and possibly dying. I knew I needed to come to you for help first.” Valencia’s heart stopped and she turned around to stare at Michael.

He seemed genuinely concerned, his smug tone was gone. _Even assholes can be shaken by something,_ she thought. “You’re serious?”

“I wouldn’t lie to you about needing your help if I didn’t think it was urgent,” Michael told her.

“Where is she; what happened?”

“I didn’t want to tell anyone else right away, so come with me and I’ll show you,” Michael beckoned Valencia to follow him.

“Why should I go with you alone?”

“Do you want a big spectacle? This is scary and I feel like I caused it,”

“What did you do, Langdon?” Valencia asked, an edge creeping to her voice. Michael simply beckoned for her to follow him, so she did. _This is the stupidest thing I could do, but I have to get to her if she’s in trouble._

The two walked a few blocks in the sun and Valencia soon knew the way, “Why are we going to the clearing?”

“She brought me here,” Michael responded, and soon the two were lead into the small house that occupied part of the forest area. When Valencia entered, she noticed a rancid smell and Mallory laying down on the bed the two had just been on yesterday. She was unconscious, that much was clear.

“Mal?” Valencia asked, touching her hand and feeling the icy coldness of it. Her skin had molten green spots on it and Valencia felt her chest which did not beat loudly at all. “She’s practically not breathing anymore!”

Valencia shoved Michael up against the wall with force he didn’t expect, especially for someone a bit shorter than him. “What the _fuck_ happened here asshole?” she asked.

Michael pushed her back gently, “I don’t believe being a barbarian's in order,” he commented, straightening the color of the black shirt he was wearing that Valencia had messed up. “It’s not exactly my fault,” he began, “Mallory told me she put you to sleep to rest and I said that seemed good because you were unnecessarily agitated earlier,” Valencia seethed at that comment but let him go on, “She said she wanted to speak to me alone where no one else would hear us so I asked her where, and she said this was a private spot she knew. My teleportation skills are good so I got us here easily,”

“The point Langdon,” Valencia insisted, “get to the goddamn point.”

“When we got here she told me you were jealous of me and I told her I was sorry for being an ass to you,” Valencia found that hard to believe, but he did sound sincere, “So she said that wasn’t as bad as she thought it was going to be and everything was fine, as long as I apologized to you later. She then wanted to pick some herbs over here or something and mix them with some magic you had in this house to help you relax again later. The plants she picked must have been toxic because Mallory was poisoned after tasting them."

“That sounds odd to me,” was all Valencia said, not even sure what she made of such a story.

“It's not. Mallory told me your Coven works out here, the land is possibly effected with magic and it had bad effects. When I was she was near death I knew I had to get you first.”

“I’ll believe you for now,” Valencia told him, “But we’re getting my mother if anyone can help Mal, it’s her.”

“That’s not the best idea,” Michael advised, “Your mother must be weak if _two_ possible Supreme’s are rising, and it could be too strenuous for her,” Michael then went back to his usual smile that made Valencia’s stomach turn. “Besides,” he drawled, “do you want people to think any of this was _your_ fault?”  

“How is any of this my fault?” questioned Valencia.

“She came here because of you; she did the herb collecting because of you. I say we work with a spell I know can revive her and no one has to know this terrible thing happened.”

“Why not just do it yourself then?”

“It’s stronger with two people,” Michael informed, “And don’t you want to save your princess as effectively as possible?” Valencia ignored the dig and looked at Mallory’s limp body and considered Michael’s words. And most of all, she wanted Mallory’s big smile back; her gentle touches, anything to get that back sooner. _If I wait for mom anyway, who knows what could happen to Mal, or if it could strain mom._ “Alright, let’s do this. What spell?”

Michael smiled and pulled a black book out of his pants pocket and searched around, “I remember something in here about fast healing for almost anything that could be useful.”

“Why don’t I know about this spell?”

“Sometimes warlocks invent things and keep them from witches to give themselves an advantage,” Michael explained, and Valencia didn’t find that hard to believe. There was _a lot_ the Coven didn’t share with the warlocks, after all.

Valencia peered over at Michael’s small book and noticed the archaic writing smudged in black. “I’m no good at long spells because I suck at Latin,” Valencia admitted, embarrassed. "I also can’t read that handwriting clearly.” The book before Valencia looked more like a personal diary then something for students to read.

“That’s okay, I’m a master at _Concilium_ and can have you repeat the words, just follow my instructions.”

This sounded like the worst possible thing she could do, but Valencia looked at Mallory’s body again and agreed. _She would do it for me_ , she told herself.

Michael instructed Valencia to grab one of his hands and she did so. Soon Valencia was under _Concilium_ and repeating the Latin words that were mostly dazed in her mind. However, The recognizable words did _not_  sound like a healing spell. They were words like “submission”, “ownership”, “soul”, and she could’ve sworn “Satan.”

In her stupor under the spell, Valencia’s stomach turned to knots and her body felt as if it was burning- dying. She screamed with pain as Michael took out a knife of his pocket and took her left arm that he was holding and cut her wrist and his- joining their blood. “Father, accept this soul as yours and have us united for my purposes,” he chanted darkly, his blue eyes turned black. Valencia felt as if the room around her was in fire and smoke and her breathing was ragged. Valencia then felt jolted to the ground and blacked out for a second.

“ _Exsuscito (awaken)”_ Valencia heard Michael’s voice command, and soon her eyes were open. He was standing over her with a hand over her face, obviously using a spell to rouse her.

“What, what happened?” Valencia sputtered barely able to stand from the nausea she was feeling in her stomach.

“Oh here, let me help you,” Michael mocked but did help her to her feet. “Now, let’s see if this works, something simple, _walk across the room.”_

“What? Why would I-” Valencia then felt an excruciating pain in her body, mainly her stomach, to follow the order. The more she tried to fight it, the worse it got. Until she walked across the floor and Michael commanded her to stop. “Good” he complimented with a smile.

“What did you do to me, Langdon?” Valencia rasped.

“Let’s just say it was something of a submission spell, which was heightened by my, _peculiar_ origins, and now I have your soul, that’s the short of it.”

Valencia, though terrified, laughed, “You can’t be serious.”

“Hmmph, no? go kill Mallory with this knife; that’s a command.”

Valencia gasped but was handed a knife and when Michael repeated the command, the resistance only became harder and Valencia felt like a machine. _Slit her throat, slit her throat._

Valencia approached Mallory, who in her unconscious state looked the part of princess she had a fondness for like Snow White or Aurora. _I can’t do this._

“Michael, I believe you, just make me stop,” Valencia croaked, the dagger now near Mallory’s throat no matter how much she tried to stop her body from making these choices.

“Very well, _stop,”_ he commanded. Valencia did so and breathed out a sigh of relief.

Mallory was still hurt; she was in the worst situation possible. “You did this to her didn’t you? You’re just going to let her die?”

“I did do this to her, but she’s not _actually_ in danger of dying. What I gave her was just an overcomplicated sleeping potion that Baldwin made. He got the idea of making the heart seem like it was stopping from _Romeo and Juliet,_ neat huh?”. The childlike wonderment in his voice scared Valencia even more than his words.

“What did you mean by ‘unusual origins’? What the hell are you?”

Michael laughed, “Apt choice of words,” he complimented again, “I suppose I’m basically what ordinary humans would call the anti-christ, the bringer of end times. I’m sure your mother has been looking into it, but the legend is true.”

“That explains how you had the power to help Queenie and Madison- hell is your domain. It also explains how you got me in this fix,” Valencia spat.

“Yes, this wonderful fix, I can’t wait to see what happens when mommy finds out about it.”

“Heal her first,” Valencia pointed to Mallory, “don’t make this all for nothing.”

Michael rolled his eyes and circled Mallory’s body, “Your devotion to this girl is something else,” he muttered dryly, “and of course I was planning on reviving her; we can’t have Mallory miss her lover’s great humiliation.” Michael stopped and repeated the awakening spell he used on Valencia, but more than once, and another word Valencia didn’t recognize. Mallory’s infected skin disappeared, the blood rushed back to her cheeks, and she gasped awake.

“What are you doing? I don’t want to drink that!” she yelled in a hoarse voice.

“She did this all to herself?” Valencia asked Michael sarcastically, remembering his events of the story.

“I didn’t lie about needing your help though,” Michael responded with a shrug, “ and you _will_ be helping me.”

Valencia ignored is words and soothed her girlfriend who was still processing reality. “It’s okay Mallie, I’m here.” Mallory looked at Valencia and caught her breath to smile and hugged her. She then looked at Valencia’s right upper wrist. Valencia followed her glance and hadn’t noticed before in her shock that the scar Michael had made turned into an ouroboros marking- like a tattoo that was still partially a scar- a symbol of Valencia’s possession. Mallory turned to Michael and hissed, “ _What did you do to her?”_

Michael laughed, “It seems your little girlfriend has gotten herself into quite a predicament, Mallory.”

 

 _*I know (I know)_  
You belong to somebody new  
But tonight you belong to me  
Although (Although)  
We're apart, your part of my heart  
And tonight you belong to me

 _Way down by the stream_  
How sweet it will seem  
Once more just to dream   
In the moonlight

 _My honey I know_  
With the dawn   
That you will be gone  
But tonight you belong to me  
Way down (way down) along the stream  
How very very sweet it will seem  
Once more just to dream in the silvery moonlight

 _My honey I know_  
With the dawn, that you will be gone  
But tonight you belong to me  
Just to little old me

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lyrics to Patience and Prudence's "You belong to me" which is familiar to AHS fans I'm sure and I couldn't resist putting like a little poem at the end of this chapter because it was too fitting, almost like it playing at the end of an episode. 
> 
> I can't believe I've gotten this far in the fic to be honest, but I'm happy I'm finally starting to get further in the plot. I always had this fairy-tale esque idea of Valencia being under Michael's control because she wanted to save Mallory (think Ti Moune and Daniel in the musical "Once on this Island" when Ti Moune sells her soul so Daniel can live), and the Disney comparisons Vee makes to Mallory when seeing her unconscious felt right to me.  
> I don't necessarily right Michael as nice or redeemable like most of the fandom, but I do try to write him as complex. As in, the stuff he says is what he considers facts and he knows it hurts people, but it's facts to him.  
> Valencia's jealously is also partially due to her mental health issues and also Michael physically messing with her through magic- I don't think of her as hurtful towards Mal.  
> Next time we'll see the seven wonders test and more of the consequences of the situation Valencia got herself into.


	17. Seven wonders and a goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too triggering in this chapter, but there's quite a bit that's generally upsetting towards the end.

      “I don’t understand what’s going on,” Mallory addressed to Michael’s words after processing the situation. She sat up in the bed she was lying down on previously and observed her surroundings. She could vaguely remember coming to the small clearinghouse and an argument that ended with her drinking something that tasted toxic.

 _My brain shut down after that drink that tasted like rubbing alcohol on fire,_ she thought. Feeling her girlfriend’s sweaty palm on her own did little to calm her worries.

“You’re lucky to have a partner that would do something so stupid to save you. I almost admire you two, though I don’t understand it,” Michael admitted, bringing Mallory out of her confusion.

“Mal, I’m so sorry I got us into this mess,” Valencia muttered, causing Mallory to grab her girlfriend’s arm in frustration at the new and ominous symbol on it. “What happened?”

“Do you want the short version? Langdon’s the Antichrist; I’m under a submission spell because I thought I was saving you, and you don’t seem to remember any of what happened before being poisoned,” Valencia explained. Mallory lightly brushed her fingers across the possession tattoo and then her face turned into one that was deadlier then Valencia had ever seen before. Mallory then lunged at Michael, starting sparks of fire in her hands.

Valencia held her back as Michael laughed. “Don’t do that; you have no idea what he could do to you,” Valencia whispered to her girlfriend, and the small flames diluted.

“Take the spell off of her Langdon. I’ll let you take me instead; just don’t hurt her.” There was a bite to Mallory’s tone that surprised both present, her hazel eyes shooting daggers into her adversary. It seemed to almost disturbed Michael until he laughed.

“You two don’t even have any idea of what I’m planning, and I’m not going to let little girls threaten me. Don’t act tough Mallory; it doesn’t suit you,” the young man chided. He noticed Valencia hiding behind Mallory and smirked, “I never thought _you’d_ be the scared one in this situation, Vee.”

“Don’t call me that, only my friends call me that,” Valencia mumbled, not looking Langdon in the eye.

“Fair enough, but I wonder how long you can hide and control your feelings- it didn’t work before and it’s not going to work this time.”

“What is he talking about?” Mallory questioned, Valencia sat back down on the bed and didn’t face either of the two people in the room.

“She told you she killed her father right? Not that I believe everything Ariel spouts to me, but I could see blackness in her soul from the moment I looked in dear Valencia’s eyes. She tries to hide and curl her anger up, but it won’t work forever.”

Whether Michael expected Mallory to be shocked at the prospect of Valencia murdering her father wasn’t clear, but Mallory didn’t pay it any mind. “What do you want from her Michael? Was this just to hurt Miss Cordelia?”

 Valencia’s instincts to protect her girlfriend was soon on high alert with this abrasive attitude Mallory was taking. 

_Why should I let Mal fight my battles? I need to make sure she doesn’t piss him off and get hurt._

“I can speak for myself,” Valencia spoke up. The small and enclosed space of the house was suddenly weighing in or her, but she stood up and faced Michael directly looking into his cold gaze. “I can get my mother to help me; I can find a way out of this.”

“And risk being forced to hurt your family? I don’t think you’re that stupid Valencia,” Michael reminded, “Besides, your mother needs to find out the extent of my powers and complete the test tomorrow; you can’t afford to cause a commotion when the future of your Coven and your mother’s life is at risk.”

Valencia winced at that, _If I start making trouble it may get chaotic, not that I’m too thrilled at the thought of admitting my stupidity to my mother anyway._

“So you’re saying if I just keep quiet and don’t spill that you’re the bringer of end times and have me under your thumb, you won’t force me to do anything?”

“I never said that, but it does give you a chance to avoid humiliation for another day.”

If she was her usual self, Valencia would have snorted at that response. _So he plans to just rub it all in my mother’s face after he passes the wonders- typical._

“Of course you’ll want to wait and gloat tomorrow, but you have to pass first. Or maybe I’ll just blow your cover to the council today and we’ll find a way to shut the seven wonders down before you can even attempt them,” challenged Valencia. It was a pathetic and empty threat, and Michael knew it.

“It’s your choice whether to go crying to mommy or not. But I think you both are aware that Cordelia can’t incriminate me; she has no proof of anything.”

 _Was John Henry’s disappearance his fault? What else could he and the warlocks possibly have to hide?_   Wondered Valencia.

 “So why don’t you just relax and enjoy one day before inevitable humiliation?  Or better yet, make it fun and try to find a way out of this yourself- I’d be impressed if you could,” Michael completed his speech and then walked towards the door with a surprising calmness given the circumstances.

“Don’t walk away!” Mallory screamed stepping towards Michael, and Valencia once again held her back as their new adversary silently left the premises with a smirk that seemed permanently fixated on his face.

“Are you crazy? Who knows what he has up in sleeves if he’s provoked?” Valencia warned as she sat Mallory back down on the bed. Once the two made sure they were truly alone, Mallory looked incredulously at her girlfriend.

“How can you say that? We can’t be afraid to fight him; if we are than we might as well roll over and submit,” Mallory told her girlfriend with vigor.

Valencia wanted to smile at Mallory’s newly found tough attitude but shook her head. “If we try and do this ourselves it could end badly”

“Then let’s tell your mother…” Mallory began to suggest.

“No!” interjected Valencia, “Mom wants the seven wonders to happen, and we have to let it. If we tell her it could do more harm than good. Besides, right now I want to focus on something else.”

These words caused curiosity throughout Mallory’s anger, but there was a small smile of confidence on her girlfriend’s face that she didn’t expect.

....

    “I don’t understand, shouldn’t we be looking in books about how to fix this?” Mallory questioned when she and Valencia were back in their shared bedroom. They had made sure to keep casual and not bring attention to themselves. Michael surprisingly paid them no mind, and Cordelia had been resting all day while the other witches went about their daily routines. With privacy again (besides Rhiannon shuffling underneath Mallory's bed), Valencia showed Mallory a chain that she usually always wore underneath her shirt, but had left behind today.

“This could be our best shot, Mal,” Valencia explained, holding the silver chain up proudly, causing Mallory’s eyebrows to furrow.

“So…. a piece of jewelry is going to help us?”

Valencia chuckled for the first time that day and jokingly shook her head, showing the chain off by being weaved in her fingers before placing it back on her neck. “No Mal, not the chain itself, the spell on it. I’ve never told anyone this, but my mother has this communication spell on this object and another one of hers that we can use to telepathically communicate with each other.”

Mallory titled her head to the side, “So we’re not looking in books for an answer because…”

“Because it’s some kind of spell the warlocks made for themselves and Michael amplified- there’s no fix we’re going to find in books at Robichaux. Hell, even the notes on incredibly dark magic here are kept only with the Supreme. Our best solution is for me to be able to talk to you and my mother even if I’m taken away.”

“That way he’ll never know you’re not truly alone,” Mallory finished, finally getting her girlfriend’s line of thinking, “Is this spell dangerous though?”

“It’s not, but it does require immense trust between two people and consensual joining of their souls to communicate.”

“I thought Langdon took your soul away?” Mallory asked. When Valencia winced at the comment, she regretted it. _Why did I have to say that? Darn it, I’m such an idiot-_

“I still feel like me, so it hasn’t completely changed me,” Valencia responded, giving Mallory a big smile to hide the pain.

“This can work, even if it doesn’t we should try it. It’s the only thing I can think of.”

“Besides talking to the most powerful witch in the world,” Mallory commented dryly, receiving a small ‘ _let’s not get into that again’,_ glance from her girlfriend. “How do we start the spell?”

“I fished around in my mom’s office and found the book I remember her using.” It was a small, red book, and Valencia rummaged through it until she stopped at a page, “This is it! I remember these words, even if I’m shit at pronouncing all of them.”

Mallory chuckled and motioned for the book to be given to her. Once reading she hummed, “This is simple, I think I can read this for us. But what object do you want to use?”

Valencia smiled and gently pulled Mallory’s necklace away from her chest, using her fingers to feel on the gold moon and star-shaped charms

Mallory’s eyes widened with realization as her girlfriend placed let her necklace and charms fall back to her chest, “That’s a great idea! You and I are kind of symbolized by the moon and the stars now.”

Mallory’s hopeful smile made Valencia happy, but she had to scoff, "Really Mal, our symbol being the moon and the stars? Even Juliet Capulet knew better than to make that corny of a gesture."  
Mallory tutted, "But we're _witches_ , what could make our connection stronger than the symbol of where it's believed we get our powers from? We're soul mates to each other, but this way we'll always be together even though that jerk is taking you away,” Mallory paused and grabbed her girlfriend’s hands, lovingly feeling their touch, “We'll find our way back to each other, and you can take me to the moon then,” the young witch concluded with optimism.

Valencia smiled and shrugged, “Well, as long as we’re holding hands and being spiritual, let’s do the actual spell.”

Mallory nodded and grabbed the spell book Valencia had left on her bed, still open at the right page. Valencia saw her girlfriend now make a gesture to come over to her and the two sat on Valencia’s bed. Mallory took the sun charm off of her own necklace and helped Valencia pin it within a small hole in her chain.

“You sure this won’t upset the spell you already have with Miss Cordelia?” Mallory questioned.

“I don’t think so, just focus on the two charms and not the chain,” advised Valencia, “The last time I remember her telling me that focusing on the specific object in your mind is very important.”

Mallory nodded and nimbly held in her right hand the sun charm on Valencia’s neck chain and the moon charm on her necklace in the left hand, reading the spell occasionally, not mostly closing her eyes to go to a spiritual place.

Valencia followed with consent the spell Mallory read, a rough translation reading something like:

_Let us be joined by these objects, to never part and know each other’s thoughts._

_The trust is so great that we permit this union and a meeting of the minds._

_Bond and connect!_

Once the spell was completed Mallory immediately went for her charm and thought into it, feeling Valencia’s nervous and unsteady mental wave. _Can you hear me this way Vee, does it work?_

Valencia smiled in response, doing likewise with her charm, _I think it works. I can also still feel my mother if I concentrate so that hasn’t been broken._

As a reaction to the spell, Rhiannon jumped out from underneath Mallory's bed and started clawing at the door, Mallory sighed and let the cat out before closing the door again for privacy's sake. 

“Don't be too obvious we’re doing something telepathic though,” advised Mallory as she sat back down on Valencia's bed.“If Langdon finds about us being able to communicate then that could be bad.”

“I get what you’re saying, but he’s also so narcissistic I don’t even think he can read minds- much less sense a subtle spell like this. He can sense the malice in others because that’s his Satan- given power, but when it comes to people he likely doesn’t know shit.” 

“Let’s just hope we can keep this a secret,” Mallory said, starting to squirm a bit with anxiety. The witch then started rubbing her girlfriend's shoulders, “I’ve told you I love you before, right?” she asked with a grin that revealed the ridiculousness of the question.

“Yes Mallie, yes you have,” Valencia answered with a sad smile, giving Mallory a peck on her cheek. The two joined hands and focused their other hands on the newly enchanted charms- enamored with the sudden idea of what these simple ornaments now meant.

....

   That night Valencia felt a slight itch in her throat after sleeping for a few hours and gently removed Mallory’s arms from around her and headed out of bed to get some water in the kitchen downstairs. The dead silence of the night and darkness was mostly her company until she noticed a thin and agitated blonde figure sitting down in the dining room all alone.

“What are you doing up?” Valencia asked Madison, sipping on the glass of water she had just gotten.

“Can’t sleep,” was all Madison replied, the black bags under her eyes and the raspy quality of her voice indicating the truth in her words. She was absentmindedly doing something on a cellphone at the moment.

“Where did you get a phone?” with that question, Valencia sat down at the table.

“Stole it from Coco so I could go on the internet. She’s sleeping now anyway so she won’t miss it,” responded Madison, engaged in her google searches. “Did you know there are only a few articles published about wondering where I was after I went missing? What I wrong with the world?”

Valencia sighed, “Mads, you weren’t _that_ popular of an actor.”

“But I was a part of this Coven,” Madison stated, putting the phone down and glaring at Valencia.

“Madison, I wanted to look for you. I wanted to try and bring you back. But the rest-”

“I’m not blaming you; I know you’re loyal as a dog. I’m blaming everyone else for not giving a shit about me.”

Valencia stayed silent and Madison scoffed. “That’s right, you can’t even respond because you know it’s the truth. If you weren’t obsessed with my snatch you’d also probably hate me.”

“That’s uncalled for. You do realize all the hurtful crap you did to people in this house, right?”

“I know,” Madison admitted, looking down in shame a bit. _Does she actually feel guilty?_ Valencia wondered. Madison then smirked, “Maybe I should just team up with Michael then since he brought me back.” _I guess she doesn’t feel that guilty._

“Madison, I’m telling you this as someone who cares about you- it’s in your best interest to stay the fuck away from Langdon.”

“Why don’t you just go back to your perfect Disney princess and leave me alone,” Madison grumbled, getting up from her seat.

“Hold it,” Valencia instructed Madison to sit back down and the former actress surprisingly obliged. “I know you’re going through a lot right now, but that’s no excuse to shit on Mallory or our relationship. I’ve finally got someone who’s good for me and loves me for _me._ I’m not just some loyal dog to be used.” Valencia paused, suddenly welled with emotion. _I can’t do this, not in front of Madison. I can’t let anyone know something is wrong._ Valencia tried to compose herself, “So don’t blame me for moving on. I don’t regret what we had together, and I know you don’t either. But just let me be grateful for having something this good in my life while I still have it.”

Madison quirked an eyebrow, “Are you okay, Vee?” she asked. It was one of those rare moments you could see concern in Madison Montgomery’s eyes.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Just take care of yourself this time around okay? Do you feel empty like when Misty brought you back?”

“Not as intensely, maybe it’s just because my soul has been brought back in a new form and not my original body. I’ve changed though. Hell was, well- hell. And I was there for years this time.”

Valencia nodded and began to move out of the room, “Well, you’ve got a second chance now. I want to go back to-”

“Wait!” Madison called, and Valencia stopped. “Has Zoe ever talked about me?”

Valencia was the confused one this time. “Zoe?”

“Yeah, I mean has she has said a lot about me since I’ve been in hell? I don’t even care if it’s bad I just,” Madison paused and Valencia could’ve sworn she saw regret on her face, “I just want to know is all.”

Valencia recalled Zoe telling her about her feelings for Madison once a year or two ago, but it wasn’t her place to tell. “All I’m gonna say is: talk to Zoe yourself. I think she’ll be open to it. She wasn’t happy Kyle killed you.”

Madison nodded silently, not responding until Valencia spoke up,  “Well, I’m gonna go back to bed now, are you okay?”

Madison nodded again and went back to her phone, “Yeah, go ahead. I’m just gonna catch up on the world since I’ve been dead and maybe try to sleep if I get tired enough on the couch.”

Valencia smiled and headed upstairs to go back to sleep in Mallory’s arms. 

 

 

* * *

 

                The next day when the test of the seven wonders was to take place in the greenhouse, everything seemed according to plan and not out of the ordinary. Cordelia was nervous and a bit under the weather which garnered smirks from all the warlocks except Behold, but other than that there was civility. Michael’s tests went flawlessly as the female Coven council watched with distress and the warlocks watched with glee at their pupil’s success.

After six out of the seven were completed, Cordelia made a surprising curveball for the final wonder. “And so we arrive at the final test- Descensum. But today I’m not asking you to perform this wonder; today I’m asking you to conquer it. I’d like you to retrieve my dear friend Misty Day, who lost her own battle with this very test.”

Zoe, Madison, Myrtle, Queenie, and Mallory kept calm at this. Valencia side-eyed her mother but didn’t say anything. _What is she thinking? They’ll never agree to this and it could cause more problems._

“That’s impossible! Those who don’t return from Descensum are lost forever- property of the underworld!” Behold protested.

“No other Supreme’s ever been made to do this, _ever._ This isn’t just unfair- it’s suicide,” added Baldwin.

“ _Enough!”_ hissed Ariel. He then turned to Cordelia, “May I have a word?” he asked the Supreme, who nodded and left the greenhouse with him.

“Ridiculous,” muttered Baldwin when the two were gone.

“I’ll say; as if he could complete it safely,” smirked Myrtle, though still shaken by why her adopted daughter was making this request.

“I know Delia probably misses swampy, but this is a bit much,” Madison muttered to Valencia.

With that, the warlocks and witches went to opposite sides of the greenhouse to confer with each other in their leader’s absence.

Valencia then heard a voice in her head that made her spasm uncomfortably. _How_ _about we have a deal? If I complete your mother’s task; I humiliate you as planned. And if I can’t do it, well we both know I can come back from hell, but if for some reason I can’t get Misty back, I’ll let you go._

Valencia had no idea that this binding spell included telepathy powers- it looked like her mind would be invaded quite a bit now.

 _Sounds like a plan you’ll make sure I get nothing out of,_ Valencia shot back to him. 

As Michael left the room to find Cordelia and Ariel, Valencia realized the point of this proposition: it was to get her to want Misty to stay in hell, to make her cruel.

As she stood silently in the greenhouse, Valencia felt constrained by the power a person had over her life, just like with her abuser from childhood. It was stomach wretching.

Mallory grabbed her hand, “Whatever happens, it’ll be okay,” she whispered in her ear, noticing her girlfriend's discomfort.  But even the optimistic witch didn’t sound sure.

Michael then reappeared with Cordelia and Ariel, the final test ready to be performed and a new challenge presented.

The few witches present and all the warlocks created a ring around Michael as he descended into hell, _home sweet home,_ thought Valencia sarcastically. No one talked, for there was too much at stake and general curiosity based on the results of this test. All of the biting remarks and rivalry between the male and female Covens were gone as they all were just waiting for an outcome- _something_ to happen.

Finally, Michael opened his eyes and breathed deeply as if coming back up from the water. But he was alone- no Misty Day.

“Well, that’s that. _C’est la vie,_ ” stated Madison smugly, folding her arms across her chest, a bit proud her Coven was looking better at the moment.

“This was _not_ a fair test,” insisted Ariel, watching as Michael sat up and regained his composure from the test.

“What happened, where’s Misty?” asked Cordelia, stepping up to Michael.

“Isn’t it obvious dear? She’s right where’s she’s been the last-”

Myrtle’s comment was interrupted though by an array of billowing black smoke and sand forming next to Michael, which then took the shape of-

 _Shit, I can’t believe it, it’s_ Misty _!_ Thought Valencia. And there she was- the rough and tumble, tall, blonde Cajun witch took physical form on the ground right before everyone.

Cordelia gasped and ran down to the floor to stoke her face and attempt to wake her. “Misty, my dear Misty,” she crooned hopefully, and finally Misty opened her brown eyes, sitting up and retrieving a hug from Cordelia.

Misty focused on Cordelia as the Supreme stroked her face, with a big smile on, the witches besides Valencia and Mallory shocked, and the warlocks getting Michael to his feet.

Misty then turned to look at all of her familiar Coven members, “Am I?...” she asked quietly, not daring to believe it.

“Yes you’re back; you’re safe,” Cordelia assured Misty, gently stroking her face, “Can you stand up?” she asked and helped Misty to her feet once she nodded, never taking her left hand away from stroking Misty’s face.

 _They remind me of us, I can see why Miss Cordelia wanted her back so badly, I don’t know what I would do if I lost you forever after just getting to know you,_ came a sweet voice inside Valencia’s mind, the welcome voice of Mallory as she discreetly held her moon charm in her hand.

Valencia nodded at her with a knowing smile but kept her own thought to herself: _Ma is in love with Misty, I always suspected it, but now it’s clear._

Misty then went up to Queenie, who was the second person to offer her a hug. “Hey, girl,” Queenie greeted, and Zoe joined in.

Misty then turned to Valencia and smiled, “Don’t think you’re getting off easy slugger,” she said with a grin, giving Valencia a big hug, which was returned. “It’s good to see you again Mist,” Valencia told her, releasing from the hug. Misty waved to Myrtle and stopped smiling when she saw Madison.

“Don’t worry, you know I’m no hugger,” Madison told Misty, “But I’m glad to have you back, swampy.” The little smile she gave was enough to bring the joy back to Misty’s face and then her expression was puzzled with confusion at the one person she didn’t know.

“Hi, I’m Mallory. I’m actually Vee’s girlfriend,” Mallory greeted, giving Misty a warm handshake.

Misty grinned back at Valencia, “Glad to see you getting out there, tiger,” she complimented to the Supreme’s daughter as she shook Mallory’s hand. “I’m Misty Day.”

“I know, I’ve heard a lot about you,” explained Mallory with a smile, backing up towards Valencia and grabbing her hand.

Misty’s happy attitude ceased though when she glanced at Michael in fear, and as soon as she did, Cordelia’s nose started bleeding.

“Cordelia!” Myrtle called in concern, and Misty stood next to her Supreme, patting her on the back as Cordelia observed the blood in her hand.

“What’s happening” asked Mallory with worry.

“What always happens when a new Supreme rises,” Ariel spoke up smugly, and Cordelia started to falter in her balance, causing her Coven to huddle around her to try and keep her standing. Misty and Valencia held Cordelia on either side, while Myrtle stood directly behind her.

“The old one fades away,” added Behold.

 _Why do they have to rub it in?_ Valencia thought bitterly, holding on to her mother.

“We demand what’s ours” Ariel continued.

“You are a _pathetic, pompous ass!”_ hissed Myrtle.

“I did _everything_ you asked,” Michael retorted back, gaining his smug composure again. “I descended into hell and I did what you couldn’t: _I brought her back,”_ he gestured towards Misty with a hiss. “I passed the seven wonders. Unless you want to add another one,” he proposed with a smirk.

“No, _no,_ ” responded Cordelia, shooing Misty and Valencia off of her, “There can be no doubt: you are the next Supreme.”

As she tried to admit this with dignity, Cordelia’s face flooded with pain again, and she fell to the ground.

Michael showed no sympathy and just grinned carelessly.

 _Guess this means you have no choice, though mommy might not live long enough to see your embarrassment,_ Michael’s voice pounded in Valencia’s ears, causing her to spasm again painfully.

“FUCKING HELL!” she screamed in spite of herself, the invasion of her mind and body once again causing fear. Everyone in the room was startled by the sudden screaming.

“Are you okay?” Madison asked.

“I have to get her out of here,” explained Mallory, “I think this is just too much for her right now, excuse us.”

Mallory then lead a silent and stuttering Valencia out of the greenhouse and into the dining room.

“He said- he said if he couldn’t bring Misty back he’d let me go. I know it didn’t mean anything besides an empty excuse to hurt me when he did, but now it’s…more real. Mom is sick and going to know what I did,” Valencia explained, breathing heavily.

Mallory hugged her, “I told you, I won’t let anything bad happen to you,” she promised, then taking Valencia up to her room to be away from everyone else. Valencia didn’t sleep but cried in Mallory’s arms more openly than she ever had before.

....

   After holding Valencia in silence for about an hour, the two finally headed downstairs.

“Mom, you’re okay?” Valencia asked, seeing Cordelia sitting at the dining table with Misty, the rest of the Coven eating lunch.

“I am; I heard you had a panic attack when I collapsed. Are _you_ okay?” Cordelia asked, biting into some leftover chicken they had heated up.

“I’m fine” Valencia lied. The warlocks weren’t in this room; she was safe…for now.

“Are you both hungry?” Zoe asked, offering the two girlfriends seats.

“Well _I’m_ starving,” Misty announced shoveling down a humble piece of bread and lightly moaning a the taste, “they don’t serve solid food in hell.”

Just then, the doors to the academy opened and in walked someone Valencia hadn’t seen in years. She was blonde, curly-haired, donning a beautiful black outfit, and no stranger to the public eye: Stevie Nicks.

“Is that who I think it is?” Mallory asked, Valencia wordlessly nodded as the two sat down at the dining room table.

“Hello witches,” greeted Stevie with a smile.

Misty stood up from her seat with amazement, “Oh my god,” she whispered, then turned towards Cordelia, “You called the white witch?” Cordelia nodded and grabbed her hand, the two giggled like school girls happily.

“Lucky I was in the state and can teleport,” Stevie explained. “Now, I want to give you a ‘welcome back’ present: this is for you Misty.”

With that, the girls headed into the main sitting room with the piano being played magically by Stevie. She sang ‘Gypsy’ and Misty twirled around and danced in glee with her idol at this personal performance for her return from hell. 

Cordelia watched with pride as she sipped tea, but Valencia could see the mix of joy and sadness in her eyes and she watched Misty dance.

 _Ma, I didn’t mean to make you even more sad, I’m sorry,_ thought Valencia.

Mallory then stood next to Valencia in the doorway as they watched Stevie sing and grabbed her hand. “I didn’t actually believe you all knew Stevie Nicks, guess I was wrong,” she whispered in Valencia’s ear. The two laughed sadly as the song continued.

The warlocks had entered in the back of the room to listen, Michael staring smugly at Valencia and looking at Stevie with annoyance.

After Stevie’s performance was done Misty congratulated her with praises."Oh, Stevie, that was wonderful! Almost better than the last time when you sang 'Rhiannon' here."

"We even have a new cat named after that song because of the memory, though I suspect she's locked in one of the girl's rooms right now because she's a shy little thing," Cordelia told the famous performer.

Stevie grinned, "I'm glad I made an impression on my magical community with my arts, she bowed, then stood straight-biding the Coven farewell, “It’s been great seeing you gals, as always, but I have to split for a concert later tonight,” she informed. After some tearful goodbye to Misty, she headed to leave Robichaux academy as quickly as she entered it, hugging Misty one last time before she left.

“I’d really hate to break up the happy reunion, but I think a fact needs to be brought to everyone’s attention,” announced Michael from the back of the room, making his way to the front.

 _Shit, this is it,_ thought Valencia.

....

“And what would that fact be Michael?” asked Cordelia, now standing up from her seat, and placing her teacup on the sitting room coffee table.

Michael smiled, standing now face to face with the Supreme. “It would seem I passed another test of power, yesterday before the seven wonders, the test of claiming the soul and controlling another human being- a magical human being at that.”

Cordelia raised an eyebrow, “I don’t understand.”

“Maybe your daughter can explain it to you,” added Ariel, heading to the front of the room as well, with Baldwin in toe.

Everyone then turned to look at Valencia, who felt all the eyes boring into her, the only solace being Mallory holding her hand.

 _I can’t admit this; they’ll be so disappointed in me._ “I- I was trying to help Mallory, I didn’t know what was happening,” she admitted with a stutter.

“What was that? Why don’t you show everyone what happened and tell them a bit louder?” Michael encouraged tauntingly. When Valencia didn’t reply and simply looked down at the floor, he hissed, “That’s a command, _do it.”_

Valencia, due to some powerful instinct within her, felt pain when she fought against the request. The pain only stopped when she lifted the sleeve of the long, black shirt she had been wearing; revealing her arm and red possession marking. 

Cordelia sucked in a breath, “Val, please tell me this isn’t what I think it is, I can now smell the dark magic coming from that marking.”

“You’re quite right about that, former Miss Supreme,” Michael informed, “To spare all the details, Valencia made a contract with me while trying to save dear little Mallory and now for all intents and purposes, I own her.”

“That’s absurd!” protested Myrtle.

“Not at all; it’s something our Coven agreed to,” Ariel explained with a smile.

“And there’s no known way to reverse the spell, so what are you going to do about it?” Baldwin asked teasingly. Behold stood in the back, silent.

“This is cruel and not a part of any agreement I have made as your Supreme,” stated Cordelia.

“Ah, but you’re _not_ the Supreme anymore, are you Cordelia?” asked Ariel, “Consider your daughter a sacrifice to the warlocks in an attempt to make up for decades of female dominance in our community.”

“Bullshit,” hissed Cordelia, she turned towards Valencia and asked, her voice welling up in a way Valencia didn’t think she’d use in front of her enemies, “ _Please_ tell me this isn’t true. That you’re okay,” she pleaded to her daughter. She went up to Valencia to stroke her face, Valencia didn’t speak, only light tears going down on her face.

“Valencia, choke your mother, that’s a command,” Michael called suddenly.

Valencia lurched forward and her hands were soon around Cordelia’s neck, causing the Supreme to gasp, her hazel brown eyes emoted shock and fear.

Mallory who had let go of Valencia’s hand some time ago grabbed her girlfriend by the stomach and pulled her off her mother. “Vee, you don’t want to do this, _stop._ ”  Mallory held Valencia back as she struggled under Mallory’s grip to head towards Cordelia again, somewhat like a rabid animal. Everyone saw her eyes turn black and her red mark glisten a shining red when the spell was activated.

“I think I’ve proved my point. Valencia, stop,” Michael instructed.

Valencia did so and practically fainted in Mallory’s arms once the struggle was over, breathing haggardly.

“I trust you believe me now?” Michael directed towards Cordelia, who flinched away from her daughter as Valencia glanced at her with a worried expression.

“What is it you plan on doing to her? To this Coven?” Cordelia asked smoothly.

“Nothing to this Coven, _yet,”_ responded Michael, “But as for Valencia, she goes back to Hawthorne with us tonight.”

“You’re not taking her anywhere,” Mallory insisted, standing in front of Valencia as if she could shield her.

“No,” Valencia said suddenly, her voice raspy and quiet. She left Mallory’s side despite her girlfriend’s plea of, “Vee, what are you doing?” and faced Michael.

“I’ll go with you- no fuss. If I do, you don’t hurt anyone here. Deal?”

Michael nodded, “Deal” the two didn’t shake hands.

“No it’s not a deal,” Cordelia shot back.

“Mom, I’m not going to start a war over myself.”

“What a noble daughter you are; let’s go,” Michael announced leading Valencia towards the door.

“Can I get my stuff, say goodbye?” Valencia whispered as Ariel and Baldwin blocked her path from getting back to her Coven.

“No” was all Michael replied, “Get in the car we have out front, or I’ll make you.”

Valencia nodded and had the time to glance back at one person before she was pushed out the door- she chose Mallory.

“I love you,” she called softly to her girlfriend.

Mallory cried and started to head for her girlfriend until Madison of all people stopped her. “Don’t do anything stupid and get yourself hurt. Vee would hate herself even more if you did that,” whispered Madison in the other witch’s ear.

A tearful Mallory nodded and backed up, leaving the room.

“It has been a wonderful trip to New Orleans, thank you for having us Cordelia,” Ariel responded smugly, he then noticed Behold was not heading out the door. The normally talkative warlock had been silent for some time now.

“Behold, we’re going,” Ariel informed.

“I know, I’m leaving too. I just have some stuff to handle in this state. I’ll be back in Cali within a day or two though,” Behold responded, with a neutral and cold expression.

Ariel shrugged and nodded, then he turned towards Baldwin, “Let’s go.” The two exited Robichaux to join Michael and Valencia, who were already in the warlock’s black van. The Coven got a glimpse of Valencia’s face, which looked dead, in the window, as she closed her eyes and the car sped away from Robichaux.

“How could you just let them take her like that? You’re the most powerful witch in the world!” Myrtle hissed at Cordelia, it was the first time any of the Coven had heard the red-haired witch criticize her adopted daughter.

“If I tried to do something, the chaos would have escalated; Michael is too powerful and we saw what he could make Valencia do. I want to try and avoid her hurting us under his commands as much as possible,” explained Cordelia.

She noticed Behold had left the room but was unsure if he had left the building. It was no matter. She turned to the rest of her girls, some of whom had already fled during the intensity of the situation, but her main council had stayed except Mallory.

“I want all of you to go to bed. We’ll sort all of this out eventually,” Cordelia instructed, trying to alleviate some of the tension in the room.

Reluctantly, the rest of the witches, including Myrtle exited the sitting room. Cordelia placed a hand on Madison’s shoulder, “Everyone except you that is, come to my office Madison.”

The young blonde witch looked at her Supreme with curiosity.

…..

    “I’m going there to do _what?”_ Madison asked incredulously after Cordelia had explained her plan to her.

“Use your powers and all your training to find out everything you can about Michael?”

“Why? How’s that going to help Vee?” Madison questioned.

“Because you saw tonight that he’s a danger to all of us.”

Madison knew in her gut that was true but couldn’t stop the next words out of her mouth to hurt Cordelia. “You know _Michael_ brought me back. Don’t you think I’d be like, loyal to him or something?”

Cordelia gave a cruel smile, “You’re only loyal to yourself,” she stated, and Madison bristled. Cordelia’s smile faded and she added, “But I know you care for Valencia and you wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to get her out of whatever the hell mess she’s gotten herself into. That’s why you need to go to California.”

“When do we leave?” a new voice asked. Behold Chablis entered the Supreme’s office, obviously listening behind the door.

“Behold, where have you been?” Cordelia asked.

“Here and there around this damn academy until it was the right time to talk to you,” he faced the Supreme. “I didn’t know what they were going to do to Valencia, they didn’t tell me. And Don’t think for one second I approve of it.” He paused before continuing, “That girl is the closest thing I’ve ever had to a daughter.”

“She’s _my_ daughter,” reminded Cordelia briskly. Then she softened, “This means you want to go with Madison to help her?”

“I travel alone,” Madison insisted with a pout.

Behold smirked, “Mmm, okay,” he pondered, pacing the office lightly, “Maybe I’ll just call up Michael, see what he thinks about all of this.”

“Who’s side are you on?” Cordelia questioned with bitterness.

“I’m on nobody’s side until I find out if all of this is just a sadistic prank Ariel and Baldwin conned a young warlock into, or if it’s a sign or something bad to come,” explained Behold, no pausing his space and speaking soberly.

“Alright; you two go together, no complaints Madison,” instructed Cordelia.

At Madison’s grumbling look, Behold rolled his eyes and muttered a sarcastic “Greeeattt,” with a fake smile at the prospect of traveling with Madison.

“Make sure your colleagues have no idea what you’re doing, I’m counting on you Behold.”

“If he’s stupid enough to believe that creep isn’t some kind of bad news after tonight, then I don’t know if we can trust him.” Madison pointed out.

“I don’t trust _either_ of you, but I know you’re both sneaky, and Madison is good at detaching emotions. I also know you both care about Valencia, so are you going to work together and find out this information for her?”

Both Madison and Behold glanced at each other and silently nodded. Cordelia then handed Madison a small piece of paper, “This has the destination address on it.”

Madison studied the paper, it seemed like an ordinary address until she saw the words “Murder House” written is quotations next to it.

“What’s so special about this place?” she asked her Supreme.

“It’s where it all began,” was all Cordelia offered. If Billie Dean’s lead was right, and Michael was the boy she feared, then it all pieced together. Of course, if Billie’s prediction was right, then that posed a whole new slew of problems. But Cordelia needed to be one step closer to finding out more about Langdon. The fate of her Coven relied on it, and now, so did the specific safety of her daughter.

 

    As Madison and Behold left in an Uber that night to catch a hotel and make sure they weren’t on the same plane as the rest of the warlocks and Valencia, and Cordelia sat restlessly in her office, none of them had any idea that Mallory Beckham had her own plans for protecting her girlfriend.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa this was a hard one to write, both content wise and emotionally, but I'm very happy with it overall. I like the idea that Valencia and Madison are still close and Vee was trying to be a Zadsion wingman- or at least deter her for Michael. Mallory and Valencia are great to write as always, but it's going to hurt not having them together for a while. I like writing Behold as complex, and feel that his motivations to help the Coven against Michael due to his affection for Vee makes a lot of sense, so I wanted to add something to his character.  
> From here on we're going to be seeing Valencia and Mallory's side by side contrasting lives. Valencia's is obviously a bit hard to read as she's going through a state of imprisonment, and we'll eventually learn why Michael really wanted a companion (no shipping those two by the way). And Mallory has to deal with being the run in for the next Supreme and having Cordelia fade, a lot of responsibility to handle without the person she loves most with her.  
> Also I'm kind of worried I wrote Stevie Nicks badly, but she's supposed to be a witchy persona of herself on AHS anyway and I love her, so had to include that scene.  
> With the upcoming story lines, I hope to write all of these difficult topics I want to tackle with care and will see you next time.


	18. A Supreme unhinged; a daughter alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this is kind of where triggering content begins again: Valencia being abducted and mental health issues are brought up. It's nothing graphic, but is upsetting and present.

 

     Valencia sat silently in the black car the warlocks had ushered her into.

“You’re quiet,” observed Ariel who was sitting in the back with her while Baldwin drove and Michael took the passenger seat. Valencia shrugged in response.

Suddenly, she felt a prick in her head that was almost like a phone ringing to let you know someone was calling; as if something wanted to connect to her soul. She saw visions of Mallory’s face in her mind and immediately grabbed her necklace chain to make it look like she was idly fiddling with it.

 “ _Vee, are you there?”_ came Mallory’s voice, echoing, but still clear in her head. Her mind was mostly with Mallory, in a blackish void, but also aware of her current surroundings.

_“I can hear you fine, but don’t stay connected for too long. Is anyone else with you?_

_“No one else knows about this connection between us and I’m alone in our room. I ran upstairs after you left so I could contact you. What’s happening?_

Valencia observed her surroundings of darkness hunched in the car as she sped towards a presumed airport. _“Just being driven away, nothing too bad yet. I always kind of wanted to travel more, but not like this,”_ the witch joked, to which she heard a burst of muffled laughter in her mind.

Valencia started to smile too but immediately tried to hide it. “ _You should go, I don’t need anyone right now and am fine.”_

_“Vee, I can feel parts of your mind that you don’t want me too- I can tell you’re scared.”_

Valencia tried to audibly scoff, “ _Oh yeah? Well, I can tell you are too.”_

_“Yes, but I’m the only one being vocal about my anxiety right now.”_

_“You mean mentally expressive; we’re not being audible right now.”_

_“DAMN IT VEE!”_ Valencia bristled at that by gasping jumping a bit in her seat.

“What is wrong with you?” asked Michael from the passenger seat.

“I get car sick sometimes,” lied Valencia, not unconvincingly because she did feel nervous at the moment, which showed in her queasy face.

“Well, keep it under control. I’m glad you’re one of the more manageable witches, but I still don’t want any trouble from you,” Ariel grumbled

Valencia nodded and turned into her mind once again to talk to Mallory, shutting her eyes as a way to look natural. “ _Try not to yell mentally when using telepathy in public, it’s like having a speaker put right next to your ears, Mal.”_

 _“Duly noted,”_ Mallory muttered in a deadpan voice that Valencia found sexy whenever she used it. Valencia felt her girlfriend sigh and then say, “ _I’ll go for now if you think it’ll help. But you can just fight your way out of there, right?”_

_“If I tried to do that it could be even worse for me, so I’m not going to. If I can find out what these asshats are planning, I’ll tell you. Remember: if Michael finds out what we’re doing because he’s reading my soul or something and paying attention to me, that plan is screwed.”_

_“Again, duly noted. I love you Valencia, I want you to remember that.”_

_“And I love you too, and you know our Coven will fight to be whole again.”_

Valencia let her brain slip away from Mallory’s connection in her mind, and she felt fully immersed in her surroundings again, fully out of her mind. And, she admitted to herself that wasn’t exactly what she wanted; Valencia _wanted_ Mallory to always stay connected with her despite the danger. _But what about mom? She hasn’t tried to contact me,_ Valencia thought. She closed her eyes, held onto just the metal part of her chain that connected her to her mother, and tried to contact her after. But it felt like a brick, keeping her from communicating with Cordelia the way she did with Mallory. It was as if she was purposely keeping her out. _No, there’s no way she’s ignoring me…_

“Would you listen?” Ariel interrupted her thinking, taking her hands away from her necklace and Valencia opened her eyes.

“Hmmph? What happened?” asked Valencia.

“We’re approaching the airport soon, so just get on the plane with us and everything will be fine,” Michael explained, Valencia guessed for the second time.

“What do you even want me for anyway?” Valencia asked. There was no response. “You all didn’t even plan this far ahead, did you?” questioned the witch at the silence.

“You’ve been abducted before, right?” Michael snapped, looking to face a weary Valencia in the backseat, “Unless you want to be hurt in the same ways, I suggest just you just _shut up_ and be the symbolic reward from the Coven we planned on.” There was something to his tone, something judgmental.

 _I’m a fucking human being you dick; how would you like it if someone…_ Valencia interrupted her thoughts with what Michael’s words revealed his knowledge about her. “You…you know about what happened to me?” Valencia asked. The statement could’ve meant anything, it was vague enough of that if they didn’t know, she wouldn’t have revealed anything too personal. But the way Michael had said “hurt in the same ways” made her flinch.

“Of course, Behold and John Henry told us all about that conversion camp, and that you had nightmares for months,” Ariel smirked. Valencia did keep in touch with those two briefly, mostly because they checked in on _her._ She never imagined they would tell her secrets. _They probably thought they were being helpful and talking to their colleagues or something,_ Valencia thought.

“Looks like that place didn’t work at all though,” Michael jeered, even though facing away from her, Valencia knew he was smirking.

“Why did you say that about my dad yesterday?” Valencia questioned, again treading lightly.

“We all know you killed him, it’s that simple,” spoke up Baldwin for the first time in a half-hour. “I’m surprised princess Mallory didn’t react badly when I said that,” Michael mused.

“Don’t talk about her, _ever,”_ Valencia muttered her breath, upset at her weakness.

“You know I meant what I said yesterday, she’d be _fun_ to corrupt,” Michael drawled.

The car entered a crowded airport parking lot and Valencia seethed. _Do not start shit in public, do not start shit with someone who would make you hurt yourself. You are disposable right now, never forget that._ Valencia bit her lip and calmed herself down, not responding to Michael’s taunts about Mallory but breathing in and out to keep tranquil. As the warlocks and Valencia exited the car, Baldwin left it in the parking lot. Valencia quirked a brow.

“Michael C _onciliumed_ it for free off someone,” Baldwin shrugged. Valencia was pushed into the middle of the group of men as they entered the bustling airport: able to keep an eye on her while ensuring she didn’t run away ahead of them.

With a short wait, the four were boarding a plane for California (and oh how generous, they had already bought their captive a ticket). Valencia noted on the long ride that it wasn’t that different from driving to the airport. No one was interested in talking to her if she didn’t make a scene, and she wasn’t interested in talking to them. She had learned from the damned torture house years ago that when you were in a vulnerable situation- you don’t provoke the abusers. It was what they wanted. _And I refuse to give them what they want if I can help it,_ thought Valencia. She had gotten a seat next to strangers, of course, she wouldn’t try to run away in an enclosed space. The setting felt oddly symbolic of how she felt right now: trapped and destined to be surrounded by strangers. 

_Maybe Behold could help me at Hawthorne, maybe ma and the girls will find a way to help without being hurt by me…._ Valencia shook her head at her line of thinking. _And maybe some fucking angel will swoop down from heaven and save me; forgive me for all my sins,_ she thought bitterly. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes, deciding to spend as much time as she could asleep. It had been a long day after all, and even someone as unlucky as she was earned a break from the pain once in a while.

  .....

    Mallory sucked in her breath as she let Valencia go from the mental connection they had- she was back full aware of being inside her bedroom at Miss Robichaux’s academy again. The dimly lit and quiet room seemed achingly lonely until Coco and Rosemary walked in.

“Here Mal, I got you some cookies,” Rosemary offered, handing her sister the soft and chewy chocolate Chips Ahoy- her favorite.

Mallory took one and smiled, eating it to appease Rosemary. “Thanks, Ro,” she said, hugging her little sister tenderly.

“Are you okay?” Coco asked, not quite ready to touch Mallory or invade her space and standing nearer to the bedroom door.

“We’re helping Vee, right?” Rosemary questioned, breaking the hug with her sister and sitting on her bed with her.

“I’m hanging in there,” Mallory directed towards Coco, and then answered Rosemary, “And no, we’re not, Rose.”

Rosemary raised an eyebrow, “That’s stupid,” she insisted.

“You know what? I agree,” Coco added, with more passion in her voice that Mallory hadn’t heard since Saks was having an online sale. “Valencia is one of us, she’s _your girlfriend_ for Supreme’s sake, we should be helping her.”

Mallory shook her head, “Guys, I know everyone wants to go in and play the hero right now, but this is a delicate situation. Plus, if Michael’s as dangerous as he’s trying to convince us he is, then even Miss Cordelia could have trouble fighting him in her state.”

“I think Mallory may be right,” a new voice chimed in that had a southern drawl to it. The three girls turned to see Misty Day standing outside the bedroom. “If we go in without some kind of plan or information, then it could be worse for all of us.”

Coco shrugged and threw her hands up in defeat, “Whatever, play it secret assassin style if you want. I just had to make sure you’re okay, Mal.”

Mallory attempted to sound happy, “I’ll be better tomorrow I think. Right now I want to get some rest.”

“Oh, about that. Miss Cordelia wants you to go see her in your office. I just made her some herbal tea with some gin in it, you know to calm the nerves,” Misty paused to breathe as the others looked skeptically at her, “And she said she wanted to see you, Mallory.”

Mallory sighed and got up from her bed, hugging her sister, “Get some rest, okay?” she directed towards her sister.

“I’ll stay in here with you tonight,” Rosemary offered, not getting up from Mallory’s bed.

“And I’ll take Vee’s bed, you really shouldn’t be alone right now,” Coco offered.

Mallory smiled and affirmed her approval with a nod. Rhiannon then made an appearance by shuffling out from underneath Valencia’s bed as Coco sat on it.

“Is she going to get hair all over me?” Coco asked, shying away from the animal.

Rosemary tsked and picked the cat up, “Zoe went to bed and closed her door, so we get to keep her tonight. Right, Mal?”

Mallory grinned. _Rose is still so innocent._ “Correct, but later she'll try to claw her way out of the room like the evil nocturnal animal that she is.” Mallory made clawing motions with her hands towards Coco, who shook her head.

“Mal, we’ll accept almost any behavior from you right now, but being funny and weird was Vee’s thing.”

Mallory looked at her sister. “It’s true,” Rosemary responded with a shrug and followed Rhiannon as she leaped from her arms and out of the bedroom.

 Mallory pouted at her sister’s betrayal but wanted to laugh: _At least something still feels normal around here_ , she mused.

While the youngest witch was chasing her cat, Misty beckoned for Mallory to follow her down the staircase to see Cordelia, which of course she obliged.

.....

   “I know where the office is,” Mallory told Misty once they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Misty chuckled, “I know that silly, I’m heading to the kitchen anyway to grab a snack. All this worryin’ about Vee and comin’ back to life all in the same day crap has deserved me some comfort food.”

Mallory giggled at that and then felt Misty grab her hand. “Miss Cordelia tells me you’ve got the power of resurgence- like me,” the Cajun witch said.

“I do,” Mallory replied. And Mallory studied Misty for the first time: beautiful and curly blonde hair, tall, piercing brown eyes, a thick accent, but most of all, Mallory noticed a gentle spirit within her smile. “If we’re going to be living together then we’ll get to know each other better. But now I should see what the Supreme wants.”

Misty nodded fervently, “Of course. I’ve just…. never met someone like me before.” With that Misty left Mallory’s side and headed into the kitchen.

Mallory made her way down the small hallway path into Cordelia’s office, which she felt open on its own. “You can come in Mallory,” Cordelia greeted, sitting at her desk. Mallory obliged and closed the door herself.

In the room only lit now by a small desk lamp, Mallory felt she could still see Cordelia. To be truthful, she felt she could see her Supreme better than she ever had before as she sat down across from her. Cordelia looked tired, her hair was now unkempt; Mallory would bet her swollen looking eyes and red cheeks had indicated she had been crying. None of the regal air of a Supreme shone through at the moment- she was just Cordelia Goode, a worried mother, and human leader.

“I want to start by saying I’m sorry we didn’t tell you anything before Vee got abducted-”

“I’m sure that would have helped,” interrupted Cordelia. Mallory could smell a bit of alcohol coming off of her, probably more than Misty gave her in that small and now empty white china cup on the desk. “If you two had told me what happened, then maybe I could’ve done something.”

“I wanted to, believe me, but Valencia wouldn’t-”

“She’s stubborn as hell and you should’ve just gone with your gut to ask for help,” Cordelia interrupted again. “This isn’t very becoming for the next Supreme, Mallory.”

Mallory bristled, “We have no way of knowing I’m the next Supreme yet, Miss Cordelia.”

Cordelia chuckled, “Miss Cordelia _this,_ Miss Cordelia _that._ Between you and Misty around, I’m going to feel like a first-grade school teacher any day now. Difference is, she earned that overzealous but charming way of greeting me _first.”_ Cordelia practically spat the last word.

 _Yup, definitely drunk,_ thought Mallory. “Alright, I’ll stop calling you that.” Mallory must have looked upset because Cordelia’s sneering gaze lightened a bit. Mallory was uncomfortable and not able to reach the eyes of her Supreme, someone she thought so highly of, there was a rift that was being fueled by the fire of Valencia getting abducted.

“I know you never thought I was good for her, that you don’t trust me. But you know I would never want something like this to happen to her, right? That I’m just trying to do what everyone else says is the safest thing to do because God knows _I_ can’t lead anyone. You expect me to lead this Coven? I can’t even protect my girlfriend from being abducted and humiliated when it was _me_ she was trying to save.” Mallory knew tears were bubbling in her eyes, as she looked at the floor of the office room. “So if you want to blame me; blame me.”

Mallory kept looking at the floor in deafening silence, until she heard a slight shuffle, and felt arms wrap around her. Cordelia’s citrus-like perfume and the faint smell of alcohol filled Mallory’s nose with the touch of Cordelia’s silky black dress sleeves and gentle but clamoring hands.

“I’m sorry Mallory, I’m sorry,” Cordelia whispered to her. She kept repeating this phrase until Mallory returned the hug and broke the contact, the Supreme now standing right in front of her and the two women making eye contact.

“You have nothing to be forgiven for Miss Cordelia,” Mallory replied, then mentally cringed, her worry visible on her face.

Cordelia laughed genuinely this time. “You can call me whatever you want, Mallory. I’ll say I’m sorry again, that tirade was uncalled for.”

“If you want to know something, Michael is the Antichrist,” Mallory suddenly blurted out. _Way to go Mal. She wanted information, but not to abandon all tact._

Cordelia nodded after considering the younger witch’s words for a moment. “I suspected something like that,” she mused and went back behind her desk.

“Then what are you going to do about it?”

“Did Michael tell you this himself?”

Mallory nodded, “Apparently, it’s how the spell to trap Vee worked; consuming a soul is something the son of Satan would be a natural at with the warlocks help.”

“I already have sent Madison and Behold to investigate the place of Michael’s origins at the recommendation of a close medium friend of mine. If Michael’s words hold any truth, we’ll have it confirmed soon enough.”

 _But what about in the meantime?_ Mallory wondered _._ “Miss Cordelia, don’t you think it’s an easier idea to just make your friend tell you what she knows? Or even better to just go to Hawthorne and get Valencia back ourselves?”

“Both those options are what I’d like to do,” Cordelia began, placing her hands folded on her desk, “But as I’ve been saying and I’m sure you’ve been repeating to your friends: this is a delicate situation that we can’t be stupid about. Behold and Madison can gather information while I look over Robichaux and make sure nothing bad continues to happen. Billie Dean won’t break off contact with me because I forced her to tell me information she was too afraid to admit. And no one has to go into Hawthorne blind on a suicide mission to kill a possible spawn of Satan.”

Mallory’s eyes widened. “Being a Supreme makes you think a lot, doesn’t it? Like a chess game.”

“Being a leader, in general, is like a chess game, Mallory. You may have to learn that soon yourself,” Cordelia smiled. Mallory’s eyes darted to the floor again and Cordelia changed the subject, “But we don’t have to worry about that tonight, do we? I wanted to check in on you and let you know that if you ever need me, I’m here.”

Mallory nodded, “Is that all ma’am?”

Cordelia smirked, “Wow. ‘Miss’ and ‘ma’am’ hold a lot of importance to you, don’t they?”

“I just haven’t had a lot of people in my life worthy of the respect of those terms is all,” Mallory explained, getting up from her seat.

“You should get some rest,” Cordelia instructed, getting up from her seat and hugging Mallory goodbye, leading her to the door. “And I should take my own advice,” yawned Cordelia as she turned towards her bedroom.

“Ma’am” Mallory began before she turned down the hall, in the dark and with Cordelia’s back turned, she couldn’t read Cordelia’s expression, but asked the question anyway: “If we’re facing what we think we’re facing, what will we do?”

There was a pause before she heard Cordelia respond, and say, “Come up with a plan and hopefully not get drunk every time something upsets us,” with that Cordelia headed into her bedroom with a quiet “Goodnight, Mallory,” before closing the door.

Misty rounded the corner from the kitchen and whispered to Mallory, “I’m just gonna make sure Delia’s not throwing up or anything and gets to sleep. It’ll be good for her to have some company in case of night terrors.” Misty paused before entering the room and added. “It would be good for me to have her around in case I get night terrors as well,” she considered and entered the Supreme’s room.

Mallory felt Valencia’s suspicions about Misty and Cordelia were certainly correct, or would be in time. Their newfound happiness made her meleancholy as she ascended the staircase to her bedroom where her Valencia no longer was.

The sleepover with Coco and Rosemary was distracting enough: Rosemary falling asleep quickly to a movie they all watched on an Ipad; Coco and Mallory quietly finishing the movie and trying to talk about anything else besides magic and impending doom- as if they were ordinary women.

When the lights were turned out, Mallory looked at the moon from her bed in the window across from where she laid with Rosemary. The sounds of her sister’s gurgles that she had always made since she was young calmed Mallory, and oddly enough, so did Coco’s snoring. But looking at the moon, Mallory held on to her necklace. Tempted to use the telepathy power, but wary about it at the same time, she just breathed in and out, attempting to relax her exhausted body.

 _Vee would tell me to shut up and go to sleep if she knew I was worried about her,_ was the last thing Mallory remembered thinking before drifting off. But before her eyes fully closed - she made sure to keep them on the moon.

 

                                                                   

* * *

                                                                                        

            When Zachary Morales expected his Chancellors and Langdon to return from Louisiana, he expected Behold to be with the group (it was odd enough Grand Chancellor Moore had recently disappeared, and now _this._ ) The dining hall full of Hawthorne’s students was told by the newly appointed Chancellor Augustus that:

“That reign of the witches has passed and now a new era is coming in; Michael passed the Supremacy test with flying colors!” Michael stepped to the front of the room with a smile.

“I hope to make this Coven proud of me,” was all he offered, before whispering something to Ariel and walking off. Zach followed Michael’s previous gaze to the back of the room where another odd thing was noticed.

“Chancellor Augustus, Professor Baldwin,” he instructed, gaining their attention. All of the school’s elite were usually addressed by their surnames, except for Baldwin. Not that Zach objected; Pennypacker was a humiliating last name to have in a school full of immature boys.

“Yes Zachary, what is it? Marvelous job of looking after the school by the way” complimented Baldwin with a grin. _Deflecting_ , thought Zachary.

“Why is the Supreme’s daughter here?” the young assistant asked, pointing at Valencia. Valencia awkwardly folded her arms across her chest, tired and disheveled looking in her black shirt and dress pants from the previous day.

“Ah yes, I suppose we should tell the student body here,” Ariel explained to the young men, “Miss Valencia was sort of a prize that Michael obtained after passing the seven wonders.”

“A prize for what?” asked a Hawthorne student Zachary made out as his friend Walter that was a few years younger than he was.

“That’s not the concern of any of you students,” Baldwin responded with a laugh, shooing the question off with charm. “All we ask is that you pretend she’s not even here because you won’t be seeing her.”

“And you should all begin your breakfast,” instructed Ariel with a stern clap. The young warlocks listened to their current Grand Chancellor and went about their business.

Except for Zachary, who made his way to the front of the room. “Where is Professor Chablis?” he asked in a hushed tone, not heard among the now loud chatter of the student body.

“Behold had some errands to attend, but informed me when we landed that he’ll be back in the state soon. I wouldn’t worry, it’s probably something frivolous knowing him,” Ariel responded.

“What’s the real reason she’s here?” Zachary asked, pointing to Valencia who did not appear to be in chains of any sort.

“Yeah Ariel, why don’t you tell him?” goaded Valencia. There was something odd to her voice and eyes now that Zachary thought about it. She didn’t look tired but drugged.

“All you need to know is that since Behold isn’t here you’ll have to keep an eye on her and not speak of it to the students,” Baldwin explained. He grabbed Valencia’s arm.

“Don’t touch me, _tinypacker,”_ snapped Valencia quietly earning her a harsh tug as she was led out of the dining room. Whether the students were paying attention or not, there was no commotion.

Zachary followed them as Baldwin in the hallway took a vile out of his pocket and forced the contents down a struggling Valencia’s throat. Valencia wretched at the taste.

“She’ll be calm by the time we get her to her room,” muttered Baldwin.

Ariel noticed Zachary watching the event and urged him to follow. When Zachary followed them, they were led around to a secluded part of the school where the Chancellor’s stayed (many were empty due to lack of warlocks).

One of the smaller rooms was where Valencia was where Zacharary assumed Valencia going to stay as he watched Ariel flung her into it. The room itself was not scary: it was cramped with a small fireplace going on across from the bed, a small table with two chairs, and a medium-sized bed. The walls were a sickening green. The only thing that could be considered intimidating about the room, however, was the fact that chains were positioned on the bed was.

“Is all of this really necessary?” Zachary asked as Valencia was bound by her hands and feet to the chained to the bed. She was no longer struggling, mostly weary-eyed from whatever substance Professor Baldwin had forced her to take.

“She’ll give us no trouble if we keep her locked up and filled with this,” Baldwin held up the empty vile.

“Is that a tranquilizer?” Zachary questioned.

“Not simply a tranquilizer my dear boy, a potion I made that works both as a mood stabilizer and a something to diminish one’s magical powers.” Baldwin studied the vile affectionately, “We were thinking of using it against their whole damn Coven, but their need to be more painful, especially Cordelia’s.”

“You want me to help you keep this girl a prisoner?” asked Zachary with disbelief.

“Her mother set this plot up, and we’re not planning on hurting her- much,” Ariel bit back a smile, “It’s for her own good that she isn’t completely lucid.”

“What our new Supreme wants to do with her after our full accession is his affair, but for now he just wants her kept in storage to speak,” added Baldwin.

Zachary nodded, not knowing what else to say. Making things worse for himself with these two wouldn’t do him any favors at the moment.

“Just watch her for a bit and give her some food and drink. Don’t forget to give her more of this if she gets rowdy,” Baldwin produced another vial of what Zachary assumed was his potion and placed it on the small table near the bed.

Ariel spoke next, “We’d like to remind you to be discreet about what you tell the others. We’re trusting you as an assistant of ours with this task.”

 “If you don’t let us down, a promotion may be in store for you,” Baldwin tantalized with a wink, handing Zachary a key. With that, Zachary was left with a mostly unconscious Valencia.

 _She looks so weak,_ thought Zachary. The guilt of watching complacently over this witch taken prisoner started to get to him. With the decision to get food and distract himself, he headed back to the main dining hall to get food quickly before any of his friends could question him why he was carrying two plates (well, levitating one). When Zach opened the door to the room holding Valencia, he had visions of her being awake and ready to attack him, or worse, escaped.

But she was still groggy, though stirring in the bed. The sound of the chains bothered Zachary as he sat at the small table next to her and ate.

“Dude, you got any food for me?” came the slurred voice of the prisoner witch. Zach sighed and brought her plate over to her.

He figured that since the one key on the ring Baldwin gave him worked on the door, the other must work on the cuffs to the chains. He gently freed her hands so she could eat with some dignity.

“I hope you like eggs and toast,” he said lamely, sitting back down at the table to eat.

Valencia nodded and began to hastily eat the eggs. She hadn’t had any food since some peanuts on the plane ride here and felt gross along with being hungry. _I probably really need a shower,_ she thought with distaste but continued to eat instead of worrying about that. She eyed the young man watching over her. He had seemed kind enough when she was here with her Coven not too long ago, but what did she know about any of these warlocks? Baldwin seemed kind but was an asshole, and Behold who had she trusted…well maybe he was still on her side, she had no way of knowing if he wasn’t here. But this warlock, Zachary, was he like Ariel and Baldwin? Did he follow Michael around like a lapdog?

“You know what they said is bullshit, right? My mother never sold me as some kind of prize, I got tricked into thinking I was helping my girlfriend and Michael took control of my soul.” Valencia kept her voice calm and level as she said this, eating eggs in between her words, careful not to show too much emotion.

“I could’ve guessed it was something like that,” Zachary responded, not facing Valencia.

“So, are you going to do anything about this, or just let me rot?” Valencia questioned, biting into a piece of toast.

“I’m not happy any happier about this than you are-”

“Oh, I doubt that, considering _I’m_ the one being hurt here.”

Zachary turned around to face Valencia, “Look, what do you want me to do, hmm? Chancellor Augustus and Professor Baldwin have been like fathers to me ever since I came to Hawthorne. Besides, why would I want to help a witch?”

“I thought you said you didn’t hate witches.”

Zachary winced, “I don’t,” he admitted. He then remembered one witch in particular and smiled, “You know, that friend of yours, Queenie was it? She was something else.”

Valencia nodded curiously, “Yeah she is.” After a pause, she added, “But, Ariel and Baldwin are planning on hurting her, you know. You want that to happen?”

“I already told you: no, this is nothing personal. I don’t even know Queenie.” With that, Zachary sat down back at the table and sighed.

“And you’ll never get to if your leaders have their way.” When Zachary didn’t respond, Valencia tried another avenue. “Dude, I can’t solve this whole tension between witches and warlocks right now, and I know you have no reason to help me, but-” Valencia was cut off as Zachary placed the cuffs back on her hands and she could only lay back now as their force immobilized her. “I can tell you’re better than this Zach, that this isn’t the way you want to help warlocks get recognition.”

“A beautiful speech, Valencia,” a new voice called. In walked Michael with Ariel and Baldwin in toe.

“Langdon, sir,” Zachary stood for his supposed new Supreme.

“Morales, I can’t trust you with this task of guarding the prisoner, can I?” Michael questioned, stepping forward to the other young man and facing him, inches away from contact. Valencia saw the look of fear in Zachary’s eyes.

“I wasn’t going to let her go,” Zachary insisted.

“She would have worn you done with sob stories. She would have eventually said something about missing her mother; her family; her sweet girlfriend; anything to get you to cave so she could go back to them.”

“Langdon, the only reason I’m here is because I’m afraid of you hurting them all,” Valencia spoke up. Michael sighed and went to Valencia’s side, cupping her cheeks violently in one hand and forcing her to look at him.

“I have to go do some spiritual thinking away from here for a few days,” he motioned to his older advisors, “Ariel and Baldwin will watch after you now that Mr. Morales has obviously been deemed too weak for the task.”

“I wouldn’t betray you-” began Zachary, and Michael let go of Valencia’s face to speak to him face to face again.

“And now you won’t have to worry about that. I’m being nice and not punishing you for possible weakness, but think about your delicate moral scruples, Zachary. Because the next time I ask you to do something, I won’t be so forgiving of weakness,” Michael hissed in the other young man’s ear.

He headed to the door and whispered, “Make sure she doesn’t leave this room,” he exiting.

“You can leave now, Zachary,” Ariel instructed.

Zachary turned to Baldwin, “Professor, I don’t want to go against you, but this is _wrong-”_

Zachary was rewarded by his favorite Professor with a slap. “I don’t want to hear any more from you today. Just leave, Zachary. If you’re not ready to be a man yet, go hang around with the other boys,”

Zachary rubbed his jaw and scoffed as he left the room, “This isn’t being a man,” he mumbled, shutting the door behind him.

“Well, I guess now that we can’t count on him, we have to take turns looking after this bitch ourselves,” Ariel stated, sitting down at the small table in the room.

“Guess so. What do you think he even wants her for?”

“Beats me,” grumbled Ariel, “Wanting a plaything doesn’t seem like Michael’s style, but he could choose better.”

Valencia growled and tried to break from her chains at that insult. Baldwin laughed, “I think someone needs her medicine.”

 _Maybe it’s better this way, that I’m lucid to what’s happening_ , Valencia thought, as the potion was forced down her throat since the third or fourth time since the plane landed.

She saw Mallory’s face in her mind before she passed out- Mallory's hazel eyes, charming smile, and melodic voice all still very fresh in Valencia's mind. 

 _This isn’t gonna be my end though,_ she promised to herself.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're in the part of of story where Vallory is separated from each other, or as I like to call it "the suffering of being apart."  
> But they'll grow without each other, and while I won't romanticize a friendship between Vee and Michael- it is planned for this story to see how they got to the sibling-like snarkiness that's developed by the time they get to the Outpost. There's also a reason he calls Valencia 'Violet'.  
> I also wanted to write Baldwin as a potions master who was particularly interested in sadistic magic. Zach is a character I wish I could do more with, but showing the warlock's could have had depth and that Queenie has someone crushing on her make his character worth putting in there.  
> My favorite part of this chapter was absolutely the confrontation between Cordelia and Mallory- it was needed and not quite done yet (also hint of Goode-day in there!) Mallory is going to go through some changes, as I felt the extreme amount of pressure on her wasn't highlighted enough in Apocalypse and Cordelia's always there to help her.  
> Until next time, readers.


	19. Firing the first shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only warnings I can think to give are issues/discussions about being on the autism spectrum that are delved into emotionally, and also anxiety/depression. Otherwise, it's a less disturbing chapter.

  Mallory wanted to laugh at how useless she felt carrying Rhiannon home in her cat carrier on a sunny afternoon. It had been 5 days since Vee had been taken away and some attempts had been made to stop the impending danger Cordelia sensed. Within a short amount of time, Madison and Behold were supposed to be heading back with news from their mission and the witch Bubbles Mcgee in tow. Cordelia herself had recruited the current Voodoo Queen, Dinah Stevens, to help their Coven. Mallory Beckham, however, was forbidden from doing anything besides working on her powers.

“You’re too emotionally connected to handle this situation right now,” Cordelia had recently told her.

“So are you,” pointed out Mallory.

“But I am still the Supreme of this Coven and have to bear the brunt of everything; that is not your burden yet, Mallory.”

Dinah Stevens, who had come to live with the Coven that previous night, snorted at Cordelia’s comment. _What exactly did these two do that night that no one could be downstairs for?_ Mallory still wondered a week later. Either way, it was obvious that Dinah Stevens did _not_ like their Coven, shown by the fact that she came and went from Robichaux like the wind. Not that Mallory minded, there was something untrustworthy about her- a bad feeling in her gut that she felt whenever looking at Dinah.

All of this worry was why Mallory found it amusing that she was doing an ordinary task now: bringing her cat home from a vet appointment after she had jumped from a table and lightly sprained her ankle. Of course, she had rushed the poor creature right away, at the behest of Rosemary’s screams because Rhiannon was usually a cautious animal.

 _Looks like we’re all going a bit crazy,_ Mallory mused as she looked at the cat who was now sleeping from a sedative and had her paw bandaged.

Upon entering Miss Robichaux’s academy, Mallory was immediately set upon by Rosemary.

“Is Rhiannon okay?” she asked, and Mallory smiled as best she could.

“She is Rose; she just needs some rest because she hurt her paw. The doctor put a bandage on her arm that she has to keep on for a while, do you think you can help me make sure she rests?”

Rosemary’s face contorted into an unfriendly expression, “Of course I can, I’m not _stupid,”_ Rosemary huffed, taking the carrier from Mallory and heading upstairs.

Mallory turned to Zoe and Queenie, who had been having lunch in the dining hall as they watched the whole scene.

“Did I say she was stupid?” asked Mallory defensively, going over to her friends and sitting down. She bit into some of the fruit salad and oranges they were having.

“Not right now, but you ask her if she was this morning because Rhiannon got injured and Rosemary wasn’t watching her,” Queenie responded nonchalantly.

“It was!” Mallory defended, “She was the one who told me about it.”

“Mal, any of us could be blamed for not watching her, she’s a damn cat and they’re usually daredevils,” Queenie continued.

“I’m not following, are you saying I’m being too hard on my sister?”

Zoe sighed, putting her fork down. “Think of it this way: would you baby anyone else here like that?”

“No, but she’s my little sister.”

“True, but you expect more _and_ less from her at the same time, it kind of exhausts her. She doesn’t need to be treated like a child because she’s-” Zoe trailed off.

Mallory’s gaze darkened, “Zoe I know you are kind of like another big sister to Rose right now because she shares a room with you, and I respect that. But _do not_ accuse me of all people of belittling her when her entire life I’ve been fighting for her.”

“Then why do you have issues with her leaning certain spells?” Zoe asked.

“Is this like a conversation you two had one night or something? I get nervous about her okay. It’s not because she isn’t capable, it’s because she’s smart but gets frustrated easily.”

“So _not_ stupid,” emphasized Queenie.

Mallory’s eyes widened, “Of course not, I didn’t mean that.” Mallory shivered a little. _God, does Rose think I was trying to hurt her?_ “You all know I wouldn’t-”

“Mallory, of course, we know that,” Zoe stopped the other witch, hoping her face would cease of horror. “We’re just saying that maybe Rosemary feels like she’s treated differently, you should talk to her about it like the teenager she is though.”

Mallory nodded, understanding Zoe’s sentiment. “I forget sometimes how old she’s getting.”

“Hey, that could be a part of it too. Growing teens are bitches,” Queenie offered and the three laughed.

Mallory then remembered who she wanted to be laughing with right now along with them, and thought about how that right now her sister thought she was being cruel towards her. She breathed in heavily to stifle a sob.

“Are you okay?” Zoe asked, placing a comforting hand on Mallory’s back.

Mallory wanted to nod but shook her head. “I just…it’s been a lot you know? And then the damn cat had to get hurt this morning and it was like: ‘what else can go wrong in my life?’’ Mallory paused before choking back another sob, “And then I think about all these expectations I have on myself, but most of all: I just…miss her.” Zoe hugged Mallory at that and Queenie offered a hand to hold.

“She would want you to be strong,” reminded Zoe.

“Don’t talk about her like she’s dead,” warned Mallory, breaking from Zoe’s hug. _What if she is dead? She hasn’t answered me in a few days...No, don’t think like that._ Mallory again shivered at her thoughts.

“Girl, are you sure you’re okay?” asked Queenie, breaking Mallory from her inner stupor.

Mallory bit her lip and nodded, “I am now. I just needed to freak out a little bit.” She wiped a tear from her eyes and mostly appeared normal again after a comforting deep breath or two. “Thank you both,” Zoe and Queenie smiled back silently in response.

Suddenly, a new voice chimed in the conversation with a joyful sing-song voice, “Wait, what’s happening? Oh my God, you guys, you guys, you guys, you guuuyyys!” sang Coco barreling down the main staircase and into the dining room with glee.

“You’re never gonna believe it!” exclaimed Coco as she looked her three friends in the eye with glee.

“What?” Queenie asked with a sarcastic happiness to her voice. Mallory noted she hadn’t quite gotten used to Coco’s personality just yet.

Coco looked at Mallory and side-eyed her, “Were you crying?” she asked.

“Don’t worry about it, what’s going on?” Mallory asked.

Coco shrugged and continued “I discovered a new power! And I don’t want to toot my own horn, but it’s _pretty_ incredible,” enticed Coco. The others waited for her to continue. “Well now instead of just being able to detect gluten, I can read the calories in food. I’m pretty sure any food because I’ve been testing it within telling anyone for two days now and have been pretty close. But today when I test? I’ve been exactly right!” Coco clapped in excitement.

“Are you serious?” Queenie asked skeptically. Mallory nudged her leg with her foot from behind the table. “I mean…we should see this for ourselves!”

“It’s something I’d like to see,” added Zoe.

Mallory smiled, “I’ve been telling you that your powers are naturally food-based Coco, so this seems like a step in the right direction towards growing your powers,”.

Coco did not need any more encouragement as she got a large chocolate chip muffin from the kitchen and laid it on a single table in the sitting room to be examined.

“Alright, Mallory, can you use your phone to check if I’m right?” Coco asked, and Mallory nodded in response.

Coco then stared at the muffin and as with her gluten powers, her eyes rolled back to their whites and groaned. She released herself from this power after a moment. “476 calories,” she detected. She turned to her close friend, “Mal?” she asked for confirmation.

Mallory glanced at her Google search and grinned, _she’s right!_ “Large chocolate chip muffin is 476 calories!” the young witch affirmed. Mallory was more than happy; she had been trying to get Coco to believe in herself for a long time now and it was finally working for her.

“Bullshit,” Queenie protested, “You looked it up didn’t you?” she accused Coco.

“I swear in the souls of the Supreme’s that I _didn’t,”_ Coco defended and looked towards the muffin again. “I just stare at a piece of food and a number pops into my head!” Coco used her fingers to tap her head for emphasis. _She’s so excited I’m glad someone around here is having good luck,_ Mallory thought.

“That means your powers are growing; that’s great!” Zoe spoke Mallory’s thoughts with an impressed looked of approval. Coco beamed.

Mallory placed her hand on Coco’s shoulder “That’s amazing Coco! I told you: you just needed to apply yourself.”

Coco nodded towards her found little sister, “I used to feel embarrassed about my powers, but now I’m kind of proud. I think I can really help people with this, kind of like a human Weight Watchers.” Mallory grinned and nodded in approval at Coco’s excitement.

 _I need to make sure Rose knows she can be proud too. If my older sister does, my younger sister should as well,_ Mallory made a mental note.

Queenie then suggested Coco: “Now, why don’t you show us what else you can do?”

Soon, the three were back in the dining room and watching Coco guess the calories of specific foods on a table littered with different meals. The idea was to make it harder for Coco and keep testing her.

To all their surprises though, the often mocked witch was getting each detection of calories correct despite the added challenges. _How did we not think of this before?_ Questioned Mallory as she watched Coco.

“Okay, one more, one more,” Queenie begged as she left the room to fetch something.

“I think I need a break. You know, it really takes it out of me,” Coco called after her.

“Don’t be a pussy,” Queenie shot back from the other room. Coco sighed and fanned herself in response until Queenie returned with a SnowBall candy wrapped in pink paper.

“The only way to expand your powers is by pushing yourself,” Queenie explained, holding the candy up proudly.

“With a SnowBall?” Coco asked doubtfully, her voice going into an obnoxious high register.

"Do you want just trust me?” Queenie asked, mimicking Coco’s tone with sarcasm.

Soon, Coco was back at her food detection ritual and guessed that the SnowBall was 80 calories.

“No way there’s only 80 calories in that thing,” Zoe questioned, crossing her arms across her chest. Queenie then turned the wrapper around to reveal it had been opened and that some bites had been eaten. Mallory and Coco giggled at this revelation as Zoe rolled her eyes with a smile.

“Yeah, I always think I love these things and then I take two bites and it turns out I hate them,” Queenie explained.

“I don’t have that problem,” Coco said gleefully as she took the candy and popped the rest into her mouth. Mallory smiled at who was technically her first pupil: she had gone from resisting lessons and going shopping because she felt bad about herself, to working on her magic and getting results.

“I guess that ass could use another 80 calories,” Queenie joked, lightly slapping Coco on the butt.

With the sudden contact while eating, Coco began choking. It started softly until it grew undeniable. Zoe and Queenie tried to help Coco, frantically asking if they should do spells or not, but Coco passed out despite their best intentions.

Mallory could faintly here her friend’s calling to her as she stared blankly at Coco’s comatose body but didn’t respond to them. She just kept her eyes on Coco; so full of life one second and now…. _I can’t lose someone else. Vee always told me to trust my instincts and that’s what I have to do to help Coco right now._

Mallory then felt a twinge in her fingers. She didn’t have to revive Coco the way she did with most animals, all she need to do was extract the problem that hurt her, her spirit must still be in her body. And her fingers were giving her a hint of what to do with their incessant itching.

 _The throat Mallory, it would still be in her throat_ a calming voice called to her, or was it her inner conscious? It didn’t matter, Mallory followed it and kneeled to Coco’s side.

Zoe and Queenie gave her space and Mallory, using her index finger on her right hand to make an incision in Coco’s neck, extracting the soggy and treacherous SnowBall candy from her body. _Now feel her skin tighten and close the wound up…._ came that same voice in her head, and Mallory waved her hand over Coco’s neck to enclose the skin back up. Coco breathed back to life after this and gasped, flaying on the floor. Mallory nodded in approval, _She’s alive at least._

Whatever sense of guidance she had just gotten had abandoned her for the moment, but that didn’t matter. Zoe and Queenie helped Mallory get Coco’s breathing back to normal.

“What was that?” Zoe asked Mallory as she still knelt to examine Coco.

Mallory shrugged, “I just…. helped her,” she replied. There was no way she could explain what the voice inside her head was like, or about her instincts. The young witch just hoped her smile was enough to ensure Zoe of her good intentions, even if she was creeped out.

“I’ve never seen anything like it,” Zoe told Mallory, “I’ve never even _heard_ of a spell for what you just did.”

“I don’t care what it was, she saved my life,” rasped Coco, finally sitting up with the help of Mallory and Queenie while Zoe stood in puzzlement. Coco then looked to her spiritual younger sister and hugged her.

“You saved my life,” she repeated. Mallory returned the hug, unable to take her eyes of Zoe’s wonderment. “I love you, Coco, of course, I did,” Mallory said, patting Coco lightly on the shoulder and breaking the hug.

“So resurgence powers and now you’re a magical surgeon?” Queenie asked.

“I don’t think we should be questioning Mal,” Zoe spoke up suddenly. “Coco’s right, we should just be grateful she knew a way to help. The meaning of it all will come in time.”

Mallory nodded and turned to Coco, “I love your new power, but just make sure to chew your food.” Coco giggled in response as Mallory exited the dining room.

  _I have no idea how to explain any of this,_ Mallory worried. She was hoping she wouldn’t become a spectacle again, unaware that later that afternoon Zoe would propose the idea of Mallory’s ascension.

“I don’t think you’re fading because Michael’s the next Supreme, I think it’s Mallory,” Zoe told Cordelia in her bedroom.

Cordelia looked at her quizzically, “What would make you say that?”

“Just…things I’ve noticed,” Zoe responded, “I’m not even sure if she wants me telling you this.”

“We all know Mallory is special, it’s no secret. I happen to agree with you that she’s our best chance at defeating Michael, but she doesn’t seem to think so. I have a feeling we’re going to have to put her to the test soon.”

“You mean the seven wonders?”

Cordelia nodded, “We wait until our allies come back from California with news, but in the meantime, just be the best friend you can to Mallory. If she’s going to succeed, nothing is more important than support,” Cordelia looked down and muttered, “I would know.”

Zoe hugged Cordelia, “We’ll find a way to make you stop fading and get Vee back here,” she promised her Supreme.

  ....

   Later that night, Mallory had finally worked up the courage to enter Zoe and Rosemary’s bedroom. Zoe, who had been lying down reading a book as Rosemary played a game on her phone, saw Mallory make a motion with her hand and left the room.

 “Rose,” Mallory greeted when they were alone. Rosemary vaguely looked up from her game. “Rhiannon is ok, just sleeping a lot,” the youngest witch informed, pointing at the cage next to her bed.

“I’m sure she is, with you taking care of her,” Mallory said kindly and sat down on her sister’s bed.

Rosemary didn’t quite look up from her bed, but her mouth made an agitated line in it. “So, I’m _not_ stupid?” she asked.

Mallory sighed, “Rose, I’m sorry that comment hurt you. _I_ was being the stupid one. I’ve just had so much going on right now and I blew up at you, that was wrong of me.”

Rosemary put down her phone and looked at her sister in the eyes. Mallory often forgot how she and her sister shared similar eyes, or that Rosemary didn’t have her long and bushy hair that put in childish pigtails anymore- it was a shorter cut. What Rosemary Beckham looked like now was someone much closer to an adult then Mallory thought she’d ever see her as. Then again, Mallory wondered if Rosemary recognized her with her blonde streaks in her honey brunette hair and openly missing her girlfriend- they were so different from when they grew up together.

“I know you’ve been under pressure. I guess I just took the opportunity to get mad at something small like that,” Rosemary looked away again and fiddled with her hands, “I just…wish you could’ve told me how you were feeling from the beginning instead of assuming I wouldn’t be able to handle it.” Mallory opened her mouth, but let Rosemary continue, “Don’t deny it, you always baby me.”

Zoe’s words about expecting more and less from Rosemary at the same time ran through Mallory’s head and she nodded. “Rose, does it feel like I treat you differently?”

“Of course it does, I’m your little sister,’ Rosemary paused before adding, “But I’m not fragile because I’m on the spectrum. You can’t just baby me and then yell that I’m not doing enough.”

“I know hon, I know.” Mallory held Rosemary’s hand now. “And if that means letting you do stuff with magic I think is dangerous, I can’t stop you.”

“Except for levitating,” Rosemary shivered. Mallory laughed, “Right, except for levitation.”

Mallory didn’t know how to bring this up but tried anyway. “Do you talk about stuff with Zoe you don’t feel comfortable talking with me about? Because you always can.”

“I just bitch to her sometimes,” Rosemary replied. Mallory raised her eyebrows at the curse but smiled when her sister did.

“Mostly, I just want you to be able to trust me with anything,” Mallory nodded in agreement at her sister’s words, “Like trust me about dad and stuff.”

Mallory was taken aback, “I didn’t know you wanted to try and see him-”

“I don’t,” Rosemary responded, “But after the incident with mom got cleared, you didn’t even want to talk to me about it.”

“There are some things you just don’t want to discuss with your little sister; that man is one of them,” Mallory stated.

“What I’m trying to say though is that I want us to be equal, even if you think I’m not strong enough for that,”

Mallory thought of all her little sister had gone through and hugged her, “Rosemary Beckham, I think you’re one of the toughest people I know, and I should honor that more by treating you like a teenager,”

Rosemary broke the hug and looked at her sister, “So does that mean I can go on a date tonight?”

“What?” Mallory asked, again taken aback.

“Harper and I met this guy, Jeremy, at the movies one time and I kind of got his number and he asked me out.”

“And you want to go?” Mallory knew her sister was never the most social person and respected that. Yet here she was planning dates that her big sister didn’t even know about!

“Well duh, I said yes,” Mallory gave a warning glance to her sister, “But seriously, I’m almost 16; I have needs!”

Mallory shook her head, “Okay, nope, don’t need to go into detail about _that_ even if we’re being equals now. I’d rather just send you on your way and get the G-rated version later.”

Rosemary laughed. And went back to her game.

“You know if this is harder for you, dating I mean, don’t be afraid, to be honest with the person. And don’t let him pressure you into anything-”

“Mal,” Rosemary interrupted, “I’m going with Harper and we’ll be okay. I also have firepower if I need it.”

Mallory laughed, “That you do kiddo, that you do.”

As she turned to leave she heard her sister say, “Just so you know, I can bunk with you more often if you want me too. I know you’ve got to be lonely.”

Mallory turned back around to see her sister multitasking on her phone. “I- I don’t need you to do that. You like staying with Zoe so much and I’m fine alone.”

Rosemary side-eyed her sister, “If we’re gonna be honest, you have to tell me if you’ve been having nightmares again.”

Mallory paused before responding, “Every night, basically,” and swallowed a deep feeling of fear that sometimes left during the day and sometimes didn’t.”

“Then ask me or Coco to bunk with you, it’s that simple. Now I want to get to this next level so I can brag about it tonight, talk later?” Rosemary asked, now engrossed more in her game.

Mallory nodded and smiled at her sister, leaving the room. _When did she get so grown up and pragmatic?_ she wondered; It didn’t matter. If today taught Mallory anything it was that if this Coven was going to survive they needed to help each other and stick together. Treating Rosemary like the kid she wasn’t anymore was no longer an option. And her growing up meant Mallory accepting certain things- even her first date. Mallory shivered as she headed downstairs.

 _The dating thing is gonna take some getting used to_ , she thought.

 

* * *

 

       Turns out the world didn’t end though with her baby sister going on a date, and she told her about Jeremy and his bad taste in movies that night as Rosemary slept in Vee’s old bed. Mallory laughed and decided she was comfortable now that the band-aid of another part of Rosemary’s life was ripped off.

The next morning was what Mallory remembered most, as Madison and Behold finally returned after a week now. And Myrtle had helped rope in Bubbles Mcgee- witch and movie star- to help the Coven out.

“I always hated this place,” Bubbles muttered as she walked in Robichaux and Mallory handed her a cup of coffee.

“Not true old friend, you enjoyed it a lot when we were younger,” Myrtle pointed out. 

“I can _not_ go down another trip down memory lane with you two,” Madison hissed.

“Madison, would you mind getting out things out from the car? I want to show Bubbles the wonders I’ve been doing with the garden in the back,” Myrtle asked.

“What do I look like, your slaves? Do it yourselves!”

“Oh come on Myrtle, let’s go see this garden and we can get our stuff later. And I assume wine will be customary for this tour of Robichaux in the 21st century?” Bubbles asked hopefully.

“You know me too well darling,” Myrtle chortled as she grabbed the silver-haired witch’s hand and the two presumably went to get a bottle of wine from the cellar.

“Hope those bitches don’t get their shit stolen,” Madison mumbled. She looked at Mallory, who was smiling at the antics. “And I’ll bet you just find all this charming, don’t you? Probably spent your early teens volunteering at nursing homes.”

“Madison! Where’s the sweet version of yourself that we discovered on this trip?” spoke up Behold, who was levitating everything from the car and placing it gently in the kitchen.

“She needs a beauty nap to recharge and exist again,” Madison replied.

“Madison; Behold, why don’t you two join me in my office and tell me what you found out,” Cordelia entered the kitchen from the sitting room.

Madison groaned, but nodded and followed Cordelia.

“I’ll be there in a second,” Behold called after the girls. He looked at Mallory.

“Did you want me to make more coffee or something, Mr. Behold?” the young witch asked.

“No sweetie, but I did want to tell speak to you one on one. From the way Valencia talked about you, I figured ‘she’s gotta be a knockout’, but I didn’t expect some literal Disney princess shit going on.”

Mallory chuckled, sipping her coffee, “I don’t know what Vee told you, but I’m not perfect.”

“Well, Valencia sure seemed to think you were by the way she gave herself up for you,”

Mallory awkwardly shuffled, “If you’re going to blame me to-”

“Honey, _I’m_ the one who should be asking for your apology. I wanted you to know for sure that I didn’t have any part in helping abduct Valencia. I know Cordelia understands that, but I thought you deserved to know too,” Behold smiled.

“I know that sir, hell when Vee talked about going to Hawthorne she only said she was happy to see you and one other warlock because you were the closest men she’d had to fathers.”

“John Henry, yes.” Behold looked down sadly and then down the hall. “Well, I’m sure Cordelia and Madison are waiting for me, I’ll be seeing you later I suppose.”

Mallory nodded and Behold left her presence. _I’m sure Vee would be happy people are coming together to try and help her,_ Mallory thought, finishing her morning coffee as other witches entered the kitchen. She was in the hallway by the staircase, but could still hear the conversation from the kitchen:

“Did you hear that everyone thinks Mallory is the next Supreme?” she heard Harper whisper to a girl she didn’t remember the name of.

“Yeah, first she gets the daughter sent away, and now she’s killing the mother,” snickered the other witch.

Mallory walked up the stairs to her room and realized this reality wasn’t going to get away from her, or Miss Cordelia.

....

    News soon spread through the academy of all Behold and Madison had learned: Michael was indeed the Antichrist; his birth family was connected to a malevolent house known as the “Murder House” in LA (it trapped the spirits of those who died there in reality). Bubbles and Myrtle had discovered on a trip through Hawthorne by using Bubble’s clairvoyance powers that the warlocks had set John Henry up to be murdered. Behold had not been happy to hear that news repeated.  This whole story was told through a huge lunch.

“They didn’t let me see Valencia, and we couldn’t press the issue,” Myrtle told Cordelia, “But we have enough to convict them for treason. And Michael is on some entitled spiritual journey in the wilderness, so these men are vulnerable without him.”

“Even from me, the weakened Supreme?” Cordelia asked, sipping a glass of wine. _Early in the day for that,_ Mallory observed. 

“You’re still the Supreme dear, and your weakened state is ten times greater than their strongest state: don’t forget that,” Myrtle insisted.

Soon the lunch of the entire Coven enjoying being a family turned into a large dinner to prolong the occasion. Mallory knew what it was: a last chance to be merry before the real battles started. A last supper of sorts. Cordelia was done playing games now that she knew what they were dealing with and would only allow one more night of the warlocks thinking they could keep power.

This was all great news, but Mallory couldn’t enjoy these festivities or even eat any longer. She was seated at the other head of the dining table, across from the Supreme: what right did she have to that honor? Cordelia had insisted she sit there.

“Hey, what’s the matter?” Coco asked, noticing Mallory’s discomfort.

“I just feel weird,” Mallory admitted, “I don’t want to have to rise if it means Miss Cordelia has to fall.” It was all well and good to see their Supreme drinking champagne and being merry with her family _now,_ but how long before she couldn’t hide being sick again? And presumably, it was all because of Mallory.

Everyone suddenly went quiet, even Misty who was beaming all night and sitting next to Cordelia with pride showed tension on her face.

Cordelia glanced at her daughter’s girlfriend from across the table, her sad and forlorn look and shook her head. “Don’t ever be ashamed of who you are Mallory,” Cordelia told her bluntly, placing her champagne glass down. “This is how it’s always worked, and when the time does come I will be heartened to know that _you_ will be the one to lead this Coven.”

Mallory faced her leader, the mother who gave her Valencia, the woman who was more like a mother to her than her own and could only give a half-hearted smile at her strong words.

“But I’m not dead yet, and there are more tests to be passed. So please drink up!” encouraged Cordelia with a smile, lifting her glass and clinking it with Myrtle’s.

Mallory gave a bigger smile. “Hear, hear!” Misty toasted and others joined in.

The Supreme cleared her throat and added, “I also want you to know, and for everyone to hear this: I’m _proud_ that my daughter loves you.” Cordelia added, taking another sip of her champagne.

“Surprisingly, Mallory has gotten along without her,” quipped Claudette from the extra table that had been brought in ad put next to the dining room.

Mallory ignored the jibe and lifted her glass, “To Valencia and her safe return,” she toasted.

“To Vee”; “To Valencia,”, cheered others. Cordelia looked at Mallory gratefully, mouthing ‘thank you’ to her from across the table. Mallory started to enjoy the festivities more, drinking with Rosemary for the first time and trying to eat, until Behold spoke up.

“How can you witches sit around here, casually sipping wine, when people are going to die?” he questioned, “There’s an Antichrist on the loose, _trying to destroy the world_.”

“Yes, and let’s not forget who aided in his ascension,” Myrtle reminded, sipping her wine.

Behold sighed, “Yeah, I know, I’m guilty,” he admitted. “But now I know what he’s capable of. Madison and I saw firsthand the people he hurt: his own family. Michael was born evil; we’ve got to stop him,” insisted the warlock. He looked to Madison for backup, and Mallory noticed the look of fear on the former starlet’s face, her color drained by the mention of Michael.

“And we will,” Cordelia promised. “But tonight we are celebrating. Because this could be the last time we’ll all be together.” She looked at Mallory as if she were the reason for the celebration and the smile on her face.

“Did you forget that he abducted your daughter?” Behold asked.

Cordelia’s smile faded, “No, of course not. But I think even Vee would want us to celebrate and have another for when we get her home.”

“Sure, like it’s gonna be _so easy._ To be honest Cordelia, I think you sometimes are living in a dreamland,” Behold quipped, sipping wine finally.

“Hey, watch it, mister,” warned Misty, glaring at the warlock.

Cordelia shook her head at the man’s words. “I’m not naïve Behold, I know damn well the challenges we’re facing. I’ve known for some time. This fear of annihilation forced me to do something I swore I would never do, and it almost killed me,” she glanced over at Myrtle for a second, then back to Behold, “And, as you have pointed out, it has gotten my daughter taken away from me _again._ ”

“I shouldn’t downplay your decisions I suppose,” Behold replied.

“I’m not perfect, but I’ve tried as hard as I could to protect my family,” Cordelia glanced around at her Coven with maternal eyes. “I knew I had to do everything in my power to prepare you girls for what was coming. And now that we are united and ready- it’s time to fire the first shot.”

Cordelia smiled after her rousing speech, looking at Mallory in particular.

Mallory gulped, If _I have to be special, I have to use it to my family’s advantage,_ she thought. That look Cordelia gave her wasn’t harsh, but it said: ‘don’t let me down.’

 

 

* * *

 

       ‘Firing the first shot’ meant going to California (with Madison watching over the academy with a protection spell on it). Cordelia enlisted not only Mallory to help her, but Zoe, Coco, Queenie, and Myrtle as well. Despite their ‘equal opportunity’ agreement, Mallory would not let Rosemary even consider coming on the trip with them. Cordelia also wouldn’t let Misty accompany her, instructing her to stay at Robichaux and tend the greenhouse; this was where she had been spending most of her time ever since being resurrected.

For the members Coven’s council that were going, however, they were soon outside of their normal comfort zone and traveling into possible danger.

  The witches' first lead was Behold giving them the location of a now-abandoned gas station that hadn't been occupied since a fire a few weeks ago. 

“I think that’s where it happened; at least it’s the only lead I have. There was a fire there and it’s the gas station John probably used on his way to the airport to get to you ladies,” he told Cordelia when they got to a hotel.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?” Cordelia asked.

Behold shook his head, “No, I’d rather not see anything I wouldn’t want to see. If you can bring him back to me though, _that’s_ when I’ll be paying attention again,” he looked at Mallory when he said this.

As the six witches entered the outside of the horrific sight, it became clear that Behold's words about the abandoned gas station were true- but that made it easier for their purposes if no one had cleaned anything up. 

Zoe used her magic to make the dust all over the ground pile up in front of her. She sensed a soul connected to the ash. “It’s John Henry all right,” she confirmed, “What’s left of him.”

“I remember him being taller,” Myrtle said snidely while blowing on the smoke on her vape pen.

“Mallory,” instructed Cordelia to the witch standing beside her, “Use your powers to bring John Henry back to us.”

 _Don’t fail,_ Mallory reminded herself, but Cordelia didn’t let her resurrect this man right away, instead, she collected his ashes in a jar she carried with her.

“Behold told me of a barn not too far from here we could perform the wonders tonight in privacy, would you be up to that?”

Mallory’s eyes widened. _This isn’t just about bringing this man back; it’s about testing how strong I am, which I should’ve guessed all along,_ thought Mallory. She couldn’t be scared though, and the pressure of this situation was perfect to test whether she’d be able to bring this man back from the ashes.

....

    That night six wonders were performed, and rather easily. _Mal, you’ve got this,_ she told herself.

Everyone was encouraging throughout her test (even Madison via FaceTime). Mind control, fire, locating objects (prepared by Cordelia and Myrtle), it was all not too difficult. Mallory was a natural, as Vee always told her. _Descensum_ was the most difficult.

“Focus on the getting back, not being stuck where you are, trust me, I mastered this before I even took the wonders,” Queenie advised.

Mallory nodded and laid on her back in the hay of the secluded barn. “ _Descensum_ ” she chanted and was taken into another world.

The depths of her hell were mostly dark and not specific. She saw a familiar face standing in that darkness.

“Valencia!” Mallory called and her girlfriend turned around to see her with a big smile on her face.

Just then Michael Langdon appeared from out of nowhere just as the two were about to hug. Valencia was soon being strangled by something that appeared to be a cloudy mix of smoke and liquid. As it engulfed her entire body, Valencia screamed out as this force, whatever it was, kept causing her pain.  

Michael noticed Mallory’s horror and tutted. “You should have let me take you instead,” he told her venomously, as Mallory could only stand frozen in fear and watch her girlfriend be tortured. “Why don’t you just stay here and she’ll be let go. Then all your worrying can end.” He tried to grab her hand, but Mallory screamed bloody murder as loud as she could.

“GET AWAY!” she screamed and closed her eyes. _Go back, go back, this isn’t real. You don’t have to stay here…_

Mallory soon opened her eyes with a gasp and smelled the familiar and damp smell of the barn she was in, and registered the familiar surroundings of her friends.

“Are you okay, Mal?” Coco questioned helping her friend rise to her feet and kept an arm around her shoulders.

“I am- I’m back,” Mallory mumbled, not sure of what else to say.

“Well, given our pressing matter of time, we couldn’t do this during the day like we normally would be able to, but Mallory clearly would have gotten back by sundown anyway. She was almost as fast as Queenie,” Myrtle commented.

“Yeah, a real hell conqueror,” Madison’s voice jibed from Zoe’s phone.

“What did you see, Mallory?” Cordelia spoke up suddenly.

“Does it matter?” the younger witch asked. _She doesn’t need to know,_ Mallory thought.

In response, Cordelia shook her head and retrieved the tin full of John Henry’s ashes’ from her pants pocket.

“If you’re up for it, let’s try and complete the last test and bring an innocent man back to life, shall we?”

Mallory nodded and the ashes were dropped before her. Everyone backed up to let her do her work.

“It may be very difficult because there isn't a body,” Cordelia reminded. Mallory nodded at her and closed her eyes.

She touched the ashes with her right hand and felt John Henry’s crying presence.

  _Ashes and ashes, come back from the fire John Henry Moore,_ Mallory had never met the man but, willed his spirit to be resurrected.

Soon, she felt as if her mind was pulling a whole man out of dead space and felt his agony from his death in fire- the remnants slowly disappearing in front of her and forming into a person. 

Fire killed John Henry Moore and Mallory’s imagination brought him back in flames that were soon gone to reveal the man himself intact.

Mallory watched as John Henry screamed when he brought her back, but as the fire around him cleared, he settled and looked in amazement at the living people around him.

“I’m back?” he asked rasp with a rasp to his voice, smoke, and ash still within him.

“You are, and your colleague Behold is waiting for you at a nearby hotel where you can rest. I’m asking you to trust us now that we brought you back, and that we _will_ bring justice to those who killed you,” Cordelia promised. John Henry nodded and pointed at his savior.

“She did it?” he asked.

“Yes, Mallory brought you back and passed all seven wonders with flying colors,” Cordelia smiled proudly at her pupil.

“Valencia’s Mallory?” John Henry asked.

“Welcome back, Mr. Moore,” Mallory greeted with a smile.

  _Rejoice! Our new Supreme has risen!_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing a Mallory- centric chapter. Also did anyone else notice how in canon the Coven kept traveling back between Louisiana and California in short amounts of time? I decided to just keep them in California because that makes more sense.


	20. Trial by fire

With John Henry back in the hotel with the Coven and Behold, he was soon calm. Zoe, Queenie, and Coco quickly got to bed, but Mallory stayed and up and listened to the conversation Cordelia and Myrtle were having with the two warlocks. Offering to make tea did wonders to be in the loop inconspicuously. Also, the pesky nightmares weren’t a great incentive to sleep.

     With minutes, Mallory had learned that John Henry didn’t know of the betrayal of his two fellow warlocks; a woman had been the one to kill him.

“What woman?” Cordelia asked authoritatively. Mallory listened to the whistle of the hotel room’s small stove and poured tea.

“I’ll never forget her,” John Henry began as Mallory brought over a tray for the elder Coven members to drink. “She had these piercing green eyes and seemed to kind at first…she had short, cropped black hair as well. Almost masculine like,” the warlock informed, taking a sip of his tea.

“Hold on,” Behold chimed in. He had been standing and was now pacing slightly, reminding Mallory of Valencia as she stood near the door of the hotel room to not be in the way. “Ariel and Baldwin mentioned to me once that Michael had an adoptive mother; I’m wondering if she was your killer, John.”

“What was her name?” Myrtle inquired.

“Miriam something…. Miriam Mead, that was her name,” announced Behold.

“I remember Langdon saying something about having to always contact a Ms. Mead while he was staying with us for a month,” John Henry mused.

“Behold, get your laptop, we’re googling this woman and making double sure your information is correct,” Cordelia instructed.

Within minutes, they had found information on Miriam Mead. There were articles written by local papers that cited her as a menace in convenience stores; she had been arrested quite a few times.

“I recall Ariel mentioning she was a Satanist,” Behold told Cordelia, who nodded. A few of the articles had interviews of people near her house who had reported strange rituals going on.

“That makes sense,” the Supreme said, eyes glued to the screen.

John Henry, who had been trying to get his strength back, peered over to see what his colleagues were looking at and noticed the pictures. She was a middle-aged woman with green eyes, wearing black, and had the short, raven hair he had just described. “That’s her!” he exclaimed, stepping back a bit.

“John, I’ve never seen you so scared before, well except for when you left on your trip to Louisiana,” Behold chided with a grin.

“Yeah, and look what happened to me before I even left this state,” John Henry muttered angrily.

Cordelia looked at one article, “This cites her living in a town not too far from here, but we’ll have to find her address.”

“You’re going to confront her?” Mallory piped up suddenly. Everyone briefly turned to look at the younger witch.

“Mallory, we have to. But I will, of course, try to keep the danger at a minimum.”

“This bitch slashes tall warlock men in the feet and then lights them on fire! How do you expect to do that?” John Henry asked. Behold visibly winced at the description his former boyfriend just gave.

“I’ll think about that, but in the meantime, I think we should all take the lead from my other girls and get some rest; it’s been a long day.” Cordelia eyed Mallory, “Especially you, Miss future Supreme,” she gave the power witch a fond smile.

Mallory bid goodnight to the warlocks who had checked in another room, and also to Cordelia and Myrtle who had taken the other room in this suite and were sharing it.

....

    The woodland witch entered her tiny room, with Queenie and Zoe nestled together and Coco trapping Mallory in a sleepy hug once she crawled into the other bed in the room with her.

Grabbing her necklace and focusing on the charm, Mallory tried to contact Valencia. It now felt like being in a black void, similar to the one in her personal hell, as she waited for her other half to receive her.

_Vee, are you okay? You haven’t responded in so long._

There was a pause before Valencia's voice became clear in her mind. _I’m here, I’m here._

 Mallory startled a bit, trying not to move and wake Coco or anyone else. There was something hoarse and tired in the other woman’s voice; the bit she could sense her spirit was disheveled and exhausted. _What happened to you?_

_Ask Baldwin and Ariel that. They got me chained to a bed and downing this potion that puts me out of it for hours and also depletes my magic._

Upon hearing the slight quiver in Valencia’s voice, Mallory bristled. She could feel in Valencia’s mind how numb she was; feel the taunts of Ariel and Baldwin that filled her days currently.

_Are they with you right now?_

_“No, Baldwin has been busy with something lately I guess because Ariel is the one watching me more often, but even he leaves me alone quite a bit and forgets to give me the damn potion. I feel like I’m regaining some strength but I am still…. still so tired._

Mallory could feel Valencia barely keeping awake. _Rest if you need to, but you’ll be back with us soon._

_That’s a nice sentiment Mal but…wait. I can see your memories of being California, doing the wonders._

_I brought John Henry back too,_ Mallory added.

_I can feel fire and life when seeing that memory in your mind. So you’re here? You’ve got a plan?_

_I don’t know too much, but do know your mother wants to convict Ariel and Baldwin, along with Michael’s adoptive mother, Miriam Mead._

_He has a mother?_

_You mean he hasn’t told you?_

_I can’t help you there Mal; he’s been gone for what feels like a week now anyway._

There was an empty feeling in Valencia’s mind at the prospect of Miriam Mead. _You’ve been through so much Valencia, just try and hold out until tomorrow. I promise we’ll be getting you soon._

_I can feel how confident you are in your own mind of that. But you need to rest too. If you passed the seven wonders, that’s not easy on the body._

Mallory laughed, seeing the picture of Valencia in her mind as doing that narrowing of her eyes and contemplative lip-bite that she did whenever she was worried about her girlfriend. _You’re the abducted one and yet still thinking about me._

_Hey, I’m an all fashioned romantic, what can I say?_

As Valencia and Mallory felt their minds slipping into sleep, they both disconnected from their private, internal world together.

_We’ll get you soon, Vee. I love you._

_Love you_ Valencia replied as a whisper before falling into sleep and Mallory smiled, feeling ready to drift off herself.

....

    To her brain’s credit, Mallory wasn’t plagued with nightmares; she was so tried her subconscious didn’t dream at all for most of the night. It wasn’t until early in the morning that visions of being locked up in a room and tortured switched from her to Valencia and she couldn’t stop it.

“Mal, Mal, wake up!” a voice urged. Mallory was then shaken awake by Zoe.

“Are you real?” Mallory asked.

“What did you have a nightmare about? You were fine most of the night,” Zoe asked sadly.

“Being confined and tortured mostly. I-” Mallory was unsure of what to tell Zoe. She hadn’t told anyone that she had this telepathy connection with Valencia due to magic (unless Bubbles read her mind at some point), and wasn’t sure how to bring it up. “I just think I’ve been having horror stories in my mind about what Vee is going through,” is what Mallory decided on.

Zoe nodded, “That’s understandable.” Mallory then tried to get up from her bed and felt her head spin. _It’s like I drank too much, and my insides turned to jelly all at the same time,_ she thought as Zoe made her lay back down.

“It’s okay. Cordelia said this might happen to you after all you did last night. That was an extreme usage of power, no wonder you’re drained.”

“I’m a witch who needs to help out, not a cellphone,” Mallory mumbled. Though the comfort of the hotel bed’s sheets did feel safer than standing.

“Just take it easy today, alright? Cordelia ordered us to take care of you if we’re not needed for something else. I’ll drag you to the living room and the tv in a bit.”

“I got her some water,” Coco announced bringing in the glass. Suddenly, Zoe’s phone rang and she inspected it. “Oh shit, it’s Madison. I better go take this. Watch after her, Coco”. And with that, Zoe went into the other room.

“Why is she afraid to let me listen to her conversation with Maddie?” Mallory asked.

“Eh, she probably likes to keep her words all to herself,” Coco joked, sitting on the bed with Mallory and making sure the smaller witch was tucked in. “Zadison is special and is not understood by those outside the relationship.”

“Zadison? What are Valencia and I then?” Mallory asked, taking a sip of the water to quench her dry throat.

“Vallory- duh! Also, ValMal is another one, but that’s Rosemary’s ship name.”

Mallory laughed, and then her head stung again. “Where’s Miss Cordelia?” she asked weakly.

“Cordelia and Myrtle went to go wake up the warlocks in their room. But _you_ have strict orders to rest and recharge today.”

“I know,” Mallory muttered into her pillow quietly. There was a pause before Coco addressed her again.

“Mal,” she began, “Do you think I’m powerful enough to help this Coven in our time of need?”

Mallory sat back up and looked at her friend in the eyes. There was something deep in Coco’s brown eyes that Mallory had always suspected was there.

“Of course I do, what’s this all about, Coco?”

Coco gulped, “Cordelia talked to me this morning, I got up first and wanted to make coffee, but we had to get the kind I like and the creamers so it took some time-”

“You had coffee together, got it,” Mallory concluded with a smirk.

“I was just trying to set the scene, little sis! Anyway, it turns out Cordelia wants _my_ help in tracking down Michael’s adoptive mother today so we can bring her to justice. And I’m like confused as hell because I’m basically a walking nutrition label,” Coco paused to breathe, “But Cordelia wants _me_ to help. Useless, airheaded me. What do you think is up with that?”

Mallory smiled, “She probably has noticed your progress and believes in you.”

Coco shrugged, “Apparently she thinks I have powers to help detect danger or something. It’s why she wants me to track down Miriam Mead.”

“Why not just go to her house? I’m sure we could find it.”

“We’re all worried Michael will show up there. It’s better to catch her someplace off guard. But I have all these questions: what if my powers don’t work the way we need them to? How will detecting danger protect me from it?” Coco trailed off sadly.

Mallory shook her head, “Cordelia wouldn’t let you just go into danger without help, right?”

“No, she promised me that those muscle head guards would be in the background watching me and ready to apprehend the bitch.”

 _Oh right, those guys. It’s weird how they always follow us around and we don’t know anything about them,_ Mallory thought, but she smiled for Coco’s sake. “You see? Our Supreme wouldn’t let you get hurt. And I’ll bet she’ll be right there, won’t she?”

“Not exactly,” Coco explained, “Cordelia and Myrtle are planning on going to arrest Baldwin and Ariel at the same time I’m getting Ms. Mead.”

“We’re getting Vee back, then?”

Coco smiled at Mallory’s guttural response to that part of the plan. “Yeah, that’s the idea. And tomorrow we’ll be watching those three burn like roast chicken if all goes well.”

Mallory forgot that the highest penalty the magical council could enforce was death by fire. The prospect was disgusting, but Mallory wasn’t bound to defend three people who had caused so much sadistic harm.

“I want to be there when they get Valencia tonight,”

“That’s not going to happen,” Cordelia’s voice came through the room as she entered. “I want you to save your energy and rest.”

“I’ll rest all day and then go with you,” Mallory insisted.

Cordelia sighed, “Mallory, I’m asking you to stay here with Zoe and Queenie because we need our group in different places. Behold and John Henry will also be in this hotel to help in case of trouble. I don’t want to have an excess of our people, especially the next Supreme, in a dangerous situation right now.”

This caused the younger witch to shake her head, “That’s not a good excuse!” Mallory tried to get up, but then her body gave way and she fell back down.

“Mallory, you just brought a man back from nothing but ashes last night. Your body is not ready for a possible struggle and I won’t put you in danger. I want to keep you hidden as possible for your safety,” Cordelia explained, now holding Mallory’s hand.

“Zoe and Queenie are making some kind of potion in the kitchen to build your strength by the way,” Coco added, flicking Mallory on the nose.

“It’s just difficult in a damn hotel room!” Zoe called from the kitchen.

“At least it’s better than the time I went to a hotel,” Mallory heard Queenie mumble. Even Cordelia laughed at that.

“Promise me you’ll lay low and let me bring Valencia back here,” Cordelia urged Mallory.

The younger witch nodded, “Whatever you say, Miss Cordelia.”

“Good, there’s nothing you need to see at Hawthorne anyway,” Cordelia mumbled. As she left the bedroom, Mallory felt her reasoning finally clicked. _She’s worried I’ll see Valencia hurt or something._

“I’m gonna go check on that potion right now before we have to go catch a meanie,” Coco told Mallory, and the younger witch waved goodbye as Coco left.

Mallory held on to her necklace and tried to contact Valencia again. But there was nothing but a static-like buzz. _Her mind is probably mush again with that potion,_ she thought sadly.

Like Valencia, Mallory was aware of her vulnerability at the moment, and the only thing to do was wait.

....

      As Coco traveled with the Coven’s bodyguards and followed a honed in on a feeling of danger from driving by Miriam Mead’s home, they figured their best chance was a surprise attack at night.

 **We’re following her to a grocery store. Perfect timing** the danger- detecting heiress texted to Cordelia that night.

 **Good, we’re almost at Hawthorne** came Cordelia’s reply.

The moments of truth were all at hand.

....

     Valencia had felt in and out all day, as Baldwin and remembered to properly sedate her. She felt she was in a haze she tried to find comforting until she felt hands shaking her.

“Wake up!” a male voice hissed. Valencia opened her eyes to see Zachary Morales standing beside her bed with a vial.

“I finally looked through my potions book and found one that’s supposed to increase vitality, let’s hope this cancels out the one inside you.”

Valencia slurred words together that Zachary translated to mean “It doesn’t matter, they’ll catch me.”

“I’m going to get you out of here. Fuck those two and their fascist regime,” Zachary spat, taking his vile and placing it in Valencia’s mouth.

The potion certainly tasted better than the one that clouded her mind, as if it was made form vegetables or something. Valencia slowly felt her mind grow stronger.

“Is that a V8 or something?” she joked, shaking her head awake as Zachary muttered a spell and the chains came undone.

“No, but it tastes like I one guess,” he replied, helping Valencia stand to her feet. “By the way, if we get out of this, you put in a good word with Queenie for me, okay?”

“Least I can do,” Valencia responded, feeling her stomach churn slightly.

“You okay?” apparently, Valencia’s face showed her discomfort.

“Yeah, as okay as I could be right now” Valencia made Zachary let go of her to walk on her own. “I just think Baldwin’s stuff is trying to get out of my body.”

“Let’s get you out of here, then you can puke.”

As the two journeyed through the dark halls of Hawthorne, Valencia noticed how quiet it was.

“Where is everyone?”

“Ariel put everyone on a strict curfew for now; I think it’s a power trip thing,” explained Zach in a hushed tone.

The quiet and candlelit halls though were soon disrupted by a clanging noise.

“Should we check that out?” Valencia asked.

“I just want to make sure none of the students are being hurt. Needless to say- be quiet.”

The unlikely allies silently followed the sound of commotion up a flight of stairs and into the main conference room for the warlocks that Valencia recognized from the council meeting.  There were two male guards behind the door and another inside the room. Voices could be heard arguing. Very noticeable voices at that.

Valencia then saw the backs of two familiar bodies near the entrance of the room.

 _Mom; Myrtle._ So they were here. Ariel and Baldwin looked furious from the hallway where Valencia stood.

Ariel snapped, “Cordelia, your powers have already waned, Michael will bring-” Cordelia did not give him a chance to finish that sentence, as she raised both hands the mouths of the Hawthorne leaders were instantaneously covered by magic. 

“ _Perpetuum Clausis”_ the Supreme chanted to silence Ariel and Baldwin. The two struggled fruitlessly to speak, only able to whimper as their mouths were sealed.

“My powers are waning,” teased Cordelia, “ _Say it again,”_ she hissed proudly.

“You go, mom!” Valencia cheered. Cordelia turned to see her daughter standing near the entrance to the room they were in.

Valencia ran to hug her and received it gladly. “My baby girl,” she whispered in Valencia’s ear. She smelt Valencia and the musty stench of her. She then broke the hug and looked in her daughter’s still cloudy eyes. She turned to Baldwin.

“You drugged my daughter with your infernal potion this entire time, did you?” Cordelia asked. Baldwin vigorously shook his head.

Cordelia and Myrtle looked at Valencia for conformation. “Trust me; they deserve the burning,” Valencia told her mother and aunt.

As Ariel and Baldwin tried to run away, the three guards present overpowered them and used injection tranquilizers to stun them.

As the two men’s bodies collapsed on the floor, Valencia smiled. “How do you like it, bitches?” she asked.

“We need to get them to a location where we can keep them locked up until the burning tomorrow,” Myrtle informed the guards. “Let’s get them to the van,” The three guards and Myrtle began leaving the room and towards the ascension out of Hawthorne.

Cordelia noticed Zach standing awkwardly in the corner as his leaders were being unconsciously dragged. “Are you okay, young man?” she asked, stepping out of the conference room and towards the boy in the hallway.

“Um yes, Miss Supreme,” Zachary bowed. Both Valencia and Cordelia laughed.

“This is Zach; he was trying to get me out of here,” Valencia explained, now standing beside her mother.

“I see, and are you in charge of anything here? You look older than a student, like my council girls.”

“I’m technically an assistant, though I’m not sure what’s going to happen now,” Zach mumbled lamely.

“What’s going to happen is that Ariel and Baldwin will be burned for their crimes in planning to get a fellow warlock murdered.”

Zachary raised his eyebrows, then realization painted his face. “Grand Chancellor Moore! So he wasn’t just missing. Did Professor Chablis have anything to do with it?”

“No, he did not. The two are staying at a hotel with us right now as friends. One of ours brought Mr. Moore back and he’ll get to see justice delivered tomorrow morning. Since you are an assistant, would you like to see them tonight?”

Zachary nodded, “Just let me go to the dorms and put someone older in charge for the night and tell them what’s going on,” Zachary dashed away from the mother/daughter pair as Cordelia called: “We’ll be waiting in the van outside!”. The Supreme then placed her arm around her daughter and helped lead her towards the exit.

“Did they even let you shower?” she asked. Within proximity to Valencia, she was taken aback by the smell of nerves and sweat on her daughter.

“Once or twice, when they gave me these new clothes,” stated Valencia. She was wearing a large and ill-fitting white shirt and pants that were supposed to make her “more comfortable”, but felt like a prison uniform. 

“How are you feeling? I mean physically?”

As if an answer to Cordelia’s question, Valencia struggled to walk from weakness and Cordelia had to considerably help her on the elevator and the stairs to exit Hawthorne.

“Are you nauseous; weak?” Cordelia asked. Valencia simply nodded to both questions.

“We’ll give you something when we get back. Queenie and Zoe learned how to make vitality potions today.”

As they neared the car and Valencia felt her mother’s warm touch, it felt unbelievable that she was saved. But there she was, her mother smiling at her in the flesh.

“I missed you,” Valencia said, as her mother helped her into the black van next to Myrtle.

“And I missed _you,”_ Cordelia stroked Valencia’s cheek before closing the door and getting in the front.

“I rather think someone else missed you just as much Valencia dear,” Myrtle said as she patted Valencia’s hand. The older witch knew it was what Valencia would want to hear.

 _Holy shit, Mallory. The Supremacy!_ “Mallory is she-”

“Mallory is fine; you’ll see her in a half-hour,” Cordelia responded with a chuckle as she got in the front seat next to the bodyguard driver. The other two bodyguards sat in the back. That must mean Baldwin and Ariel were locked in the trunk.

 _Good,_ thought Valencia. She fiddled with her chain necklace but didn’t want to contact Mallory again as the van started. Might as well make it an emotional moment when they reunited again.

Cordelia was checking her phone and announced, “Coco and William have apprehended Miss Mead and are taking her to the barn location. Coco was drugged unconscious, but William tells me she’s alight and they’ll bring her back to the hotel shortly.”

As the others murmured approval, Valencia was confused. She had no idea who William was (probably a bodyguard, she didn’t know any of their names), but Coco why was doing something dangerous? Who was Ms. Mead?

Valencia wanted to ask these questions but felt if she spoke more, her already pained stomach would give way. Soon enough Zachary had squeezed into the tightly filled van and the group journeyed on in silence towards what Valencia hoped was the rest of her family.

....

   Mallory had certainly been feeling better as Zoe and Queenie has been filling her with the potion called _Liquidum Vitalis._ Her haziness and weakness from the day before were soon gone, but her worry was not. Her Coven sister’s and the warlocks were getting a bit agitated being in the same hotel room but knew the young woman had a right to be worried.

“Did Cordelia text you back yet? Is everything okay?” she kept asking Zoe and Queenie.

Zoe checked her phone around 9 PM that night and was finally able to get a clear answer in a text. “Cordelia says everything is fine with both missions and they got Vee!”

Mallory smiled, the thought of why Vee didn’t contact her specifically was odd to her, but she didn’t have time to think about it as the door to the hotel room opened and one of the bodyguards entered with Coco, who was unconscious.

“Is she okay?” Mallory asked, rushing up to her friend and feeling her pulse.

“She’s fine; Ms. Mead just hit her with a tranquilizer dart,” the bodyguard explained. Coco snored in response. After Coco was laid down on her hotel bed, the rest of the party returned.

Cordelia and Myrtle helped carry Valencia in the room.

“The other guards want you to go back with them to check on the prisoner’s” Cordelia instructed and the guard who had brought in Coco exited the room.

Valencia, who had been looking down, picked her head up and smiled at the familiar faces.

 _There she is,_ thought Valencia as she looked at Mallory.

 _There she is,_ thought Mallory, and gave Valencia a big smile.

“HOLY SHIT!” Valencia screamed happily, running towards her girlfriend and hugged her, happy to feel her slender shoulders again. Her scent of lavender perfume and coconut shampoo in her hair was the same. After kissing her, the Supreme’s daughter noticed her to friends looking at her “You two, bring it in,” encouraged Valencia. Queenie and Zoe joined in the group hug.

Suddenly, Valencia’s stomach felt queasy again. “Okay, everybody back away,” she warned and ran towards a bathroom.

Mallory followed her girlfriend in confusion as she puked her guts out in the toilet- though due to her lack of food, it was more like retching.

“What happened to you?” she asked.

“I think she may have had a bad reaction to the potion I gave her,” a new voice answered. Zachary entered awkwardly from the hallway and waved at the group.

“Aren’t you the guy I met at Hawthorne before?” Queenie asked with a sudden grin. Zoe rolled her eyes.

“Zach!” Behold greeted, making his way to the front of the room and hugging his fellow warlock; John Henry soon joined in.

“What potion did you give her?” Mallory asked, noticing Valencia was still dry heaving.

“ _Liquidum Vitalis._ It’s a very healthy spell, kind of like a fruit drink, but it didn’t mix well with the toxic shit Baldwin was giving her,” Zachary informed.

“You know how to make that potion too? Funny, we just made it to help Mallory,” Queenie said.

Mallory shut the bathroom door and placed her hand on Valencia’s back. The witch finally stopped dry heaving.

“Are you okay?” Mallory asked.

Valencia wiped her mouth and let Mallory help her up. “Yeah, I think that was a long time coming.” Valencia and Mallory both laughed.

“I can’t believe I just threw up for our reunion,” Valencia muttered.

“You could’ve contacted me via magical necklace to know you were okay!” pouted Mallory.

“I wanted it to be kind of like romantic drama movie surprise,” defended Valencia.

Mallory chuckled harder, “I think you up-chucking was certainly a surprise- though one I doubt you expected.” She grabbed Valencia’s hand.

“Why don’t you go outside? I’m gonna wipe my mouth out with toothpaste. I feel disgusting,” Valencia shivered at the thought of what she smelt like.

Mallory nodded but kissed Valencia on the forehead before exiting the bathroom. The two would have time to catch up later.

....

   By 11 PM Zoe and Queenie were sleeping along with Coco in their room, while Cordelia and Myrtle took theirs. John Henry and Behold decided to take Zachary back to Hawthorne and alert the students that they hadn’t been abandoned.

Mallory and Valencia were cuddled on their hotel room’s couch, glad to finally be alone.

“You’re lucky I remembered your favorite T-shirt,” Mallory commented as she dozed slightly in Valencia’s arms. Between her and Cordelia, they had made sure to bring Valencia’s things along.

“Well, it was better than the sweat-stained stuff I had on before,” Valencia reminded, comfortable in an old, black MCR band shirt that she often wore to bed.

Mallory sniffed Valencia’s neck, enjoying the smell of lavenders soaps on her. “You smell better too after taking a shower,” she complimented. She then started giving Valencia kisses on her neck and eliciting little mewls of joy from her girlfriend.

“I’ve missed that noise,” Mallory purred.

“And I’ve missed _your_ noises,” Valencia added as she tickled Mallory in her stomach, making the other witch giggle.

Valencia suddenly got a serious look on her face. “What’s wrong?” Mallory asked, sitting up on the couch and giving Valencia her space.

“Nothing it’s just…I haven’t felt anything for the past week, because of the potion. And now all these senses are coming back to me. I’m not sure what to do when I’m around someone who brings out all of my emotions.”

Mallory gave a sympathetic smile and grabbed her girlfriend’s hand. “It’s all over now; let’s enjoy being together again.” Mallory’s eyes shone an idea popped into her head and she silently went to fetch a bag from the other room and rummaged until she found two pharmaceutical bottles within it.

“You probably need these, right?” she handed Valencia her prescribed bottles of Prozac, which she had been off of for quite some time.

Valencia held her medication in her hand and laid them on the coffee table in front of the TV. “Thank you for remembering, maybe I’ll feel somewhat normal tomorrow.” Mallory cuddled back up to her girlfriend.

“See? We’ve got you covered, everything is going to be fine now.”

“I’m just worried this isn’t gonna last,” Valencia said weakly, doubt filling her voice.

“Why would you say that?”

“Because Langdon isn’t even back yet. He’s not just going to let me go because we killed his allies.”

“Hey,” Mallory stroked Valencia’s cheek now, trying to get her to smile. “We’ll be prepared for whatever he does next and protect you, all right?”

“Mal, I’ve been lucky he’s been distracted, but he’ll be back eventually,”

Mallory’s face fell. “I’m not gonna lie, getting a pound of flesh is important to his family according to Madison’s stories.”

“What do you know about his family?” Valencia asked. “Why would Madison even know anything about them?”

Mallory told her girlfriend what Madison had gone through: the Murder House, Tate Langdon’s school shooting and the assault of Vivien Harmon that created an Antichrist.

“That whole family is fucked,” Valencia muttered after hearing the story. Mallory nodded in agreement.

There was a pause in the quiet night before Valencia remembered something Mallory had told her via telepathy. “Was I hallucinating, or did you pass the seven wonders while I was away?”

Mallory grinned. “Let’s just say John Henry didn’t come back to life on his own accord.”

Valencia chuckled and tickled Mallory in the stomach again, “Mallory, you crafty little witch, who gave you all that power, huh?”

Mallory’s mother’s face came to her mind and she stopped playing around. “Sometimes I think it was put into me,” she said quietly.

Valencia arched a brow, “What do you mean? You never said anything like that before.”

Mallory shook her head, “I’ve never talked about it before. But besides getting you back, it’s all I can think about since I took the seven wonders.” Valencia waited for her girlfriend to explain what she meant. “My mother would say to me sometimes that she hated this woman who came into contact with her when she was pregnant with me. The stranger breathed into my mother for a split second during contact, and my mother never felt right about me ever since." Mallory paused and shook her head in disbelief, "'This baby is special’;" that was the message my mother got from the woman and it scared her for years."

“So, your mother thinks _that’s_ the reason you’re a powerful witch? Mallie, you know it’s a genetic thing.”

Mallory laid back on the couch with frustration, “But even the witches in the Coven think I’m weird, and I doubt any other Supreme has seemed as unusual as I do. What if that means I’m not just an average witch?”

Mallory’s spacey expression worried Valencia, and it was her turn to bring her girlfriend back down to earth by tilting her chin towards her. “Just because something is different doesn’t mean it’s bad, right? No one knows why witches get the powers that they do, much less why a Supreme does, but you’ve got to trust yourself, okay?”

Mallory smiled and snuggled back into Valencia’s lap. “I’m sorry for bothering you with this when you’re going through so much trauma right now.”

“I was the one who wanted to know about the test and your thoughts about it, you don’t have to apologize for talking about your issues Mal. I would never want you to keep anything bottled up.” Valencia kissed the top of her girlfriend’s head.

“I don’t want to sleep,” Mallory mumbled, despite a yawn and closing eyes proving contradiction to her words. “I want to stay up with you.”

Valencia stroked Mallory’s arm and hummed slightly. Yawning and sleepiness were often contagious. “I’d rather catch some natural sleep myself after being drugged for a week,” Valencia quietly said, allowing herself to close her own eyes.

The two drifted off on the couch together, the low sound of the TV creating a comfortable hum.  

 

 

* * *

 

      Noticing the sun in her eyes, Valencia woke but let Mallory sleep longer than she did. She eyed the laptop she saw on the large table across to the couch. The young witch gingerly removed herself from her girlfriend’s grip and opened the computer; making sure to type quietly. After remembering to take her Prozac (thank you Mallory!), Valencia was dead set on finding out more about the Langdon family. 

There were many articles about Tate Langdon and the school shooting at Westfield High School in California, year 1994. Like the Columbine massacre, the community still held on to the tragedy, with many memorials and conspiracy nuts bringing up the incident in one way or another.

Valencia wanted to kick herself for not knowing about this beforehand, but the tragedy was two years before she was born and didn’t have the infancy of other horrible events for some reason.

Searching the history of the “Murder House” was easy and the Langdon family certainly had a history there. Everyone who died in the aptly nicknamed home was listed on various sites, the Harmon’s that Mallory had mentioned last night being fairly recent victims.

The history of the Harmon family wasn’t too hard to find on the internet either, though it wasn’t much. Ben Harmon, the father, and husband in the family was an at home and working therapist.

Valencia was able to find a picture of him along with his wife Vivien and daughter Violet Harmon. Vivien was Michael’s mother and he was a product of rape, though she would only know that from the story Madison told the Coven. Vivien was certainly a beautiful woman and Violet was only fifteen at the time of her death.

 _Would we ever be able to get those spirits free?_ Valencia wondered, the deceptively happy smiles of the Harmon family starting back at her on the screen.

“Babe?” a tired voice called. Mallory walked over and wrapped her arms around Valencia, checking out what she was researching.

“I looked them up too,” Mallory told her girlfriend.

“If we have powers to bring back life, could we do anything to free spirits?”

“Madison claimed she helped find the bones of a spirit there and set them free, but it’s not easy.”

Valencia noticed Mallory’s face tighten with sadness- or guilt. “I guess we can’t be magical superheroes and save everyone, don’t be hard on yourself.”

“And don’t you be hard on yourself; you do that way too much.” Mallory patted Valencia on the back and eyed the coffee that she had made.

“Oh yeah? Well, you do the same thing,” Valencia shot back, shutting the laptop down. Mallory then walked over with two cups of coffee for her and her girlfriend.

“Well then, I guess we’re gonna have to work on loving ourselves more,”

“Or just keep having great sex and forget about our problems,” suggested Valencia kissing Mallory as she sat on her lap.

Cordelia’s door opened and she rolled her eyes at the sight. “You two could give someone tooth decay when you’re happy together,” she grumbled, but then smiled. “It’s better than the alternative, though.”

Mallory awkwardly got up from the lap of the Supreme’s daughter and sat down on a chair next to Valencia. “Good morning, Miss Cordelia.”

Cordelia nodded in response and got herself a cup of coffee. “I want you all to be prepared for what we’re going to see this morning.” She looked at Mallory warningly as she said this and sat down on the couch.

 _Witch burning,_ thought Mallory. It was a stereotype and true history for her people. A punishment for magic by those ignorant to it, and also a punishment dealt by those within the community against those who seek to harm their own kind. 

“An eye for an eye of newt makes the whole world blind,” Valencia once joked when she explained the rituals of the Coven to Mallory and got to trial by fire.

Mallory shivered but kept herself calm. “I can deal with it, Miss Cordelia.”

“And I’ll be there lighting the fuse,” Valencia muttered.

“It’s not your place to do that,” Cordelia reminded. “But we have to get the others up and prepare.” The Supreme stood up and looked at Mallory’s sullen expression.

“You brought life back yesterday through fire, Mallory. Now you’re going to see what it’s like to end it the same way.”

    ....

        For the burning, the sun fittingly shone hot. Blue skies were also ironically beautiful for the event taking place.

Cordelia had chosen a generally large and abandoned alley near a bridge, in which her bodyguards had set up the proper holds for the culprits. While they didn’t want to do this in the face of the pubic, Cordelia wasn’t worried if any outsider saw it they would intrude.

As Mallory held Valencia’s hand, the three accused were brought out from a car by the Coven’s bodyguards.  The warlocks didn’t struggle as they were brought to their final posts to be tied up, but they looked pleadingly at Cordelia. On the other hand, Miriam Mead appeared unmoved and calm, not whining. Disturbingly, Valencia felt she could detect a small smile on her face.

 _What the hell?_ Valencia looked to Mallory, who glanced back at her and shrugged.

When they were secure and having gasoline poured on them, Cordelia lifted her black umbrella slightly and read them their rights. Valencia noted how even voiced and calm she was; unlike when she was forced to burn Auntie Myrtle years ago.

“Ariel Agustus; Baldwin Pennypacker,” she began, “For the murder of your fellow warlock, John Henry Moore, and conspiring to commit treason against this Coven: I, Cordelia Goode, on behalf of this council sentence you to death by fire.” Miriam Mead would get no reading apparently; just death.

There was a pause as the bodyguards finished pouring gasoline on the convicted and continued, “Our people have long stood in agreement that no witch may kill a condemned warlock. Only your brother may light the flame. I do not intend to end that tradition today.”

Valencia could see Ariel and Baldwin look quizzically at the Supreme’s words until John Henry Moore, now alive and in the flesh, appeared from the van he had arrived in, with Behold in tow.

As he got closer to the scene, everyone could see he was understandably satisfied with this situation, noted by the smirk he was wearing.

He walked up to a bodyguard and beckoned to his not yet empty can of gasoline, “May I?” he asked and was given the can. He then doused Miriam Mead in the rest of it for good measure.

Valencia felt Mallory’s grip tighten as Mr. Moore went to stand beside Cordelia and Behold, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

“I don’t think I can watch this,” Mallory whispered.

“Then don’t,” advised Valencia.

“I can’t be a wimp,” is all Mallory replied, in a quiet tone.

John Henry Moore jokingly asked, “Any last words? Oh right,” he mocked as he brought attention to the fact the warlocks were gagged by motioning to them and then his mouth.

Ms. Mead, however, was un-mercifully not. “You think death is a punishment?” she jeered in her captive position at the stake, “I do not fear the fire it _cleanses me_!” she insisted.

 _Yup, that’s definitely someone who would help the Antichrist,_ Valencia thought sarcastically, holding Mallory’s grip tight.

“The fire will cleanse this world; I’ve seen the end! I bear witness to the darkness,” Miriam Mead looked up towards the sky, “Father! Take me in your arms; your kingdom is nigh!” she prayed.

“Shouldn’t she be looking down when saying that?” Valencia whispered to Mallory, who shook her head at her girlfriend in a ‘not the time’ kind of fashion.

Miriam Mead then laughed maniacally as the torches the bodyguards were holding were lit by Mr. Moore via magic, and placed below each culprit to begin burning them.

Muffled screams came from the warlocks, and Valencia kept her eyes on Mallory, who was now shaking.

“It’s okay, babe. This is just how it’s done,” Mallory nodded, looking bravely at the flames as if a Band-Aid were needing to be ripped off.

Zoe, who was standing next to an uncomfortable and squirming Coco, told her, “You don’t have to look if you don’t want to.”

Mallory yelped at something she saw and Valencia turned her eyes back to the burning  Miriam Mead staring at everyone as she dissolved to burned flesh; she was smiling in joy.

_How is she smiling? And why does it feel like she’s looking right into my soul?_

“I think I’m gonna throw up again,” Valencia said louder than she meant to. The smell of fire and flesh was a pungent mix. 

“If you’re all so sensitive, let’s go home,” ordered Cordelia.

Soon, the Coven’s, witches and two warlocks alike, were exiting the scene of their most barbaric rituals.

“We’re united in pain now,” Valencia muttered in the van as the two groups were separating again.

“More like united in guilt,” Mallory added.

Cordelia didn’t say anything besides, “You’ll come to be numb to this; especially if the accused have hurt people you loved.”

Valencia knew Cordelia was referring to the warlock’s abduction and torture of daughter

Most parents have said casually that they would kill for their children. Cordelia Goode took that opportunity with a sullen face, but she still took it.

Valencia wasn’t sure whether to be touched or not. The young witch was also unsure of what killing Miriam Mead would result in when the literal Antichrist found out she had been painfully killed by his enemies.

Suddenly aware that the car hadn’t started, Cordelia ordered a bodyguard to escort her Coven back to the hotel. “Valencia, you stay here with me,” she instructed.

Valencia looked at Mallory, who widened her eyes as the Supreme exited the van.

“Did you hear me, Val?” Cordelia repeated.

Valencia grabbed Mallory's hand and mouthed a goodbye before leaving. “No, Vee, don’t-”

She was cut off by Valencia shutting the van’s door. Inside the car, Valencia could see from the windows that Zoe and Coco had to keep Mallory in place as the van then sped away.

Valencia followed her mother back to the alley lit with sun and fire as it burned their enemies.

“You want to stay here?” she asked, looking at the trial by fire and not her mother. Cordelia shielded her daughter with her umbrella once she stood beside her.

“I told Behold to contact Michael on his phone and to get to this location as quickly as possible because his mother was in danger,” Cordelia explained. “I thought you of all people would want to see him realize we can strike back.”

“I'm not one for antagonizing people.”

“We’re hopefully going to be able to _save_ people with my plan, Vee ”

“How’s that?” Valencia now turned to eye her mother. She had an unreadable expression of calmness on her face.

“The only thing I can think of to help you after Michael realizes what we’ve done is to persuade him into an alliance.”

Valencia stared at her mother in disbelief. Her expression hadn’t changed, but she could see a twitch of fear in her mouth.

_What the actual fuck is she thinking?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, does Cordelia making the proposition to save Michael make more sense because she thinks it'll save her daughter? I don't know. Also I love morally ambiguous Cordelia, but well all know she hates death; she just hates people who hurt her family more.


	21. Lost, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major trigger warnings for this chapter with mentions of sexual assault and serious mental health issues.

     Valencia stared at her mother in deep confusion, though that could be because she removed her black sunglasses and the glare of the sun was causing her to squint.

“You actually think he would team up with you after this? He’s going to try and kill us!” she predicted.

Cordelia shook her head, “No, I don’t think so. He’s still just a little boy on the inside who’s grown up too fast due to his demonic powers. And now he’s lost a mother figure. He has _nothing_ left, Valencia.”

 Valencia placed her glasses back on her head and faced ahead, not looking at the Supreme.

_This is just going to make things worse for me; hell I should get away from here now while I still can._

As Valencia turned to leave and find a way back to the hotel by herself, Cordelia lightly grabbed her arm.

“Val, honey, just trust me. We can make this deal together and end his grip on you. If he can be reasoned with and see what the damage he causes can result in; see what he’s done to _you,_ don’t you want to be here for that?”

Valencia considered her mother’s words, they bore no falsehood and only hope. “You think he can change? That we can end this with some kind words and negotiations?”

Cordelia nodded, “What I think is that he’s still human, and all of us make mistakes. I was given a chance to rise above what others expected of me, and now that the warlocks and Ms. Mead aren’t around to influence Langdon anymore, maybe he can get that chance too.”

 _Yeah, but people thought you were a spineless wimp and you proved them wrong; this is different. You’re trying to talk the Antichrist out of doing his job and to join you after you just killed the one person he probably cared about._ Valencia didn’t say that, though. Instead, she just stayed silent with her mother. Cordelia may have pulled some terrific stunts last night, but she was still weakening.

Time passed silently after that. Valencia remembered the monotony of standing with Cordelia was only broken up by Cordelia approaching the convicted and dead bodies of the day’s three accused, muttering what was probably a spell in front of Ms. Mead’s body. Valencia didn’t ask what that was all about.

After this action, Cordelia ushered Valencia to wait outside of the clearing the burning took place in; the mother and daughter awaited their expected visitor to arrive- and he did in a short amount of time.

Valencia watched from a distance as the person who she had grown to hate with extremity these past few weeks looked upon the burnt corpses of his allies, using his powers to detect who they were. When he got to Ms. Mead’s body, he let out a mournful and terrifying shriek.

Cordelia made her way to the young man then and Valencia followed.

“Hello, Michael,” the Supreme greeted calmly. Michael turned around to face the Supreme and looked at her with rage.

“You did this to my Ms. Mead?” he asked, his voice dangerously quiet. Dressed in a Hawthorne black suit with a red necktie outdone; blonde hair untamed; face covered in dirt, Valencia could tell that he had indeed been in the wilderness. He already seemed tired and exhausted; this added tension was the perfect recipe for a bad freakout.

 _Mom, just don’t try and escalate it further,_ Valencia thought as she stood silently behind her mother. She did her best to keep a calm face as this exchange went on.

Cordelia nodded in response to Michael’s question, “It’s over; we know you are. Your allies are all dead; you _failed,_ ” the Supreme continued curtly.

Though Valencia knew her true intentions, her tough demeanor and harsh words would likely only cause more bad blood.

 _Okay, so she’s not going to keep this calm and we’re likely to be murdered within minutes; great plan mom,_ Valencia thought snidely. She didn’t even particularly feel that much sympathy for Langdon, but just how did the Coven’s leader think poking an angry bear would end up?

To confirm Valencia’s suspicions, Michael processed Cordelia’s words and angrily spat back, “I’ve already proven to you that I can defy death; I’m just gonna bring her back. And when I do, my Ms. Mead will stand by me as we _watch you die_!” Valencia flinched at his threats, hissed like a wounded and rabid animal.

“You can certainly go to hell,” Cordelia responded, she even smirked a bit at the double entendre of her words, “But you won’t find her there,” as she said the words, Valencia saw her mother’s calm and collected attitude return.

“What have you done?” Michael asked.

“Her soul is hidden by a spell only I can break; you’ll never see her again,” Cordelia explained.

 _So that’s what she was doing before,_ Valencia observed.

“You’re alone,” concluded Cordelia.

“I’m _never_ alone,” Michael insisted, “I have my father.”

“Where is he now? Why did he let this happen?” Cordelia asked. Valencia watched as her mother drew closer to Michael, who was now kneeling in emotional agony.

Her words and tone became more matronly, and Valencia recognized her again. “You don’t have to follow this path your father laid out for you,” she encouraged Michael, kneeling to his level. “You can write your own destiny; you can still turn away.”

Michael, his expression hinting he was taken in a bit by Cordelia’s words, pointed to Valencia, who hadn’t moved from her spot. She was still distant from the main two players at the moment. “You did all this for her?” he asked.

“I am trying to keep my family safe, especially my blood daughter,” Cordelia explained.

“I just want to go home and be with my Coven,” Valencia spoke up suddenly, her voice cracked a bit.

Michael nodded in recognition, “I hurt you both a lot haven’t I? Especially in allowing Baldwin and Ariel to carry out their sadistic acts of revenge.”

Cordelia nodded, now shading Michael with her black umbrella, and rubbed his cheek like a fellow Coven member. “See? I knew there was humanity in you,” she rose and stated: “If you come with me, maybe we can help you find even more of it,” she extended her hand for the young Antichrist to take. “We can do this together,” she offered.

Michael rose and took the Supreme’s hand. Valencia watched with surprise; _He’s going along with the plan?_ That wasn’t what she expected at all.

 Michael then looked back to the burning corpses and his expression of sadness and possible humanity turned to anger. He roughly drew Cordelia closer to him. “I don’t give a fuck if I’ve hurt your family,” he told her. “Somehow, someway I’m going to bring Ms. Mead back. And then I’m gonna kill every last one of yours and see how you like it.” As he promised this, he threw Cordelia’s hand from his forcefully.

Valencia stepped towards her mother, “Mom, get away from him!” she advised.

Cordelia ignored the warning and shook her head at the Antichrist before her. “Michael-”

In response, Michael snapped, “Shut up!”

Valencia watched her mother bristle and then the strangest thing happened: it was as if a whole dark force appeared next to Michael, his face shown a sickening white like a ghost. 

Taking advantage of Cordelia’s shock, Michael produced a powder from his coat pocket and blew it in Cordelia’s face. A small scream was all the Supreme got in before fainting on the spot.

Michael turned his attention to Valencia, “You didn’t think you were getting away that easily, did you?” he asked tauntingly.

 _Shit, shit, shit._ Valencia tried to feel the bones in Michael’s neck or anywhere else he could temporarily restrain him. He struggled for a second, but soon deflected her powers and laughed.

“I always wanted to feel what the special power of yours was like; too bad it does nothing to me.” Valencia then created a small magnitude of fire in front of herself and tried to run.

 _Wait, ma!_ Valencia stopped in her tracks. The fire must have been put out quickly, because as soon as she stopped to turn around and see Cordelia’s unconscious body, Langdon threw her forcefully to the ground.

Valencia struggled against him, but it felt like her throat was being pushed into the ground by his hands; the lack of oxygen clouded her brain.

“I can’t wait to imagine how mommy’s going to tell poor, sweet little Mallory that she lost the love of her life _again,”_ Michael chided, taking a small vial out of his pocket and forcing the contents down Valencia’s recently freed throat.

The familiar and revolting taste of Baldwin’s potion soon dulled her sense, and Michael had two of them because she felt another dosage go into her mouth.

Valencia was soon asleep and being levitated away from the area she passed out in.

She wouldn’t know until days from now when she was allowed to awaken that she was taken and placed in an abandoned shed while Michael went on another “spiritual journey” for a few days and wanted privacy. And he wouldn’t know that inside her mind, Valencia would be doing the same thing.

....

     The familiar sense of sleeping and dreaming that Valencia had come accustomed to when under the potion Baldwin had made her was sadly becoming normal to Valencia. It had the feeling of normal sleep but like anesthesia mixed with the feeling of moving through molasses to try and get out. But soon she felt something painful- as if there was a snap in her mind and she was locked in. Valencia had no way to communicate with anyone else, but she felt more aware of her surroundings in her mind. It was like being in a black void of a prison cell and being sober for it.

“Hello!” she called and imagined an echo vibrating in her body. Valencia tried again, “Can anyone here me in any way? Mom, Mallory?” the young witch called for her loved ones loudly.  

“Oh stop your shouting; it’s giving me a headache something awful, and all I do lately is drink and get beat up, so you can imagine my desire for calm conversation,” came a new voice. Valencia looked around in her empty and black surroundings, it looked empty, but here was someone calling. Someone was speaking in a very familiar voice with arrogance and a southern twang.  

“Turn around child, I’m right here,” Valencia turned to see a face she hadn’t seen in years: Fiona Goode, dressed in her best black and casual dress, smoking a cigarette before her. Her hair that had fallen out from chemotherapy was its usual blonde and lustered look, though a bit more unkempt then Valencia remembered her grandmother allowing it to look. Her brown eyes were ridden with bags but still held their authoritative judgment.

“Gran?” Valencia asked, not able to register this.

“In the flesh, well not literally, but you’re talking to my soul. And you’re seeing my soul in the best part of me: my body,” the former Supreme made the action of putting out her cigarette in what appeared to be midair, causing her granddaughter to only be furtherly confused.

“I have to be imagining this, or dreaming it.” Valencia reasoned.

“Oh, you can believe that, and it might even be true. Because dreams are just the spirit of our souls talking to us, aren’t they? But why should that mean I’m not real?”

Valencia rolled her eyes, “Do not start going all Albus Dumbledore at the end of _Deathly Hallows_ on me.”

Fiona shrugged. “I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re referring to, but I’m assuming you want an explanation of what’s going on,” she drawled.

“Yeah, that would be nice,” Valencia shot back sarcastically.

“Well, the short way to say it is: I’m taking the time to enter your mind when you’re more vulnerable.” Fiona pointed up, though there was nothing there. “That boy, that _handsome_ boy who keeps kidnapping you, the little spawn of Satan, he’s got you in some kind of mind trap right now that you’ve never been in before. It’s because he doesn’t know what to do with you yet and I imagine he doesn’t want any interruptions.” Fiona smirked before adding, “Though I suppose even when he _does_ revive you he'll be disappointed with you. What a waste, my dyke granddaughter getting all this attention from that young man and never going to appreciate it,” she laughed as she said this.

Valencia rolled her eyes, “I didn’t realize you were such a cougar, Gran.” Fiona’s smirk faded at that. “And this isn’t sexual; he keeps doing this to get back at mom and Mallory.” Valencia realized how her grandmother had never met the aforementioned witch, “Mallory is-”

 “I know who she is!” Fiona interrupted, “And according to Papa Legba, Langdon was considering taking one of the two of you, so you better make sure he doesn’t decide to take that weak little thing.”

“Oh go to hell, Mallory’s _not_ weak.”

Fiona’s eyes flickered red and she slapped Valencia. “That’s exactly where I’m going back to,” the older woman shivered with fear. “Back with that horrible ax-murderer for all of eternity.”

Valencia realized her “injury” was purely mental, like getting hurt in a dream. She focused on her grandmother’s face, “So that’s where you ended up. Can’t say I’m surprised.”

Fiona sighed, “And it’s going to be my fate too unless I do something Papa wants me to do.”

“You’re still making deals with him? I thought your place after death was a set thing; that was kind of the whole point.”

“Not my place necessarily, but that horrible man I’m stuck with. Maybe if I do some good by you, I’ll get to be away from him: separate damnations,” Cordelia emphasized this by placing her two hands in front of herself and parting them.

“So this is still all about you. What can you even do to help me? You’re a spirit invading my mind under a damn curse. Do you even know anything besides what Papa tells you?”

Fiona sighed, “No, I do not. But listen to me, little Valencia. The only advice I can give you that’s better than your soft mother could is this: when you wake up, don’t lose your edge. You got that edge from me and your mother had to learn it from both of us.”

“Yes, but only of us didn’t use that edge to abuse the other. And my hard spots were because of all the shit people put me through,” Valencia reminded.

“Oh are you still on about that? Mad at me; mad at your father; mad at those perverts who kidnapped you in childhood. And now mad the literal son of the devil and your mother for bargaining you like a prize.”

Valencia stuttered at the accusation, “That’s not true, mom didn’t intend to get me hurt, she-”

“You see!” Fiona interrupted and pointed at her granddaughter accusingly, “That’s _exactly_ the kind of shit he’s going to use to get into your head and break you. Those infernal warlocks gave him the book on you; so expect manipulation at all times.” 

Valencia side-eyed her grandmother, “Why do you even care? You always hated me.”

Fiona chuckled, “Valencia, I’m gonna let you in on a little secret because I’m already dead: I never hated you or your mother. Would I kill you to get what I wanted? Absolutely yes. But I always admired how you never let anyone tell you who you were and you stayed true to yourself in spite of all you went through. Don’t let that fire die out now.”

“I don’t need you to tell me that,” Valencia muttered.

Fiona tutted, “That teenage angst is long past being cute in your early twenties Val, trust me. Now, are you gonna make me a promise you won’t let that boy break you or not?”

Valencia snorted in response, “There’s no way Papa Legba is going to give you anything for just giving me some harshly-worded encouragement.”

Fiona smile, one of those genuine ones that Valencia rarely got to see, the kind that went to her eyes. “Perhaps I just wanted to be encouraging. No Goode woman besides your mother has ever been kowtowed by a man and I don’t want you to.”

There was something in her tone that was also genuine, like the goodbye she had given to her and Ma before she died. “Fine, I promise you that I won’t give up and will fight.”

“But don’t be stupid now, play your cards wisely my girl. And don’t even think about taking the coward’s way out on this. You may see the end of the world, but when you die it better not be by your own hands.”

Valencia vaguely remembered how her grandmother was almost pushed into killing herself. “I guess I learn from the best and just live to spite ‘em, right Gran?” she gave her grandmother the toothy smile Fiona remembered and was secretly fond of.

“Yeah, well I suppose after what you’ve been through no one can touch you. That boy made a mistake picking you as a guinea pig.”

“I’m not _that_ much of a fighter, not like Zoe and Madison. Hell, even Mallory takes initiative where I like to stay safe sometimes.”

Fiona shook her head, “That’s not what I meant, Vee. What you have is a zero-tolerance policy for bullshit. And you are the last person who I believe can have their spirit broken. Maybe it’s because you're numb, but use that skill right now.”

Valencia didn’t know what to say to that until Fiona started becoming blurry. “My time is up. You remember what I said and just be glad I’m not alive right now because hell knows I would’ve tried to bargain with the devil for immortality.”

This made Valencia chuckle, “Yeah, well thank the Supreme’s that you're dead. And someone like Mallory is going to be the next Supreme.”

Before she faded, Fiona grumbled, “That weak little thing getting _my_ throne. Why I could deal with Delia getting it but….”

The formidable Supreme’s voice and image faded, not letting her finish her rant. Alone again, Valencia realized she was stuck in her psyche (if a ghost from hell/illusions stories were to be believed), and she would be stuck for who knows how long.

There was nothing to do but wait with useless senses and boredom.   

 

* * *

 

     Mallory didn’t know how to react when Miss Cordelia came back to the hotel and announced that Michael had gotten the best of her; that Vee was gone again. Cordelia had then insisted as she was struggling to not break down that they all had to get out of California as quickly as possible and back to Robichaux.

“We need more protection on the house, and to train harder,” she encouraged. The other women silently but swiftly followed her directions (though Mallory could’ve sworn she saw Myrtle produce a flask out of her coat pocket instead of helping anyone), but there was one witch who could not easily swallow these orders.

“We can’t just go home and let him take her,” Mallory said incredulously with tears running down her cheeks. This was Cordelia’s plan, though.

 _Fat lot of good her plans did today,_ Mallory thought and felt awful for it.

Cordelia rubbed her temple in frustration, “Mallory, I have no idea where Michael even is at the moment. I’ve asked John Henry and Behold to keep an eye out.”  Mallory wouldn’t take that answer at face value though, as she followed Cordelia into her hotel room. The others tried to ignore the two fighting as they gathered their things.

“We have to stay and try to find her!” Mallory encouraged, watching Cordelia grab clothes out of her hotel room drawers with a mystic look in her eyes.

Mallory then levitated the Supreme’s expensive shirts with her hand and scattered them across the room mentally.

This action made Cordelia finally face the young upstart. “Being childish and petty isn’t going to accomplish anything,” she pointed out.

“Forget that! Cordelia, how can you just abandon her?” Mallory snapped, using no honorific of respect this time, her words tired and biting.

Cordelia’s lip trembled, “Because I wasn’t strong enough to stop him and neither of you girls are either. And I was too stupid to see that I should’ve just kept her protected instead of parading her around. Mallory-I, I-” not able to finish, Cordelia could only sit down on the bed cried openly, surprising the younger witch.

 It was true that Mallory had seen unhinged Cordelia before, but not with that look of hopelessness in her eyes; not with that cry like a child’s. The stories of her weaker self were often told by the older girls (usually Vee saying them in jest when she was annoyed with her mother), but Mallory felt she saw a side of Cordelia that wasn’t just vulnerable- but defeated. The Supreme didn’t care anyone else could hear and see her at the moment, and Mallory realized it may be up to her to bring this argument to an end.

She went and placed her hand on Cordelia’s shoulder, imagining transferring good feelings to the older woman, “I’m sorry I snapped Miss Cordelia,” Mallory offered. And with the same way the forest witch felt life come back into a dead creature, she tried to emit a feeling of calmness into Cordelia. The Supreme seemed to be affected by the touch as her sobs quieted, causing Mallory to step back and give her space again.

“So what now, we just give up and wait for Langdon to slaughter us in our home?” Mallory asked, getting back on topic.

Cordelia shook her head and got up, finally composing herself and wiping her cheeks clean. “No Mallory, _no._ We are not giving up. But we can’t stay so close to him. We may be too weak now, but won’t be soon.”

Mallory was genuinely confused now, “What would make such a difference by going back to Robichaux?”

Cordelia then smiled and touched her pupil’s cheek, “You. You would be the difference. When your powers grow, they will be guaranteed to rival Langdon’s.” Cordelia’s smile faltered and she looked to the ground in a way Mallory did when she felt shy or overwhelmed. Another first for seeing the Supreme as someone just like her.

“I don’t know if that day will ever even come,” Mallory admitted.

“It has to,” chimed in another voice, Zoe from the living area of the hotel room spoke up, her brown eyes fierce.

“They’re both right Mal, if you’re destined to be the next Supreme, then your powers will _have_ to grow to an awesome level,” Coco added, placing clothes on the couch to be folded.  

“And heaven or hell help the person who gets between you and your girl,” concluded Queenie.

They were all trying to focus on their packing and not the fact that they had failed their mission, but also had the inner strength to make sure Mallory felt lifted. This only started a new determination in the future Supreme.

Cordelia then dared to look Mallory in the eye; taking a deep breath and began holding her hand. “Now do you see? We need you to be ready or our Coven doesn’t stand a chance. _Valencia_ won’t stand a chance.” Mallory flinched at the name and Cordelia ceased physical contact. _If you hadn’t made her stay with you, maybe we could have gotten her home,_ Mallory thought.

Cordelia seemed to read her pupil’s thought process as she continued, “I’ll give you another good reason to wait until we’re ready, Mallory: just look at my actions. Going in emotional just cost me my daughter’s safety again because I thought I could easily fix this on my own while I’m weak. I am not making the same mistake of underestimating Langdon again.”

“We also have to get back and make sure those chickies at home are safe,” Myrtle pointed out, taking another swig from her flask and pawing through the clothes Coco left on the couch (much to the debutante's annoyance.)

Mallory nodded at Myrtle’s thinking. _Rose may be vulnerable. I also have to train myself in a protected area._

With her anger somewhat sated, Mallory squeezed Cordelia’s hand and attempted to smile at her. “Alright, we go to Robichaux and hopefully we can come up with a good plan this time.”

Everyone looked at the witch with quizzical eyes, “A plan that will involve me, of course. I can do this. I can help Valencia and stop whatever Langdon’s planning,” Mallory promised, through trying to convince her family and herself at the same time.

As the others started going back to their packing, Mallory’s stomach dropped 1,000 feet.

_It’s all on me again. I knew it might be, but I hoped we would have been able to end this by now._

Mallory looked at Cordelia weakly asking Myrtle for help picking up the mess Mallory had made, her emotional state no doubt affecting her physical one.

_I acted like such a brat- no there’s no way I’m going to throw a self-pity party at a time like this. You need to get it together and trust your allies, not pit yourself against them._

Mallory quickly lifted Cordelia’s clothes and placed them in her suitcase on the floor.

Cordelia looked at Mallory in surprise. “Let’s just chalk that fight up to mutual anger,” the Supreme concluded.

“We need each other more than anything right now,” Mallory agreed. She saw for the first time as she looked into her leader’s eyes how much they were like Valencia’s.

“Please forgive me, Mallory,” Cordelia tried again. Myrtle stood between them in the doorway awkwardly.

“Already done, Delia,” at the use of a nickname, both women smiled and Mallory reluctantly went to pack.

She didn’t know how she and Cordelia would’ve gotten through leaving Valencia behind if not for the encouraging hands of Zoe and Coco, or the jokes Queenie made on the plane ride home. Myrtle even offered to buy them both whatever they wanted when they got home and all the free drinks on the plane.

 _Somehow,_ Mallory thought as she was leaving California, _I know we’re going to see her again._ Taking a swig of champagne on the flight she rationalized to herself, _I have to believe that._

 

* * *

 

      Valencia was set free of her mental prison almost 3 weeks after she had entered it. It felt like being woken up from sleep with a violent tug as she sat and gulped for air. Her head hurt like crazy, but she was still aware of her (now literal) surroundings.

She was what appeared to be a dark basement of a home with a wooden staircase and lying on a black futon; wearing an oversized purple shirt and grey pants.

 _People have gotta stop giving me crappy outfits when they abduct me,_ she thought snidely.

“If you’re going to behave you can eat now. I know that you were mentally frozen, and your body probably slowed down needing nutrients as well, but I wouldn’t push it any longer,” Michael explained. He motioned for an older woman with long auburn hair and black clothing to bring a tray to Valencia. It had soup and some kind of homemade concoction that was green on it.

“Just a health drink; figured you’d need it,” the woman explained. Her voice had a southern charm to it for being in California (hell, were they still in California?).  

Valencia didn’t care, because her body suddenly smelt the warmth of the food and was parched.

“It’s incredible that you didn’t starve. It’s like you could sell that spell as a more convenient cryogenic chamber,” the woman said to Michael, causing Valencia to choke on her soup.

“Well, Madelyn I wouldn’t go that far. We did have to give her some nourishment when she was under, after all.”

“Would you two just shut up!” Valencia shouted, she tried to stand up but noticed Michael raise a vial she recognized.

“You just got up, don’t make me put you under again. Baldwin taught me how to make this potion and I can make as much as I need.” Michael threatened.

Valencia sat back down on the futon. “Why do you keep putting me out? Not that being in the presence of you and Grandmamma Adams over here is thrilling, but I have to deduce this logic.”

Michael rolled his eyes and raised his hand to magically constrict Valencia’s breathing. “Ready to shut it and listen?” he asked. Valencia nodded, silently croaking and catching her breath.

“This is my friend Madelyn. She took me in when my spiritual journey to find my father went awry and introduced me to some new and interesting friends.” Valencia noticed two tall men dressed in red robes standing guard on the stairs; they had guns. After Michael ushered them back up the stairs, the conversation continued.

 “What happened to me? How did I end up here?” And why did here look so familiar?

“I hid you away in this abandoned shed while I went in the wilderness, and once I found Madelyn we were able to give you nourishment while I kept your body unconscious. You should be thanking me.” Valencia noticed Michael was drawn closer to her and looked in her eyes. _Thank you for what? You abducted me in the first place!_ Valencia instead muttered a “Thank you,” and Michael stepped back to Madelyn’s snide with a confident smirk.

“So why am I awake now?” Valencia asked, taking a final bite of her soup.

“Everything finally aligned. I’ve got more than enough allies for now; two of them have done something for me that you couldn’t imagine.”

Valencia quirked a brow as she set her bowl down on a small table in front of the futon. As if to answer her question, a female voice called “Michael, is she up yet?” and headed down the basement stairs.

Though she had only seen her once, and it was admittedly before being burned to death, the face and body of Ms. Miriam Mead was staring at Valencia in the face now, a small smirk playing on her lips.

“Did you enjoy the soup, dear?” she asked.

Valencia jumped back into her bed in shock. “What the- how….you were-”

“Burned until Michael brought me back to life. The nice boys at Kineros Robotics were able to restore my skin right back up lickity split. Bet you didn’t expect that.” Ms. Mead then grabbed Valencia’s dish and turned to Madelyn. “Maddie, you don’t have to stay any longer. I’ll be taking care of Michael again.”

 Madelyn awkwardly looked at Valencia before following Ms. Mead up the stairs. “It was nice taking care of you, and giving you my old clothes, even if you were unconscious the entire time,” she waved goodbye to Langdon as well.

“By Madelyn, I hope to see you soon,” the Antichrist called after her as his two matronly figures left him alone with Valencia.

 _What world have I stepped into?_ Valencia wondered. She further noticed her surroundings and suddenly realized why this place looked so familiar.

The futon felt familiar with a blue blanket; there was a small TV in front of her that looked like an old set that she was forced to watch ‘curing movies’ on.

There was _their_ wedding photo printed out and seated on a desk (why the hell did they want to keep that where they hurt kids? Valencia always wondered that.) And most damning of all, she saw a hand-printed sign on white paper with the red letters that spelled out: ‘Exposure will convert you,” on it, with the damn black cross painted on it and everything.

She had stared at that sign every time she went downstairs as if it were some kind of beacon for keeping sane.

Michael seemed to notice his prisoner taking in the view of the room due to the look of horror on her face and began to pace the room slowly.

“It’s quite a likeness, isn’t it? I didn’t want to completely redo Ms. Mead’s basement, but when my new friends Jeff and Mutt were able to find police report pictures of Martin and Helena Foreman’s home when they got arrested for their little camp. Tell me, Vee, did they help at all?” As he stopped by the sign hanging on the wall, Michael’s patronizing smirk almost reminded Valencia of Helena Foreman’s.  

There were so many things the witch could’ve asked or said at the moment, but she could only ask: “Why? Why are you doing this?”

Michael stepped towards Valencia with his hands behind his back and shrugged, “It’s good to confront the past, right? When you get broken enough we’ll talk more, but I have things to do.” He pressed a button in the room and somehow music started playing from the walls.

It was some kind of childish religious song. Though Valencia didn’t remember if this was a song those at the ‘camp’ played, it was close enough to make her skin crawl.

“Oh, they used to play religious music too, right? To drown out anyone screaming or crying,” Michael added. Valencia lowered herself on a pillow and tried to cover her ears.

As Langdon sauntered up the stairs, Valencia followed upon hearing the stairs a door slam shut and realized she was locked in the basement. The door out of here must have been magically tampered with because she could feel it was stubborn in ways a normal lock wasn’t.

 _Basements; music; signs._ She couldn’t be back here.

 “Let me out of here; sick fuck!” Valencia called, banging on the door. She tried to open it with her powers, feeling the lock like she did human bones or organs, but it didn’t take. Michael’s spell was not only powerful, but she had been on those magic deterioration potions for so long that she felt woozy.

After trying and failing to set the door on fire, Valencia fell down the stairs in exhaustion.

“Be quiet down there; bitch, or we’ll make you be quiet!” a stern male voice called from what was likely outside the door; one of the guards she had before.

Valencia crawled back into her bed and tried to drown out a version of “ _Jesus loves me, yes I know,”_ that was already driving her slowly insane.

She knew she wasn’t back there, but she felt like any second she would be fourteen again and one of the Foreman’s would be back down in this basement to help “cure her” and lock her back in a room upstairs with other kids.

 _I’ll be good, let me back with the others; I promise I’ll be good…. “Jesus loves me, yes I know. For the Bible tells me so….”_ Valencia chanted to herself that night. Were her arms growing smaller and body growing younger? -

Later when the music finally stopped and the lights in the basement went out, Valencia tried to welcome sleep.

If Fiona could watch this from hell, she would realize just how hard it would be for her granddaughter to keep her promise not to break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Vee is all I'm gonna say. The really tough parts of the story kind of get fleshed out in the next 2 chapters but I also try not to show too much of it. Valencia is an inspiring character and a survivor, so she doesn't need her abuse eoriticized.  
> Also, I love Mallory having fleshed out conflicted feelings about all that's going on, because in the show it wasn't dealt with that much.


	22. Brother dearest (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, major trigger warnings here for sexual abuse and mental health issues. I think this is the last tie I'll be going into it with this much detail (thankfully), but it's still very present.

     The next morning Valencia awakened to the sound of more music obnoxiously playing in the walls.

  _What, does he have a damn speaker hidden somewhere?_ She thought sardonically.

Valencia’s bleary eyes looked up at the taunting sign on the wall, and she walked over and tore it up with a scream.

In response to the noise, she heard the door to the basement unlock and Miriam Mead barreled downstairs with a tray of food and a drink.

“Would you keep it down? Michael is still trying to sleep!” she noticed the ripped up sign and tutted. “He’s just going to have another one made you know. Better calm down before he makes you watch filth like those perverts used to; not wise to make things worse for yourself.”

Valencia smelt the eggs she had made and the tempting looking orange juice for her parched throat.

As she brought the juice to her lips, she noticed it had an odd smell. “What is in this?” she asked.

Ms. Mead rolled her eyes, “We have to keep you calm at all times,” she stated as if she was repeating directions (she probably was).

Valencia sipped the juice to quench her sleep dry throat and shrugged, “If he wants me to use my powers then he’ll have to not give me stuff to diminish them.”

“You don’t know what he wants yet, so just shut up,” snapped Ms. Mead. “Finish your breakfast and then I’ll take you upstairs to for a shower.”

 _Alone time, finally!_ Valencia thought eagerly, shoveling down the lukewarm eggs spiced with pepper and the orange juice. Unfortunately, Baldwin’s potion made her legs feel unsteady rather quickly with its vile and tangy aftertaste.  

“Just take it slow and don’t get any ideas,” Ms. Mead advised, guiding Valencia up the stairs into her home. It was a lovely white kitchen that would almost seem to belong to an ordinary middle-class citizen. If not for the Satanic symbols placed around or the guards in red devil worshipper cloaks with guns standing outside the basement door that is.

“I figured your people were like me so I just got you a black tank top and sweatpants to change into after,” Ms. Mead said when the two women got outside her upstairs bathroom; the clothes were laid out by the bathroom’s door. “Everything you need is in there,” instructed the older woman.

 Valencia grabbed the clothes and began to open the bathroom door when Ms. Mead roughly grabbed her arm. “And sweetie, don’t even think about killing yourself. Because we have ways to bring you back, as I’m sure you’re aware, and it’ll just get worse for you having to give us extra work to do.”

 _Let me go and we wouldn’t have this problem,_ Valencia thought snidely, though feeling as if she had a hangover. After nodding to Ms. Mead’s words, Valencia entered the bathroom and unclothed herself. She noticed a bottle of toothpaste on the sink and used her finger to clean her teeth for the first time in a while. Relieving herself was also a common act that she had hadn’t done since waking up, and she shuddered to think how her body had been shut down in some ways until last night.

As she began to start the shower and felt clean and warm water wake up her from the potion’s effects a bit.

 _I don’t even want to think about how unhealthy my body is right now for a multitude of reasons,_ she mused to herself. Barely any nutrients or cleaning, the process of normal bodily functions messed with, not to mention her brain on its own. _Brain, thinking…Mal!_

Valencia grabbed the chain she was still wearing across her bare and now wet chest and imagined Mallory’s face, she could at least still feel her within that special place in her mind that they made a magical bond over.

_Vee? You’re there? It’s been like trying to get in touch with a brick wall! I thought the connection had broken or something._

_Nah, let’s just say lord douchecanoe left me more than unconscious in a weird spell he did. I’m out of it now though._

_Then why do you sound loopy in your mind?_ Valencia could tell Mallory was waking up, by the groan she made that she always did with a stretch to get rid of tiredness.

_Yeah, well I’m still on some stuff to keep me docile. But Mal, there’s more important things for you to know. Miriam Mead is back.”_

_“How is that possible? I thought your mother did something to her soul so Langdon couldn’t find it.”_

_“So did I, but, but, but…”_ Valencia stuttered a bit with trying to keep balance. “So much is going wrong,” she then lost control of paying attention to Mallory and fell in the shower.

Mrs. Mead heard the noise of a _thud_ apparently and rushed into the bathroom. After instructing Valencia to finish washing off and put her provided clothes on, she complained the entire trip back to the basement about having to take care of “That annoying girl.”

“Love you too, Miss Mead!” Valencia called back to her, her head plopping down on the futon bed.

_I have to talk to Mallory in a bit; I can feel her trying to connect with me-_

Valencia’s tired thoughts were cut off by someone unlocking and entering the basement.

“I heard you had a spill this morning,” Michael greeted when he reached Valencia.

“That’s what tends to happen when you keep someone drugged up or mess up their brain for weeks,” Valencia commented back bitingly.

“Do you think you have brain damage?” Michael asked, surprising Valencia with his childish and inquisitive tone. _He is like a nine-year-old._

Michael left the questioned unanswered though, as he looked at the TV set in front of the two. “It’s not plugged in, but an old model. Was it like the one they used?”

Valencia shook her head. It had been a projector that those people had used, but she wasn’t about to mention that.

“They showed you porn, right? Dirty things to try and introduce you to a heterosexual lifestyle?”

Valencia bristled, “They were fucked up rapists and nothing more,” she responded quietly.

Michael then sat on the bed with Valencia, invading her space. “You know, I’ve never had sex before,” he admitted.

“Considering you’re like a kid mentally, that’s not so odd.”

“I am more than a child!” Michael insisted. “But you know, I was always interested in what the carnal pleasures feel like; hearing people talk about them so much.” His hand grazed Valencia’s cheek and she swatted it away; she was surprised when he didn’t respond angrily but looked at her curiously.

“Just lie down and be quiet,” Michael commanded. Valencia had forgotten what it was like to be under that damn binding curse and that fighting it was like a migraine and burning feeling all at once. Not only that, but her body was already laid down on the bed because of the command before she could even think to fight it.

Michael then got on top of her, Valencia who looked back with glassy and apathetic eyes. Valencia closed her eyes in embarrassment when he smiled and his hand traced down her stomach to her pants.

“You can tell me what Mallory does that you like and everything will be better,” suggested Michael. Valencia internally screamed at the disgusting proposition. 

She may as well have been fourteen- years old again and being told that she was sinful.

.....

    A day or two after Valencia contacted her and then mysteriously lost connection, Mallory found herself baking in Miss Robichaux’s kitchen. Ever since returning to her Coven, Mallory had been trying to perfect her powers, but ultimately was unable to bring back even bugs or a small squirrel she saw dead on the road. Her levitation and fire powers had almost gone on the fritz; causing her to have more sleepless nights and days where she snuck more alcohol than she intended too.

So today, the future Supreme decided to make chocolate chips cookies. She hadn’t baked in a while, and everyone like cookies, right? Nobody was disappointed in chocolate chip cookies (unless you burned them).

Mallory figured Cordelia must be in her room resting (she was often drained these days), and only students came by at the smell of the sweet treats.

“What’s the occasion?” Zoe asked, taking a cookie.

Mallory shrugged in response, “Just wanted to do something productive today,”

“Powers still wonky?” Queenie guessed, taking a few of the still-warm cookies on the plate.

Mallory looked down at the white granite counter in the kitchen silently, and Queenie got the message.

“It’s fine, we don’t have to talk about it. Zo and I will be in the greenhouse with Misty if you need us,” Queenie explained and motioned for Zoe to follow her. When the two exited the kitchen, Mallory was greeted by Coco, Madison, and Claudette.

“Oh Mal, these smell great! Too bad their calorie count is-”

“Bitch we don’t need to know!” Madison interrupted, taking a cookie for herself.

Claudette, who went to the sink to pour herself a glass of water looked at the treats curiously. “What’s wrong Mallory? Decided the only way to be useful when your powers are jacked is to be a housewife? Too bad young Ellen DeGeneres isn’t here,” the young witch prodded snidely.

“Do you think you can be a little bit nicer, Claudette?” Coco asked, folding her arms across her chest.

“Who are you, her new girlfriend?” Claudette snapped, taking a sip of water and muttering, “Bye losers,” before starting to exit the kitchen Madison used _Concilium_ to make her stop.

Madison drew near to and examined the red-headed witch with a critical eye., taking her glass of water and pouring it on her head.  “I’ll bet you feel like a badass being a major C-word, don’t you?” the former starlet asked, placing the empty glass primly on the counter next to Mallory’s cookies.

She loosened her grip on Claudette, and the younger girl shook off the water in her hair, but glared at Madison instead of leaving. “I’m just telling the truth. Cordelia is fading and expects all our hopes to ride on _her,”_ she motioned disgustingly towards Mallory. “She’s so weak that at the first sign of tension, her powers hibernate. She’s nothing without Valencia here.”

“Why don’t _you_ try going through all of this, huh?” Mallory shot back.

Claudette snorted, “We all are going through this, because your incompetence may get us all killed soon.”

Madison clapped her hands to draw attention back to herself and looked Claudette in the eyes. “I get that you’re scared right now, ginger snap, but you don’t have to make everyone wish you were dead with your miserable bitch attitude.”

Claudette rolled her eyes, “Madison, from stories I’ve heard about _you,_ you are the last person to lecture anyone on being nasty.”

Madison nodded, “It’s true, I was a wretched bitch at once time. So that’s how I know who you are and where you’re heading.” She started to circle Claudette, who stayed put with a guilty look on her face. “You’re a loudmouth brat who alienates everyone around her because she thinks it’ll make her stronger. I mean, just look at the way Lorell doesn’t want anything to do with you anymore,” Claudette’s eyes glared at that, but she still stayed put.

Madison continued. “And you know what’s gonna wind up happening to you? You’re going to have tons of meaningless sex to try and fill the void that you keep driving good people away from you. Maybe you’ll even start doing any kind of vice you can find.” Madison paused and chuckled darkly, “But one day you’ll start to realize too late that being a walking vag-sore will get you killed in one way or another,” Madison’s smiled dropped. “And unless you want to go where I did, I’m telling you for own sake: don’t test karma; she’s a bigger bitch than all of us, and she always wins.”

Claudette silently moved past Madison and exited the kitchen at that.

“That was a library’s worth of reading,” Coco murmured, finally deciding to take a cookie for herself.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Mallory countered. “I don’t need anyone to defend me.”

Madison smirked, “Is that why Vee always used to stick up for you?”

Mallory sighed in frustration at that, “Fine, I admit I suck at confrontation when it comes to defending myself.”

Madison eyed the other witch curiously, “You know she was right about one thing though, right? If we’re all counting on you and you’re just sitting around doing nothing-”

“I’m trying to effectively work my anxiety into something constructive,” Mallory blurted out. Coco and Madison gave her strange looks. “It’s something I read on the internet,” Mallory explained defensively.

“Look, everyone gets that having all of this pressure on yourself sucks. We’ve also possibly got the bringer of end times coming for all of us at any minute; we’re all on edge. But giving up could lead to annihilation,” Madison pointed out.

“Maybe distracting herself is the way she’ll be strong again,” Coco proposed, taking another cookie. “God, I’ve gotta stop eating these things,” the heiress grumbled.

Mallory took the cookie plate away from Coco and turned to Madison, “I guess I should say thank you, for defending me.”

Madison smiled, “Eh, you’re actually kind of cool if you get past the obnoxious sweetness. But you’ve gotta let swampy or Zoe help you get back in the groove. Moping around and playing Susie homemaker isn’t going to get Vee back or stop an impending apocalypse.”

“And with this incredibly weird and dangerous situation laid out for us, how about we head to the greenhouse?” Coco got up from the kitchen counter’s chair and grabbed Mallory’s hand. “Mal, you have barely left your room since coming back from California, it can’t hurt to try going back into practicing with others.”

Mallory thought on this and nodded, “It couldn’t hurt,” the future Supreme concluded, following Madison and Coco to the greenhouse.

  

 

* * *

 

   It turned out, Misty Day _had_ been the right person for Mallory to go to. Having similar powers to Mallory herself, the Cajun witch was able to give Mallory tips on how she learned to relax her body during stressful periods when she felt her magic wasn't working.

“When you feel calm enough that you can sense that place between life and death again, you’ll be strong again. That resurgence power? She’ll come back like a friend that ya missed,” Misty had said that first day.

Mallory then spent two weeks slowly building back her powers, the summer of 2017 blooming along with her. Not avoiding people, drinking certain potions, meditating, it had all helped her find her fire again (literally, she was able to do pyrokinesis again). Resurgence, however, was a different beast. Sometimes it would work, sometimes it wouldn’t.

Everyone had reasoned because it was Mallory’s most difficult ability, it would take the longest to come back fully. Mallory wouldn’t have been so frustrated at this idea if Miss Cordelia wasn’t relying on her being in top shape. But, overall, things were much better than when she had returned to Robichaux…….

Except for the worries about Valencia, that is. She kept hitting a proverbial wall with being able to connect with her until what was almost a week since the last time they’d talked.

Mallory had been making another vitality potion with Zoe that afternoon when she felt Valencia’s soul enter her mind, slowly inching to contact her.   _Yes!_ Mallory thought, joyfully.

It wasn’t until she heard Valencia screaming her name that she dropped the beaker she was working with, causing Zoe to startle. After apologizing and dismissing herself, Mallory was in her bedroom and let herself slip into that space she and Valencia shared mentally.

 _Vee, what’s going on? Where are you? It’s been weeks!_ Mallory could feel Valencia’s anxiety sure as burning sunlight right now, even though she felt that the other woman was still trying to clamp up her feelings.

 _He, he…._ Valencia began, horrified. There was a pause before Mallory heard Valencia admit. _I was raped, Mallie._

Mallory’s blood drained from her cheeks and had to take a moment to process the information. _Was it Langdon?_

 _Yes._ Valencia choked a bit and Mallory could feel her pain along with her humiliation. It was all a physical and emotional web fresh in her soul. When Valencia went on, Mallory heard her girlfriend speak in a slurred voice, no doubt a mix of being drugged and her own inability to process what was happening.

_It started because he wanted to know what sex felt like. It was just touching me. He didn’t even seem to notice I didn’t enjoy it or even seem to understand what he was doing. A few times this happened and I lived through it with keeping my mouth shut. Then today, he tried to enter me._

Mallory let Valencia pause before finishing, _I couldn’t deal with it anymore. I was under that stupid binding curse, but it still- it didn’t stop me from vomiting all over._

Mallory didn’t know what she expected to do at the moment, but she hoped Valencia wouldn’t mind hearing her chuckle. _Good for you. I’m not laughing at you by the way. He just- absolutely deserved that._

 _I know you weren’t laughing at me_ Valencia responded weakly. There was another pause until Mallory asked if she could still keep in contact.

 _I’m- I’m broken Mal; not good for you, for anyone._ The way she said it, Valencia sounded kicked in the gut.

_Vee, please. I understand what you went through, but you have to hold on and let us come find you-_

_Not good for you; I’m broken,_ Valencia repeated.

 _Valencia Goode, no. You are not-_ Mallory then felt cut off, as if Valencia had let go of a lifeline and didn’t care what happened to her. _Vee, Vee? Valencia!_ Mallory shouted out loud into her necklace, but it was no use. Valencia dropped contact. And Mallory had no idea how to find her to get her back.

 _I have to find a way to bring her back and end this asshole who hurt her. Even if that means working my ass off and going through with any dangerous plan Delia has,_ Mallory decided.

She was still unsure whether to let anyone know about this telepathic connection to Valencia that she had, especially when her other half was too traumatized to let her in.

The best thing to do was work and pretend she wasn’t going through hell worrying right now; only in becoming stronger in magic could she rescue Valencia effectively.

....

   After cutting Mallory off in her, Valencia tried to not think; not feel. The problem was she couldn’t: she felt the invasive touches still in her body. She still heard Michael’s words after she vomited on him: _“You’re broken Valencia, and Mallory is better off without someone who doesn’t know how to love.”_

All the rest of that day, Valencia felt the music playing seep into her brain, as it did years ago.

She saw Helena Foreman standing next to her with a smirk, “ _You see, I told you that you’d end up unhappy if you didn’t let us help you,”_ the figment mocked. 

 _You’re not real._ Valencia tried to shoo the imagine away by screaming into her pillow. _I want to die, I want to die,_ the witch thought, but that was a futile request.

“You must not give in to despair,” a new and regal voice said. It was so clear that Valencia could swear it was in the basement with her. Creeping out from a dark shadow in the basement a beautiful creature came into view. She had dark hair hidden behind an even darker hat decorated with lace trim (like a thin veil). Her dress was also black. The woman's only non- white features were lily-white and lips painted blood red to offset the black. She looked in a permanent state of mourning.

“My child, you have been through much,” the woman admitted sadly.

“Who- who are you?” Valencia croaked.

The woman smiled lightly, “I am called Shahcath, I suppose I am what humans would call an angel of death.”

Valencia felt the woman’s purpose radiating off of her. “You’re here to set me free?” the witch asked.

Shachath sighed, “If you truly wish me too, I will. I used to come to all people who desired death, but certain rules have changed. But you, darling Valencia, I’m here for you now because I have to give you advice.”

“My life has been nothing but being shit on, what advice can you possibly give me?” Valencia placed her face into her pillow. If this woman was an angel, she didn’t want to face her.

Valencia then felt a cool hand placed on her shoulder. “You know I went to a woman twice, many, many years ago now. She was a lot like you: same Sapphic inclinations; a fire in a world full of hate; smart as a tac. She was also wrongly abused but decided to carve out a life for herself in this cruel world. I sense the same fortitude in you.”

Valencia rose from her pillow and looked into the face of this angel, who seemed like an average, kind old woman. “It won’t be easy for me to find peace,” the witch pointed out.

“No, it won’t” Shachath agreed, “But, speaking as someone who sees things in a clearer light, I’m going to give you a little hint: you’re instrumental to the plans of the most high." 

Valencia chuckled, “Thank you for making me laugh for the first time in a while, lady. You should know what I am: a witch; a lesbian; a murderer. Angels don’t love me, and I don’t think I love them.”

Shachath smiled then in a way that Valencia could only describe as secretive and all-knowing, “You already do,” she replied matter-of-factly. Valencia didn’t even ask what she meant before the angel went on to say, “I shall take my leave unless of course, you do want me to take you?”

Something in the way the woman before she looked at her, with confident eyes that Valencia never expected an _angel_ of all creatures to look at her with, made Valencia feel just a bit stronger. “I- I think I’ll see what this hellhole has in store for me a bit longer,” Valencia told her.

The angel smirked and disappeared in an instant- as if she were never there.

 _She seemed so real- was she?_ Valencia had felt that the woman’s warmth (even with a cool touch) had felt more real and invigorating than anything she had felt in a long time.

Before Valencia could consider it long, she was soon barged in on by Ms. Mead.

“Michael wants to see you, upstairs,” she instructed, grabbing Valencia’s hand and leading her out of the basement/dungeon.

.....

 _Why do I get inhuman vibes from her?_ Valencia thought while being whisked away into the odd woman’s living room, with Michael sitting down, reading something before she entered.

“Miss Mead, thank you may leave us,” Michael pointed to the guards standing by the basement door still to appease the woman, and she went upstairs.

Valencia sat down on a chair directly opposite Michael and the two sat in silence.

“How was your day today? Michael asked, still lost in whatever book he was reading.  

“You’re just going to pretend you didn’t do what you did to me today?” Valencia shot back.

“I’ve been having a bad few weeks, besides Ms. Mead being back. Lots to consider, you know? I am glad I have my friends at Kineros though, even if they’re morons.”

Valencia’s expression must have been annoyed beyond all belief because Michael put his book down and spoke to her without distraction now. “I was only trying to help myself understand human urges- the ones I even feel. But I am sorry for disturbing you,” he admitted.

 _I can’t-is he serious?  Maybe I'm just too loopy from the potions forced on me._ “You’re apologizing for sexually abusing me these past few days like it was something minor?” Valencia asked incredulously.

“Yes, because I was going through a period of existential crisis, one that got cured today in a very informative meeting with my friends,”

Valencia didn’t ask what this meeting was, she could barely contain her rage. “Why would I accept your apology?”

“Because I see what you are to me now. And it’s what I always suspected you were.”

Genuinely confused, Valencia waited for him to go on. “When I was younger and grew up in this unusual home-”

“The Murder House, yeah, I know about it. Half Langdon- half Harmon,” Valencia filled in.

“Don’t interrupt me,” Michael snapped, then calmed and continued. “When I was living there, I had a sister, Violet, who had died before I was even born. She never wanted to talk to me, but I used to hear her. She used to sing in the hallways in her eternal loneliness until she realized I was listening,” Michael paused and Valencia could’ve sworn she saw some pain in his expression. “We- we never talked before I left, but I always wanted to meet her. She had the voice of an angel and had to be kinder than the others; she was just a bit scared of me.”

Valencia shrugged. “I don’t get where I come into this.”

Michael then brought forth the laptop he had sitting on Ms. Mead’s coffee table. “This is the song she used to sing.”

Valencia watched the screen and immediately saw her image. It was her old YouTube channel. This was the video of her singing “Special Death” by Mirah.

Valencia watched as a slightly younger version of herself, smiling and showing off her dimpled freckles, addressed the camera.

_Hey, it’s Vee here again. And I’m here with a favorite emo song of mine, that I finally took the time to learn how to play,_

A giggle came through the background of the video. Valencia knew it was Madison, who had encouraged her to cover the song in the first place. She refused to be seen in the video, but the site of Valencia’s room from Robichaux was quite clear to her. Seeing it again, almost made her tear up. Valencia then heard her own voice begin the solemn tune:

_“A terrible mistake was made_   
_The weight would break the backs of ten strong horses tried to save_   
_The castle in the frayed_   
_If you knew, that I could take the pain_   
_Inflicted at thou battle_   
_With faithful arrows_   
_You might get back in the saddle_   
_But It's a special death you say_   
_For me the brown-eyed daughter_   
_Once you made it hotter_   
_The thankless holy praise_   
_Is left alone why bother_   
_To cast a stone in water_

_La la la la la….”_

    As the song trailed off, Michael shut the video off and spoke up again. “You sang just like Violet did, better actually.”

Valencia shook her head, once again confused. “You abducted me; to sing ‘Mirah’ to you?”

Michael laughed, “No,” he then smiled, in a childlike way that Valencia almost trusted. “I was right that I needed more family then just Ms. Mead. I always longed for a parent, particularly a mother, but what I never head.” He then pulled up a picture of Violet he had saved on his cellphone (via internet). Valencia recognized the young girl with the light brunette hair and cheerful smile. “You see Valencia, what I never had was a sibling or a friend; a sister. And I believe I was meant to have whatever I want.”

 _Who the hell gave him that mindset?_ Valencia wondered, not knowing it was a combination of his grandmother, Ms. Mead, and Madelyn’s recent words to him.

“Are you going to say anything?” Michael asked, impatient as he put his phone away.

Valencia stuttered a bit, “I just- I don’t know if I can do a good job of being a sister-”

“Says someone who lived with an entire Coven,” Michael retorted.

“Yes, but that was different,” Valencia tried to reason, “They were all girls, and it was…” Valencia trailed off trying to find the right words not to piss Langdon off. _It was a consensual and not fucked up family unit? I don’t even know what to say._

“I know you’ve got to be overwhelmed right now,” Michael sat back down in the chair across from Valencia and smiled; genuinely happy. “Being part of a new family is nerve-racking- I didn’t think I could do it. But you’ll get used to it in time; like the new world I'm making." 

Valencia may not have been ready to talk to Mallory just yet, but getting any new information could be vital. Might as well make her position here useful, right?

“What plans for a new world, bro?” she asked, attempting to smile.

Michael grinned and then to Valencia’s surprise brought a board game of chess up from underneath Ms. Mead’s living room coffee table. “Play with me and I may let you in on secrets; even let you come up here more. You’re family now after all, and that comes with a few privileges.”

Valencia nodded, moving towards the table to take the top off the box of the game. Michael forcefully placed his hand over the witch’s though, causing her to look him in the eyes.

“Don’t think you can get away with anything though. You remember what I did the past few days. I don’t _want_ to have to do that again, but if it’ll keep you in line…” Michael trailed off with a shrug.

Valencia nodded, “Understood, let’s play.”

As they played Valencia couldn’t stop thinking about how bizarre this entire situation was. _Make the best of it, Goode,_ she encouraged herself.

Despite Michael being intelligent, and Valencia’s brain not being the best, she was able to find ways to give him a run for his money in the game.

“I think you should lose in some way,” Michael ordered, and Valencia made an amateur move on her part in the game. Michael smiled back at her and won shortly after.

“Checkmate; I win!” he pointed out.

 _Not if I have anything to say about it,_ Valencia thought and went to bed with a new determination not to break that night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved putting Shachath in this story; she should've been included in AHS canon more as an anthology tie-in. I know my interpretation of Michael's sexuality isn't popular, but the thought that he wouldn't be like a selfish child like he is with everything else when it comes to sex doesn't make sense to me.  
> I also like the idea of Mallory feeling a lot of pressure to be stronger and it hinders her as a result, this is only hinted at in episode 9 in canon but I wanted to explore it more. Maybe I'll do a one shot of her getting to know Misty better, but not in the main story.  
> And now we officially understand some of Michael's motives: he was reminded of Violet when he was researching Valencia before he even took the seven wonders- and he wanted more family.  
> Valencia's suffering isn't close to being done yet (or anyone else's), but she does get some of her old personality back for a bit.


	23. Brother dearest (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: usual trigger warnings for mentions of past and current sexual abuse. Also themes of pain and grief. Definitely not a happy chapter

        Valencia soon learned that being Michael Langdon’s sister substitute involved getting some decent outfits (mostly Ms. Mead’s old things or stuff she reluctantly picked up for her the day after her “adoption” into the family). That second day, Valencia was taken to Kineros Robotics on account of needing to be put to good use; she could do coffee runs.

Meeting the company’s leaders, Jeff Pfister and Mutt Nutter, turned out to be almost as painful as anything the witch had gone through so far. Valencia was convinced within five minutes of seeing the two cokeheads that they were the lowest form of human she had ever met.

_Is this the chick you said you were trying to ‘do’ but she up-chucked?_

_Don’t take it personally dude, she definitely has lesbo written all over her._

This was going to be a _long_ time of imprisonment if she had to deal with these two, but Valencia did her expected coffee run and ran into Ms. Venable. Ignoring the attractive but volatile red- head’s sneers on the way back up to the head honchos’ office, Valencia had completed her task.

“Thanks, Venereal,” Jeff greeted when she came back and she gave the three men their coffee.

“It’s Valencia,” the witch shot back quietly.

The men ignored her, but Valencia knew one thing could be beneficial to pretending to be docile as she stood in the back of the room: she could get information and pass it on.

After listening for a few minutes, Valencia could tell the current Ms. Mead was indeed not human and a creation of Jeff and Mutt (hence the pair asking how she was adjusting/if Michael told her she wasn’t human yet). While that answered a question and showed the power these incel-techies possessed in this lab, it didn’t give her anything useful.

Most of the conversation focused around Langdon feeling insecure and “not ready” for something, though what was never said. There was frustration on the part of the two scientists when Michael wanted to leave quickly.

“Wait, have you thought about our offer to solve your problem? You know; the one you’d need our jet for?” Mutt asked. There was a quietness to their voices, and for the first time, Valencia felt they were being careful of what they said in front of her.

“Not yet, but very soon. I have something I want to do before I make the trip,” Michael responded, motioning for Valencia to follow him out of the office.

“Wait!” Jeff suddenly asked the exiting witch and Antichrist turned around. “So you’re a witch, right? That means you can like do magic, and stuff?” he asked, bewildered.

Valencia felt the own disorientation of her magic within her body ever since being forced to drink (and being continually made to drink) the potions that dulled her senses and powers.

“I’m no one,” she responded, following behind her new “boss”.

Valencia was never asked about her response to that question, but she would soon learn it would be of interest to Langdon.

         .....

   _I should contact Mallory- no; it’ll make things worse._ This debate in Valencia’s mind kept her often occupied. Explaining _why_ she felt unworthy to talk to her girlfriend was illogical, but made sense to her: she felt tainted and broken.

With an ill mind and a soul that no longer fully belonged to her, Valencia considered it the safest option to try and keep the Coven away from anything to do with Langdon for the time being- especially Mallory.

As questions of what to do played like static in her brain, Valencia was unaware it was the day after Valencia was only broken out of her mental stupor when the door to the basement opened.

Valencia sat up from her lying position, expecting Miss Mead to bring food or tell her she had to go upstairs to “hang out with her brother”. But it was something completely unexpected: Two of the Satanist guards carried a pair or struggling adults with bags over their heads. Michael soon speared behind them.

“I think you’re gonna like this one, Vee,” he said smiling, inciting the gauds to take the bags off of the victims (who were staggering and unsteady.)

As their faces were revealed, the contact made them both fall to the ground. Valencia first assumed that they had been drugged somehow, but then her mind filled in why they looked horrifically familiar.

He still had glasses and now his black hair was greying and thinning. Her brunette hair was shorter but her blue eyes shone like judging pillars and Valencia knew she’d never forget them.

Helena and Martin Foreman were before her again after all these years. “Why?” Valencia asked quietly, getting up from her bed. “Why are they here? How did you even find them?”

Michael shrugged, “I looked into them after I found out about your experiences at their “camp”, apparently they had gotten let out of prison a long time ago on good behavior. I pulled some strings to find out where the rats were hiding.” There was something that almost sounded like sympathy or disgust in his voice.

“What are they doing here?” The couple looked at Valencia with horrified eyes as she asked this. Until Helena’s expression turned angry.

“You wanted this, didn’t you? The chance to get even,” she said bitterly, then she looked at Michael with a coy smile. “Though I must say, you’ve picked an excellent one to fix your perversion with.”

 _Fix my perversion with- oh fuck no,_ Valencia shuddered at the thought of what they were implying.

Michael rolled his eyes and pulled Helena’s hair back. “My sister here deserves some retribution. Do you have any idea what you did to her?”

 _Exactly what you did to me,_ Valencia thought as Michael prowled the couple. “Though the revenge is not me for me to hand out, which is why I brought you here.” He looked at Valencia with anticipation in his eyes and she suddenly realized what he meant: she had the opportunity to get revenge on her childhood assaulters.

Valencia looked at the two pitiful creatures before her, Martin looking down at the floor and Helena glaring at her with some attempt of resilience.

“You always were such a vindictive little brat,” Helena spat suddenly, lurching forward as one of the guards with a gun made her stay in her place. Her husband muttered something that sounded like “be quiet” but Helena continued. “She hates herself because of the way she used to look at me. Never could get better with me being there,” Helena said smugly.

Valencia winced, “Don’t even-”

“Of course I remember the goo-goo eyes you gave me in secret. Thought being a little flirt would make me sympathetic, did you? Is that why you feel too dirty for Mallory?” Helena added with a sadistic smile.

Valencia suddenly felt her stomach drop and felt something like her powers soon replace the anxiety when her fear turned to anger.

 _You could just crush her heart from the inside, or make her bleed out internally. You can do it Vee; do it._ The voice inside her head did not sound like hers, which didn’t make sense.

_No, I don’t want to hurt anyone with these powers again-_

_You did it to your father for sending you to them; they deserve it. And you’ve been stressed…let it out. It’ll feel good._

Valencia looked at the now grinning face of Helena Foreman and could not shake that the smile seemed uncharacteristic. _Why is she smiling? - do it, do it, do it…_

Valencia’s mind seemed to not be her own as she heard the forced encouragement. Michael rolled his eyes at her indecisiveness. “Fine, if you won’t do it, I will.”

The Antichrist then placed his hand on both of the couple’s heads and within a second their skulls ruptured in an explosion.

Valencia hardly had any time to scream before she opened her eyes and found herself on Ms. Mead’s couch, with Langdon’s hand on her forehead. All she could do was breath in haggardly and look around.

“Neat trick, huh? It’s mental stimulation; implanting images and feelings into people’s heads,” Michael explained stepping back from her.

Valencia sat up on the couch and gathered her wits. “None of that was real?”

Michael, who had been standing up and now looked at her with a hardened gaze crossed his arms in a fit. “The part where you wouldn’t take revenge on your abusers was. And here I thought we were kindred spirits. You were right when you said you were no one; you’re a poppet that gets used and thrown away,” Michael seemed to consider this for a moment and smirked. “I like that as a nickname for you- poppet.”  

“What are you talking about?” Valencia asked, careful to not move or do anything to cause more anger.

Michael didn’t answer the question, but instead posed another one: “You think you’re so good, don’t you? Even after what you did to your father. Above seeking any more justified revenge.”

Valencia held her star-shaped charm dangling from her neck and answered the best way she could, “I don’t think I’m perfect. I don’t even know what I would’ve done if I’d gotten angry enough and that situation was real. But I promised someone who believed in me that I wouldn’t lose control easily.”

Michael then sat down on the chair across from Valencia and spoke after a pause. “You really love Mallory more than anything, don’t you?” he asked, somewhat mystified.

“More than banal instincts at least,” Valencia responded.

Michael shifted in the seat and asked in a sad tone Valencia didn’t think possible. “What’s it like to love someone like that?”

 _Oh, he does not get to just ask about her after what he’s done._ At that moment, Valencia briefly forgot about her rule to keep calm. She knew her face was betraying her anger when she asked, “Weren’t you the one who treated her like a trophy to be won? The one who kept saying how much fun corrupting and making her desire you would be?”

Michael’s face now hitched as well and he went from sad calmness to annoyance. “I said that mostly to annoy you, but can make it a reality if you want-”

“Honestly dude, why don’t you go fuck yourself?” Valencia knew the words were a poor choice.

“Stay still and don’t move,” Michael hissed as an order. Valencia was soon frozen in her space on the couch and became silent.

Michael moved towards her and looked at her, kneeling to her level and speaking in her ear. “I have let you have an enormous amount of freedom in what you can do while under my care.” _I can be occasionally lucid in my captivity, how lucky I am._

“I could have made you actually _like_ being touched by me but let you have your genuine reactions to it.” _Being grateful for making my assault less humiliating? Again, how lucky I am._

“And I even felt sympathy for you with what you’ve gone through in childhood; being an outcast like me. But then you refuse to cooperate and show how weak you are by not doing what any normal person would do. I see it in your soul…. we’re not the same.” _What does that mean?_

There was a pause and Michael smirked before saying to an unresponsive Valencia, “And you know what? You’re even more pathetic than I thought- weakly tied to concepts of morality because you hate yourself.  I’ll say it again: Mallory is lucky not to have you anymore.”

 _Is she?_ Valencia thought, considering that concept seriously.  

Michael let Valencia go from her grip shortly. She didn’t move much though even with the capacity to. Michael then grabbed Valencia’s hand and looked at her once again with something like sympathy. “I don’t say all of this to be cruel, it’s just the truth. Why would she want someone so weak?” At his touch, Valencia felt emotions drain into her: ones of doubt, sadness, and exhaustion. _So drained, so pointless, so stupid…._

“You might be right about that,” Valencia responded, her mind numb. Everything in her body was telling her she was worthless, after all, so it must be true.

“I think you need to see what happens when you talk back,” Michael stated, placing a hand on Valencia’s right shoulder. She immediately tensed, expecting him to force himself upon her again, but it was different.

Michael chanted a quiet “ _Descendum,”_ and soon Valencia was in a different room before she could even react. 

A room that smelt of sweat and had a feeling of dread within it upon entrance. It was the second time that day Valencia saw The Foreman’s that day. The dark and malevolent basement was now the one exactly from her childhood, and here she was…on that damn bed. Hearing words and seeing things from her younger self that she’d rather not.

This was her hell. And there was a part that she always hated herself for…thinking Helena was pretty and wishing someone who looked so nice would feel bad and be kind to her.

_You’re so pathetic, of course, this happened to you.  You were a dirty child to be attracted to a vile woman like that. You deserved all of this to happen to you; your father was right about you. You’re PATHETIC, PATHETIC, PATHETIC._

As she watched her hell play out before her, Valencia felt the cruel words of her mind echo throughout her eardrums loudly, like a concert of despair. _I don’t want to be here anymore; I don’t want to be here anymore…._

“If you insist” she heard a confident male voice say. Soon Valencia felt a hand grab her own and she was back in Ms. Mead’s living room.

“I always guessed that was what hell would be like for you,” Michael commented.

Valencia, who was on the floor with an unreadable expression did not meet his gaze. “I trust you can now keep your witty retorts to yourself?” Michael asked. Valencia shook her head silently.      

“Good. Now you can go back downstairs, you’re becoming rather boring, Violet,” Michael muttered to himself sitting back down on a chair and turning on the TV.

There was something Valencia had to know before she left. “Can you read my mind, how did you know everything?” she paused before adding, “How did you know how I felt about Helena?”

A distracted Michael shrugged as she watched TV. “Educated guesses, but mostly I can see the darkness within people’s souls; see what they hate. The more you try to hide it, the clearer it becomes to me. It’s better than reading minds.”

 _A least my mind is still partially my own,_ Valencia thought as she slowly got up and walked back past the guards to her new basement of captivity. The words “worthless” and “pathetic” kept playing in her head all night.  

     

* * *

 

            Mallory’s powers were coming back to her right as rain, but slowly. In fact, through all her meditations and visits to Pastor Bruce this past week, she was almost back to being fully charged. But there was one ability that wasn’t returning: her power of resurgence.

 _Of course, the one ability that can be the most useful is the one that I’m having trouble getting back,_ Mallory would often think to herself with annoyance. Now in an upstairs music room, she was once again at the task.

Eyeing a dead, yellow parakeet that was a former pet of Myrtle’s, the witch tried her best to focus life force into it. _Come on Mal, everything depends on this. The world depends on it. Vee’s depending on it,_ she thought sadly.

But there was no tether to the poor creature, no life force she could feel and pull in. The young witch tightly closed her eyes and tried as hard as she could to make this decaying bird live again; feel something besides this blackness. _Damn it, damn it, damn it!_ The young witch placed her trembling hands away from the bird and opened her eyes to look at it in defeat.

“You’re pushing too hard,” a new voice entered Mallory’s mind, firm but kind. Mallory turned to see Cordelia enter the study room with Myrtle behind her.

“I don’t get it; I used to be able to do this,” Mallory defended sullenly.

“You’re exhausting yourself, dear,” Myrtle offered. The two older women stayed a respectable distance from Mallory at the white doors leading to the room, sensing her frustration.

“Try to relax; don’t force it,” Cordelia advised.

“Witchcraft is an art,” Myrtle went on, “But our powers only develop as fast as our cerebellum allows. And given the weight you have on your shoulders, this was bound to happen.”

“Just give it time,” Cordelia encouraged. “You’re not helping Valencia by working this way. Your other powers have come back, so will this one.”

 _This isn’t a time to be calm._ Mallory got up from her chair in agitation. “What if we don’t have time?” the young witch made her way over to her Supreme. “Michael told you he was coming to kill us all. Not only that, but he has Valencia. And he’s…” _She doesn’t need to know._

“He’s doing what? How would you know what’s going on with Langdon?” Cordelia questioned.

“I just know he can’t be doing anything good to her,” Mallory responded lamely.

Cordelia eyed her pupil suspiciously but nodded. “You don’t think I’m worried about her every second of every day, Mallory? I am. But if something bad happens because we’re too emotional and get ourselves or Valencia killed, I can’t have that. Not until we’re ready.” Cordelia paused before adding. “And as for the rest of us, we’ll be fine as long as we stay here in this house.”

 _The aura shield, of course. Any human, demon or other that intends to cause a witch harm will find it impossible to penetrate our academy,_ Mallory repeated in her head like a prayer. Cordelia had been assuring all the girls of that since she put Robichaux under special protections. Enough girls had left Robichaux after hearing of the threat, but many were comforted by the protection.

“I understand Delia, I just get so worried,” Mallory explained to her superior. _She doesn’t know what he’s doing to her; she doesn’t know Vee is losing her sense of self. I could feel my love was was becoming numb._

Mallory’s thoughts of dread were interrupted by Cordelia hugging her. “Thank you for trying to be informal with me,” the Supreme joked and stroked Mallory’s cheek once she broke the hug. “I know this is a lot, Mallory. And it may seem like I’m giving you mixed signals, but if your powers are going to be strong enough to defeat Michael, then you have to train and find a balance to not push yourself too hard.”

Mallory softened at Cordelia’s touch and smiled. Myrtle cleared her throat. “I just put on some tea, dearies. I’ll bring it up and we can have a nice conversation. Maybe that will help Mallory clear her head.”

Cordelia and Mallory nodded, letting Myrtle leave. The two witches sat down on the music room’s couch.

 “Misty’s been teaching me how to meditate, but when I get too inside my head it can be counterintuitive-” Mallory began, having the full attention of her Supreme.

        .....

          Valencia couldn’t imagine why Michael would want to take her on a trip with Ms. Mead, but here she was. With a numbness to her soul, she didn’t think she’d care one way or the other where she journeyed to on Jeff and Mutt’s private plane, but that apathy wouldn’t last.

The familiar roads on the beautiful and sunny day finally signified to her she was in New Orleans. “What are we doing here?” she finally spoke up after hours of silence but received no reply.

Valencia watched as she passed familiar shops and streets until it became clear: they were going to Robichaux.

“Why are we going to my home?”

“Be quiet and still until we tell you to move; don’t use your magic,” Michael ordered instead of giving a reply. The rest of the ride Valencia spent like a statue until they reached Robichaux’s pearly white gates.

As she was instructed to exit the car, Valencia noticed smoke seeping out from the doors of the school. _A fire? No-it's a spell being broken._ Valencia felt magic permeating the air and leaving the academy.

Michael used his magic and opened the door, Ms. Mead dragging a silent Valencia along.

As they entered, Valencia could hear familiar voices chanting: “Negative energies, you must leave now. Evil presences, leave this space. Only light and healing energy is allowed here.”

The group of three made it to the kitchen to see Queenie, Misty, and Zoe instructing some of the witches to recite the spell.

“Clearly that mantra’s bullshit,” Michael hissed, standing at the front of the dining room table with a smirk. “Oh come on, you can’t be that surprised to see me. I even brought your little friend back for a visit.” The witches glanced at a subdued Valencia.

“Her eyes look like glass, what the hell did you do to her?” Misty asked, dropping the book she was reading from.

“And fuck no we’re not surprised to see you; you were prophesized darling,” Bubbles declared, raising her glass of chardonnay, “Up yours!” 

Valencia felt like everything was a horrible nightmare after that. Michael declared that he had deaths to avenge, and Zoe tried to levitate numerous shards and nails from a box that was located on the dining room table. _What would they use those for? To try and defend themselves?_ Valencia wondered.

Unfortunately, the attack on Michael by the strange objects backfired, hitting Bubbles and the rest of the girls who were sitting at the table.

Between the bonding spell and potion to dull her sense, Valencia’s feeling that this was a nightmare seemed the more appealing option.

After all, would she want to watch as Zoe and Queenie, two high-class witches were killed easily by Ms. Meads guns? No, they fought worse adversaries than this punk.

Would she want to see Misty die again? (“ _I will bring myself back!”- “Don’t count on it.”)_

Certainly, she wouldn’t want it to be a reality that Rosemary called for her help before being dropped on her head from the top of the staircase (“ _She hates heights, doesn’t she, Valencia?)._

Even though she hated Claudette, she wouldn’t want to see her begging Michael for her life and saying that she would join him before being shot by Miss Mead.

The smell of blood and decay was a powerful suggestion, but it couldn’t be real. The screams weren’t real; Robichaux wasn't destroyed in a bloodbath.

“You can release yourself Valencia,” Michael allowed. Valencia felt as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders and she could breathe- only that breath echoed into a scream.

_He really did this- he killed my sisters and made me watch- and I couldn’t do anything!_

Among the dead bodies and Valencia’s screams the only sound filling the air, Michael made his way to a figure emerging from another room to meet him. Valencia ceased her screaming to recognize this woman as Dinah Stevens- the new Voodoo Queen.

Michael wasn’t killing her though. “So…we good?” she asked as the two stared closely at each other in front of the staircase. As if there weren’t dead bodies adorning it.

“Better than good. I’ll put in a word with my father. Satan just greenlit your talk show for 13 episodes!” Michael told Dinah cheerfully. The two shook hands.

Michael made his way up the stairs with Ms. Mead and Valencia could’ve sworn she saw more red in her eyes than was currently on the floor of the dining room.

“YOU FUCKING BITCH!” Valencia screamed as if she was feral. She tried to snap Dinah’s neck with her powers but only made the traitor squirm and fall before she lost the effect. Dinah didn’t smirk back but looked in Valencia’s eyes and at the destruction, she caused while on the floor.

“You’re not powerful enough to stop even me right now, consider it a blessing your family won’t get to see what’s to come. And don’t be stupid and try to play a hero.” With that Dinah got up and ran as fast as she could out of the academy.

“Valencia, you’re gonna miss the rest of the fun!” Michael called from upstairs.

 _I can’t go after her- Mom; Mallory!_ The two most important people in Valencia’s life were likely to be lost if Michael got to them. Valencia ran with a haggard breath up the stairs.

“Michael, please don’t do this! Please don’t hurt them- don’t hurt Mallory!” She would hate herself for singling one name out when her own mother was in danger, and when her best friends had just been murdered, but she couldn’t help but put Mallory in a hierarchy.

“I could always allow Mallory to join me, but I don’t think you’d like that very much,” Michael shot back.

Valencia finally caught up with the two assailants and tried to grab Michael to stop him as he neared the music room- not doubt sensing life forces there.

“Please don’t do this,” Valencia kept begging, her efforts in vain as Michael kept pushing her away and confidently walking towards the room of his choice.

Valencia tried to grab his legs until he kicked her off. “Stay still and watch again if you’re going to be this petulant,” he ordered. Valencia was then still on the floor in front of the music room as Michael opened the door with his magic with Ms. Mead in tow.

 _I can’t watch this- fight it, fight him! Oh God, it hurts!_ Fighting the spell proved futile and only made her feel as if she were being choked. Michael’s growth of power and confidence had seemed to make his commands all the more stifling for Valencia’s autonomy at the moment.

When the music room door opened, however, there was no one inside. Michael’s confident smirk soon turned into a grimace of disappointment.

He immediately ordered Valencia to stand up. “Where are they?” he asked, now shaking the witch’s shoulders.

“They got away….” Valencia responded in disbelief. She looked mercifully at the empty room and empty sounds of the house; Mallory and her mother had somehow fled the scene.

“I know that idiot, I want you to tell me where they would’ve gone,” hissed Michael.

“They got away; Mallie’s safe,” Valencia repeated gratefully, her voice weak and dreamlike.

Michael continued to shake her shoulders. “Snap the fuck out of it and tell me where she is! Maybe if you do, I’ll-”

“Michael,” Ms. Mead interrupted sternly, breaking him away from Valencia and letting the witch fall to the ground in her stupor.

“Look at her- she’s smiling as if this is a victory; she knows where they are!”

“She’s smiling because her mother and lover got away. I wouldn’t count on her knowing anything about where they are because she’s been away from her family for so long now,” Miss Mead told her son.

“I don’t know where they are; you can check the clearinghouse but I doubt they’d be stupid enough to go there. Face it, you failed and they got away,” Valencia said in her dreamlike state, still on the floor.

Michael rolled his eyes and forced her to her feet. “We may not know how to find them, but there’s one thing I can do to wipe that hopeful smile off of your face.”

As he turned gracefully down the staircase again, Valencia followed him. “You can’t hurt us any more than you already have!” she called.

Michael then looked at the bodies of Queenie, Misty, and Zoe. He smirked and burnt them. Valencia flinched, but the action didn’t affect their physical bodies like Valencia expected.

No, she felt something drain in the air and evaporate. She felt as if she heard the screams of her friends in the air.

“What did you just do?” Valencia asked. Though there was no smell of burnt flesh, there was something awful and vacant lingering in the air instead of from the three bodies.

“Their souls are gone,” Michael responded, placing his hands behind his back.

Valencia screamed again, finally able to make sense of what the odd feeling of loss in the air was. What those phantom screams were.

 _This is a nightmare, God let it be a nightmare,_ she silently prayed to herself and closed her eyes. Everything from her mind to her senses though let Valencia know nightmares were wishful thinking at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always found the Coven dying one of the most frustrating scenes in Apocalypse because Zoe and Queenie were shown to be so powerful- but I think the fact that they were so shocked/taken aback was why they were easily killed. Also damn, I don't give Vee a break, do I? I also want to try and make it clear that Valencia is clearly going through stages where she doesn't even know what's real anymore because she doesn't want to deal with the awful situation she's in; she goes in and out of reality. I plan on addressing that more soon.  
> Things aren't going to get happier for Vee all that soon, but believe me that I plan on karma being given to her. The next one is more Mallory based, I know that for sure and have it planned. Until then, readers!


End file.
